


A Changed Game

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Emma Swan, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dark Emma Swan, Dom Emma Swan, Domme Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Knight Emma Swan, Masochism, Non-Consensual, Princess Emma Swan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Swan Queen - Freeform, Top Emma Swan, Torture, domme!Emma, g!p Emma, sadist Emma Swan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen Enchanted Forest AU: Fulfilling a prophecy that existed longer than she had, Princess turned White Knight, Emma defeats the Evil Queen in battle, but instead of executing her as expected, she decides to take her prisoner as a slave and Emma sets on a path to break the believed to be unbreakable Queen.Domme Emma and sub Regina. G!P Emma!A very special thank you to the extremely talented Regal_Regina for the beautiful artwork!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is based on a prompt that I received requesting a fic with G!P Dominant Emma and submissive Regina. The prompt also requested White Knight Emma defeating the Evil Queen and taking her as a slave. Emma proceeds to try to break her but a woman as proud as the Evil Queen is not easily broken. There was much more to the prompt but I can only say but so much without giving the story away. It's a great prompt.
> 
> Also I should let you know of any triggers or warnings in general: Mentions of violence and gore, g!p Emma, torture, noncon, bondage, STRONG sexual content, harsh language. (Not all in this chapter though).
> 
> There are a few others that may be added later or I Just can't think of at the moment but just be cautious.
> 
> Also, while I'm not new to g!p Emma, I am new to the D/s theme so just bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stunning artwork by the amazingly talented Regal_Regina! Check out more of their incredible work here: https://www.instagram.com/regal_regina/

  1. 


A Changed Game

 

 Chapter One

The blast of cannon fire filled the air and mingled with the smell of burning flesh and the metallic sweet scent of blood. The smell made Emma nauseous and the fire made her eyes burn but she had to push through. Her men were falling around her and she felt her heart break for them. She made it her business to know all of her men well. Some Knights didn't bother to learn the names of their companions but Emma did. Each name and story stayed with her. Their faces, their laughs. Some say it makes you weaker but it made Emma stronger. It made her want to fight harder to protect her brothers in battle. It made her want to avenge them when they fell. It made her a better warrior.

She gripped the golden hilt of her sword tighter as she and a group of about ten trudged through the sea of fallen soldiers. They could barely see the ground anymore. Some were dead and some were moaning in agony from their fatal injuries. She wanted to stop and help them but they had a mission.

Capture the Queen.

Emma didn't understand why she couldn't just chop her head off with her sword then all of the blood shed would be over and done. They wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. Emma's kingdom and the villages surrounding it could finally release the breath they had been holding for the past almost three decades.

Emma had had enough. That's why she told her parents that they were going to declare war on the Queen but they made her promise that she would return with the Queen alive. They wanted to execute her for her crimes. Emma thought that was too good for the evil old witch that would burn an entire village of women, elderly people and children to the ground without a second thought. She deserved to be decapitated right there on the marble floors of her castle but what ever her parents said was law. She had to obey them.

Emma tried to see through the smoke and the world around them was growing darker with the setting sun. They had been battling for two days and Emma was beginning to feel it. Her body was achy, her muscles were tight and she was practically dragging herself across the battlefield. They were a few miles out from the castle.

She heard a pained grunt beside her and then another one. She looked over to see a few of her men on the ground unmoving with huge gaping holes burned into their chests. She looked up and saw the figure of a woman in a long black gown. She was holding a ball of fire. She thrusted her arm forward launching it towards Emma. Emma ducked just in time for it to miss her completely. She couldn't say the same for the man behind her. Her men were dropping like flies and she was beyond irritated by it. All of this pointless death...

She felt the raging fire of anger burning within her at the thought of the murderous queen. Emma in anger began wading through the bodies littering the ground. She heard a battle cry and barely had time to raise her sword when one of the queen's dark knight's came changing at her. She lifted it high and the sound of iron against iron reverberated through the battlefield. She inhaled and exhaled and she slammed her sword against his. He moved with finesse and skill but so did Emma. She spun around and blocked his hit. She did it again and again. He barely missed it. She elbowed him in the ribs sending him sailing back. She was using most of her energy in this battle. She turned around and stood her ground as he came charging towards her. She raised her sword and when he was close enough she lowered it and before he could stop, she jammed it straight through his empty chest. He cried out in agony and slumped over still on the sword. Emma could hear his warm blood as it dropped onto the armor of another fallen knight. When she felt the life completely leave him, she pulled her sword free from the soft flesh and let his lifeless corpse crumple down to the ground bedside his fallen comrade.

She hated killing but she had to survive and to ensure the safety of her kingdom. A few more charged her and she continued walking. One she ran him straight through and his buddy behind him. She yanked the sword free just in time to slice the next attacker across the stomach. He fell on to the pile of his other two friends. Emma could hear the shouts of her men behind her. She continued slicing and chopping through the black knights. They all fell before her feet. They were good warriors but none were a match for Emma. Emma had been training for most of her life. When she was old enough to hold her own bottle her father put a toy sword in her hand. Instead of ballet and music classes she learned to sword fight.

It was Emma's destiny to defeat the Evil Queen and she had been preparing her whole life. It was prophesied by the fairies that Emma would defeat the Evil Queen on her twenty first birthday. It was that day and there Emma was.

Emma was a few yards away from the castle. She looked up and saw the Queen eyeing her. She smirked then and the woman turned and sauntered back inside. Emma chuckled to herself at having the most evil woman to ever live on the run. She marched straight up to the castle doors and kicked them open.

She looked around the throne room which was completely empty. Or so she thought. She turned and began to head out of the room and that's when she was ambushed by a group of guards, bursting through a back door. Emma stood still and waited for them to circle her. She observed her situation. She scanned the room for exits and found three. She could fight her way out of this troubling circumstance and hunt down the queen or she could back out because she was grossly outnumbered.

That never stopped Emma before. She tilted her head and there was a satisfying pop of her neck. She rolled her shoulders and released a soft breath. The men watched her carefully. She sighed and stood still, lowering her sword. One of the men chuckled.

Surrendering would be the safest bet but Emma was never one for going the cautious route.

"Smart girl." A tall burly man with blue eyes and blood in his mustache said. Emma sized him up. He was older and much larger. He must have been of some type of authority since all of the men obeyed him. He sheathed his sword and went to grab a pair of chains to put around her wrists. Emma fought back a smirk. She went to sheath her own sword but it was snatched out of her hand by another guard.

The young man held it up to his face admiring the craftsmanship. "This is quite a lovely sword. I'll keep it. Thanks."

Emma growled and she felt the raging anger again. That was a gift from her parents.

The older guard stepped closer and held out the chains. "The Queen is going to be so pleased." He leaned in close and when he did, Emma threw her head forward, hitting the man's nose with her forehead. There was a sickening crack. When she pulled away she saw it. His nose was crooked and blood was running down his lip. He howled in pain as he clutched his nose. She heard the zip of all of their swords being unsheathed.

Emma felt that rush of excitement again. In the blink of an eye, she raised her foot and kicked the man behind her square in the chest. He fell over to the ground. Two lunged at her with their swords and Emma stepped back causing the men to run each other through. Their bodies fell to the floor. She ducked causing one of the men to fall over her. She spotted the young man that had taken her sword. He wasn't so tough when he was all alone. She lunged for him and he raised the sword. Emma knocked it aside and grabbed his wrist. She twisted until he dropped it. He screamed in pain and Emma scooped up her sword. She swung it high over her head and brought down in a diagonal swipe. There was a slice and the young man's hands fell to the ground.

The boy looked at the bloody stumps that now resided where his hands once were. He let out a blood curdling scream. Emma felt it in her chest. She leaned in close to his face that was stricken with horror.

"Don't ever touch my sword again!" Emma growled. The boy looked at her and his mouth hung open. He didn't get a single word out as Emma sliced the sword across. There was a small thud and his decapitated head hit the ground and went rolling away. An even louder thud was heard when his body followed suit

Emma didn't bother to look at the bodies as she stepped over them and the puddles of blood surrounding them. She didn't bother to acknowledge their corpses. To her they were vermin and if she killed a possum, it's still a rodent. Would anyone miss it when it's dead? No and none of those men should be missed. She decided to leave the unconscious ones alone for now.

"Commander." Emma heard a booming voice calling. She looked up towards the doors that she had barged in through. A handful of her men were standing there with looks of awe on their faces. She cleared her throat and stood up straight, raising her chin.

"Yes?" She asked to the group of men. She really hoped that that wasn't all that was left of her army.

"Why didn't you wait?" One of the younger men asked quietly.

Emma chuckled with a shake of her head. "Well, I want this battle to be over. It's been days. Besides you boys were a bit tied up." She winked. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

The men gave her tired smiles. Most of them were battered and bruised and covered in filth and blood. They looked worn but they held their heads high for her. They will always worry about her and fight for her. That was how it worked. They loved and respected her. They all had a strong bond and Emma trusted them and they trusted her. She would die for them just as they would for her. She was pretty sure that no other generals or commanders had a bond like she did with her men.

"Anyway, you split up." She ordered. "Find the Queen's parents. Do not harm them." She began backing up away from them.

"And where are you going?" The same young man asked.

"I'm going to capture the Queen." She said with a huge grin. The men all cheered and held their swords up. They all knew that it was her fate to defeat the Evil Queen.

She saluted them and watched as they all dispersed. She nodded in approval then was on her way.

She headed for the door right behind the throne and shoved it open. She was met with a large dark corridor. She took off into a jog. The sound of her boots hitting the floor, the clank of her armour and her heavy breathing were the only sounds that could be heard reverberating off of the dark walls. Everything about this castle said death, pain and despair. It seemed like the perfect fit for a horrible witch like the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen has struck fear into the hearts of peasants and other royals for years and one day the White Kingdom had had enough. David gave Emma the okay then she threw herself into battle. She and her men fought valiantly to restore peace to the Enchanted Forest. In fact many of them had died for it and Emma would lay down her own life for it as well.

She reached a winding staircase. She knew where she would find the Queen. She took off up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Despite how exhausted she was moments ago, she felt a sudden burst of pure energy. The closer she came to the top floor of the palace, the more alert she became. Maybe it was the cold draft everywhere within the castle and maybe it was the anticipation of what was to come. A world where Emma could finally rest and take it easy. She's been fighting her whole life and it would be nice not to for a change.

She reached the top floor and bent over forward, placing her hands on her knees. She looked over to see the long hallway ahead of her. On one side was a dark wall dressed in even darker velvet drapes. On the opposite side was the world outside due to it being made like a long balcony. She broke out into a jog again. The only light provided was from the moon and the stars up above. She could still smell the fire and the death of the battle going on down below. Shouts of orders and cries of pain could be heard up there. Iron versus iron and explosions. Emma didn't bother to look down at the blood and corpses of her men. She needed to focus and the heartache would distract her.

The end of the hall gave way to a huge archway. Emma stepped inside. She observed her surroundings as she stepped further into the room. The large sitting room was dark as well. A few candles along with the moonlight shining in from the balcony and the fireplace right in the center of the room was the only light.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Emma."

The voice made Emma flinch at first because she thought she was alone. Her eyes darted towards the sound and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the woman sitting there, sprawled out on a dark gold colored chaise. She was dressed in a skin tight, velvet, crimson dress. Almost as red as the blood of their soldiers down below. Her dark hair was done up in a half updo and her make up was dark, heavy but not too heavy. Just enough to showcase her dark features and olive skin. She looked much younger than Emma's parents, despite the woman being around much longer than Emma had been alive. That didn't make one bit of sense. Then again, none of it did.

"Witch!" Emma spat.

The woman's dark perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose and a smirk graced her plump dark painted lips. "Is that any way to address your queen?"

"My queen is back home." Emma unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the woman. "She ordered your capture."

The woman threw her head back and laughed then. The sound wasn't a cackle and it was actually melodic and pleasant. Emma shook that off. She wasn't a woman. She was a monster. She pointed her sword towards the chaise. The Queen pouted. "Are you going to kill me? Did mommy and daddy send you to slay the big bad Evil Queen?"

"Capture. My mother has mercy while you do not." Emma pointed out.

" _You_... are going to capture _me_?" The Queen asked, still amused.

Emma hummed as she nodded. "You, are going to be executed for everyone to see."

The Queen chuckled as she sat up and spun around in the chaise, placing her feet on the floor. Emma noticed her elegance and for a moment she wondered how such a well conditioned woman could end up like that.

"You are not going to capture me." The Queen snarled. "I refuse to be executed by the likes of you. Your kingdom is a joke. I cannot fall by your hand."

Emma felt the anger bubble up inside her at the jab. Her kingdom is not a joke. Everyone is happy, everyone works, everyone is fed. They take care of their people and their people love them. Emma would not let her speak of them that way.

"How dare you." Emma growled. She lunged forward and the Queen lifted her hand. There in her palm was a ball of fire. Emma stepped back.

"I am growing tired of this conversation. I want you to go."

Emma smirked. She saw the anger in the Queen's eyes and she wanted to challenge her and push her around. "No."

"That so?" The Queen growled. She lifted her hand and threw the fire ball at Emma. Emma lifted her sword and blocked it. As soon as it made contact it faded away. The sword was enchanted to protect her in battle. It blocked all magical attacks.

"Just come with me." Emma sighed.

"No."

Emma's eyes darted to the window. She could see her men walking the Queen's parents across the battlefield. Obviously none of the Queen's guards had noticed yet. Emma smirked as she got an idea. "If you don't come with me we're going to kill your parents."

The Queen's brows rose then. She saw the serious look on Emma's face with a hint of victory. She bunched up the bottom of her dress in her hands and raced to the window. She looked out and saw just as the men were shoving them into the carriage The Queen let out an animalistic growl. She spun on Emma.

"You let them go. You let them go right now!" She screamed. Her eyes were wild and crazy. Her mask of sensuality fell away and she looked... scared..

"You come with me and after you are executed, we will set them free." Emma said simply.

"No!" The Queen shouted. "You will let them go now or I will..." Her hand shot forward and Emma suddenly felt her throat being squeezed and her airway being crushed. She reached up and her hands wrapped around her throat as she gagged as if she was being choked. Her eyes widened as the queen's arm was shot straight out and half clutched in a choking gesture. She was strangling Emma with an invisible force.

That's powerful dark magic.

Emma struggled to breathe because she couldn't pass out. Not then. Too much was at stake. She lifted her own hand. A crackle came to life. A white light shown from her palm. She saw the look of shock on the Queen's face. Emma chuckled before a blast of white light shot from her hand hitting the Queen square in the chest. The woman let out a grunt as the force pushed her backward and she went sailing until her back hit the wall. She fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. Emma was dropped to the ground as well.

She instantly began pulling in huge gulps of air and she was finally able to breathe again. She inhaled one last time and straightened up. She looked over at the Queen that was sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Emma shrugged and walked across the room to where she was.

That was a pretty hard hit but Emma could still see the rise and fall of the woman's chest as she tried to breathe. That was a lot of force and Emma hadn't meant to do that but she didn't regret it. The woman deserved it. Emma bent down and lifted the woman up. She slung her across her shoulder.

Finally a weight was lifted from her chest. She could breathe easier now. The Queen is vanquished and now peace can return to her land.

Her destiny is fulfilled and all is as it should be. She passed the window on her way out of the room. She looked out just in time to see the last of the black knights fall. She saw her men begin cheering in victory. She shook her head with a smile as she began carrying the Queen out of the castle.

Victory for her kingdom in the fall of the Evil Queen.

Emma couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift.

* * *

The journey home wasn't a long one but it felt like days. It only took a few hours. She was almost asleep on her horse when they finally reached her home kingdom. They decided to take the back roads in order to avoid the villages. The last thing they needed was a rush of angry villagers trying to break into the carriage that was carrying their prisoners and murder the Queen and her entire family before they even got to execute her. Emma wanted her to make it to the castle first. Mostly so that Emma's parents could see that she managed to do what others had deemed impossible. Defeat the great and terrible Evil Queen.

The woman in question had been asleep the entire trip. She had yet to awaken. The last time Emma had checked her, her parents had her lying flat in the back of the carriage and her head was propped up by what appeared to be her mother's cloak. Queen Cora was all but snarling at her when she saw her. She blamed her for harming her daughter. Emma of course laughed in the woman's face. How dare she after all of the pain and grief that her daughter had caused. It was laughable that she would think that anyone would ever care about any of them.

The only thing that mattered that her reign of terror and destruction was over.

And Emma could finally get some rest.

Her white steed led her up to the front gates of the castle. Emma looked up at the tall white palace. It was large and went on for acres. A beautiful place that stood tall and proud. There wasn't much to do within those halls but it was home. Two guards were standing there on the opposite side of the gates. They bowed when they saw her and opened the gates quickly. She dipped her head and her horse trotted inside. She could hear her surviving soldiers following and the carriages rolling over gravel. She sighed as they stopped in front of the back entrance.

She was home.

She inhaled the sweet smell of snowbells and other flowers. She loved the sweet fresh air that she hasn't smelled in days. Everything was so clean and Emma realized just how filthy she probably was. There's nothing more she wanted than a hot bath and a nap

She looked over her shoulder at her men who were standing around waiting for instructions. "I'm going to put Maximus in the stable." She said. They nodded. "Take her and the other two to the dungeon and lock them up. Separately."

The men nodded. She watched a few go round to the prisoner carriage. She nodded and turned back to her castle. A smile graced her lips for the first time in days.

The doors to the castle opened and Emma perked up. She watched her parents come running out and she instantly felt anxious. Her parents started frantically waving when they saw her and that feeling was knocked away. Emma chuckled and dismounted her horse. Her feet hit the gravel and she slowly began walking towards them.

Her mother squealed happily and picked up the pace of her running. Emma laughed at the sight of her usually so calm and poised mother running her way. When she was close enough, she wrapped Emma in a tight hug almost squeezing the life out of her. Emma's father caught up just as her mother freed her from the death grip. She smiled at her parents.

"Hello Mother, Father." Emma said with a dip of her head.

"Hi, Emma." Queen Snow White said brightly. "I'm so glad that you made it home okay."

"It's good to see you, Emma." Her father, King David added. "I knew you would be just fine."

Her parents were known as the kindest king and queen to ever live. They always have their people in mind during every decision they make. They host balls often for their people to attend. They also make sure that everyone stays with a roof over their head and well fed. They're loved by their people and even far off Kingdoms. The Dark kingdom was the only one to hate and resent them but Queen Snow and King David weren't easily scared or bullied. They would fight if there was no other option. That's how the war started.

"Is that..." David trailed off as he pointed to something over Emma's shoulder. Emma glanced over and saw one of the men carrying the unconscious queen across the courtyard. Another was tugging Queen Cora and King Henry along by the chains attached to their cuffs around their wrists.

Emma turned back to her parents. She saw the look of pride on their face. She grinned wide. "Yes. That's the Evil Queen and her parents."

Snow smiled and embraced Emma yet again. "I knew you would do it." She said giving her a squeeze. She pulled back and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"We're glad you're home." Her father said stepping closer and claiming his hug. Emma chuckled.

"Me too." She confessed.

"We have much to discuss." Snow said finally.

Emma frowned. "Alright but you mind if I bathe, eat and nap first?"

Snow and David chuckled. "Of course not. You earned it." Her father said, patting her on the shoulder. She was pleased that they were proud of her.

Emma smirked. She kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her father. "Great, now if you need me I'll be bathing or eating."

She waved at them then began jogging towards the castle. She'll deal with her prisoner and her parents later.

Right now Emma wanted to treat herself to a bath and a warm meal. She inhaled the world around her again and was pleased that there was no death and decay lingering. There was nothing but life surrounding her and she was already starting to feel much better.

It's good to be home.

* * *

The first thing she felt was the touch of soft fingers running though her hair and down her cheek. She recognized the touch automatically as her father. She smiled a little then a throbbing in her head caused her to groan and squeeze her eyes tighter. Her hand shot to her temple and she groaned. She rolled away from her father's touch and onto her back. She didn't remember drinking the night before. In fact she didn't remember much of anything. Oh well. She raised her hand and ran her palm over her face, using a quick spell to relieve her headache.

She gasped when the pounding in her head remained. Her eyes shot open. It didn't work. She brought her hands up to her face and saw that there was a large brown leather cuff on her wrist. It had the white kingdom crest of a white snowbell flower. She whimpered and sat up. For the first time she realized where she was. Panic set in as she took in the cell of a dungeon. In all honestly it was better than her own. The walls were a lighter color stone. There was a bed and a desk with a lantern. The only giveaway were the cell bars on both sides of her and in front of her.

She suddenly felt her chest squeeze painfully then and she felt her heart shatter. She couldn't breathe. She was captured! Then just like that it all started coming back to her in flashes. The princess, her overpowering her. She was captured by the White Princess and they have taken her magic. She recognized that cuff. She tried to gulp in air but no matter how much she took in, she couldn't get enough. She was suffocating.

"Regina," She heard her father beside her but she couldn't focus on that. On him. They were detained by her enemies and they were going to execute them. She was going to be taken down and she didn't think she could deal with it at all. "Regina, breathe."

"Regina." It was her mother's voice coming from the place right on the opposite side of her father. "Regina, hold your head high. You will die as a Queen. The only true Queen."

Regina thought of the ways they would kill her. She had fought so hard to build her kingdom and the idiots took it all from her. Their stupid daughter took it from her.

She lost.

A pained scream ripped from her throat and she couldn't stop it. Her soul cleansing years of agony, anger and defiance from her body. Some still remained though and she continued to scream in despair of being defeated by an unworthy opponent. She kept screaming until her voice cracked and no more sound could travel through her throat.

"Do you feel better?" Queen Cora asked. Her mother and an even more ruthless queen than her daughter could ever be. She struck fear into all of the kingdoms before her retirement where she handed the kingdom over to her daughter. Cora was always in the shadows though. Lurking behind the new queen.

"No." Regina's voice was hoarse and her throat was sore.

"Good." Cora said. "Hold your head up high, Regina. They have not defeated us."

Regina stayed quiet. She felt her father touch her shoulder and she looked up into his kind eyes. He smiled. "It's alright, Regina." How could he say that? They were separated by the cell bars and she would never hug him again.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. You don't deserve this." Regina said quietly. Her father had never harmed a soul. He was kind and affectionate. He didn't deserve to die with her and her mother who have done terrible things. He didn't deserve any of that. That may be the only thing she ever regretted.

"It's alright." He said with a smile. "You are my whole life, Regina. I wouldn't want to exist in a world where you didn't."

Regina smiled softly at her father. He always understood. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, sweetheart."

"Never forget that they will never truly win." Cora reminded Regina. "You are the only rightful queen."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Regina looked over at the sound of the new voice. There on the opposite side of the bars stood the princess that had defeated her.

Regina growled and stood to her feet. She felt a bit wobbly given that she's been unconscious for so long but her anger was stronger. She stalked closer to the bars so she could look the woman square in the eyes. The young woman stood her ground. Her big green eyes locked on hers. Regina grimaced as she looked over the woman. She was dressed more the part of a prince. She had on a red velvet vest that had a black leather belt. It was over a black ruffled shirt. She had on black pants and matching high boots. Her figure was the only thing that made the outfit look slightly decent. Her golden locks that fell down her shoulders in soft waves was distracting.

Regina waited for her mother to say something but the other Queen was clearly pouting so, she spoke up.

"Are you here to gloat, white princess?" The Queen sneered.

The princess shrugged. "I just wanted to see the great and terrible Evil Queen for myself." She grinned and her eyes raked over Regina's body and Regina growled low. "I didn't really get a chance to really look at you." She bit her lip. "Turn around."

Regina scoffed and cross her arms over her chest. How dare she. The audacity. "I will not. What would mommy and daddy say if they knew that you were down here lusting for their oldest enemy?"

"Lusting." Emma scoffed. "You wish. I prefer non-homicidal women who aren't completely mad."

"Oh you're a lover of women?" The Queen raised a brow. Her eyes wandered the princess and for the first time she saw it. There was a prominent bulge in the princess' pants. Could it be?

"I am. And so are you." She threw back.

"I'm a lover of people in general. Men, women it doesn't matter as long as they can please me." The Queen said simply. "I doubt you could rise to the occasion." She put emphasis on the word 'rise' to let the princess know that she knew her secret.

The princess smirked, seemingly unfazed . "Yes well... you won't have to worry about that soon. You and your parents will be in hell where you belong very soon."

Regina growled and threw herself at the bars. The princess didn't even flinch which made Regina even more angry. She hit the bar with her fist. "Shut your mouth!"

The princess rose a brow. "Did I hit a nerve at the idea of me punishing mommy and daddy?"

Regina's hand shot out of the cell but the princess was quicker as she leaned back away from Regina's grasp. "I would be very careful with that snake tongue of yours. You can easily lose it."

The woman chuckled. "I'm sorry." She raised her hand. "It's so funny that you're threatening me when you're inside of a cell."

"You better pray that I never get free." The Queen growled darkly. "White Princess..."

"White Knight. I'm a White Knight."

The Queen snickered. "Oh excuse me. If only I cared."

The princess chuckled. "You're a real bitch. Beautiful but a piece of shit."

The Queen pouted. "Are you going to tell mommy and daddy?" She asked mockingly.

The princess shook her head. "No. In fact I'm going to see them very soon. We're going to discuss your fate."

"Oh." Regina chuckled. "I'm glad that I'm still a favorite topic of your family's."

Emma scoffed. "Your death is more like it. I bet everyone is going to feel much safer when you're with Hades where you belong."

Regina rolled her eyes. "At least I won't have to hear your self righteous rambling. Hell fire sounds so much better than your irritating voice."

Emma's eyes wandered Regina's form. "It's sad really. Such a waste."

Regina made a face. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last..." Her eyes dropped to Emma's crotch. "...Female on earth."

"Don't flatter yourself." Emma sighed. "Although, I think I'm exactly what you need."

The Queen smirked. "Now who is flattering themselves?"

Emma smirked with a shrug. "I don't know but you need something only I can give you."

The Queen looked quite amused then. "And what is that, Princess?" She put extra emphasis on the word to aggravate the young woman but Emma didn't even bat an eye.

"You will learn soon enough." Emma said in an indifferent tone. She winked and Regina bristled. "Sit tight, your majesty."

Regina scowled at the sarcasm in the girl's voice. She wished that she could just tear her heart out. She wouldn't even use magic but her bare hands. She wanted her to truly suffer. That's what she deserved. She wanted to ruin Regina and hurt her father. She deserved to be destroyed.

With one more salacious look at her body, the Princess turned on her heel and began heading back the way she came. The Queen glared at her back until she disappeared from sight around a corner.

Regina growled in frustration. "That stupid little..." She huffed and plopped down onto the bed. It groaned under her weight. "She's..."

"It's alright, Regina." Henry said softly. "Don't get too upset."

She continued to pout as she looked around the cell. She couldn't accept that this is where her story ended. Not here. Not like this. At the mercy of the white kingdom. She couldn't have ended up with a worse fate.

* * *

Emma stepped into the well lit room and thanked the guards who had opened the doors for her. They both nodded. She gave them a warm smile and they began slowly closing the doors. Emma knew most of the older knights well. They trained her and sparred with her as a girl. She had an understanding and a bond with them as well. They still looked to her and she did the same.

She continued into the room. She found her parents, a few knights and some more of their colleagues sitting around the gold colored round table. For the first time, it wasn't covered in maps and little figurines for planning an attack or battle strategy. Instead everyone had a chalice in front of them.

When they saw her, they all stood and raised their cups to her. She smiled and bowed to them.

"To our White Knight." Queen Snow White announced proudly.

"For defeating or enemy and restoring peace to our kingdom." King David added. The room erupted in cheers.

Emma smiled. "Thank you but I need to thank my men. If they hadn't..." She looked at Lancelot. Her parents' close friend and one of her mentors. She then smiled at Sir Nicholas, another outstanding knight. She caught Mulan's eye and they both shared a smile. "I wouldn't be here without them..."

Lancelot, Mulan and Nicholas bowed their heads. Emma chuckled. She loved everyone in the room. They were all her family and important to the kingdom. They made a good team.

She walked over to the table and everyone waited for her to sit. She took her seat beside her father. Her mother sat on the opposite side. Beside Emma was Lancelot and beside him was Mulan and Sir Nicholas opposite her. There were a few other knights and members of the council as well. Emma greeted them all. They all smiled back.

"Okay." Snow said starting off the meeting. "We have to discuss this Evil Queen issue." Her mother sounded so tired of it and she just wanted it to be over.

"Execution." King David shouted.

Emma frowned. She was all for it until she came face to face with the queen. The woman was so stunning and she hadn't expected that. Sure she was a monster and Emma despised her and the things she's done and she understood that the woman should have been drawn and quartered for her sins but on the same hand, Emma had been thinking of a different punishment for her. An ongoing punishment that's far worst than a swift execution.

"Beheading." Lancelot suggested.

"Hanging." A councilman suggested.

"Burn her!" Shouted another.

"What if we don't kill her?" Emma spoke up. The room fell silent and Emma sighed. She raised her hand stopping anyone from interrupting her. "What if we give her a worst fate than death?"

"What's worse than death?" Mulan asked completely surprised. Emma frowned at her friend's reaction.

"Emma..." Red sighed as she rubbed at her temples. Emma looked up at her aunt, a young werewolf that her mother had met before she had Emma. She saved her life when she got lost in the forest as a child. They were friends ever since and when Emma was born, she was always taught that the woman was her aunt. They were close as well. For one she looked to be about Emma's age but she wasn't. The werewolf inside of her caused her to age slower than most so she still looked very young.

"I know, I know." Emma sighed. "But hear me out." When everyone fell silent, Emma continued. "What if we force her into a life of servitude and treat her like a slave or worse?"

The complete table fell silent and Emma thought she was going to get thrown out of the room but her father hummed in agreement.

"It could work. Breaking the Evil Queen would be a good warning to any of our other enemies." He said. "Dragging out her punishment could be better than a simple beheading."

"By slave what do you mean?" Sir Nicholas asked. "I mean, did you mean..." He trailed off. "It gets lonely here."

"I didn't mean that!" Emma groaned. She was disgusted by him even suggesting letting them use the woman for her body. "An actual slave."

Snow White nodded. "Alright but who will she serve?"

"Emma..." Lancelot said simply. Emma rolled her eyes at Sir Nicholas' look of disappointment. "She captured her. She should be the one to break her."

"I agree." Mulan said. "Emma can be harsh. That's what that witch needs."

Emma raised her brows and smirked. She turned to her parents and saw them nodding. She had them. She could have fun breaking that bitch. She hated how excited she was to make her pay.

"Alright." The Queen said with a nod. "I get it." She looked at her King and he smiled.

"All in favor of punishing the queen with an eternity of servitude..." King David said. He raised his hand and so did his wife. So did Mulan, Lancelot and Sir Nicholas. The councilman who had been quiet did as well. Red looked hesitant for a moment.

"This is a terrible idea." She grumbled as she finally raised her hand. Emma chuckled at Red's worrying.

"Okay." Snow White sighed. She turned to Emma. "Sweetie, the queen is your responsibility now. You make sure she stays fed and healthy. A sickly slave is useful to no one."

Emma nodded. "I understand."

"Good girl." King David said as his squeezed her shoulder.

"What about the parents?" Mulan asked.

"They stay in the dungeon." Emma said coldly. "I'll use them as incentive."

Snow nodded. "Indeed." She clapped her hands together. "So it's settled."

David chuckled. "This is the shortest meeting we've ever had." He shrugged. "Meeting adjourned." He said simply.

Everyone stood. Emma did as well. Her mother reached over and grabbed her arm. Emma looked at her with raised brows. "Where are you going to keep her?" The woman asked.

Emma shrugged. "Clear a room and have a large cage brought to my bedroom."

Her mother nodded. "Very well. If you need anything else. Let me know."

Emma nodded. She was pretty sure that she had it covered. There were a few things she needed though. She'll tell her mother about them later but her hand will do for now.

Everyone began to disperse then. Emma waved her parents off. They returned it as she began to leave. She tried to make a quick exit but Red and Mulan caught up to her just as she slipped out of the room. She sighed as they fell into step with her as she headed down the hallway.

"This is a terrible idea." Red whispered.

"Is it?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"She could kill you in your sleep."

"I'm stronger than she is." Emma muttered completely disinterested. "And she has no magic. The cuff, remember? She can't harm me."

Red frowned. "But what if-"

"Red, its fine." Emma sighed. "I promise."

Red frowned but nodded. She understood that Emma was an adult now and she didn't need her all of the time to look out for her.

"If you want some torture tactics, I have some." Mulan offered.

"Really?" Emma asked with a small grin. That could be useful.

"Mulan, not you too." Red groaned.

"I want that bitch to suffer." Mulan said darkly. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that she does."

Emma smirked. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mulan replied with a smile.

Emma nodded. "Well, I'm off to give her the news."

Mulan and Red chuckled then. They knew just as Emma did that this was not going to end well.

* * *

Emma walked into the dungeon with a huge grin on her face. It was time to get under Regina's skin. She was going to show that monster who was in charge. She was going to pay for every horrible thing she had ever done. Emma was excited to teach her a lesson. To make her regret every monstrosity that she had committed or even thought about committing. Her life now belonged to Emma and she planned to never let her forget that.

"You look awful cheery." The Queen snarled upon seeing her. Her father just looked at Emma. Emma noticed that there was no malice or fear in his gaze. He was simply observing her. Emma frowned at the quiet old man. He certainly was not a killer like his wife and daughter. It looked like he was just a man who loved his child.

It's really too bad that he was caught up in this mess.

"Missed me?" Emma asked and Regina scowled. Emma smirked. "Didn't your parents ever tell you that if you keep making that face, it'll get stuck that way?" Emma looked at the other cells. "Did you guys teach her that?" She asked the woman's parents who just stared at her.

Regina scoffed. "Is that what happened to you?"

"Ouch." Emma said feigning hurt. It was a juvenile jab but sharp. "You wound me."

"Clearly not enough." Regina said as she pursed her lips. "You're still here... breathing." She sighed with an eye roll. "And irritating me."

Emma chuckled and wagged a finger at the Queen who simply raised a brow. "You're sharp." Then just like that the smile fell and Emma turned serious, almost stern. "But I would watch your tongue if you wish to keep it."

It was the Queen's turn to chuckle. "Why is that, Dear? You are already going to kill us. Why don't you do something about my ears so, I don't have to listen to your yammering?"

The smirk fell from Emma's lips and a cold look clouded her face. Her eyes were like ice and her mouth was pressed into a tight line. "You better watch that smart mouth of yours when you are speaking to your Master!" She barked.

Emma delighted in the way the queen jumped at the bass and echo of her voice. The woman's mouth fell open and she stood there frozen for a moment. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before deciding on...

"What?"

Emma shrugged. "I decided not to kill you this time but instead, you will serve me and tend to my every need."

Regina's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're mine now, Regina." Emma said stepping closer. "Every inch of you belongs to me."

Regina shook her head. "No."

Emma wrapped her hand around the bar and her eyes locked on Regina's. The Queen's brows rose. "Yes Regina, From now on you do as I say or mommy and daddy go to the guillotine." Emma's voice was sharp and cruel as she spoke low to the woman.

Regina's eyes widened then and Emma smirked in satisfaction. She knew she had her then. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Regina grumbled.

Emma leaned closer with a hand cupped behind her ear. "Yes what, pet?"

Regina bristled at the name. "Yes Emma." She bit, refusing to use Emma's preferred title.

Emma bristled that time. She looked into the defiant eyes staring back at her. She knew she had her work cut out for her. But one thing Emma had was determination. Whether Regina liked it or not, Regina was going to bow to her and recognize her as her owner.

"Get some rest." Emma ordered. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"What?" The Queen asked.

Emma said nothing else. She turned on her heels and began leaving the dungeon. She wanted to let her words sink in for a while so that the woman could feel the heat. She will return in the morning and when she did, she was not going to play any games. She definitely needed to talk to Mulan about those torture tactics before the morning.

She wanted to be ready for her first day of training her new pet.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the chapters are back up. I needed to take them down because I thought I was going to change some things to alter the pace and dull the intensity because the story was apparently a bit much for some and they were "offended" but I'm not changing anything. The story is going as planned and I'm keeping it as is and it will continue on its original track. All of the warnings are there. I put them in the notes of every chapter and they're in the tags and summary.
> 
> Here are the warnings again just in case:  
> -Non-con as in non-consensual sex as in Emma forcing Regina to do things against her will.
> 
> -Violence
> 
> -Torture (mental and physical)
> 
> -Bondage
> 
> -Did I mention non-con?
> 
> -Strong Sexual Content
> 
> -Anal Play
> 
> -Breath Play
> 
> -knife play
> 
> -degradation (both verbal and physical)
> 
> Did I mention non-consensual sex and rape?
> 
> This story is full of triggers and sensitive subjects so if you are sensitive to any of them I ask that you stop reading now because it is only going to get more intense.
> 
> Okay so with that said, here's a chapter two repost. Sorry for deleting it to begin with.

 Chapter Two

"Such a disgrace." Regina heard her mother grumble as she took a seat on the cot. She rolled her eyes and blew out an irritated breath. She really didn't need her mother adding to her agitation. The stupid little white princess already thought she had the upper hand on her and spoke to her as if she was some lowly commoner. The worst part was that Regina couldn't slap that irritating grin off of her annoying face or throw a fireball at her and cook her.

It would be a cold day in hell before she would allow the white princess to treat her like a slave. She was much too strong to succumb to the abuse that Emma would bestow upon her. Frankly, Emma didn't have the stomach to do what it would take to break a person like her. In a matter of days, she would realize this and that's when the Evil Queen will do what needs to be done and that begins with killing the princess.

"Do speak up, mother." Regina sighed eventually. She was no longer afraid of her mother. She hadn't been for years. All of Regina's childhood up until she was a teenager and her powers had began to fully manifest, she had feared her mother's powers. Cora often used her powers to restrain her or to lock her in her bedroom for hours. When Regina turned eighteen, her mother had done something terrible. Something far worse than any other punishment that she had put her through. This was when Regina had had enough. She felt completely helpless until her father had told her of a powerful sorcerer, 'Rumpelstiltskin'. He was apparently the one who taught her mother everything she knew. Upon stealing one of her mother's books, Regina tried her luck at summoning the illusive sorcerer. The Dark One immediately began training her and it only took her a few lessons to discover that her magic was just as powerful as her mother's. That's when she stopped being afraid and began challenging her mother. Cora of course disliked that greatly but there wasn't much that she could do about it since she fed on fear and Regina hadn't any to feed her. "You hate it so when I mumble."

"You are a disgrace, Regina." Cora said much clearer that time. In a tone that she intended to bite and scorch Regina's smooth olive skin. Regina didn't even bat an eye at that. She had been used to her mother saying such things to her. It didn't bite as much as Cora had intended. Her words haven't hurt her in years. Regina had much more important things on her mind. For one, how to escape from there. Regina knew it wouldn't be easy. She just hoped she got a chance to kill the blonde woman before she disappeared into the forest and regained her throne. "Only you would allow that blonde brute to capture you!"

"Thank you, mother, for your extraordinary words of encouragement. I feel so much better now." She sighed and laid back on the cot. She stared up at the stone ceiling, thinking. She kept turning ideas over in her mind but none of them seemed to stick but there was a baffling thought in the back of her mind. This caused her to sit up on her elbows. "Wait, how were you captured?" She asked as she turned her head toward her mother's cell. She could get a glimpse of her. She could see her shoulder rise as she sighed.

"Squid ink." The woman said coldly. She scowled at her daughter's snort. "Those buffoons barged into my chambers and shot an arrow at me. I caught it of course. It was laced with it. I froze on the spot."

Regina snorted again and it turned into a full out laugh. She never thought she would ever laugh again but the idea of her mother being outsmarted by the White Kingdom in such a way was laughable. Regina knew that her mother would one day be defeated by her own cockiness. She could imagine the look on her mother's face. A mixture between a deer caught in the lanterns of a carriage and a bear after being slapped in the face by the tail of a fish that it thought it had caught. "Mother, that is the oldest trick in the book. I can't believe that you fell for it."

Regina looked up at her father. She could see the smile at the corner of his mouth as he sat on his cot. She knew her father found it amusing as well but he still had a slight fear of Cora.

"But you were defeated by Snow White's daughter." Cora threw back. Regina rolled her eyes.

"By her light magic. I did not see it coming. I was blindsided!" Regina argued back.

Cora chuckled. "Excuses."

"I'm still twice the ruler you have ever been!" Regina screamed.

"Yes..." Cora said dryly. "That's why the young princess is going to make you her plaything."

"Over my dead body." Regina scoffed. "She doesn't have what it takes to break me."

Cora hummed. "I hope you're right."

Regina bristled. "I am right. Mother, you couldn't even break me. Not the way you wanted, anyhow. Not even when you..." She trailed off and sighed. She wasn't going to bring that up. She was never going to speak of that ever again.

"Because I wanted you to still be a queen." Cora said dismissively. "Besides, I wasn't trying to break you, dear. I was toughening you up." She added with a raise of her glove covered finger. "There's a difference. A mother would not hurt her child permanently. There's a difference between discipline and cruelty."

"Oh, is there?" Regina drawled. She fell back against the cot and covered her eyes with her arm. If her mother restraining her with Rocinante's reins and locking her in the barn wasn't cruelty, then what is it?

"Regina, I've always done what was best for you. Including doing what was necessary to keep you from squandering all of your potential."

"Do you love me?" Regina asked without removing her arm.

"How could a mother not love their only child?" Cora asked darkly.

"I'm not asking about 'a mother'." Regina threw back sharply. "I'm asking about you." Her mother hesitated and Regina chuckled humorlessly. "Of course. Say no more."

"Regina." Cora sighed. "Listen to me."

"Leave me be." Regina snapped, her voice echoed throughout the stone walls. "I need to think and I cannot plot with your whining in my ear."

Cora gasped. "Well I've never..."

"I bet you have not. Now silence." Regina sighed as she went back to plotting.

* * *

Emma strolled into the dinning room with a pep in her step. It was early morning and it was the first time in her entire life that she awoken without a crick in her neck or tension in her shoulders. She had a stress free sleep and she never thought she would experience that. Now that the queen was safely locked away in her dungeon she could rest. She could sag her shoulders or put her feet up. She didn't have to worry about discussing battle strategies with her parents or training. She could just sit at the table and have her breakfast without a care in the world. She was loving it.

She took her seat at the center of the long table. Her parents were seated on both ends. There were about eight to ten seats between them on each side.

"Good morning, Em." Queen Snow White said brightly. "How did you sleep?"

Emma looked over at her mother and smiled. Really smiled. It had been a long time since she had done that. "Well, I didn't even dream. I woke up... rested."

"Well, that's good. You need your strength. You have a big day ahead of you." Her father cut in. "You have to break in that bitch of yours."

Emma nodded. She hadn't forgotten that. She and Mulan spoke most of the night about that. Most of the strategies that Mulan had offered her were a little too brutal. Emma could take a lot of torture and dish it out but she didn't like the idea of peeling off the evil queen's fingernails. The only tactics that Emma and Mulan seemed to agree on were suspension, bondage, the stocks and the good old fashioned wooden horse. Emma would have to find a less brutal approach though. The wooden horse has been known to damage it's victims badly. She didn't want to break her toy physically because then she couldn't exactly have fun with her.

Mulan also bought up branding and Emma sort of liked that idea and decided to save it for later.

"Yes well..." Emma muttered as she leaned forward and began filling her plate with the delicious smelling food that was spread out in front of her. She was starving.

"What do you have planned?" The King asked.

"I'm going to play with her a bit then put her back into the cage." Emma replied. She planned more than that but her parents didn't need those details.

"What about the other room?" Snow asked curiously.

"She goes in there at night. She sleeps there alone in the dark in the other cage." Emma explained. "It gives her time to think of the things she's done and how she ended up with me."

"It's not like she could feel remorse." Snow pointed out.

"Or anything for that matter." David added.

At that Emma looked between her parents and caught them sharing a look. "What?"

Snow sighed. "Just be careful. She is quite manipulative."

Emma snorted. "She can't get into my head. I see her for the monster she truly is. I have no sympathy for her and I never will. She should have died."

Snow nodded. "Keep that in mind. She's fooled me more than once."

Emma nodded. "I will. Don't worry. I got this."

Emma started her breakfast and had managed to get through most of it before the doors to the dining room burst open and Emma knew that her breakfast was over. She looked over to see Mulan walking into the hall. Her cape flaring behind her and her helmet tucked under her arm and a box tucked under the other. She was wearing a proud smiled. She stopped when she reached the table and bowed to the king and queen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but I've come bearing gifts." Mulan said with a smile. The King and Queen nodded.

"Will you like to join us, Knight?" King David asked kindly.

Mulan looked at him and smiled softly. "I've already eaten besides I cannot intrude."

"Nonsense." The Queen said. "Please have a cup of tea or some fruit."

Mulan smiled and bowed again. "Yes, your majesty." She took a seat beside Emma and sat the items in her arms on the floor. Snow began waving a servant over. "Its is very kind of you, thank you." Mulan added as the young woman filled her teacup.

"Yes, yeah." Emma sighed and waved it off. Mulan gave her a look as she added honey to her tea. "You said you had gifts."

Mulan gave Emma a long look and rolled her eyes. Mulan and Emma were very good friends and she got away with much more than Emma would allow others to. Besides Mulan kept her alive most of that battle and Emma felt that she partially owed her her life. "I stayed up most the night but I made you something." She reached down and sat up, producing a large sized rectangular box. "Oh and." She reached down and pulled out a gold chain. "I owe a guy a favor." She said sitting it beside the box.

"Is that...?" Snow asked as she watched Emma pull the box towards herself.

Emma opened the box and looked inside. She grinned at the contents. There was a riding crop, a small whip and a switch wrapped in leather. Emma's brows rose at the chains. There were a few strips of material for blindfolds and gags. And rope. Emma looked up at her friend and smiled. "Thank you."

"How lovely." Snow said as she looked at a few items that her daughter held up.

"Indeed." David agreed. "Fantastic work, Mulan."

"Thank you, your majesties." Mulan said to the king and queen before she turned to Emma and shrugged. "I said I would help."

"Yeah, you did." Emma was suddenly eager to use her new toys. "Is she ready?"

"When I saw Lancelot and Nicholas about a few moments ago. They were heading down to retrieve her from the dungeons." Mulan answered before taking a sip of her tea. "She would be ready by the time you finish."

Emma reached over and grabbed the gold chain. She examined it and noticed the large loop connected to the long chain. A collar. "Where did you get a gold collar?"

Mulan smirked and gave Emma a look. "I told you, I know a guy."

Emma chuckled. "Right."

"This is just to get you started." Mulan said. "I can make you more things. Bigger things..."

Emma loved the look of insanity on her friend's face when she said that. It made her grin. The two of them just shared a smile.

"Eat up." Queen Snow said. "I know you are eager to begin."

"You'll need all of your strength." King David added, repeating his earlier statement.

Emma nodded and turned to finish her breakfast while Mulan went to sip her tea. Emma was excited to get upstairs to her bedroom and get to work.

* * *

Regina stared at the contents of the bowl that the guard was holding out to her with nothing but disgust. It wasn't even recognizable. They should just starve her. It would be better than that garbage. She could have sworn that she saw the slop move a few times on its own.

"What the hell is that?" She asked with a grimace.

The man shrugged. "Who knows." He grinned, revealing his rotten teeth. That alone almost made her sick. "But I can tell you that there's a little bit of all of us in it."

He turned to his friends and they all let out loud, boisterous, obnoxious laughs.

"That is absolutely disgusting." Cora screamed.

"Shut your mouth, old woman." The man's voice boomed. "Before I do the same to yours."

Cora scoffed. "I would rather starve than eat anything from the likes of you."

The man shrugged as if it made no difference to him. "You might get your wish."

"You are dirt on the bottom of my shoe." Cora screamed. Regina could feel her mother's anger and if she wasn't wearing that cuff, she knew that man would have been a roast.

"That may be true but I'm out here and you're in there." He taunted. "And you'll be helpless while the Princess is upstairs doing whatever she pleases to your daughter."

"Shut up, you foul man!" Cora barked as she lunged at the cell bars. "Shut up this instant."

Regina was furious. She wasn't surprised that they had done something to her food. They despised her. She would have been an idiot to have not expected that. Snow White has spread lies about her and had managed to brainwash them all into believing her. She never told the true story. This was all her fault.

Regina looked the man square in his eyes and raised her hand. Before he could react, she hit the bowl hard and knocked it back towards the man holding it. The disgusting milky contents spilled all over him and down the front of his uniform. He gasped in shock and the wooden bowl clattered to the floor.

He looked up at her and Regina held his gaze and raised a brow, challenging him. He growled in anger.

"You stupid little bitch." His voice boomed. Regina didn't even flinch. Nothing frightened her anymore. Not even the man that had about one and a half feet and two hundred pounds on her. He grabbed the keys that were chained to him and quickly opened the cell. He yanked the door open and charged inside. Regina was still unfazed. Maybe she wanted him to kill her. Then she wouldn't have to worry about what tomorrow would bring and that big moron would be executed for harming what belonged to the princess. She thought the queen was her property and if anyone touched or harmed her property... well. That's how those things work. Regina could remember well.

"I'm going to strangle you, you little bitch." He growled as he stepped closer to her. "But first I want to sample what the White Knight is getting." He began undoing his pants and that's when Regina took a step back. Not out of fear but because she didn't want her father to see this man doing anything to her. She was sure that his fragile heart couldn't take watching his little girl being taken against her will or being taken at all for that matter.

She was ready though. She didn't need her magic to severely harm a man that was trying to harm her.

"Just leave her alone." Regina heard her father plead from his place behind the bars. She looked over at him and she could see the fear in his eyes. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"If you touch my daughter, I will rip your head off!" Cora shouted.

The man scoffed. "It looks like the disgraced King and Queen are going to have to watch their daughter get what's coming to her."

He grabbed Regina's wrist and shoved her onto the bed. The other guards had moved closer. Obviously to get a better look at the once evil queen being defiled in a cell or to wait their turn. Either or. She could hear her father pleading and Cora screaming out threats but the man still didn't let her go. He opened his pants with one hand and Regina was instantly nauseous when she thought of him entering her. He smelled of stale ale and body odor. His skin was covered in filth and she was pretty sure that he would give her all sorts of rashes and infections. He began to climb on top of her and she readied her hands to scratch his eyes out. He reached down and began hiking up her dress. She slapped him with all of her strength. He stopped for a moment to stare at her in surprise then shock turned into a snarl. "I was going to go easy on you but I think I have to show you and that cunt of yours who's in charge here."

Regina gagged then at the use of that word. She reached up and dug her nails into his face until she was sure that she had broken the skin. He screamed in pain and she was pleased by the sight of the bloody scratch marks down his face.

"You bitch!" He screamed right in her face and she was right. His breath smelled of rotten meat and garbage. "That's it." He went to grab her wrist and pin her down. "It's time you learned who you belong to."

"And that would be White Knight Emma." A voice said sternly, the sound traveling throughout the dungeon. The man's head popped up and his face was covered in panic. He looked back towards the entrance of the cell. There stood a tall, very muscular man with smooth brown skin, strong dark eyes and a short haircut. He was dressed in full armor and so was the man beside him. The other man was equally tall and muscular with fair skin and strawberry blonde hair. His eyes were a soft blue and he wore his hair a bit long, stopping at his shoulders

Impressive specimens Regina noted.

"Sir Lancelot..." The guard said quickly. He climbed off of Regina. He began backing away, putting as much space between them as possible. His back hit the bars on the opposite side of the cell. The knight raised his chin and glared at the man.

"This..." He said pointing to Regina causing her to bristle and pause in fixing her dress. How dare he. "..Is property of the White Knight. You do not touch her. "

The disgusting man up against the bars chuckled nervously. "I just wanted to try her on. You know?"

"No, I don't know." Lancelot snapped. "I respect the King and Queen and their daughter enough to obey them."

"I respect them too." The man said quietly. "I did not mean any disrespect..."

The blonde knight chuckled. "He didn't mean any disrespect." He jabbed a thumb in the man's direction.

Lancelot did not look the least bit amused though. "Yet you touch Princess Emma's property."

"I'm sorry." The man had turned into a sniveling coward.

"Oh, be a man." Cora sighed. "Take your punishment as such."

"Don't tell the White Knight, please." He cried out as tears ran down his dirty cheeks. Regina's brows shot into her hairline. It amazed her how these grown men feared that little blonde. How scary could she be? She was a Charming and offspring of Snow White. Regina had a hard time fearing someone who sings to bluebirds and dances with owls.

"I'm telling her." Lancelot said simply. He looked over at the man beside him. "Sir Nicholas?"

The man shrugged. "Me too." He leaned in and feigned whispering, although it was still loud enough for them all to hear. "Good luck She'll likely chop your hands off."

The guard let out a loud sob.

Regina's brow rose. It seems the little princess does now how to have a good time after all.

More tears began running down the man's cheeks as he began vocally crying. Regina found it to be quite amusing. His friends had cleared out and pretended to be busy doing their jobs. Cowards.

"How pathetic." Regina said with a scrunch of her nose.

Lancelot and Sir Nicholas turned to her then. Lancelot gave her a once over, examining her. "Are you alright, Regina?"

Regina bristled and she hated the way the man's face lit up when he saw the anger on hers. "How dare you!" She breathed darkly and menacingly. "You will show me some respect."

His smile didn't waver. In fact he nodded his head. "You belong to the White Knight. I respect you because I respect her but I will not call you 'Queen' or 'Your majesty'."

"Utterly appalling." Cora said followed by a scoff. "My daughter belongs to no one except me. She will not be some slave for that girl. Regina's has royal blood in her!"

"Well now she's going to have something else royal inside of her." Sir Nicholas muttered. He snorted at his own joke.

Regina scowled but her mother spoke. "Tell that girl not to touch my daughter!"

"You will refer to her as White Knight or Princess Emma!" Lancelot barked.

Cora scoffed. "I will call her what ever I see fit."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Where's the Charming... princess now?"

"Beginning her day." Sir Nicholas replied. "We are to fetch you and bring you to her quarters." He produced a pair of shackles from behind his back. He held them up. "Hold out those dainty little hands for me, Love."

"Is she going to be alright?" Henry asked quietly.

Both men looked over at the elderly man, clearly surprised by his kind tone and gentle demeanor. "Princess Emma will take very good care of her." Lancelot answered.

"While she's trying to have sex with my daughter." Cora mumbled.

Sir Nicholas snorted. "Well if Emma wants that. Regina here is her slave after all." He looked back at Regina. "Aren't you, Sweetie?"

Regina raised her chin. "I will never belong to her."

"If you say so." The man said as he stepped closer. He jiggled the chains. "Come along."

"No." Regina said. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"Sweetheart..." The man warned. "Come here."

Regina continued to ignore him. She was not going with him willingly and if he touched her, he was going to regret it. She could hear the clonk of his big bulky boots and the clang of his armor with each step. Regina tensed when she could feel him right behind her. She didn't move however and stood her ground.

"Hands." He barked.

"Take it easy." Lancelot said from behind them. "If you hurt her, Emma will hurt you."

Sir Nicholas said nothing but Regina could hear the jingle of the chains. Then in an instant the man pounced on her. She let out a surprised yelp as he tackled her to the bed. He used his weight to subdue her. Grabbing her wrist, he raised one of her hands as he squished one between their bodies, not enough to hurt her but enough to hold her down. He snapped the cuff on one wrist. He held up the other and did the same. Regina huffed as the man securely cuffed her. Once she was safely shackled, he stood up and in a swift movement, he picked up the fuming queen and threw her over his shoulder. He began carrying Regina out of the cell. Regina knew that she had lost that battle but the war could still be won.

Sir Lancelot closed the cell door behind him and locked the offending guard in. He then opened his palm for the keys. The man handed them over with shaky hands. Lancelot snatched them from him and locked the cell. "Emma will be here to deal with you shortly." He said. The guard broke down again.

Regina looked over and saw her father. His eyes were sad and she wanted so badly to hug him just one last time. "Farewell Regina," the man said quietly. "I love you."

Regina nodded but didn't say anything back. It hurt too much.

"Regina," Regina rolled her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. "Do not bow to that girl..."

Regina blew out a breath. Of course those would be her mother's last words to her. She shouldn't have expected anything more but she still hoped. How foolish. She pouted and the man began carrying her out of the dungeon. She watched her father and the man waved at her until she turned a corner and couldn't see him anymore. The thought she would never see her father again hurt more than anything else.

She didn't particularly appreciate being carried that way either. She preferred to stay in the dungeon actually.

They came to a flight of stone steps and the man began climbing them. He did an excellent job of not shaking her too much but the motion still made her feel slightly nauseous. Regina argued, threatened them and complained the entire trip. For one she wanted him to put her down. When they reached the top they stepped into hallway and that was when Regina decided to save her energy. This hall was softly lit, making the castle appear to be bathed in a golden glow. it also smelled of flowers and goodness. Regina turned up her nose. It had Snow White written all over it.

Overly cheery little insect. What is there to be so damn happy about?!

They headed down the hall. All that could be heard were the jingle of Regina's shackles, the clunk of the men's boots and the sounds of their armor. They clearly hadn't much to say or they were too stupid like their rulers to hold a conversation.

"I have a question." Sir Nicholas asked. Oh maybe she was wrong. "Why do we need to not hurt her? Isn't she the enemy?"

Lancelot sighed. "Because she is Emma's. We are to deliver her. That's it. Emma will do the punishing."

"Fine." Sir Nicholas whined as they came to the end of the hall where an obnoxious painting of the royal family hung proudly. Snow looked ridiculous with that ridiculous smile and that pink dress, David looked like his brain was elsewhere as usual and Emma looked as though she would physically rather be elsewhere. It was a pitiful sight and tacky. It was like Snow White to hang it. Regina sighed and they took another flight of stairs up to another floor that smelled of rainbows and sunshine. Disgusting. She propped her chin up in her palm as she was carried down the hallway. She looked up and caught Lancelot grinning at her.

"What are you so smiley about?" She snapped.

Lancelot snorted and shook his head. "Nothing."

"He's probably wondering just how the hell someone who doesn't weigh as much as a swan feather, managed to terrorize all of the kingdoms for so long." Sir Nicholas said simply. "I mean, sure you have magic but you wouldn't even be a full meal for a kitten."

"You are fortunate that I don't have any magic." Regina grumbled. "Or you would be a snail and the last thing you will ever see will be my boot."

The man let out a booming laugh. "You are so feisty. Emma is going to have so much fun with you. I envy her honestly."

"I don't." Lancelot said. "I would like to be as far away from her darkness as possible."

"I would jump right in and drown in it." Said Sir Nicholas.

"Disgusting." Regina sighed.

Lancelot snorted. Sir Nicholas raised his shoulder, giving Regina a well deserved bounce. Regina growled in anger. She really did not appreciate the way he was treating her. They stopped in front of a door. Sir Nicholas raised his hand and knocked. There was no response. He adjusted Regina over his shoulder and turned the knob. He pushed the door open and they stepped inside.

From what Regina could see, the room was empty for the most part. They strolled across the carpeted floor and she was thrown down onto the bed. She let out an 'oof' as she hit and bounced a little on the red velvet spread.

Sir Nicholas smirked down at her. "Good luck."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't need luck."

Nicholas snorted. "Sure. Believe that."

Both men began backing up towards the door. Regina took that opportunity to take in her surroundings and check for escape routes. The room looked more like it belonged to a Prince than a Princess. It was dressed in mostly reds and golds. There was a portrait of the Princess dressed more like a Knight, sitting on a white steed. Regina raised a brow as her eyes wandered the swords and daggers mounted up high. There was a bookshelf and Regina scoffed. As if the Princess could even read.

She continued scanning the room and her eyes widened when they caught something unusual. Was that a... a cage off in the corner? What the hell is that for? It had better not be for her.

She heard voices chatting away and her attention was drawn to the door. She looked over to see the two men standing in the doorway. She peeked around them and saw about three servant girls. Two were carrying bowls with water in them and the other was holding a white cloth in her arms.

"The White Knight wants her bathed and her hair washed and brushed. Make her look pretty for her Master." Sir Nicholas informed the girls.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked. Sir Nicholas turned around and smirked before turning back to the girls.

"Wrap her in a cloth and call me when you're done." He added.

The girls' eyes widened then they nodded. The men stepped aside so that the girls could step inside. Sir Nicholas winked at Regina and closed the door behind them. She looked up at the three girls. The smaller and might have been the youngest of the three was shaking and looked close to tears.

"Oh do come closer, Dear." Regina sighed. "I don't have any magic and I'm shackled." She held up her wrists. "I won't hurt you. I haven't had a bath in a day. Come here and help me out of this dress."

The girls nodded and quietly stepped towards her. At least she was getting a bath out of all of this.

* * *

Emma strolled down the hallway taking her sweet time. Another thing that was new for her . She was well rested. She was full of energy. Great news for her but horrible news for her new pet. She planned to work her into exhaustion then keep working her. No mercy.

She came to her room where she found Sir Nicholas and Sir Lancelot standing outside of the doors. The men both nodded when they saw her.

"Good morning, White Knight." Lancelot said with his fist over his heart.

"Morning." Emma said. "Move."

Both men chuckled and stepped aside. She went to open the door but Lancelot stopped her.

"We have to tell you something." He said seriously. Nicholas sighed.

"Why couldn't you just let Emma go have a good time? Why ruin it?" The man complained. "You can tell her after."

Emma's brows rose. She was curious now. "What is it? She do something?" Emma asked.

Lancelot shook his head. "No. We went to retrieve her and we caught one of the guards trying to..." He trailed off.

"Rape her." Nicholas finished for him.

Emma automatically filled with rage and all she saw was red. He disrespected her. They do not need disloyal guards. She inhaled and exhaled to calm herself. "Did you kill him?" She ground out.

Lancelot shook his head then gave her a smirk. "We saved him for you."

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

"What are you going to do to him?" Nicholas asked, leaning in closer. Emma shook her head.

"I'm going to cut off each of his fingers one by one. Then his whole hand." Emma said darkly. "Then I'll take him to the middle of the forest and leave him there. If he's lucky an animal will pick him off." She lowered her voice. "No one touches what's mine."

"Damn." Lancelot said.

Emma shrugged. "Hey." She patted her old friend on the shoulder. "And Nick was right. You should have told me later." She squeezed his shoulder. "But thank you, man."

Lancelot nodded. Emma returned it.

"Have fun." Nicholas said.

Emma laughed. "Oh I will."

Emma opened her bedroom door and smiled at the sight that greeted her. There sat the once evil queen seated on the floor of a small cage. She couldn't stand only kneel or sit and she looked so uncomfortable and angry. Emma reveled in that. She was wrapped in a white cloth and her hair was down from the regal updo. It's natural curls setting in. She looked less scary and well, beautiful but then again Cobras are beautiful but they still wouldn't hesitate to bite you. This snake has already bitten and poisoned countless innocent people.

"I can never get enough of seeing you caged up like the animal you are." Emma said as she closed the door behind her. She heard the men laughing right before it shut. Regina scoffed.

She looked over Emma's body, her eyes lingering on her groin before they wandered up to her face. "For your sake, you had better hope I stay in here."

Emma laughed. "I like that you still think that you have any power in this room."

"Oh yes, this room." Regina said with a smirk. "I can't help but notice that there are no dresses about or even a vanity. Just weapons and other princely things." She poked her bottom lip out in a pout. "Did Mommy and Daddy want a Prince instead?" Her eyes dropped to Emma's groin again and wandered back up to her face. She tilted her head. "Well they almost got one."

Emma twisted the handle of the crop in her hand. She delighted in the way her pet bristled at the sight of it. Emma stalked to the cage and held Regina's eyes the entire time. She stopped directly in front of the cage and squatted down. She set the box that was tucked under her arm on the rug. She might need the rest of those things later.

"Regina, I am warning you." Emma said calmly. Regina opened her mouth and Emma whacked the cage with the crop, making a long clanking noise and causing the bars to rattle. Regina flinched only slightly. It wasn't enough for her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Regina screamed.

Emma stared into those dark eyes and she saw nothing but the fire of defiance in them. Emma chuckled darkly. Oh this woman had no idea what was coming. Emma reached into the box and pulled out the collar. She set it down. "You should be."

The ex-queen chuckled. "If you think I'm wearing that, you have another thing coming, Princess. You must not know me as well as you think."

Emma smirked. "Oh no, I do." Then just like that, Emma touched the lock of the cage and it clicked open with her magic. "Come here." She growled as she yanked the door open. The queen moved back and inevitably gave Emma an easier way to grab her. Emma wrapped her hands around the woman's ankles and yanked her out of the cage. She yelped in surprise as she was dragged across the rug. Regina's shackled hands came up to strike her and Emma leaned away just in time.

"Get off of me." Regina screamed. For the first time Emma could hear the panic in her voice. She began squirming and wiggling to get free of Emma.

Emma swung a leg over and straddled her stomach. She grabbed the chain connected to her shackles and hooked it to the cage, keeping the woman's hands above her head. She of course fought against them. Emma used one hand and grabbed a fist full of the woman's silky dark hair and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. Emma couldn't help herself as she stared at the soft delicate skin on display for her.

Emma leaned in and licked up the column of the woman's throat. She felt her stiffen and delighted in her discomfort. She licked over and bit hard on the woman's pulse point causing her to yowl in pain. She could hear the rattling as Regina tried to break free or get away from Emma but neither was happening. She bit down again and that time Regina only hissed in pain.

"Stop." Regina screamed. "Stop it!"

"Say please." Emma muttered between bites that only became harder each time. "Say, 'please Master'."

"Never!" Regina screamed. "I will never submit to you."

Emma smirked. She reached over and grabbed the crop. "You think I won't hit you?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I think you trying to scare me right now is like a mouse trying to scare a lion."

"Actually it's more like you're the mouse and I'm the lion. You are trapped in my den." Emma lowered her voice. "And you're just waiting to be devoured."

Emma smirked. She swung her leg over so that she was kneeling beside the woman. She said nothing as she reached into her boot and pulled out a hunting knife. She looked up at the ex Queen's face and enjoyed the way her eyes widened at the sight of the rigid blade. She brought it down to where the cloth stopped and the woman's smooth olive thigh began. She grabbed the end of the material and began slicing through it. Sure she could have just unwrapped the cloth but what's the fun in that? She loved the way her pet squirmed and wiggled every time the blade would poke her flesh. She continued up, revealing more and more caramel skin as she went. She sawed through the top and it fell open. Emma's eyes widened as she unwrapped her birthday gift.

Smooth tan skin, firm toned tummy and thighs. Her breasts weren't very large but perky and full they were. They seemed to be a very nice handful.

It angered Emma that something so evil could be so beautiful. But then again, some of the most beautiful people do the most hideous things. She's seen that first hand. Especially in that moment when she was staring into the eyes of pure evil.

Emma reached out and dug her nails into the woman's delicate skin at the center of her chest and raked down. Regina hissed.

"Stop it!"

Emma's nails scratched across the woman's stomach. "You know what you have to say."

Regina chuckled. Her voice was strained and that made Emma smirk. "You should have killed me."

"And your parents?"

"My father hasn't done anything." Regina sighed.

"He made you." Emma pointed out. "That's enough grounds for execution in my opinion."

"So when I get out of here and slaughter your parents, remember this conversation." Regina said so sweetly that Emma thought she had heard her wrong..

Emma's smirk fell and a snarl covered her face. "You stupid wicked bitch! How dare you threaten my parents!"

"You've been threatening me since I've arrived." Regina said simply. "I'm simply returning the favor except I actually plan to go through with mine."

Emma made a face and she flipped the woman on to her stomach in one swift moment. The woman's back was even as delectable as the front of her. Emma couldn't wait to just take her from behind. "On your knees." Emma commanded.

Regina scoffed. Emma raised her hand up high and brought it down with all of the strength in her. Her palm made direct contact with the woman's ass cheek. Her slave jumped and yelped in surprise. Emma hit her again, this time the opposite cheek. She received the same reaction. The supple flesh rippled nicely.

"Stop it now!"

"Stop underestimating me. It will get you severely hurt." Emma warned as she laid a set of rapid fire snacks on the same spot. She heard the woman barely suppress a whimper. Emma grabbed a fistful of her hair. She pulled her head back, just enough to challenge her neck but not enough to break it. She put her mouth directly to the woman's ear. "Now, who am I?"

"Another poor soul that thinks that they can control me." Regina breathed. "You've made a lethal mistake. It will cost you your life."

"And you've threatened me again and that will cost your ass."

Before the Queen could say much else, Emma grabbed the cloth that she planned to use as a gag. She brought it over the woman's head. It took a little work but she managed to get Regina's jaw open and put it in place. She tied it behind the woman's head. She heard her growl deep within her chest. Emma didn't care though.

She smacked her ass again. She looked at her work and saw the nice little, red, swollen hand prints on the round, olive toned ass. She grabbed the woman's arm and flipped her again. Regina landed on her back so hard that it knocked the wind out of her.

Regina mumbled something. Emma cupped a and behind her ear. "What?" She snickered at the glare the woman gave her. "The only thing I want to hear from you is, 'Yes Master'. Until then, shut the hell up."

Emma used this moment to look at the beauty of her captured prey. Regina's cheeks were flaming red to match her other cheeks. Her lip was swollen and ready to bleed from her biting down on it during her spanking. Emma's eyes roamed the woman's body for a moment.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the woman's heaving chest. Her breasts. Emma liked them and the coloring of her nipples. They weren't exactly dark nor were they large. The surrounding areolas matched of course.

Emma lowered her face to her chest and she felt Regina stiffen beneath her. Emma smirked as she lowered her face and her tongue darted out to taste the nipple. Emma sucked the little bud into her mouth. She looked up to see if she was getting any type of reaction. Pleasure, shame, hatred but instead Regina's face was emotionless. Stoic. This of course displeased Emma and she bit down on the small piece of flesh. Regina yelped in pain.

"What the hell?" Regina screamed, despite it being mumbled and muffled, it was very clear.. Emma's nails dug into the woman's stomach. The woman arched and tried to move away. "Stop it!" She mumbled again.

Emma chuckled and released the nipple with a loud pop.."Beg me to stop."

Regina looked away from her and Emma reached up and grabbed her face. She dug her nails into the woman's jaws. "Look at me, when I'm speaking to you!" She growled. Regina growled and tried to pull away but Emma's nails only dug deeper. "Look at me!"

Regina's eyes met hers and they were still burning with defiance and Emma planned to extinguish it. She planned to tear her down until she was a shell of the woman she was. Just a pretty doll that obeyed her every command. She growled in frustration and pushed the woman's thighs open.

"Let me get a look at you down here."

Emma was slightly displeased when she saw that the woman was completely bald. She liked a little hair but it worked for her. Emma's finger teased her outer lips that were honestly very lovely. She parted them and she could smell the woman's arousal. It was a heavy heady scent but still pretty. Emma's mouth damn near watered at the smell. She had never smelled anything like it.

"Is this what royal pussy is like?" She asked, her finger flicked the nice sized clit. Regina flinched and tried to close her legs. Emma yanked her thigh open roughly with her free hand.

Regina mumbled something and Emma assumed that it was pertaining to her extra appendage. Emma ignored her. She wanted Regina to realize how insignificant she was and that nothing she said mattered. Regina growled. She was slightly breathless and Emma reveled in that.

"You are such a filthy slut." Emma chuckled. "You are soaking and all I've been doing is demeaning you. I've shown you no affection. I haven't caressed you or whispered sweet things to you and yet you're still ready to be fucked. Whores even require more than I've been giving you to get that wet."

Without warning, she shoved two fingers inside of the woman's entrance, eliciting a gasp. It was a tight fight and the walls gripped her instantly. If it was a tight fit for her fingers, she couldn't wait to see the damage she could do with the rest of her. She moved her fingers in out and out slamming into the smaller woman and Regina tried to close her legs again but Emma held one open with her free hand.

"I am going to put my cock inside you and I am going to fuck you until you bleed. I'm going to shove it in so deep that you will beg me to stop and I don't care how I hurt you." Emma said with nothing but ice in her voice. She thought she heard a whimper from the other woman but looked up to see the same defiance in her eyes. She retracted her fingers,. "Alright then." She brought her fingers up to her face and saw the way they were glistening and the woman's warm juices were running down her fingers. She smirked. "Look at the mess you've made."

Regina raised her brow and went to sass her but the gag stopped her. Emma shook her head. "Mmm-mmm... it's time for little girls to be quiet." She whispered. Regina growled. Emma said nothing but pulled the gag down and brought her fingers up to Regina's mouth. "Taste yourself. I doubt you ever had."

Regina's mouth clamped shut and she turned away. Emma's hand came up and tightened in Regina's hair and the woman hissed in pain. "Open. Your. Mouth."

Regina kept her mouth tightly closed. Emma sighed. She hated that she was going to make her do this. Emma released her hair only to pinch her nose. Regina inevitably opened her mouth to inhale and that's when Emma shoved her fingers in. "Close your mouth." She ordered. Regina didn't obey of course so Emma pushed her fingers to the back of the woman's throat. It felt nice and Emma couldn't wait to shove her cock down there. Her pet didn't gag right away and Emma was disappointed. She wiggled her fingers a bit until she heard the wet gulp and there was a strong gag that came from the woman. Emma chuckled. "That's a pretty good gag reflex. I want to really challenge it though."

Regina kept coughing and Emma had no choice but to retract her fingers. The woman coughed until her eyes filled with tears. Emma used the moment to securely snap the collar in place.

Regina let out a feral growl.

"Behave." Emma ordered. She grabbed the chain and yanked. Regina gagged again. Emma smirked. "Feel that?" She knew that she wasn't going to get a response. "This is me owning you. This is me stripping your queenly status." She leaned in closer. "You are nothing. I treat my dogs better than this. I would treat an ant with more respect."

"Fuck you." Regina bit.

Emma smirked and put the gag back in place.. She reached up and grabbed the crop. She released Regina's hair for just a moment. She hit the end of the crop against her palm. It had a nice bite to it.

Without warning she raised it and brought it down, smacking Regina as hard as she could across the inner thigh. She heard the woman inhale a sharp breath when it made contact. Emma hit her a few times with more force each time as she traveled up to her center. She could see the red welts already forming. She bought the crop to her sex and smacked it again and again with so much force that she was sure her clit would swell. Regina jumped with each hit and tried to close her legs but Emma kept a firm grip on one to keep them from closing. Emma looked up and sighed. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

She knew that this was going to be a lot of work but damn.

"I'm going to get a cup of water, I'll be right back."

Emma stood up and walked across the room to her bedside table where there was cup and a pitcher sitting on a tray. She poured some water into the cup. She drank the first glass straight. She poured herself another and tilted the cup back and took a few gulps before finishing. She sat the cup down and looked over at her new toy.

Those big brown eyes were watching her carefully. Almost yearning. She was probably thirsty.

"Want some water?" Emma asked holding up the glass. For the first time there was no hatred in the woman's eyes. Only anticipation. "When is the last time you had water?"

Regina said nothing and just laid back down.

Emma chuckled. "You know you can have water. All you have to do is say, 'Please Master'."

Regina looked away then and said nothing. Emma sighed. She even refused water. She was a tough nut but so was Emma. They weren't near done. They were going to make progress that day, she didn't care if she had to cover Regina in welts and bruises from head to toe.

Emma marched back over to where Regina was laying down on the floor, flat on her back. Regina looked up at her, her eyes lingered on her crotch for a moment before wandering up to her face. She mumbled something through the gag and Emma wanted to know what she was going to say. Emma crouched down and pulled the gag down.

"You must really be enjoying this." Regina said with a smirk. Her eyes dropped again and Emma looked down as well. She had been fighting off an erection the entire time. Seeing Regina's body was everything she expected and more. Did she mean what she said when she said that she was going to fuck her? Yes. She planned to torture that tight little pussy of hers until it was too sensitive to even be touched. She wanted her to beg her to stop but Emma wouldn't. She would keep going until she was satisfied.

"You have a strange obsession with my cock." Emma muttered. "Allow me to satisfy your curiosity."

Emma re-positioned herself so that she was kneeling beside the woman's head. She reached down and began undoing her pants. She gave her pet a cocky smirk as she pulled the material away and allowed her cock, to spring free.

The look on Regina's face was priceless. Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes almost came out of her head. Emma was pretty sure she had never seen one that big before. Emma was proud of her appendage. It was large both in width and length. She was positive that Regina couldn't take all of her comfortably and without pain. No woman could. Their vagina's just aren't deep enough. And given Emma's width versus Regina's tightness, it was going to hurt Regina badly. Emma sort of hoped she would bleed. It wouldn't be Emma's first time making a woman bleed with her width but it's not everyday that you get to make the Evil Queen feel like a virgin.

"You like this?" Emma asked as she gripped the middle of the shaft and her hand slid down to the base. The muscles and veins were prominent on her beautiful appendage. It was very strong and satisfyingly heavy. "I bet you want it inside you."

Regina scoffed. "Hardly."

Emma hummed. "Well too bad." Her opposite hand picked up the crop and before Regina knew what was happening, Emma released a set of hard rapid fire smacks to her pussy. "This." She smacked it again. "Is mine." She brought the crop up higher and smacked both of the woman's breasts. Regina hissed in pain. "Mine too."

"I don't belong to you." Regina tried to argue. "I don't-" She was cut off by Emma putting the gag back in place.

Emma began stroking her cock at a steady pace. She reached down and cupped one of the woman's breasts. She squeezed the flesh roughly before releasing. She took her nipple between her fingers and pinched as hard as she could. She loved the pain on the ex-queen's face. She pulled and twisted then. The woman almost cried out but she bit down on the cloth instead.

Emma said nothing. Instead she reached down between Regina's legs. She chuckled at her wetness down there. She was dripping. "If you mess up my rug, I'm going to punish you." Emma warned menacingly. Regina turned away from her. "Look at me!" Emma snapped. She grabbed Regina's hair and turned her face to face her.

The woman glared up at her and Emma loved the sight of her tied up that way and gagged. She was completely at Emma's mercy and Emma was going to take advantage of that. She forced her fingers deep inside of Regina. She instantly tensed up but Emma didn't care. She kept thrusting. Eventually Regina realized that she was only hurting herself and forced her body to relax. Emma heard Regina mumble something through the gag but Emma didn't care. She extracted her fingers and brought them to her cock. She smeared Regina's juices on her shaft from the tip to the base like a lubricant and began stroking faster. Her thumb rubbed over the tip and her hand glided back down. Regina was glaring at her but she could see the curiosity on her face.

She could feel her impending orgasm. Her cock began throbbing and her testicles were as well. Her entire body felt tingly and warm. She knew what was coming. She reached down and pulled the gag away. "Open your mouth." Emma ordered. Regina turned her face away. Emma growled and grabbed a fistful of Regina's hair again. She held her still and she steadied the head of her cock right above Regina's face.

She began stroking harder and she felt like she was going to explode. She let out a soft grunt as she gave into her release. Ribbon after ribbon of a warm white fluid shot from Emma's cock landing on Regina's face. The woman let out a gasp of surprise as Emma's warm seed made contact with her pretty face. As luck would have it, Emma took the shot and landed it directly into the woman's mouth. There was another gasp and Emma removed her hand from her hair to pinch her nose as her other hand released her cock and covered Regina's mouth.

"Swallow it." She growled. "Do not spit it out. Swallow it!"

Regina had no choice and did what she was told. Emma watched with a satisfied grin as the woman's throat bobbed as she swallowed. She removed her hands. Her thumb pressed against Regina's chin, she moved it down and opened her mouth. She looked in to find it was all gone. "Good girl" Emma muttered.

"I hate you!" Regina screamed. "When I'm free from here I'm going to chop your dick off and feed it to the pigs."

Emma laughed. "I knew that mouth was good for something other than sassing me and tossing around idle threats."

Regina growled and tried to lunge at her. Emma clicked her tongue. Regina fell back against the rug, clearly exhausted. Her chest was heaving and she was coated in sweat, scratches and bite marks. Her thighs were covered in red marks and welts. Regina laid completely still, obviously trying to regain her strength. Her face was still covered in Emma's cum and Emma planned to not wash it off for the entire day. She wanted her to feel dirty. Regina didn't even seem bothered by it at the moment. She just continued to lie still. Good, Emma tired her out.

Emma sighed in relief then. That was truly satisfying but she wasn't finished. Her cock only laid flaccid for a moment before it was standing at full attention again. She saw the look of horror in the brunette woman's eyes.

Emma's gaze as well as her smirk turned wicked. "That was only the main course, I hope you have room for dessert."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> -Non-con as in non-consensual sex as in Emma forcing Regina to do things against her will.
> 
> -Violence
> 
> -Torture (mental and physical)
> 
> -Bondage
> 
> -Did I mention non-con?
> 
> -Strong Sexual Content
> 
> -Anal Play
> 
> -Breath Play
> 
> -knife play
> 
> -degradation (both verbal and physical)
> 
> -G!P EMMA
> 
> Did I mention non-consensual sex and rape?
> 
> This story is full of triggers and sensitive subjects so if you are sensitive to any of them I ask that you stop reading now because it is only going to get more intense.

 

Chapter Three

Regina tried not to react when another load of Emma's thick warm substance landed on her skin but her stomach muscles moved of their own accord, visibly, contracting as soon as it made contact. She bit down on the cloth, trying not to scream or squirm too much. She refused to give Emma any type of reaction. That's what she wanted. She wanted to see shame in her eyes or hatred and she wasn't going to give her that. She was not going to give her any type of satisfaction. In fact she had been completely quiet for the entire time they had been at this.

She was so annoyed and uncomfortable though.

She was tired from having her arms held up over her head and lying on her back on the carpet for so long. She refused to give in. She was not going to beg to be released nor was she going to admit defeat. The thought of tearing the princess' cock off and shoving it down her throat was keeping her sane and it was the only reason she hasn't spiraled into complete hysterics each time Emma emptied herself onto a new part of her body.

Emma had managed to cum on every inch of her body from her face to stomach and she clearly wasn't finished. Regina's eyes dropped to where Emma's hand was still wrapped around her fully erect shaft. Regina had never seen anything like it. The length, the width, the prominent muscles and veins, her ability to have orgasm after orgasm. She had to admit that she impressed. She had a real talent. Emma had pulled and stroked herself enough times that Regina had lost count. If she didn't despise her, the princess would have made an exceptional lover.

Emma looked over her body and her eyes landed on her heaving chest. Emma smirked. Like the rest of her, Regina's full firm breasts were covered in Emma as well. It was a lovely sight. She marked her and claimed her in many different ways. It had been a productive day.

"You are beautiful." Emma muttered as her eyes continued to travel downward. Regina rolled her eyes. She was not accepting any compliments from her tormentor. "But you are an evil bitch." She grabbed Regina's face roughly and made her face her. "If I didn't want to keep you pretty, I would slice up that beautiful face of yours so badly that your own parents wouldn't recognize you. Who would want you then, huh?"

Regina felt the familiar flame of anger fill her chest. How dare she threaten her in such a way. She was going to tear her pretty blonde head off. She lunged at Emma but those damn chains restricted her. Emma chuckled. "No one. I can't think of anything that you are good for other than being something to put my cum on and inside of. How does it feel to be my personal cum bucket?"

Regina bristled at the statement and a low growl rumbled within her chest. Emma's brows rose. She mumbled through the cloth. Emma sighed and reached over and removed it, pulling it down to her throat. Regina gave Emma a superior smirk. Despite the fact that she was covered in Emma's juices, she was still queen and she was still greater and more important than this little blonde brat that has gotten in way over her head. "That is far from true... but I am still twice the woman you are and a greater queen than you will ever be. The people will remember me as the Great and Powerful Evil Queen." She sneered at Emma. "What will they remember you for?" She scoffed. "The princess who thought she could break the Evil Queen but ended up dead by her hand?" She lowered her voice to an angry growl. "You. Are. Nothing!"

Emma snorted and stopped for a second. She looked into Regina's eyes. She couldn't believe that Regina still thought she meant anything when she was on the floor, naked, spread out for Emma. "You seriously think that?" She chuckled. "You must be crazier than I originally thought."

"What is amusing is that you think your torture can break me." Regina said with an air of superiority. "I'm unbreakable."

Emma smirked. "We'll see about that." She reached down and grabbed the cloth and put it back in place in Regina's mouth. Gagging her again. "Talking time is over."

Regina growled low within her chest. She just wished that she could get free for a moment. She would cut the princess' wicked tongue. She was furious. She couldn't believe that she had the gall. She intended to get her. She was going to make all of them pay. She intended to burn that kingdom to the ground and destroy anyone else that stood with them.

They poked the bear and now that meant no mercy.

"You look so angry." The princess said with a chuckle. She was highly amused by the fury on the fallen queen's face. The glistening of her chocolate eyes, the furrowed brow, the tension on her face. She looked about ready to explode with rage and Emma liked it.

Regina said nothing but looked away from her, clearly unhappy with being silenced. Emma didn't particularly care. Good. She can just lay there and take it. That would be better anyway.

Emma nodded to herself. She thought that she had gotten the upper hand and that may be the case for now but Regina was currently preoccupied with thinking of ways to kill her.

Emma moved down Regina's body until she was kneeling beside her thighs. Her hand reached over and settled on Regina's inner thigh. Regina hated herself for the rush of heat she felt coiling in her lower stomach from Emma's touch. She was responding to Emma and she detested that it wasn't disgust she felt but instead it was arousal. She didn't want Emma to touch her. She knew that for sure. Emma was the enemy but why wasn't her body understanding? Emma began pushing Regina's thighs apart further and Regina was fighting against her. Emma was stronger than she was and eventually pried her legs open wide enough that a breeze was blowing up inside of her. Emma shifted and put one leg over Regina's thigh and then the other. She settled between them. Regina watched her but didn't say a word. Her eyes were wide and her chest felt tight because she had no idea what was going to happen. She would never admit to feeling fear though. It was uncertainty. That was what bothered her. She couldn't read Emma and predict her moves like her other enemies. Not like Emma's parents. That frustrated her and it made her feel weak. And no one makes her feel weak.

This girl had to die.

Emma leaned forward and used one hand, placing it right above Regina's shoulder to balance herself. She hovered above Regina. She didn't touch her but Regina could feel the heat from her body and smell her. Emma smelled of vanilla. Sweet vanilla and it was a nice comforting scent. She despised that she enjoyed the way she smelled but at the same time she was relieved that she smelled good given the circumstances. Emma held her eyes as she reached down with her other hand to grip her shaft. Regina could feel the presence of the head at her entrance. She instantly tensed.

"No. Don't." The Knight demanded. "Relax. It will hurt if you do that."

She felt the blunt head pressing against her and she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to brace herself for the pain.

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "You are so wet. Such a disgusting little whore you are."

Regina felt the tip slide up her soaking slit and then down again. She flinched when it slid back down to her opening. She couldn't even focus on the disrespect in Emma's awful words.

"You feel so good." Emma muttered with a grunt. And that she did. Emma just wanted to shove herself inside but she wanted to savor this. Regina's pussy was so small and wet and too warm and she didn't even enter her yet. Regina had an exceptional pussy and she planned to explore more and more of it but she wanted to pace herself.

She slid it up again and this time the tip grazed the woman's clit. She heard her pet gasp and flinch away but she could only go but so far. Emma chuckled and leaned in closer as she rubbed the head of her cock against the woman, stroking her. She began pushing harder and rubbed the head back and forth across Regina's clit. She stared into Regina's eyes and she could see the struggle with herself not to enjoy it. That, of course made Emma smirk.

"You are such a filthy, horny, little bitch." Emma growled. She loved the way Regina's eyes widened at the insult. "I should put you on your stomach and fuck you like the little bitch you are."

Regina felt like she had been slapped. How dare she speak to her that way. She was talking to royalty. Not some common whore. She would not sit there and be spoken to that way. The chains rattled as she tried to launch herself at Emma. Emma raised a brow and chuckled.

"Whoa there." She said through her laughter.

Regina began squirming underneath Emma again giving her a hard time trying to get a good grip on her. Emma just pressed her cock harder against her clit almost painfully.

"Stop." Emma demanded as she began rubbing herself against Regina's little nub at a rapid fire speed. Regina froze. Her body paralyzed with the pleasure of what Emma was doing to her. She wanted to fight, she wanted to move away but she couldn't.

She hated herself as she felt a wave of her own juices run out of her and drip down, clearly onto the carpet. Emma was not going to be too pleased. Good. Any way to irritate Emma was nice.

She had never loathed herself as much as she did in that moment when her hips bucked involuntarily and she felt the pressure building up inside her form her impending orgasm. She bit down on the gag to suppress her moan that she felt bubbling up in her throat. This wasn't supposed to feel good. It wasn't supposed to cause any pleasure. She whined and she wished that she could will Emma to stop but at the same time she was so close and she desperately needed that relief. Her body stiffened and she let out a tiny breath.

"That feel good?" Emma asked with a hint of surprise on her face. Regina huffed and looked away from her. She missed the victorious grin spread across Emma's pretty pink lips. "Good." She muttered then abruptly stopped.

Regina gasped as Emma pulled her cock away from her. She missed the contact instantly since she had been so close. Emma smirked and reached down, sliding her two fingers inside of her. She gave her three strong thrusts. Hard enough to jolt her body a bit. Regina's traitorous body gave Emma what she wanted when her tight walls fluttered around her fingers.

Emma snorted and gave her a look as if she was absolutely pathetic and that irritated Regina. "You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" She laughed. "Wow." She retracted her fingers and Regina wanted to cry out. She had been so close and she needed to finish. She didn't know who she despised more, Emma for touching her or herself for allowing her own body to get so worked up.

Emma smeared Regina's thick warm juices all over her shaft and began gliding her hand up and down the smooth appendage. She leaned close again but her cock didn't touch her. Emma grunted as she stroked herself harder. She ran her thumb over the tip a few times. Regina was glaring at her and the beautiful faces of ecstasy she was making. She was in complete agony and her clit was twitching. Her body was begging for release but of course Emma would deny her that.

Emma sped up her stroking. She felt the tip brush her entrance and she fought the urge to tilt her hips to gain Emma's touch.

Emma's hand worked faster and faster. Her mouth pressed into a tight line and her eyes squeezed shut. Her body was ready for the release. She felt the tingle from the top of her head to her toes. She stiffened and with a soft grunt, she let go.

Regina felt Emma's warm seed landing on her clit and outer lips. She gasped at the sensation and Emma chuckled in response as she came all over Regina's center, covering her in her. Emma finished up, emptying ever last drop and stayed that way for a moment as she caught her breath. Regina glared up at her. The princess' face was flaming red and she was covered in sweat. Emma exhaled then leaned back until she was kneeling between Regina's legs. She placed her hands on Regina's inner thighs as they stared at each other for a moment. Emma's eyes locked on hers and her soft hands wandered upward towards her center. Regina's stomach contracted and she thought that Emma was going to touch her. Emma winked at her and pulled her hands away. Regina gasped in shock at that. Now that was just plain cruel. Emma cleared her throat and stood up abruptly.

"I'm done for the night." She said.

Night? Regina's brows furrowed and she looked over at the window where the curtains were open. The sun was setting. Had they really been at that all day? She couldn't believe that the princess had been doing that to her for hours. She didn't think she had it in her.

She felt tense after being denied her release and after being worked up for so long.

Emma sighed and rolled her shoulders. "I have to get ready for dinner." She said as she began stuffing herself into her pants. She cupped her crotch and adjusted herself. "And you..." She squatted down and looked her pet over. Her body looked really nice covered in Emma's cum, scratch marks, bite marks and red marks. A bruise was forming as well. "...Are going in the cage."

Regina shook her head and tried to protest. Emma chuckled and stood up again. She bent over and began undoing the chains on the bars. Once Regina felt her wrists being freed her body sighed in relief. She was feeling sore. She looked up at Emma and the princess was not paying her any attention. She was too busy gathering the chain into her hand. This was her chance to make herself feel slightly better for the moment. Regina interlaced her fingers and swung upwards and her joined hands hit Emma full force in the crotch.

"Holy fuck." Emma cried out and grabbed herself. Any weaker human would have gone down from a blow to nuts like that but not Knight Emma. Emma was much stronger than that. She groaned as she tried to regroup from the sneak attack. Regina could hit hard for something so small and she hadn't expected that. She felt a sharp pain through her entire body and she wanted to collapse to the ground and roll around on the floor in her agony but she couldn't. She needed to show Regina her power and that attacking her Master was not going to be tolerated.

Emma inhaled and exhaled a few times to compose herself. After a moment she looked back down at Regina. "Why would you do that?" She asked in a scary calm tone.

Regina said nothing but looked away. Even if she wasn't gagged she had nothing more to say to Emma. She deserved that and much worse but luckily for her that was all that Regina could do at the moment. Oh and did it make her feel so much better.

Emma squatted down and straddled Regina's stomach. She grabbed Regina's face and forced her to turn to her so she could look Regina in the eye. Regina stared right back at her with growing defiance. Emma chuckled humorlessly. There was no humor in her eyes either. Just seriousness and a bit of anger. Regina was unafraid though. What could this flower picking princess do to her? Seriously. Before Regina could react, the knight's other hand shot out and wrapped around her throat as the other released her face. She pushed Regina further into the carpet with too much force and squeezed. Regina automatically felt her airway being restricted and it felt like her throat was being crushed. She gagged but the cloth in her mouth made it even more difficult to breathe.

Emma kept a firm grip on her throat until she saw Regina's eyes bulging and her face turning red. The woman's shackled hands came up and wrapped around her wrist trying to pull her off but Emma was easily stronger and kept her restrained. Regina coughed and a small whimper escaped her but the look in her eye told her that Regina was not going down without a fight. The Knight wasn't trying to kill her though. She was just showing the woman how easy it could have been to just kill her. Emma wanted her to understand that she was bigger and stronger than she was and she could snap her in half if she so wished.

Her life was in Emma's hands and with a small flick of her wrist she could break her neck.

Despite the agony that was on Regina's face, Emma could see the fire still there. The fight and she was not going to give up. Regina was obviously too stubborn to even allow herself to die by Emma's hand. Emma liked that. It gave her more to work with. Clearly the threat of death was not enough. She needed to try something more aggressive.

"Regina," Emma said as she released Regina's throat. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to breathe. Emma reached down and removed the gag. Regina opened her mouth and inhaled a big breath, greedily filling her lungs but coughed on the exhale. "You didn't like that, now did you?" She asked with a smirk. She waited to see what Regina had to say for herself.

"I don't know why you don't just kill me!" Regina screamed, her sore throat was scratchy and her voice broke on the end. She cleared her throat but that only made it worse.

Emma's brows rose. "Because I want to keep you. Execution is too good for you. Your punishment needs to be dragged out. Just like you've terrorized the Enchanted Forest for decades. You need to suffer like your people did by your hand. Just like my mother did. You need to understand what it's like to have someone more powerful than you are making you feel even smaller. I want you to feel all the pain that you've caused. That's why you are my pet now. I want you to see how it feels to be mistreated. You will do what I say and I can do what ever I please to you." She leaned in closer to Regina's face. "And the best part is when I want you, you can't say no." She smirked at the end of that. "Your body, your being and your very soul belongs to me. You do what I wish or you get punished."

"So you won't kill me because I have a nice vagina?" That's what Regina got from that. Emma wanted to fuck her and humiliate her in the process. Some punishment.

Emma poked out her bottom lip in thought and after a moment she nodded. "Pretty much. But don't get it confused. I will kill you if I have to. You are being punished for the things you've done. I will not cater to you. I will not respect you and you will obey me."

"What if I want you?" Regina asked making her voice drop to a sexy purr. She was just trying to see where Emma's head was sexually. Emma's eyes widened in surprise then her face gave way to a lazy smirk.

"I'm supposed to believe that you would want me?" She asked carefully. It wasn't such a far fetched notion since most of the women in that kingdom and many others desire the White Knight. Her bright green eyes, golden hair and charming smile could bring anyone to their knees. Her large defined muscles drove everyone with eyes insane. She knew this. It was just difficult to believe the wicked monster lying on her floor who vowed to kill each of them and destroy their kingdom would want her touch. She knew better.

Regina shrugged. "Apparently, you're the last person I will ever know so, I can see myself wanting you to touch me."

Emma nodded with a grin. Regina knew it would be easy to manipulate her. She's just another horny princess. Regina had dealt with plenty of those. None with Emma's particular situation but young women wanting to be touched and wanting to touch. All of them wanted to go a round with the Evil Queen. Princess Emma of the white kingdom was no different. Emma held her eyes for a moment then lifted her hand. Regina bristled thinking that she was going to strike her or throttle her again but instead, she reached over and grabbed something. She stood and that's when Regina saw what she held.

"No." Regina said as she watched Emma step over her, twisting the black crop in her hand. "Don't you dare hit me with that!"

Emma chuckled. "Oh honey." She shook her head. "It's cute that you think I will listen to anything that you say. It's even cuter that you think I care about your needs and desires. I will never touch you to make you feel good. You are here for my pleasure. That's why I worked you up so well but didn't let you finish. I bet you are suffering so much right now and dying for me to finish what I started."

Regina hated how true it was. She was so horny that she couldn't think straight. But she wouldn't admit that. She couldn't. Emma kicked her thighs apart. Regina tried to snap them closed but Emma stepped between them before she could. Emma squatted down and spread one of her thighs further with her hand.

Regina huffed as she felt herself being opened up to Emma again. She didn't particularly like it. It made her feel vulnerable and defenseless and the way Emma's eyes were staring at her most private of parts as if she could get all of her deepest darkest secrets from down there, made her feel uncomfortable. She shifted her hips and Emma's eyes wandered up to her.

Regina was barely concealing her rage. "I'm fine. I don't need you to touch me. In fact I would rather you didn't."

Emma chuckled. "So what was that a few moments ago?"

Regina shrugged. "Me trying to get into your head."

Emma smirked and nodded as if expecting that. "And how did that work out for you?"

Regina looked away and said nothing else. She felt like she said all that she needed to say. She was growing tired of this game and she just wanted Emma to leave her alone. Emma tittered in satisfaction.

"You won't even breathe unless I tell you to. Do you understand?" Emma demanded. "You will not speak, eat or sleep unless I give you permission. When I enter this room or your bedroom, you will kneel for me and bow your head. When you address me, it's 'yes master'. Anything else is unacceptable. I will make sure that you stay clean, healthy and fed. That's my job. Your job is to make sure that my needs are met and fulfilled. If you follow my directions things will run smoothly for you. I say we make this as easy as possible since we're going to be together for a long time."

"You mean torturing me?" Regina scoffed. "You're breaking me. This isn't a servant gig."

Emma chuckled. "That's true but your punishment will befit your behavior. If you're a bad girl you will be given a painful punishment. If you are a good girl your punishment will be just uncomfortable. If you're a really good girl, you can have me."

Regina scoffed. "Lucky me. I guess I will be a really good girl then." She rolled her eyes.

A loud pop stretched across the room and Regina hissed at the sting of the leather of the crop hitting her already sensitive clit. Out of reflex she tried to close her legs but Emma stayed between them. She went to put her hands down there but Emma popped the back of her hand with the crop much harder than necessary. She hissed and pulled her hand away.

"I said be quiet." Emma growled. Regina opened her mouth but instead she hissed when she was struck again in the same spot.

"What the hell!" She screamed out. The pain was sharp and it felt like she had been cut. Her clit was throbbing and she had a sudden urge to touch it in order to soothe the ache. She felt her anger reemerge, growing with each throb. It was boiling over.

Emma chuckled. "Damn. I felt that."

"You're going to feel it when I shove it so far up your ass that you will never get it out." Regina screamed.

Emma smirked. "That so? What can I shove up yours?" She asked curiously. "Are you a virgin back there?" She would be lying if she said she weren't curious though. She doubted that Regina had been taken in that way yet and she was more than happy to oblige.

Regina's eyes widened for a moment at the implication. She was surprised by the question. She was a queen. Of course she hadn't ever allowed anyone back there. She couldn't believe that Emma would even outwardly ask her that. Honestly, she was left speechless for a moment. Emma smirked in satisfaction, clearly thinking she received her answer.

"Well, I see I have to fix that." Emma muttered.

Regina scoffed. "As if I would-" her sentence was cut off by a high pitched yelp.

"Shut up." Emma growled. She hit her again. That time much harder. "Shut up!"

Regina hissed and glared at Emma. Emma would never get what she wants from her. Regina would rather die than willingly allow the princess to have her. Emma raised the crop and Regina instantly tensed bracing for impact. Emma smirked at the reaction. "That's better."

Regina said nothing. Not because Emma won but she was in pain, tired and felt dirty. She was in no way surrendering. She would never but she knew that it was better to sit tight and wait. She knew she would get her chance.

Emma nodded to herself and stood up, hovering over Regina. She placed her hands on her hips and just watched the woman laying there. She looked completed defeated but Emma knew she wasn't and she wouldn't let her guard down. She knew better than to underestimate the Evil Queen. She was just a bit tired so, she would let her rest. Mostly because she has had her fun and she wanted to bathe so she could get to dinner.

Emma reached over and grabbed the chains from the shackles and the one connected to the collar. She yanked and Regina gagged as she was pulled to an upright position. Emma wrapped the chain around her hand, to hold it firmly.

She began standing and Regina had no choice but to rise with her. She pulled the woman to her feet and for the first time, Emma noticed how small she was. Last time Emma encountered her, she had on heels but standing there barefoot, Emma could tell that she had a few inches on her. Regina appeared to have noticed that as well as she looked up at her with a furrowed brow as if seeing her for the first time. Emma smirked. Emma raised a brow and stepped closer to her.

"You are so small." Emma chuckled. "Not scary at all."

Regina scowled, clearly insulted by that. "Size doesn't matter."

Emma snorted. "Of course it does. Bigger is always better." She said simply. "Only those who cannot measure up say that."

"I have a feeling we aren't talking about my height anymore." Regina grumbled.

Emma smirked with a shrug. She cocked her hand back and Regina squeaked as it made contact with the supple flesh of her ass. The sound of the smack echoed through her mind. She looked up at Emma and gave her a look that she hoped would kill. Emma gave her ass a squeeze before smacking it again. "Very nice." She mumbled.

Regina huffed but said nothing. She looked away from Emma and they stood there for a moment. She could feel Emma studying her but she refused to look over at her.

"Come on." Emma said suddenly and tugged on the chains. Regina had no choice but to follow her. Her joints cried out as she took a step after lying in one position for so long but she was relieved to be up and moving around. Emma yanked on the chain and Regina almost fell over.

She huffed but Emma didn't even care enough to turn around. She led her across the room to the door. Regina stopped short.

"What? No!" Regina hissed. She was completely bare and covered in Emma. She couldn't go out like that. What if someone saw her?

Emma sighed and turned around. "You're going to your bedroom."

"Not like this." Regina said with a shake of her head

Emma yanked the chains and Regina felt an impending doom. She could already feel the humiliation of being seen. Emma sighed again. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a cloth. One just like her gag. Emma held it up and leaned over. Regina tried to lean away but with Emma having a firm grip on her collar, she could only go but so far. Regina could see Emma's face as she leaned in then she saw total blackness when the blindfold was placed on to her face. She huffed.

"That way you don't have to worry about it." Emma concluded.

Regina tilted her head. "How does this help?"

Emma made a face then sighed. "It doesn't." Was all she said then she yanked the chain. Regina heard the wooden door creak open. Her chains were pulled and she was led out into the hallway.

She felt the cold marble under bare feet and shivered. It just added to her anger. She was furious at the fact that Emma was leading her around bare naked and covered in cum through the halls where anyone could see her. She was a queen and she deserved better conditions than that. Emma had no idea what she had started.

Emma decided to take Regina around so she wouldn't figure out that her bedroom was right across from hers. She checked that the corridor was clear and once she was sure that no one was in the vicinity they headed down to the end of the hall. She kept up a quick pace, not caring that her pet was blindfolded and barefoot. She would yank the chain every time she would fall back. Once reaching the end of the hallway they spun around and went left then right. She spun Regina around again and they began walking back down the hall again. They spun around one last time before heading back to the bedroom. Regina was dizzy because Emma looked over her shoulder and saw her sway slightly. She snorted to herself as she reached the room. She didn't stop and just opened the door. She pulled Regina inside and kicked the door closed.

The room was decorated grand and extravagantly like the other rooms. Emma had it dressed and cleaned from top to bottom. She had brand new sheets over the bed and brand new heavy velvet black curtains put up so that no light will come in. She wanted Regina in complete darkness. She didn't want her to be able to determine the time of day. She wanted her to just be there in a miserable existence. She needed to take precautions for this to work. The curtains however, were open allowing the sunset in at the moment because Emma needed to maneuver but Emma will instruct the servants to close them after Regina is fed. She walked Regina over to the corner of the room. Like in her own bedroom, this room had a cage as well.

They came to a stop in front of it. It was much larger than the one in Emma's room. That one had a pallet on the floor made of a blanket and pillow. Since that is where she was going to sleep. Emma reached out and placed her hand on the lock. The lock clicked. She pulled the heavy iron door open.

"Okay in you go." Emma said grabbing Regina's upper arm. She shoved her inside.

Regina gasped when her back hit the bars of the new cage. The first thing she noticed was that she could stand in that one and there was more room. Regina's hands were still bound but she could move them since Emma dropped the chain. She reached up and pulled down the blindfold just as Emma slammed the door.

"Are you going to just leave me here?" Regina asked as she stepped closer to where Emma was. She wrapped her hands around the bars and awaited Emma's answer.

Emma shrugged. "It gives you time to think about what you've done. The lives you've taken and ruined. The people you've hurt." Her tone was dry but very pointed and she wanted Regina to feel the weight of her words. She stepped away from the cage then. "Anyway, I'm going to dinner. I'm starving." She started heading for the door and Regina was excited to be left alone for a moment.

Being left alone in a dark room at night was something she was used to. That was one of her mother's favorite punishments for her. It went on for years from when she was around the age of three until she was about sixteen so, this didn't particularly faze her.

Emma pulled the door open. "I'll have someone bring you food and water." She said without looking at her. "Goodnight." She muttered before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Regina let out the breath she hadn't even realized that she had been holding. She grabbed the bars firmly until her palms ached. She fought back building tears. She had never felt so out of control. Well not since she was a teenager but she buried that scared little girl. She has long since gotten rid of the weak parts of her. After years of building herself and making herself strong she would be damned if she let that little princess playing warrior take that from her. Regina raised her chin. Her mother was right. Once a queen always a queen. Emma cannot take that from her. No matter how much she beat her and touched her without her permission. No matter how much she tried to humiliate and demean her. Regina will hold her head high.

She needed to do a lot of thinking. She sighed and rested her forehead against the cool bars. She refused to spend another day in the care of that princess. She needed a way to escape. She nibbled her lip as she thought.  _What to do?_

* * *

Emma entered the dining room with one thing on her mind, food. She knew that her parents were going to want a full report but she hoped it could wait until after dinner. As she walked across the softly lit room she found the King and Queen seated at their usual places at both ends of the long table. Sir Lancelot and Sir Nicholas were seated on one side while Mulan and Red were seated on the other. There was a vacant chair between the two women that Emma assumed was for her. They had apparently just finished their soup judging by their empty bowls that were being taken away. Emma was glad she missed it. She just wanted to get to the actual meal and her parents knew that, that was why they would often start that without her. She was just thankful that the food was already set out.

Emma raised a brow as she looked at her parents and their dinner guests. Everyone was dressed so nice and she was glad that she dressed up as well and bothered to brush her hair. She was wearing a pale blue ruffled shirt tucked into a pair of white pants and a brand new pair of black leather boots. Honestly they looked like every other pair she owned but there was just something special about those. She felt that they were for a special occasion.

She ended up having to take a bath after her encounter with her pet but she felt fresh and her body had never felt so loose. She didn't know if it was the bath or the sweet released she took advantage of earlier but either way she we feeling great. She even had a little pep in her step.

With the queen locked up, she could finally stroll. Smell the flowers. Chat with the servants. Smile. She could finally enjoy a meal without the impending doom of a battle that she could die in. It would be nice to savor a turkey leg without picturing it as her last.

"Evening." She said as she reached the table, her boots tapping with each step. Her parents looked over and smiled while her fellow knights and Red stood. They bowed. Emma gave them a smile and bowed to them as well.

Emma looked at the table and examined the spread. There was enough food for the entire kingdom there. Laid out before her. The ham caught Emma's eye though. She walked over to the seat between Mulan and Red. She sat and her guest did as well.

"We started the salad and soup without you since you hate it so." Snow White commented. Emma nodded as she inhaled the delicious smelling food.

"Fair enough." Emma muttered as she leaned over and instantly began filling her plate. She piled some slices of the roast duck which looked too juicy to not consume and ham. She went on to grab some rolls. As she did so, a servant filled her chalice with rich red wine. Emma had two things on her mind food and fluids. She had burned off a lot of energy and had lost a lot of fluids. She needed to replenish.

She leaned back in her chair and straightened her posture. She began shoveling potatoes into her mouth. She groaned and her eyes rolled back in her head at the savory flavors. She had no idea if it was because she was so hungry or because they were just delicious though. She didn't care either.

She groaned and finished most of them before reaching for her cup. She drank down all of the delicious wine before holding up the cup for the servant girl to fill it again.

"I'm assuming you had a very productive day." Queen Snow muttered. Emma looked over at her mother. The woman was smiling at her, clearly amused by her appetite.

Emma shrugged before taking a sip of her wine. "Yeah."

"Well, what happened?" Mulan pressed.

Emma swallowed her mouthful of ham. "I don't know. I started punishing her."

"Well, we know that." Mulan muttered. "But how?"

Emma stopped chewing and wiped her mouth with the white cloth. She looked over at her mother and then her father. They were both waiting expectantly for her answer. Emma cleared her throat. "I don't think I should get too graphic in front of my parents at the dinner table." She looked up at Mulan and saw a grin roll across her friend's face. "But let's just say she's a very dirty girl now."

She heard Sir Nicholas snort and mutter a, "Nice."

Snow White nodded. Her curiosity was clearly piqued. "How did she take it?"

"Not well." Emma admitted. "She fought like hell but it was nothing I could not handle."

"Good girl." David said with smile.

Emma beamed at her father. He gave her a nod. She loved to make her parents proud.

"I still think this is a terrible idea." Red muttered.

Emma chuckled and drank her wine. "It's fine really. She's completely at my mercy and I even saw fear in her eyes."

She will never forget how satisfied she felt when she saw the panic in the Evil Queen's eyes those two times. The first when she thought Emma was going to enter her and the second when Emma had strangled her. It was nice to see that the women did understand that she was mortal after all.

Red furrowed her brow. "What?"

Emma was amused by her friend's reaction, so amused that she didn't even care that her meal was being interrupted. "You heard me." She said with a grin and a wag of her eyebrows.

Mulan laughed out and clapped her hands together. "I want more details."

Emma shook her head at her other friend. "After dinner." She really just wanted to eat. She did miss lunch after all.

Mulan nodded and Emma could see the excitement on her face. It pleased her. It was nice to have someone to discuss this with. "Of course."

Emma gave her a grin then turned back to her meal. The duck was still untouched and calling her name. She was allowed a few moments of silence and all she heard were the sounds of the utensils hitting the plates and Red chatting idly with her parents and the other knights. Emma listened but her mind kept drifting to her earlier activities. She felt that she should be a little harder on Regina but she was trying not to let her anger take over because if she had then she would have definitely hurt the ex-queen and she didn't want to break her toy just yet so, she reigned in her emotions and just treated it like a job. At least she got a good feel of what the woman needed. She needed more aggression, more force, more discipline. Emma could provide that.

But on the same hand she realized she enjoyed using her cock- that Regina kept making rude comments about- as a weapon against her. It wasn't lost on her how Regina tensed and the panic she saw in her eyes when she was at her entrance. Surely she wasn't afraid of sex. A woman like that has experienced sex before. She's had a pet of her own. A huntsman. Emma freed him and returned his heart that Regina had taken, to him. She knew that the queen wasn't just walking him around on a leash because human pets don't work like that. There's always a hint of sex in it.

For example, Emma knew that they were going to go very far together. She planned to push Regina as far she could physically, mentally and especially sexually. Sex is power. She knew that.

She hoped Regina would keep fighting her so she could challenge her more and see how much a wicked bitch like that could endure before she breaks. She was excited to push her. To make her suffer. To see what she was made of other than evilness and darkness.

"What are we going to do about that guard in the dungeon?" Sir Lancelot asked, pulling her out of her musings. Emma looked up and across the table at her friend. She hadn't forgotten about him. The offender was going to be punished that's for sure.

No one touches what belongs to her.

She felt that she gives all of them enough and she's entitled to have one thing to herself. But that disrespectful guard clearly didn't care that she saved them all and earned the right to take the queen. He thought he could just do whatever he pleased. Well, he had another thing coming. Apparently she had been too lenient.

What upsets her the most was that he tried to put his disgusting penis inside of her property and taint it. That was a no-no. She didn't care how beautiful and enticing the queen was, he should have controlled himself with respect for his white knight but he didn't obviously. They did not need any disloyal people in their kingdom. He was going to pay and she was going to make an example out of him.

No one touches her property. Regina was off-limits.

Emma shrugged with a sigh and reigned in her anger. "I will deal with it in the morning." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Lancelot nodded obediently. "Let me know if you need us."

"When are you doing it?" Nicholas asked eagerly. Seriously that man loved violence far too much. "I want to see it."

"First thing." Emma replied. She'll wake Regina up. She wants her to see that. It will be a message that she will be taken care of and that her Master will protect her and will not tolerate anyone else hurting her.

"We'll be there." Lancelot said. Nicholas nodded in agreement.

Emma nodded. She loved their loyalty.

"What?" King David asked. Everyone turned to him. Emma turned to the guys to find them staring at her blankly. She couldn't believe they didn't tell them.

"It wasn't our place." Lancelot said instantly. Emma sighed. That was true. She looked at her father.

"One of the guards in the dungeons tried to assault Regina." She explained.

Mulan looked absolutely disgusted. "Like sexually?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Red scoffed. "How disgusting."

Emma nodded. "I agree." She looked at the men across from her. "But Sir Lancelot and Sir Nicholas stopped him." The men bowed their heads and she smiled.

Snow smiled at their knights as well then turned her attention back to her daughter. "So, you  _are_  going to punish him?" She asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Execution?" Charming asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm taking his hands then banishing him to the forest. I'm keeping it simple yet meaningful." she explained simply.

Her parents both nodded but Snow spoke, "Good. Make an example that disrespect will not be tolerated in this castle."

Emma nodded and smiled. Her parents knew that she would handle it. Ever since Emma was young she was always the one to get things done even when her parents couldn't stomach it. "Oh I will."

Her parents beamed at her with pride on their faces. Apparently she had a long day ahead of her. She needed all of the rest she could get.

It was going to be a messy day. But she was prepared to show Regina what she was capable of and maybe strike some fear into her captive.

Maybe resting and taking it easy was going to have to wait for one more day.

* * *

_"Promise you won't tell." Regina whispered. Snow looked unsure and her eyes shifted to over her shoulder back towards the stables where she had found Regina and Daniel sharing a kiss._

_"But if you marry him then you will not be my mother." Snow whispered. Regina didn't think she would be much of a mother either, given the fact that she wasn't that much older than Snow being only seventeen herself. "You are the first princess to love me. I miss my mother."_

_Regina_ _sighed. She looked at the ten year old staring up into her eyes. Her lip was trembling and her big green eyes were welling up with tears. She reached out and took Snow's hands into her own. They were cold from the winter air. She held then and rubbed them with her thumbs. "I understand that and I do love you, Snow but I also love Daniel, and if I marry your father I cannot have him."_

_Snow's frown deepened. "I don't want to lose you."_

_Regina_ _gave the child a sad smile. She understood loneliness. There was a time that it was all she felt. Suffocating loneliness and isolation but Daniel came into her life and that changed. He filled her life with love and excitement and happiness. She knew that Snow would find a young man to do the same for her. That's all she wanted for this girl staring up at her. Happiness and freedom. "You will never lose me. But I love Daniel and he is my true love. Remember what I just told you about true love?"_

_"It's magic." Snow said sadly. "The most powerful magic." She added quietly. She wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure being with him will make you happier than living in our castle?"_

_Regina_ _chuckled. "I grew up in a castle." She replied. "I will leave behind my life as a princess for him in a heartbeat and never look back. That is how strong my love is for him. I don't want to... I cannot be without him."_

_Snow nodded. "And you only get one true love?"_

_Regina_ _smiled. "Yes. He is my one true love."_

_Snow stared into her eyes. Her young eyes were reflecting the stars in the night sky above them. Regina had no idea what the child was searching for but she must have found it after a moment because she nodded. She gave Regina a big smile. "Okay. I stick by what I said, you have to marry Daniel."_

_Regina_ _chuckled. "Yeah?"_

_Snow nodded. "Yes. Go be with him. I will not tell a soul where you've gone."_

_"Thank you." Regina whispered._

_Snow lunged forward throwing herself into Regina's arms. Regina wrapped her arms around the child's back and held her tightly, partially in thanks and partially to protect her from the cold. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. That could have been bad. If her mother had found out she would have... no. She didn't want to even think about what her mother would have done. She felt a shiver run through her at the thought of her mother. Thankfully she will never have to find out what her mother would have done. Little Snow White will keep her secret._

_"I promise." Snow whispered. She snuggled closer to Regina. "I will keep your secret forever."_

Regina sighed as the words echoed through her mind. Snow promised she would never tell but she lied and broke that promise. Her selfishness ended up ruining Regina's life. She felt an unyielding rage bubbling up from her stomach and it settled in her chest. The mere thought of Snow White, sent her into a frenzy. The disloyal, untrustworthy, traitorous bitch. The entire kingdom looked up to her. They saw her as some type of saint but they had no idea who she truly was. They have no clue what she had done.

How she had hurt Regina.

Badly.

She destroyed her heart in the worst of ways and it could never be mended. Snow White was the true villain in Regina's story and yet she went around the kingdom telling everyone that it was Regina. She never bothered to tell the villagers about why she was trying to kill her. Of course she left that part out. She wouldn't want them to know what she truly was. A monster.

Sure Emma and the rest of the White Kingdom saw the Evil Queen as the villain because no one has cared enough to hear her story. That's why she's the one in the cage when Snow White should be the one locked up. Queen Snow White deserved to be punished for the lives she's ruined and taken. But no. Snow got away with her sins and Regina is painted as the villain. Of course it was that way. Since Regina's birth to the monster Queen Cora, fate has been against her.

There always needed to be a villain. Even when the villain is truly the victim that has had enough of being pushed around so they decided to push back. But the land usually only sees one side of the story. Maleficent was the only one who understood her agony in that aspect. The dragon sorceress was done wrong by someone she truly cared for as well and when she fought back she was labeled as a wicked villain. In reality Maleficent was the complete opposite of the beast that King Stefan had made her out to be. Once again, only part of the story was told. She wasn't just a vengeful witch who cursed a teenage girl. There was much more to that. He of course would never tell what he and his wife had done. Regina is the only third party that knows what they had done and saw that Maleficent was truly innocent.

It seems like Regina will suffer a similar fate...

No one will ever see the true Snow White nor will they ever see the real Queen Regina.

_Well no one has ever cared to see me before so, what's the difference now?_

"What the fuck?!" She screamed at the weak woe-is-me thoughts going through her mind. That sure as hell was not like her. She never pitied herself or anyone else. Pity was not something she was capable of feeling right along with sympathy or regret. So why now?

She looked up at the top of the cage. She couldn't see a thing. She was surrounded by complete darkness. A servant brought her food a while- she was unsure how long- ago. She refused to eat it but she did drink the water. She needed it. She still had the taste of Emma in her mouth and her mouth was dry. They returned shortly after and collected the untouched bowl of slop and cup. They then closed the big heavy curtains, bathing the room in total darkness and left her alone.

She had no idea how long she had been in that room but she had a feeling that it was over an hour. She laid down on her back and just stayed that way. Her body was exhausted but her mind was wide awake. She tried to take that opportunity to plot but the darkness was causing her brain to travel to darker places.

She hated how disgusting she felt inside and out. For one she hated her own body for betraying her as well. No matter how she tried to will it to not react to Emma, it still disobeyed with twitches, jerks and trembles. Not to mention that she was still soaking wet and her clit was oddly tingly and still quite stimulated. She shifted and squeezed her legs together in attempt to soothe the ache a bit. It worked a little but not enough. She was uncomfortably slick. She chalked it up to Emma actually stimulating her and it was normal for her to get turned on by it.

Regardless of how hard she tried to focus on other things her mind always came back to her neglected vagina and she came to the conclusion that she would not get an ounce of rest or peace of mind if she didn't take care of it. She didn't have an abundance of time since she was unsure of when Emma would return. She assumed that did not give her much time to come up with a plan.

She sighed deeply and decided that she just needed to tend to her needs so that she could get back to work.

The throbbing was driving her mad.

She rolled her eyes at herself and her ridiculously easily amused body. She slid two fingers into her mouth, wetting them. She then brought them straight down to her achy little bud. She flinched as her fingers made contact but she immediately realized that she didn't even have to wet her fingers. She was soaked and so warm. She slid her fingers down between her lips then back up. She could feel Emma's sticky juices that were still on her as she rubbed herself. She sighed and ignored it. She slid down and teased her entrance but didn't slide in. Instead she returned to her clit. She flicked it a few times with her first finger. She drew in a sharp breath and arched against her hand. She added a second finger and began circling the slippery piece of flesh. Her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She didn't need the princess hearing her and coming to investigate. Something told her that the princess would enjoy the sight of her touching herself a little too much.

Regina already felt dirty enough lying on the floor of a cage, in the pitch blackness, covered in the princess' cum, touching her dripping pussy with her chained hands. Honestly it was not particularly her proudest moment but no one will know but her and she will take that to her grave.

What Emma had done to her hours ago was utterly humiliating but she could take it. She wanted to rip her head off and use it as a decoration for her study but what she did would not break her. Binding her and emptying her seed all over her was beginner torture. So was the crop. Sure it hurt but it didn't make her fear Emma. The one time she felt real pain was when Emma used her own hand to spank her. Emma was strong and the force she used was excessive. She would admit that that hurt. Right along with Emma throttling her. She could feel the life leaving her and Emma crushing her windpipe. She knew that Emma wouldn't kill her. She didn't have it in her.

She didn't fear Emma until she threatened to enter her without her permission. She could still feel the pressure of the head pressing against her entrance. It wasn't only Emma's size that frightened her. It was the fact that she couldn't have her inside of her. She hadn't even...

She just couldn't.

She wouldn't admit to fear though. That's what Emma wanted. She wanted her to cower and kneel but Regina was born of royal blood. She does not kneel. Emma would have to kill her before she got what she wanted.

And she was not going to enter her ever. No one was.

She let out a shuddered breath as she felt the tightening in her lower abdomen and she knew that she was close. Her fingers began sliding quicker over the erect nub and she pushed down on her fingers applying more pressure. She suppressed a whimper as she felt the tingle throughout her body then sudden relief as the orgasm she had been needing so badly crashed into her. She held her breath as she rode it out, rocking against her fingers as they moved in circles.

She released the breath when she fell back against the pallet in post orgasmic bliss. She slowly began breathing normally again. She slowly pulled her hands away. She was much too sensitive to touch anymore.

She relaxed for a moment. Momentarily content and then her eyes flew open. She felt sudden frustration with herself. She couldn't believe that she did that. She masturbated under the care of her tormentors. In Snow White's castle! Frustration gave way to humiliation and humiliation gave way to loathing. She couldn't believe herself. She let the princess get her so worked up that she played with herself until she came in a fucking cage.

Regina growled and covered her eyes with her arm. She hated herself so much in that moment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She grumbled.

Of course her post orgasm calmness didn't last given the circumstances but damn.

She inhaled and exhaled trying to push away the hate she felt for herself so she could think but of course it lingered. She groaned. Another night she could not focus. She really needed to if she was ever going to get out of there and get her revenge on the royal family starting with the princess. She refused to touch herself ever again within those walls.

She needed to get it together. She refused to stay within that castle and submit to that princess. She was going to get her revenge. She didn't care if she had to die in the process but she will make them pay.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Non-con as in non-consensual sex as in Emma forcing Regina to do things against her will.
> 
> -Violence
> 
> -Torture (mental and physical)
> 
> -Bondage
> 
> -Did I mention non-con?
> 
> -Strong Sexual Content
> 
> -Anal Play
> 
> -Breath Play
> 
> -knife play
> 
> -degradation (both verbal and physical)
> 
> -G!P EMMA
> 
> Did I mention non-consensual sex and rape?
> 
> This story is full of triggers and sensitive subjects so if you are sensitive to any of them I ask that you stop reading now because it is only going to get more intense.  
> Warnings in this chapter for sexual content, non-con and mentions of rape, GRAPHIC violence/blood and Gore (some might find very disturbing), language, etc.

 

Chapter Four

"Rise and Shine." Emma announced as she entered the fallen queen's chambers. She had a good night's rest which was something she could get used to. Shortly after awaking, she ordered that the ex-queen be bathed and dressed nicely. She left her a bit filthy the night before and she could only imagine how disgusting and defiled the other woman felt. That made a cocky grin spread across her lips. The wicked beast that had defiled and humiliated so many was finally feeling what the weaker people had felt by her hand for decades. It was a satisfying feeling and yet it wasn't enough. Emma knew that she had a long way to go before she could properly break and tame the Queen or even get her to see the error of her ways.

The Evil Queen was a tough nut to crack. Even getting into her dark twisted mind seemed damn near impossible. There was a close call when the queen had almost gotten into hers though. Emma quickly nipped that in the bud and showed her that her little mind games were not going to be tolerated. Emma doubted that the vile creature has learned her lesson and she was almost positive that she would continue to try to manipulate anyone to get herself out of any and everything. Emma would be ready though. The discipline for deception would be swift and harsh.

She had a feeling that Regina knew that she meant business though. She wondered if leaving her alone all night in the dark with nothing but silence had done anything to trigger the woman's dormant conscious. Clearly being alone with nothing but her thoughts had brought back some resemblance of acknowledgement. Then again, she doubted it. She knew that a lot more work had to be done in order to get this woman to see the horror in her actions and for her to understand that she was deserving of her punishment. Luckily for both of them at this point Emma had nothing but time.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as she shut the door behind her. She heard a snort come from Lancelot right before the door clicked shut.

The Queen was standing at the door to the cage with her shackled hands wrapped around the bars. She was dressed finally in a form fitting white dress. The dress wasn't much but it was just enough to hide Regina's body from the world. Any other time Emma would have let her roam the castle nude but Regina's body was a bit of distraction and everyone needed to be focused. This was serious. She could worry about humiliating Regina after the guard was taken care of for his crimes.

The Queen said nothing. Instead she simply sent Emma a scowl which reminded her of a young kitten bristled up and walking sideways, spitting and hissing as if it could scare someone. The sight was more cute than horrifying and caused Emma to feel that frustration again. Frustration at this monster being so beautiful in so many ways and even charming but as mean as a viper.

The knight cleared her throat and stepped closer to the cage. "I believe I asked you a question." She ground out as she stalked up to the captive queen. "Answer me." She barked. Despite her reaction she was not angry but she knew that she had to be harsh on Regina. Firm. She couldn't speak to her as she would speak to someone else within the castle. She was the enemy. She did not deserve kindness. Emma reached the cage and wrapped her hands around the bars right above Regina's. She leaned closer so that their faces were inches apart. She noted how lovely the evil queen smelled. She smelled of the roses from her bath in opposed to the sex she smelled like when Emma dropped her off. The smell of sex wasn't bad but she liked this smell better.

The woman's eyes darkened and they narrowed as she glared at Emma. Emma knew that if Regina was not shackled and caged, she would have attempted to kill her with or without her magic. A huge emphasis on 'tried' because Emma would most likely stop her and injure her severely if she attempted to attack her.

The Queen still refused to respond though. She turned her gaze away from Emma to blatantly ignore her. Emma could feel the superiority radiating off of the once royal and that angered her slightly. She expected her to be stubborn but she didn't expect this. She had taken everything from her. Her title, her castle, her kingdom. She had nothing anymore. Not even her family and yet she was still prideful and held her head high. Well that needed to come to an end. She needed to understand how low she was and at this point she was nothing.

Emma's hand shot through the bars but Regina was quicker and stepped back out of her grasp. Emma growled low in her chest. The woman stared back at her with a look of indifference. "Come here."

"No."

"Regina." Emma warned. She enjoyed the way her captive bristled. "I just want to take a look at you. We do not have much time. We are expected somewhere."

"Where?" Regina asked.

Emma smirked a little at the queen's curiosity getting the better of her. "Do you remember the guard that tried to hurt you?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "Indeed. I still want to tear his throat out. I may even despise him more than you."

Emma's brows rose in amusement. "That so?"

"Yes. He is a foul, disgusting, brute of a creature."

"Some would say the same of you..."

Regina simply gave her a look but said nothing else. It was more than apparent that she was done speaking after the jab. Just as well. She decided to not tell Regina exactly where they were going after that interaction. Emma raised her hand and summoned the gold collar to her. "Come along." She said jingling it.

Regina scoffed. "Oh, I am not wearing that again, Dear."

"You're not?" Emma asked. She poked out her bottom lip and nodded slowly. Her prisoner raised a brow and watched her wearily. She knew better than to think that Emma would let that insubordination go.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She finally said in a last attempt at defiance but they both knew that she was going to lose this round.

Emma sighed and placed her hand on the lock. It clicked open and fell to floor. She rolled her shoulders then her neck. Regina stayed there watching her with a raised brow and an unamused expression. Emma looked up at her and grinned. She yanked the door open. Regina moved back and her back hit the steel of the cage. Emma chuckled as she stepped inside.

"What was that you said?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I am not leaving this room in a collar. I will not be paraded around like some... some... pet."

Emma inhaled and stepped into Regina's personal space until they were inches apart. "But that's what you are."

She closed the gap between them and pressed her body flat against Regina's. Her free hand rested on the woman's side where she squeezed. She leaned in and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck and inhaled the scent of the woman's flesh and her hair. She knew that Regina would hate being sniffed and judging by the way the woman stiffened she had been right.

"Shhh..." Emma said before pressing her lips to her throat as her hand traveled up and stopped at the underside of the woman's breast. She squeezed and Regina gasped then exhaled softly. Emma smirked and kissed her again. Regina began to relax then and her body began to loosen up from its tense state. "You like that?" She muttered between kisses. Regina said nothing but instead stayed completely still allowing Emma to place kisses down her throat. Emma wondered for a moment if Regina really was turned on by it but she pushed that thought aside and chalked it up to stimulation.

She felt Regina shift suddenly and Emma's hand shot down, stopping her knee right before it made contact with her groin. She pulled away from Regina and glared at her. Regina simply stared back at her, emotionless.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Emma screamed. "You tried to hurt me again!"

"Oh boo-hoo." Regina mocked. "Did you really think I enjoyed being touched by you?"

"I didn't." Emma threw back. "I really don't care about what you enjoy. This is about what I want. Anyway, you felt something. That's why you're so angry with me."

"Oh..." The ex-queen said in a faux pout. "And what feeling was that? Passion... Desire... Lust..?" The way her tongue rolled on the last word made Emma want to push the woman to her knees.

"No." Emma said. "You're nothing but a monster anyway."

Regina chuckled. "That gets you and your little friend down there all riled up. Who likes the darkness more; you or it?"

Emma felt anger fill her chest at the woman's rudeness. "I don't know but I do know that it was you lying here all night in filth. Tell me, did it stick to you? Did it crust over and get hard? Did you feel like the disgusting cum cloth that you are?"

"Shut up!" Regina screamed.

"Oh you don't like that." Emma taunted. "I enjoyed our time together last night and I thought you might want to do it again. This time however, I can get deep inside of you and fill you up. What do you say?"

Regina let a feral sound rip from her and she swung for Emma's face. If Emma didn't move as quickly as she did, the woman would have clawed her eye. Emma's hand shot out and wrapped around Regina's throat. She squeezed and Regina gasped before her mouth opened in a silent gag.

Emma could feel the muscles and bones straining against her grip and the woman's pulse racing. Emma pulled Regina closer to her. "Listen to me." She growled. "You are nothing to me. You disgust me in the worst way and I can barely stomach your presence. It is a crime that you are still alive and every single time I interact with you I regret sparing your life. You should have been burned alive. Your flesh seared and peeling off as you screamed. You should be a pile of ash and charred remains as well as your horrid parents."

Regina tried to say something but Emma's grip tightened and all that came out was a gurgle followed by a helpless cough as she struggled for air. Regina's eyes were bulging and almost coming out of her head. She was turning a purple color as Emma continued restricting her airway.

"I should just snap your neck and be done with it."

Regina's hands came up and began clawing at Emma's but Emma held fast.

"Now are you going to be a good girl and let me put the collar on?" Emma asked. Regina said nothing but held her eyes. Emma growled and shook her. She squeezed tighter and a small crack came from the other woman's neck. "I will strangle you. Do you understand? Do not fight me."

Regina's hands fell to the side in a show of submission. Emma felt triumph in that but she knew that it was not the case though. She was giving up this time. The evil queen was ready to die just not right then.

Emma squeezed a bit harder then finally loosened her grip. Regina almost collapsed as she inhaled a deep breath. She coughed on the exhale. Emma caught her before she fell. The woman's hand went to her throat and she began rubbing it as Emma stood her up.

"Move your hands." Emma demanded. Regina gave Emma a look but at Emma's glare she dropped her hand. Emma stepped closer and securely snapped the collar into place. "Good girl." Emma said as she went to pat Regina on the head. Regina moved away from her touch and Emma yanked the chain. The woman turned back to her. Her eyes darkened as they gazed into hers. There was so much hatred there. Emma didn't care however. She stood there and appraised Regina for a moment. She looked nice in that gown and the gold collar, with her dark hair loose and flowing down her shoulders. "I thought you would like this collar. It's gold and fit for a queen..." Her eyes wandered Regina's form. The dress left very little to imagination. In the right lighting she could see straight through it. "Well, a disgraced queen rather."

Regina growled then it turned into a cough. She didn't say anything, clearly her throat was hurting her. Good. Emma could do with the silence. She still needed to take care of her though.

"I'll get you some water on the way." Emma sighed.

Regina still didn't speak. She was in too much pain and she had nothing more to say. She lost this battle but she will regroup and come back better than ever. She just needed to survive this day. Emma was demonstrating her power. She understood that but Regina was stronger. Emma had no idea what real power was and she felt obligated to enlighten her.

"Come along." Emma said and gave the chain a yank. Regina had no choice but to follow. They stepped out of the cage and into the bedroom.

Regina stared longingly at the soft bed dressed in silk sheets and pillows. The floor of the cage did a number on her back. She barely slept and her body was achy and she was still tired. Emma of course didn't care as she walked her across the carpeted floor, over to the door. Regina was barefoot and she was already dreading the thought of the cold marble floor under her feet when they left the room.

"Lets do this and come back. You need to be punished for what you've done."

That sent a chill down Regina's spine. She would never admit it though. She knew that Emma was playing for keeps this time and every time she did something to defy her she put herself in danger but she did not regret trying to knee Emma in the crotch. She deserved it for what she did to her the night before along with leaving her hot and bothered.

She shook her head at the memory. She still felt gross for touching herself but she couldn't help it. She was all worked up and she just had to finish it. She still hated herself for it and it made her hate Emma even more.

The knight pulled the door open and stepped out. She tugged the chain and Regina followed her into the hallway. There stood Lancelot and Nicholas waiting patiently. Regina noticed that this was a pattern. Whenever the knight moved, these two men were always close by. Maybe they were her right hands or her friends. Either way they were loyal. She could tell but could they be corrupted or seduced? If so, what would it take to turn them against their leader?

She didn't get to think much on that before she felt Emma come up behind her. A black cloth was brought over her eyes then she was in total blackness again. She felt it being tied behind her head.

"There." Emma whispered into her ear. "We don't need you learning the castle, now do we?"

Regina wrinkled her nose then a smirk crossed her face. "Worried that if I were to escape I would find your room while you slept?" She tittered at the thought. It hurt to speak but she couldn't help herself. "Oh dear, I never thought the Saviour..." She said the last word with distaste. "...would be afraid to die. Then again, I don't blame you. Dying by my hand is not pretty and is quite painful."

"That so?" Emma asked.

"Indeed."

Emma chuckled in her ear. "I can guarantee that if you try to kill me, I will make you suffer. Boiling you alive or skinning you slowly seems fitting." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you hurt me with intent to kill, you better hope I die because when I get ahold of you, you will wish you were dead."

Regina could hear the weight in Emma's words and she knew that she meant business but she did not particularly care because so did she. They will see who was the most vicious here.

There was a loud smack and a sharp pain rippled across Regina's backside as Emma's hand made contact with the supple flesh. "Now, come on," she stepped around Regina and tugged on the chain.

Regina wouldn't budge however. Emma tugged harder and the gold bit into her skin as she was yanked forwards. She stopped again. She refused to walk around the castle barefoot. She didn't care how Emma punished her. She wasn't doing it.

She could hear Emma's boots as she headed back towards her. She was right in her face in an instant.

"What's the matter?" She asked. She didn't sound concerned but her tone was more warning. As in Regina had better have a good reason for her disobedience.

"I'm not wearing shoes." Regina spat. "The people in your kingdom may be used to wandering around like barbarians, dressed in rags and eating grass..." She couldn't see Emma's lazy smirk or the look she gave her men causing them to grin. "...But not me. I have royal blood. I will not be forced to live like an animal."

Emma yanked the chain causing the dark haired woman to gag. "No. You will live like whatever I choose."

Regina turned her head away from the sound of Emma's voice. "I'm not walking barefoot."

"Your highness." Lancelot said. Emma raised a hand to silence him.

"The punishment is going to be swift today." Emma ground out. "I can't wait."

Nicholas smirked.

Emma sighed and bent down a little and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist. She then lifted as she stood and threw the woman over her shoulder. "The only reason you're getting carried is because I have other things to do than to argue with a spoiled brat. But that's okay because you and I are going to have a little alone time after we're done in the dungeon."

Regina huffed at being lifted again but said nothing. She wasn't afraid. She was sure that she could handle whatever Emma dished out.

Emma began carrying her down the hallway. The chains from her shackles and collar were dragging across the floor behind them. Regina let out another agitated huff at the level of manhandling.

She was definitely dealing with barbarians.

* * *

Emma set Regina down and she could feel the jagged pieces on the floor below her. She assumed that they had reached their location. She had no idea where they were but it seemed like a pretty long journey. Regina was somewhat impressed that Emma had managed to carry her all this way without a problem. If she didn't loathe the woman so much she would have found the show of strength to be quite sexy but she did indeed loathe her and all that she stood for so, in turn she didn't care about how strong she was.

Emma undid her blindfold and Regina's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. She recognized that place given the fact that she had spent some time there. The dungeons. She would actually prefer to be there than in the care of Emma. Sure the guards tampered with her food and they made lewd comments towards her but at least she would be able to plot with her mother. Between the two of them they would have come up with something by now.

Her stay in this castle is becoming tiring and she wanted out.

Her mother was no better than Emma but at least Cora was blood. Her torment was different. Emma was just cruel.

Regina will use all of Emma's torture as fuel like she had done with her mother's torment when she was younger. It would drive her to escape and to exact revenge on Snow White and her family for once and for all. Their world would be a much better place without them.

She would save Emma for last though. Let her watch as the queen did revolting and vile things to her parents. She would show her what it feels like to have one's parents taken from them and treated so harshly. Then she will kill the king and queen. Not quickly. She would probably slit their throats slowly or decapitate them with a dull knife. Either way she wants it to be slow and painful. She wants their daughter to watch the life drain from them. She wants the princess to wallow in her own defeat like she has been trying to make her do. She is going to show this bitch what true torture is.

When she gets her hands on the princess she is going to make her bleed and cry for death. She planned to make the things that Emma had done to her look like child's play. She is going to not only break but destroy her. Emma is going to learn that she should have stayed in her place. By then it will be much too late for her and the rest of the kingdom that Regina had planned to take down with them.

That's what would keep her going.

The entire white kingdom would crumble at her feet. That would be the greatest revenge.

"Don't even try it." Emma warned darkly. Regina looked up at her a bit surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped. Her voice was still raw and scratchy. It felt achy and it was burning.

"Whatever you're planning in that twisted mind of yours. If you attempt anything, you will fail and it will be added to your punishments for today."

Regina huffed and looked away from Emma. Emma simply smirked. Without another word she bent again, grabbed her around the waist and lifted. She repositioned her on her shoulder and began carrying her through the dungeon, passed the rows of empty cells. They turned a corner and Regina could hear her mother before she saw her. This made her sigh and rub a hand over her face.

She heard a snort and she looked up to see Lancelot grinning at her. She rolled her eyes before completely ignoring him.

"I demand to see the King and Queen!" Cora was screaming as she rattled the bars. "I also demand to see my daughter."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." One of the guards mocked.

"Hey!" Emma screamed. The man flinched and turned around to see her. He quickly straightened up.

"Your Highness." He said softly and dropped to one knee.

Emma looked at him with nothing but distaste. She clearly thought he was below her. Which he definitely was. The other knights shook their heads at him. "Stop agitating them." Emma ordered. "Leave them be. Feed them and make sure they do not escape. That is your job. Your job is not to punish. Do you understand?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." He said quickly. "I'm sorry."

Emma nodded then raised her chin. "Very well. Move."

He scrambled to his feet and jumped aside. The other two guards moved aside making room for Emma and her companions. As they passed, Sir Nicholas snatched the key ring from one of the men.

They neared the cells and Regina felt nauseous at the thought of her parents seeing her like this. A collar, shackles and being carried like a sack of potatoes by her very captor.

Cora was going to have a fit.

They came to her old cell first. It now held the guard that tried to harm her. She wondered what they were doing down here and why they were unlocking his cell. Regina didn't particularly care about him though since she had no power to harm him. She looked over at the cell beside his. She could see her father. Their eyes met and she didn't see shame or disappointment in his but instead she saw concern and sympathy.

"Regina..." He said softly. His eyes became worried.

"Regina!" She heard her mother scream. "Regina!"

"Daddy." Regina said back to him, ignoring her mother.

"I thought I would never see you again." He sighed in relief then smiled a bit.

Emma chuckled then and before Regina could say anything, she cut her off. "Get a good look at her, your Majesty because this is the last time you will ever see her and she will ever see you."

Regina felt her anger flare in her again when she saw the pain flit across his face. "Leave him alone!" She screamed. Another blow landed on Regina's ass. That one harder than the last.

"Inside voices, Regina." Emma said taunting her. "And, what have I told you? You do not demand anything from me but you do what I say. Now I say for you to shut your mouth before I gag you."

Regina huffed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I know, that's what we're going to work on today."

Regina rolled her eyes. She heard the cell creak open. She looked up to see the other knights bringing the guard out. He looked even more nauseating in that moment, if that was even possible. She felt her stomach turn at the memory of what he had almost done to her.

"I want to see my daughter!" Cora demanded.

Emma shifted with a shake of her head. "She always like this?" She asked over her shoulder. Regina said nothing and Emma shrugged, bumping Regina a bit. "No wonder you're a psychopath."

A low rumble came from Regina's chest. She didn't even satisfy the knight by responding. Instead she watched as the guard was pushed down to his knees behind Emma. As if sensing this, Emma turned around and Regina huffed in disappointment because she could no longer see his groveling.

"Please, your Highness." The man pleaded. Emma tilted her head and regarded the grizzly man. She was disgusted that he thought he was worthy of touching something that belonged to her.

It made her even more angry and a bit nauseous when she thought of the innocent women he may have done that to. She doubted that Regina was his first time. It was the first time that he had been caught. It won't ever happen again though.

Emma's direct anger was at the fact that he tried to take liberties with her property. That was not going to fly. She needed to make an example out of him just in case any of his friends got any ideas.

"You know the penalty for rape." Emma said simply. Tears began pouring down his filthy cheeks. Of course he did. He had probably witnessed it himself.

According to the white kingdom laws the punishments for rape was castration. Cutting off the offending appendage was best. They will then leave them to bleed to death. Emma had something different in mind for him though. He touched her property so that meant that he had to lose the hands. Well, if she still had energy she would castrate him. None of the punishment will be swift or painless however. She could promise that.

"Please have mercy." He pleaded. She scowled at him. This was just pathetic.

"Take him to the Dark Chamber." She ordered. The other knights hauled the man to his feet. He blubbered as they carried him passed Emma and Regina towards the back of the dungeon.

The Dark Chamber was a small windowless room where they took prisoners of war. It's where they tortured them to get answers. Emma has only seen it used a few times. She hasn't personally done anything in there yet. Usually torturing was Mulan's job.

Emma turned around and began following her knights. Regina looked at the floor of her father's cell. She could see a bowl of gruel sitting by the bars untouched. He still hadn't eaten. She couldn't blame him though. They could not trust the food they were given after that incident. Who knows what they're doing to it now after their friend is being executed because of her.

This was quite a mess but she's gotten out of far worse. She will take care of it.

"Regina?" Cora hissed as they passed her cell. "Why is she carrying you like that?" She screamed. "I demand you put her down at once."

Emma chuckled at the old queen's outburst. She stopped at the cell directly in front of her. She leaned closer to the bars and held the woman's glare. This is the woman that everyone feared? She was tiny just like her daughter. Her mouth was the biggest part on her also just like her daughter. They both talked a lot and barked orders when in reality in this moment they had no power. Emma found it all so amusing.

"No." She said with a smirk. "Your little princess is mine now. I do what ever I please to her." She smacked Regina's ass for good measure causing her to yelp and Cora to gasp.

Regina growled but said nothing. Cora nor Emma were worth her breath. She'll let them go back and forth like the morons they were.

"Why you despicable, vulgar... pervert." Cora screamed.

Emma smirked. "Am I? Your little girl seems to like it. I touched her about twice and she was soaked."

A feral scream came from queen Cora and she lunged at the bars. "You will not soil her body with your perversions."

Emma snorted. "Is it because I am a woman? I'm pretty sure I am not the first woman to touch your daughter."

"I do not care about your gender." Cora snapped. She lifted her chin and held her head high. "My daughter has pure royal blood in her body. She is a queen. You are nothing compared to her."

Emma's laugh echoed through the dungeon. "I'm nothing? But you're in the dungeon, sleeping on a cot and eating slop that I wouldn't even give the pigs. You might want to rethink that."

"My family is still superior to yours." Cora bit. "You took us over by brute force while we ruled for decades with a strong hand but a fair one. We were fair to our people. Never were they hungry or unprotected. Can you do that?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. And not abuse them." That was exactly what the queens did. They terrorized their people. There is more to running a kingdom than feeding and protecting your people. Kindness and gentleness (towards those deserving of it) is also important. Something that Queen Cora and Queen Regina never understood. Emma lowered her voice. "But I can't say the same for your daughter..." She winked at the queen. Cora's hand shot through the bars for Emma but Emma was not close enough for her to grab. The woman's hands balled into fists.

"Hey!" One of the guards shouted and began stomping towards them. Regina bristled at his aggression. Emma turned and sent him a scathing look.

"Stay out of this." She barked. "Know your place. If you would have been doing your job then your friend wouldn't be in there preparing to die. You should be right along with him. In fact..."

The man took a step back with his hands raised in surrender. "I beg your forgiveness, your Highness."

"You don't deserve it but I have better things to do than to dole out punishments to all of you." She said dryly. "If I hear anything that I don't like, you will be next."

He bowed his head. "Yes, your Highness."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Cora who had been shocked into silence. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business that needs tending."

"What?" Cora asked as she watched the princess step away with her daughter. She saw Emma begin heading down the dungeon the way that the knights had taken the guard. What was she doing? Why did she need her daughter? Cora began to panic. She didn't like not having answers. In fact she despised that. It made her antsy. "Answer me!" Cora screamed. "No matter what, hold your head high, Regina."

Regina sighed. Her mother was a real piece of work but at least she was finally showing that she cared about her at all. This was new and well... strange.

"Your mother is a real hellbeast, huh?" Emma asked as they turned a corner and Cora's voice faded out. Regina didn't reward that with a reply. "I guess it only makes sense that a beast like her spawned a demon like you."

Regina simply huffed. Oh Emma had no idea.

Emma fell silent as they reached a stone door. She tapped on it and there was a dull scraping sound as it scraped the floor when it was pulled open. There stood Lancelot. The man dipped his head and stepped aside granting them entry. He shut the door behind them.

The room was small. Barely enough space for five people. It felt like a cramped box. The walls were stone, there were no windows and the air felt damp. There was a mildew smell and a slight rotting smell like old blood and flesh. Regina didn't like it. It gave her the creeps.

Emma walked her across the chamber and set her down in front of a small wooden stool. Regina just stared up at Emma and Emma waited for a moment as if determining what type of mood the dark haired woman was in and how she should speak to her. "Sit." She settled for.

Regina looked around the room. Lancelot and Nicholas were watching her in anticipation. The guard was sniffling and blubbering like an idiot. The sight made her smirk but she had to admit that she was slightly impressed that the man was so fearful of Emma's rage. It made her wonder how Emma had earned such a powerful reputation.

"Just sit." Emma said. "Come on. You don't want to stand for this." Regina sighed with a roll of her eyes and settled into the seat. It was hard but smooth. It will do. She crossed one leg over the other and folded her bound hands in her lap. She looked up at Emma who gave her a pleased smirk. "That's a good girl." Emma said as she patted Regina on the head like one would do a dog. Regina turned her head away and Emma chuckled.

"She really is something special..." Nicholas said eyeing Regina with a tilt of his head. "Look at her. She looks breathtaking even dressed like a commoner and without all that scary make up."

Regina and Emma both shot him a look then. He shrugged and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Take it easy." Lancelot warned.

"What?" Nicholas said. "It's like complimenting someone's dog. You think it's cute but you don't want the little annoying rat for yourself."

"Hey!" Emma snapped. "Watch it."

Regina's brows rose in surprise at Emma defending her but it didn't last long because Emma is an idiot.

"She is indeed an irritating little rodent but only I can call her that."

Both of the men snickered. "Yes, your Highness." They said in unison.

Emma smiled a little with a shake of her head. She looked over at Regina and winked. Regina scoffed and turned away, choosing to give her attention to the gray stone wall. Emma shrugged.

She walked over to the small wooden stable in the center of the room. The guard was sitting there balling his eyes out and shaking his head. She sat in the chair across from his. He watched her with frightened eyes.

Emma looked up at Nicholas, "Do you have water?" She asked. The man in question looked confused but nodded.

"Yes..."

"Give my pet some. She needs it." Emma muttered. The man didn't question it. He nodded. He reached on his hip and pulled a leather water skin off his belt.

He then walked over to Regina and stood before her. He watched her as he pulled the black cork out and handed it to her. Regina eyed the brown pouch wearily. She was thirsty but she didn't exactly trust him.

"Go on." He said pushing it closer to her. "I didn't do anything to it, you can trust me..." Regina just gave him a look and he chuckled. "I swear. I didn't even know I was going to give you any. Even if I did know, I would never..." he sighed. "Here look." He brought the spout to his mouth and took a sip. "See..." he said handing it back.

Regina hesitated for a moment. Her throat was killing her and she needed a little relief, besides he did prove that the water was clean. He shook it in front of her. Regina sighed and snatched it out of his hand.

"You're welcome." He grumbled as he walked back over to the table. Regina rolled her eyes.

She carefully brought the spout to her mouth and took a drink. The fresh water cooled and soothed her injured throat. The relief was almost instant. She sighed as she pulled it away. She felt so much better.

When she looked up she found the knights watching her. Nicholas licked his lips while Lancelot just looked enthralled.

Emma gave her a smile. "All better?" She asked as she put on a pair of leather gloves. Regina just glared. She knew that her concern was insincere. Emma simply shrugged and turned back to the man.

She sat back in the chair and watched him. Her face was completely emotionless. The predatory look in her eyes intrigued Regina. She looked like a bear ready to maul and devour the human that had harmed her cub. It was peculiar truly but Regina was intrigued.

Emma bent a little and fished her knife out of her boot. She unsheathed it from the leather pouch and placed it on the table. It was a light silver and it hooked at the end. The blade looked sharp and jagged. It was a pretty large blade.

"Now... does anyone know his name?" She asked looking up at the two men who had taken their places on either side of him.

"I'm-" the man began but Emma raised a hand silencing him.

"I don't care." She said simply. "It doesn't matter in the end, does it?"

His eyes remained wide and pleading. "Please don't do this."

Emma smirked. "You don't like it when its happening to you, now do you?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'll leave the kingdom. I'll go far away... just please don't."

"You know, I give so much to this Kingdom. I laid my life on the line. I gave up my childhood, going to balls and the possibilities of falling in love and having a partner so that this Kingdom will be safe. Everything I do is for my people because I care about them but when I try to have one thing that's mine, people like you want to try to take it and taint it." She sighed. "That makes me think that my generosity is being taken for granted and we can't have that. I also specifically claimed her so that means that you directly disobeyed me. Also," She raised a finger to silence his whining. "You thought you had the authority or power to dip that horrendous little prick inside of my property."

"But she's a prisoner!" He cried.

"My prisoner. I captured her. She is my property!" Emma screamed as she slammed her hand down on the table. "You will not go against me ever again."

Emma looked over at Regina. "Pay close attention. You are safe in my care and I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Ever. You are my responsibility. My property and the only person allowed to put their hands on you or discipline you is me."

Regina raised a brow and kept her mouth shut. She honestly just wanted to see the guard get maimed and tortured. Emma nodded then turned back to the men.

"I am the punisher here." Emma said.

"I understand." The man said with a nod.

"Nah. I don't think you do." She looked up at Lancelot. The knight nodded.

He put his hand on the unnamed guard's shoulder. He pushed him down to the table while Nicholas grabbed his arm and stretched it out for Emma. Emma picked up the knife. She eyed his disgusting filthy fingers that had touched what belonged to her. If he had gone though with it, all of the bathing in the world wouldn't have been enough to make Regina clean after that.

She grunted as she raised the knife and brought it down. Regina leaned closer as the blade sliced through the man's stubby middle finger, separating it from the hand in one slice. Regina felt a familiar excitement fill her when the blood sprouted from the stump. The man screamed in agony and tried to pull his hand free.

"Please no."

"One down." Emma said. "Nine to go."

The man began sobbing again and Emma raised the knife. Regina watched on in amazement as the knights held the man down and Emma detached his fingers one by one. Leaving the hand a bloody mess. She could see the anger in Emma's actions and on her face. She was removing the fingers because in a strange way she felt that they had violated her too.

After his fingers were gone, she then brought the knife to his wrist and began sawing. A raw scream came from the man right before he slumped forward and lost consciousness.

"Fuck." Emma growled. "Wake him."

The knights began shaking him until he awoke with a scream. Emma continued sawing with the man crying and screaming for her to stop. Regina had no idea how much time had passed before the knife finally broke the bone and went through the rest of his skin like the softest of butter. It was satisfying to see the hand separated from the rest of him and lying there lifeless on the table as blood pooled from the stump. She could imagine it's warmth seeping through her fingers. She could smell it.

Emma wiped her brow with her wrist. Her gloved hands were dripping with blood. She looked up at the man who was struggling against Nicholas as the knight laid his second hand out.

Emma glanced over at Regina and their eyes met. Regina's brows furrowed when she saw the lack of sympathy on the knight's face. Maybe she had been wrong and Emma was darker than she thought. She wasn't the sweet little princess trying to pretend to be something she's not. Maybe she is just that... heartless. Perhaps it was years and years of being trained to defeat her. No tea parties or getting made up with mommy. Maybe it was the lack of hugs or cuddle time with daddy. Emma missed out on things that would have made her a... well... gentle and compassionate person. This left her cold.

That gave Regina an idea of what she was dealing with and it was a scary thought. Maybe all that Emma had said was true. Perhaps she would kill her with her bare hands or snap her neck. She certainly had the heart for it. It concerned her but not enough for her to give up her fight.

Regina sat back a bit and watched Emma as she began on the man's second hand.

"Huh..." She said thoughtfully as she watched the scene unfold. She was seeing the knight in a completely different light.

Once provoked Emma became a deadly force. That could be useful, but how? is the question. Regina fell silent. Despite how entertaining this was she had plenty of plotting to do.

It seems that she had a worthy opponent after all. She could work with this.

* * *

Emma led Regina out of the room. They moved aside as the knights dragged the handless guard out of the dark chamber. The man was moaning and groaning in pain. His sounds were weak and his skin had taken on a pasty color given his loss of blood. His bloody stumps were dripping along the way as the men carried him pass them.

"Take him deep into the forest and leave him there." Emma called behind the knights. They turned and nodded. "If you can get him close to an ogre post that would be wonderful."

"Yes." Lancelot said.

"We will try." Nicholas said.

"Very good." Emma called after them.

For a brief moment Regina felt satisfied. It served him right. Now he was going to bleed to death in the forest all alone or he was going to be ripped apart and eaten by an ogre. Either way, his last moments were going to be horrible. That caused the smallest of smiles to twitch at the corner of her mouth but of course she didn't let it bloom across her face.

Emma yanked on Regina's chain, pulling her along. Regina groaned as they walked around the blood trail. Regina did not like walking barefoot on the floor at all but clearly Emma was not going to carry her again because they weren't in a hurry this time.

They traveled down passed the cells again until they reached the ones that held her parents. Cora gasped at the sight of her daughter being led by a collar and a chain.

"Oh hell no." The queen screamed. "You get that off of my daughter at once!"

Emma laughed. "Oh hush before I get you a matching one."

Cora gasped again and glared at Emma. "You better pray that my daughter never escapes because she will free me and you know what that means..."

"I have a feeling you're going to enlighten me..." Emma replied dryly.

"We are going to make you suffer." Cora said darkly.

Emma nodded with her mouth twisted to one side. "I see where she gets it from." She said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder at Regina. "It's just as cute when you do it."

She cleared her throat and they stepped away from the cell, leaving Cora to rant and rave all she wished. She will tire herself out eventually.

Regina stopped short in front of her father's cell. Emma yanked the chain but the woman wouldn't budge. Instead she just stood there staring at her father. He looked so tired and miserable. Well that was to be expected but she didn't expect him to appear so weak. He was probably hungry and thirsty.

"Daddy, you haven't eaten?" Regina asked him softly.

The man shook his head. "No."

"Have you had water?" She asked. He shook his head again.

Regina felt a mixture of pity and anger mingle deep inside her gut. Her elderly father is being starved. She would never starve her prisoners. The Charmings aren't as good as everyone wants to believe. Why is it that she is the only one who sees them for who they really are?

"You need water." Regina said softly. The man nodded. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She whispered just for him but Emma heard it. Henry smiled at his daughter.

"I love you, Regina." He said then. His voice was dry and weak. "I will be okay."

Regina nodded. She knew better though. At this rate he wouldn't last a week.

Emma yanked the chain pulling Regina along. There was only a moment of hesitation before her captive followed. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the guards who dropped to one knee as soon as they saw Emma.

"Clean the blood up on the floor and go clean up the dark chamber. Do whatever you wish with the remains." Emma ordered.

"Yes, your Highness." They all said in unison.

Emma said nothing else and they continued on their way. The stone was hard and cold under Regina's delicate feet but she couldn't focus on that. Her father was much too important. He hadn't eaten in days and clearly hadn't slept. It showed all over his face. That worried her. She didn't care about what happened to her but he didn't deserve to be starved. She had to find a way to help him.

Maybe there could be a deal that could be made with the princess to ensure that her father... and mother get clean food and water that is not tampered with. It was the only way apparently. She didn't know how long it was going to take for her to make a move to escape. She needed a solution for his problem now to keep him alive.

That was the only thought on her mind the entire trip up the hard stone stairs. They stopped on the top landing that led to the rest of the castle. She didn't even care about the fact that she was barefoot. Her mind was too busy at the moment.

Emma turned to her and raised the cloth. She then leaned over and tied the blindfold back into place. That didn't faze her either though. Actually it was expected. She was then led down another corridor and they turned a corner. They came to a spiral staircase and they headed up. Emma didn't speak until they reached the next floor.

"You've been quiet." Emma noted over the jingle of the chains. "Was that too much violence for you?" Clearly her anger had subsided and she was no longer thinking about the guard himself but rather the act. Regina wondered if that was a coping mechanism to keep her from feeling guilt.

"Actually no. I was quite impressed with your show of power." Regina replied. "Not intimidated but impressed."

"I hope you get the point I was trying to make." Emma said. "I will take care of you and protect you but I am not afraid to spill blood. Your blood as well."

"Apparently." Regina muttered. She was unfazed by the threat. "Why do they fear you so?"

"That's respect. There's a difference."

"No I've seen both and that is certainly both. They looked as though they were going to wet themselves every time you barked at them."

"Hmmm..." Emma hummed. "And that's all that I want from you..."

"For me to wet myself?"

Emma chuckled. "To fear me but you wetting yourself would be a bonus."

Regina scoffed. "That is never going to happen.

Emma sighed. "You're still doubting my power." They stopped and Regina assumed that they had reached the bedroom. "I see I have to show you that I mean business."

"Oh. I'm so scared." Regina drawled sarcastically.

"Alright." Emma said then pushed the door open. She walked Regina inside and shut the door. More like slammed it. Regina jumped at the sound and Emma delighted in that.

Good.

She reached up and undid the woman's blindfold. Regina blinked a few times when the cloth was removed from her eyes. She surveyed her surroundings and gasped. She was back in the room. There was the cage and the bed but to her surprise, there were new items in there. Two large wooden ones and a smaller one. She eyed them trying to determine what they were.

"Mulan. You know Mulan?" Emma said as she stepped around Regina and walked to the center of the room. She looked at the items lined up against the wall and appeared to be admiring them.

"Should I?"

Emma looked over her shoulder at her with a smirk. "Yes." She shrugged. "Anyway, she built these things for me. She wanted to come to the execution but instead I asked her to put these in here for when we returned."

Regina examined the wooden things again. She wrinkled her nose when she recognized the smaller one that was painted white. "Oh hell no." She breathed out, mimicking her mother from earlier.

"Which one?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Regina shook her head. "Do not even think about putting me in one of those."

"Or what?" Emma asked stepping closer to her. "What are you going to do?"

"Try me and you'll find out."

Emma's smirk grew and her eyes began sparkling with mischief. "Okay."

She reached out and before Regina could react, Emma grabbed a fist full of her dark hair. She began tugging her across the room towards the equipment. Regina struggled against her but it was futile and she knew it. She also knew that she should not have been taunting Emma after seeing what she was capable of but she didn't care. She had dignity and she needed to hold on to it.

Emma pushed her on to her knees in front of the smallest. Regina knew what that was and tried to resist for as long as she could but Emma overpowered her and pushed her onto all fours. Regina growled and tried to push herself upward but Emma held her there. The brunette woman's hands balled up against the carpet beneath her.

Using one hand Emma lifted the top part of the device. She then released Regina's hair only to undo the collar and toss it aside.

Emma then grabbed her hair again and lifted her until she was kneeling upright.

"Hands above your head." Emma ordered. Regina rolled her eyes and refused.

"You are completely revolting."

Emma chuckled. "Okay then." The princess fell silent then with a snap of her fingers the evil queen's clothes disappeared. Regina looked down and growled when she saw that she was completely nude. Emma smirked. "Much better."

Regina opened her mouth to say something but she let out a yelp when the chain to the shackles was yanked forward and she nearly fell over. Her wrists landed in the little dips one either side of the wooden plank before her head was shoved down and her neck was placed into the larger one. She began squirming. Panic setting in. She did not want to be locked up in that thing. Emma held her in place with a knee against her back. The knight ran her hands over the shackles and they opened with magic then fell to the floor with a loud clank. The upper part of the contraption was then snapped shut over Regina, trapping her in. She could hear the click of the large padlock and she knew that she was not escaping from there until Emma said so. She growled in anger.

Emma smirked at the sight of the queen on her knees and completely at her mercy yet again.

"Is this the one you were familiar with?" Emma chuckled. "Well everyone knows the pillory. This is no ordinary pillory though. You see, it's low so you're in a nice kneeling position for your Master. You have no choice but to arch for me as well." A firm smack landed on each ass cheek for emphasis. "It gives me easier access to you."

Regina hissed at the pain. "Keep your hands off of me."

Emma laughed. "I see you still have to learn how this works and I'm more than happy to show you."

She stood up and headed over to the large black trunk. She could hear Regina struggling to escape and she chuckled to herself at the woman's pathetic attempts. She leaned over and opened the lid. She then peered inside. Mulan had been on a roll lately. There were so many interesting toys inside. She fished out a paddle that was as large as her face. She held it in her hand and tested the weight. It was heavy enough to get the point across. This was exactly what she had asked for.

Regina was not going to like it and her ass was going to be red as the apples she likes so much. Not to mention she won't be able to sit down for a while when Emma was done with her.

Emma headed back to Regina. She looked at the woman's perfect ass that was on display and presented to her. From that position she could see inside of her as well. She was glistening slightly as if she was aroused but Emma couldn't understand why. She wondered if she could smell her. She sighed as she knelt behind Regina.

Regina groaned. She had never been so humiliated. Naked in a pillory. How did she go from walking the castle to this?

Oh yeah, Emma did say she was going to punish her for trying to knee her in the crotch. Regina regretted missing. If she would have hurt her this wouldn't be so bad.

Emma popped Regina's ass with her hand and squeezed. She gave it a rub before she pulled her hand away.

"Now, my little cum slut." Emma began, eliciting a low growl from the queen. "You and I are going to play a little game."

She raised the paddle and brought it down hard across the supple flesh of Regina's backside. The woman flinched at the hard blow but she didn't cry out. Emma hit her a second time for good measure. She got the same reaction.

She grinned to herself. That's fine. She'll keep going until the flesh gets nice and tender. The soreness will help. She'll keep it up until she broke the skin if that's what it takes.

She landed another blow and Regina almost cried out at the sharp pain but she bit her lip instead.

"You are vile!" She screamed out. Emma simply tittered in response.

"The game is called, 'Yes Master, Please Master." Emma said as she brought the paddle down again with more force. She liked the way the flesh rippled. The ex-queen simply hissed. That wasn't enough of a reaction for Emma though. "The game goes like this: I hit you a few times and I ask if you've had enough, you say, 'Yes Master' and if I think that you are sincere, I will stop. Or if I'm spanking you and you've had enough before I ask, you say, 'Please Master'. I will stop immediately. If you use any phrase other than those two I will hit you harder at a rapid speed and I won't stop until I want to. It's so simple. Do you understand?" She did not receive anything in response but she smirked anyway. It's not like the woman had a choice about playing. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this here. I have this really bad flu that's go around and like when I tried to post it here before it didn't work so I just left it alone. I didn't have the energy to fight with it.
> 
> Anyway.... warnings include but are not limited to... 
> 
> -Non-con as in non-consensual sex as in Emma forcing Regina to do things against her will.
> 
> -Violence
> 
> -Torture (mental and physical)
> 
> -Bondage
> 
> -Did I mention non-con?
> 
> -Strong Sexual Content
> 
> -Anal Play
> 
> -Breath Play
> 
> -knife play
> 
> -degradation (both verbal and physical)
> 
> Did I mention non-consensual sex and rape?
> 
> This story is full of triggers and sensitive subjects so if you are sensitive to any of them I ask that you stop reading now because it is only going to get more intense.
> 
> The chapter is really intense and violent. It has torture and the aftermath of the torture. I'm not exaggerating.

Chapter Five

Regina felt the next blow throughout her entire body. There was another hit, the sound carried around the bedroom. Emma was using all of her strength to paddle her. She was pretty sure that she was going to bruise from this. Emma hit her again and again, the blows only becoming sharper and firmer each time. Regina had been counting the number of hits in an attempt to not focus on the pain. There were fifteen so far in total and she was losing count.

Another blow landed against her now sensitive flesh and she breathed through the pain. She was not going to break. She could handle it. She began struggling against the device. Feeling for loose parts so she could break through. She just needed a small piece to give way and she could escape.

"Stop." Emma said in between whacks. It irritated her how calm she sounded. "You'll hurt yourself."

"You're hurting me." Regina growled. "You idiot."

"Exactly. What's the fun in it if you harm yourself?" Emma asked, clearly unfazed by the insult. "Oh and..." She trailed off and a set of hard smacks landed on Regina's backside at an intense rapid speed.

Regina hissed and balled her hands into fists. Her eyes were watering. "Stop it!" She demanded.

Emma didn't respond but instead continued hitting her with the same force and in the same speed. Regina shifted her hips but in the position she was in she couldn't move much. She just needed a moment to regroup. After that she could meet Emma head on. But Emma wouldn't give her a break.

Regina growled. She couldn't believe that Emma had rendered her completely helpless. She could do anything to her from that position and Regina hated that. She hated that she couldn't move or defend herself. She couldn't even close her legs because of the height of the pillory. She needed to keep her legs open and her back arched in order to sort of angle her body. She was relatively close to the floor but she was wide open to Emma.

She stared at the wall ahead of her. Emma moved her out a bit further away from it but she was still facing it. It was her only view as of now.

Emma stopped for a moment and began rubbing the area with her hand to soothe it. "Have you had enough?"

"Give me all you have!" Regina challenged.

Emma chuckled. She had no idea what she had just done. They had been at this for a while without taking a break and Emma was positive that Regina would have broken by then. She was using all of her strength to paddle her. Yet Regina stood her ground and didn't react. She had a strong resolve but Emma was stronger physically.

She continued hitting Regina, harder each time until she was slamming her with it. She heard a crack then with one more hit, the paddle broke in half.

"Shit." Emma hissed.

"Didn't know your own strength?" Regina taunted. "Are you finished with this ridiculous game? We aren't getting anywhere. We might as well call it a day and go our separate ways."

Emma grunted in response as she laid out the broken pieces on the rug. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Regina replied. "Any way to get you as far away from me as possible."

"Have you ever thought your hatred for me is unwarranted?" Emma said. "You brought this on yourself. You seem quite intelligent. You should have known that you would fall eventually. People could only take so much. You should be glad that I got a hold of you before your people had an uprising."

Regina snorted. "They knew better." Her voice was hoarse and heavy. The fact that she was in pain was evident. That thought didn't satisfy Emma as much as she would have liked.

"Better than to what?" Emma asked.

"Than to challenge me."

Emma snorted this time. "You aren't invincible, Regina. I think your current situation proves that."

Regina scoffed. "It was that disgusting light magic of yours. It packs a punch. If it weren't for that, Snow and Charming would have been burying their only child."

Emma chuckled. "Okay." She ran a hand over the two pieces, connecting them again with magic. She held up the paddle and smiled at her work. She raised it again. "So you've been speaking without permission and not once did you address me by my title."

"Princess?" Regina taunted. Completely unafraid. She has tortured countless people. Brought them to their knees before her, begging her to show mercy and she didn't. She pushed them until she broke them to thousands of splintering little pieces. She showed them what she already knew. That they were nothing. What type of person would she be if she could give out torture but couldn't take it?

Emma smacked her hard across the ass with the paddle. Regina let out a sound that was akin to a whimper. "No." Emma said gently. "Master. Remember the title of the game. 'Yes Master, Please Master'. We're still playing." She hit her again. "And you've been breaking the rules."

Emma paused for a moment and rolled her shoulders. She then switched hands with the paddle to give her right hand a break. She opened and closed it a few times then rolled her wrist. She shook it out then took the paddle back into her hand.

Emma placed her hand on the woman's lower back to hold her still. She then swung her other hand out and brought it back, the paddle cut through the air before connecting with the supple flesh. Regina jumped and groaned. She didn't cry out. Emma still wasn't satisfied. She landed a set of hits in the same spot.

She stopped after about five minutes straight and she felt the woman tense from her pain. She stopped for a moment. She looked at her work. The warm olive skin was now a flaming red and welts were forming all over. It looked painful and if Regina wasn't such a horrible person, Emma would have felt sorry for her but she deserved this and worse.

"Have you had enough?" Emma asked.

Regina was in excruciating pain. She was pretty sure that Emma had broken the skin at some point because it felt like Emma was beating her open wounds with pure fire. She wouldn't be surprised if the paddle was covered in blood. She just wanted Emma to stop but she wouldn't give in. She could stand a lot of pain. She would be alright.

Regina inhaled and Emma just had a feeling that she was going to sass her instead of playing the game fair. Emma hit her again.

"No." Regina growled.

Another whimper came from Regina when the blow landed. She bit down hard on her lip. With each hit her teeth dug deeper until she could taste blood. Emma could paddle her to death. She didn't care. She was not going to give in.

"So be it." Emma said as she set back to work making her hurt.

This went on for almost over an hour and Regina was in complete agony. Her entire body, not just her ass was aching. The position she was in could not have been healthy for her back or joints. Then the soreness she was feeling on her backside was killing her. It felt like Emma was hitting her with a spiked paddle. This was torture. Regina would admit that. She thought she could take it but she was breaking. If she didn't stop her she would injure her permanently. She felt a tear run down her cheek. It dropped from her chin and landed on the carpet. She inhaled then exhaled to stop herself from breaking down into tears. She felt so helpless right then. She no longer felt like a queen in that moment but instead she felt like nothing. Her mother would be so disgusted if she saw her.

Another blow landed and it felt like a bunch of tiny daggers digging into her flesh and tearing through her. She hissed and that's when she felt it. Her resolve completely breaking. She wanted Emma to stop and she needed her to stop if she wanted to walk away from this. She shook her head and inhaled. No one else was in this room but the two of them. She could do this. She knew what she needed to do.

"Stop please!" She cried out.

Emma stopped mid way and she almost dropped the paddle. She had not expected that. She did last longer than Emma expected but she was still surprised. She never thought she would even say please.

"What?" Emma asked. She wanted to make sure that she had heard correctly. She didn't hear anything else but sniffing. Her brows rose. Was she crying? "Hey. I'm speaking to you." She placed her hand on Regina's flesh and the woman jumped. "Regina, what do you want? If you want me to stop, you know what you have to say."

Regina sighed. She really didn't want Emma to hit her again though. She felt Emma shift behind her and she gasped.

"No please."

Emma froze. "Please what?"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe herself. How pathetic. This feeling was something very unfamiliar and she despised herself in that moment. She planned to make Emma pay. She didn't know how but she will. "Please... Master." She said softly in her shame. She felt sick to her stomach and she could feel the bile rising up in throat from the words she just uttered.

Emma smirked and sat back on her heels. She was partially shocked but overall pleased. She couldn't believe that the evil queen had given in. She sat the paddle down. The game was over. Regina said the magic words. This woman that everyone feared so much was far from as great and terrible as everyone thought. She was just another mortal that could be taken down with the right tactics. If only she could show this to the people who feared her. They would probably find strength in seeing the Evil Queen at the savior's mercy. The fallen queen as she knelt completely bare before her, pleading for mercy would be a sight to see.

"Good girl." Emma whispered. She placed her hand on Regina's lower back. "Now, was that so hard?" She examined Regina's ass and all she thought was how much that must have hurt. She was covered in red spots, welts and what appeared to be the beginnings of bruises. She was basically raw back there. That should be a lesson for her though. It would stick with her for a while. "Regina."

"No." Her voice was raw and it shook like she was crying or was about to.

Emma nodded. "Right. Did we learn anything?"

Well Regina did learn a few things. For one, she learned that Emma was darker than she expected. She also learned that the princess had the stomach to do what was necessary to get her to comply. That worried her and for the first time she felt a tinge of fear for her captor. "Yes."

"And what's that?"

Regina had no idea what Emma wanted her to say but she knew that she had to say something before she started up again. "That you are a Mon-" Emma cleared her throat in warning. Regina sighed. "Not to fight you." She concluded.

"Hmm..." Emma hummed then nodded. "Sure. We also learned that I could hurt you. Worse than this if I wanted."

Regina stayed quiet. She just needed to regroup. She was not going to fully submit to Emma. Not ever. She could have her physically but she could not have her spirit.

Emma moved closer to Regina. Despite the pain that the woman appeared to be in, she could see her outer lips practically dripping. She could smell her arousal as well. It was an odd thing and very confusing.

"Why are you aroused?" Emma asked curiously. "Do you like this?"

Regina said nothing. She felt that she had been humiliated enough. She did not wish to discuss her vagina with her tormentor. She was too focused on her pain and trying not to sob in agony and shame anyway.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

Regina knew that she better answer. "Pain goes along with pleasure. There was a time where I couldn't even get off unless I inflicted pain on my partner first. It's different with me being the recipient. I don't know why my body is responding this way."

Emma accepted this. She knew that the evil queen was sick and dark but she hadn't expected that. Emma did not feel any arousal from this. In fact she felt the opposite. Maybe because she was new to it or perhaps that goes to show just how different they are. She decided to cut Regina a break though.

There was a tap on the door. Emma frowned and Regina turned her head to try to listen.

"Yes?" Emma called to the door.

"Your Highness, the king and queen requested your company for tea." A quiet mouse of a voice called back. Obviously a young servant girl.

"Alright. I will be there shortly." Emma called back.

"Very well, thank you, your Highness." the voice said.

Emma sighed. "Oh well." She said. "My parents are expecting me for tea. Can't be late. I already have to change, I worked up a sweat thanks to you."

Regina's eyes widened and she began panicking. "You can't leave me like this."

"Actually I can." Emma pointed out simply. "I can do what I please. I will be back after tea or not. It's up to me."

"Don't leave me like this." Regina said so softly that Emma could hear the pleading in her voice.

She looked back at the woman that was locked in the device, on her knees with her ass up high in the air. Her backside was covered in angry red marks and the bruises had gotten deeper since Emma looked at them last. She was shaking. From fear, pain or emotions Emma was unsure. She could hear her inhaling and exhaling as if breathing through the pain. The once proud woman was reduced to a pathetic pleading mess in only a few hours.

Emma could almost feel sorry for her. Almost...

She didn't. The Evil Queen brought all of this on herself. Compared to the sins she's committed in her life what Emma had been doing to her was nothing. She would heal from this but the countless villages that she's slaughtered and burned to the ground could not. Regina should just be thankful that Emma could eventually let her get up from the floor. At least she had the opportunity to see another day. That's more than any of the Evil Queen's victims could say.

Emma sighed and studied her work. She had taken the first steps in breaking this wicked beast. She knew that she had a very long way to go before she would submit to her. She now knew what needed to be done and how she needed to go about this. Regina responded well to extreme physical pain so that is how she was going to handle her.

She just hoped that next time Regina thought to physically harm her, she would remember this day and how Emma left her battered, bruised and almost bleeding. This whole day was a show of power and Emma showing her property just how strong she was and what she was capable of. She's pretty sure that Regina got the point. If not, that's too bad and she would surely pay for her ignorance later down the line. Emma would be there to remind her should she ever forget.

"Goodbye." Emma said then headed for the door. Regina said nothing but released a soft sigh. Emma will be back. She planned to get something to rub on her wounds to soothe the pain and speed up the healing. Not so much for Regina's sake but for her own. She couldn't play with her until she felt better.

What the hell was she going to do with a broken toy?

She reached the door and turned the knob. She turned back to her possession that was still in the same position, completely still. Clearly she had given up. Good. Her ass was still facing her and she looked so uncomfortable and broken. Emma hated herself because she felt sympathy and had to fight herself not to go back and help her.

"Sit tight." Emma said before pulling the door open and stepping out into the hallway.

Regina listened to the door as it clicked shut and locked. She released a long breath and slumped down against the smooth wood. She was hurting and wanted to scream or cry out or break something. Preferably the white knight's neck. Her nails dug into the wood again and scraped across it. For a moment she considered clawing at it and gnawing her away out like a trapped animal but her pride wouldn't hurt her. Besides she didn't have the energy. She was drained and torn wide open by her captor. She was reduced to this. A woman crying and begging her captor not to hurt her anymore.

Shame and humiliation was all she felt. She couldn't believe that her life had come to this and that she had fallen so far.

What would Cora say?

Regina didn't even want to think about that. She just wanted to stare off at the wall. She wanted her mind off of the pain. She controlled her breathing in and out and tried to focus on something else.

She just knew that she had to get out of there. Emma was no longer playing games and the longer she stayed, the closer she came to being killed. She refused to be a sheep. Her mother had taught her all about wolves and sheep when she was a small girl. She was a wolf. Wolves always found a way to survive. Her way was escaping. Getting as far away from that castle as she could but first ensuring that none of them came after her. That meant eliminating them first. If only she had her magic or she could find a way to get the cuff off. She would poof far away from there and no one would ever find her.

She would also heal her wounds that Emma left untreated. She only left wounds unattended on people who deserved it and in her book that was everyone. Regina however felt that she was not deserving of such treatment. She was sure that Emma wouldn't even leave an animal like that. She prefers to sing to them and allow them to help sew clothing. She scoffed. That just goes to show how low Emma felt Regina was. She would leave her like that untreated. Not to mention that she hadn't eaten all day and only had water once.

She scoffed. What terrible living conditions. Even she fed her own pet and she never left his wounds untreated. Well not always...

She felt so exhausted and instead of feeding off the anger she was feeling, she simply shut her eyes and forced herself to relax. The position she was in and the constant throb on her backside was making it difficult to relax but with Emma far away from her she could get as much rest as she could. What a situation she was in. She would even admit that this was terrible and Emma had bested her.

* * *

Emma stepped out of her room in a new pair of pants and a new vest. She kept her boots on and the blouse but everything else she changed. She was a bit tired out from her eventful morning. She was quite surprised when Regina asked her to stop. She had not expected that at all. She felt the woman had at least another half an hour in her.

Emma had been going easy on the queen. She felt that she could cause her more harm. Regina begged her for mercy and addressed Emma by her preferred title though. That was the first step. Emma didn't trust it however and she wouldn't let her guard down.

The cooperation wouldn't last. Once Regina was healed she would be back to her nasty defiant self. There was no doubt in that.

Emma rolled her eyes at that thought. She was preparing to head down the hall when she saw Mulan leaned up against the wall right beside her door.

Emma grinned at her friend. "Afternoon Mulan."

Mulan smiled with a dip of her head. "Afternoon, your Highness." She examined Emma for a moment. "You look awfully chipper."

Emma sighed and outstretched a hand, silently asking Mulan to walk with her. Mulan accepted the invitation and fell into step with her. Emma eyes traveled to the door across from her own. She wanted to just peek in and check on Regina but she couldn't. That was a sign of weakness and Regina did not deserve her concern or her sympathy.

"So..." Mulan prompted as they walked down the corridor. It was quiet for a moment. Emma was carefully trying to sort her thoughts before she spoke. All that could be heard was the clank of Mulan's armor and the thump of their boots. Emma's mother never failed to point out that she walked like a man. Much too heavy with very little grace. In the end the queen had no one to blame but herself for raising a knight instead of a princess.

She had an array of emotions coursing through her. Victorious was one of them. She had finally gotten her captive to submit to her. Using excessive force seemed to be the only way to get her to comply. Did Emma wish that she didn't have to physically force the ex-queen to behave like a civilized person? Of course but on the same hand she would do what was necessary to receive her submission. Once Regina accepts her fate and understands that Emma has dominance over her, she will go a bit easier on her. Not before. She concluded that she would show Regina a bit of kindness and see how she responds. If she responds well and accepts Emma's gentleness, great but if she acts like a ravenous beast once again, Emma will punish her when she's healed. How this goes is completely up to Regina. Emma has all of the time in the world.

"She gave in." Emma finally said. She still couldn't believe it and when she looked over at Mulan, her expression was saying the same exact thing. "I still don't believe it myself but she did."

"What did you do?" Mulan asked curiously. "It must have been intense for her to submit to you. She has a strong spirit. You cannot simply break one like that without putting in the time and effort."

Mulan had a point. A weaker human would have knelt to Emma that first day. Regina was strong. Stronger than anyone Emma knew but Emma was stronger and more powerful. Regina may have a strong spirit but so does Emma. No one is unbreakable. "I locked her in the pillory and paddled her a bit."

Mulan nodded. "That ought to do it. How did she take it?"

"Not well." Emma replied as they passed a portrait of Queen Snow White when she was a bit younger than Emma. She was in an all white gown. Her hair was done up with snowbells placed into it. A tiara sat proudly on her head and a beautiful smile was on her red lips. Emma remembered when she was younger she wanted to look like that. She wanted to know what it was like to wear a dress instead of armor or pants and vests. Her father would tell her that her clothes were better and more efficient for what needed to be done. Her mother would agree and wouldn't even discuss such things with her. Eventually Emma learned to deal with it and soon she learned to like it because it's all she knows. Now she doesn't even think about wearing a dress and she wrinkles her nose at the concept. "She was quite angry with me the first few times."

"I could imagine her practically foaming at the mouth." Mulan chuckled. "Demanding that you stop."

Emma snorted as they came to a grand staircase. "You're correct. Well not with the foaming at the mouth thing. I wouldn't have liked that."

Mulan nodded as they ascended the staircase. She spoke again as they passed the diamond chandelier that hung high above the bottom floor. "She demanded that you stopped?"

"Indeed. But we were playing a game and she was breaking the rules." Emma explained. "...that had consequences."

"Which were?" Mulan asked curiously.

They reached the bottom floor and were greeted by two guards. The young men automatically stood up straight and pretended to be standing guard. Emma eyed them carefully. They were no older than their late teens. Babies practically. She could understand their slacking off and laziness but they needed to get it together if they wanted to last long there.

"Gentlemen." She said.

The boys both bowed. "Your highness."

Emma dipped her head in acknowledgement then she and Mulan were on their way. "The rules of the game went like this: I will spank her consecutively for a while then I will stop and ask her if she's had enough. If she did, she was to say, 'yes Master.' If she did not I would return to spanking her. If she says anything other than that I would hit her rapidly at full force and if at any time she wanted me to stop before I was done, she would say 'please Master'."

Mulan took a moment to absorb the rules. She then nodded in approval. "Fair enough. How long did it take?"

Emma shrugged. "Almost two hours. She's bruised up pretty bad. I left her in the pillory. I need something to put on her wounds. You have that stuff you told me about?"

Mulan nodded. "The salve? Indeed. I made it by hand. I didn't have it handy because usually when I torture someone I don't tend to their wounds but since you have to care for your pet or slave... whichever..." She paused. "I suppose you will need to care for her and when you hurt her... tend to her."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "I suppose so. I mean, I don't want her to be in immense pain and I certainly don't want her to be damaged. I just want to get my point across. If I planned to let her get an infection that would kill her, I should have just executed her."

"You have a point." Mulan concluded. "Just remember to keep any open wounds clean. A blood infection can take her out quicker than an arrow to the heart."

"I doubt that." Emma said with a sigh. "But I understand."

"Good." Mulan said.

They reached the large white double doors that led to the patio. That was where her parents were taking their afternoon tea. The weather was so warm these days and not unbearably so. She could understand their desire to want to enjoy the lovely day. In all honestly she needed the sun as well.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Emma asked. She wouldn't mind Mulan's company because she's always a pleasure to be around. She is quite opinionated and never afraid to speak her mind. Emma appreciates her heart and wisdom and overall her friendship.

Mulan frowned. "I'm sorry, Emma, but I have plans with Red. We are having a picnic." She looked sad for a moment then she cheered up just as quickly. "Tomorrow? Will you have tea with us tomorrow?"

Emma smiled. She was surprised by her friend's enthusiasm. She also hadn't seen Red in a long while. She assumed that her friend was still upset with her for keeping Regina to torture her instead of just executing her. It would be nice to see her and to clear the air. Hopefully they could come to a reasonable solution.

"Alright." Emma agreed.

Mulan smiled wide and hit Emma on the arm. Emma chuckled. "Good, so we'll see you tomorrow." She began to turn and head down the hallway but she stopped. She turned back to Emma and eyed her carefully. "How did the execution go with the guard?"

Emma shrugged. "Fine. I removed his filthy hands and Regina saw the whole thing."

"How did she respond?"

"Indifferent as usual."

Mulan sighed in disappointment. "Too bad I missed it. How did he take it?"

"Blubbered like a baby. Nicholas and Lancelot are taking him to the forest as we speak. I asked them to drop him off as close to an ogre post as they could get."

"They would smell the blood." Mulan pointed out. A smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth.

That made Emma grin. "Oh well."

Mulan's smirk broke free then. "That poor soul but he brought it on himself. He was deserving of that punishment."

Emma agreed. "And more."

"Eh true. At least Regina saw it. She knows what you can do if she falls out of line. She also knows that you will protect her. That will make it easier for her to trust you. Trust could lead to submission. Make her feel safe from everyone but you. Show her that no one can hurt her without consequence except for you."

Emma thought that over. Well that is exactly how she felt about Regina. It would make since to show her that. Maybe that would make things slightly easier for the both of them. "Alright."

Mulan nodded. "Enjoy your tea. Give your parents my love."

Emma smiled in return. "I will. Tell Red I said hello."

Mulan nodded and turned on her heels. Emma watched her go for a moment then went on her way as well. She stepped out onto the patio. The glow of the sun almost blinded her. She had been cooped up in the castle all day. The fresh air was nice and the sounds of life were lovely as well.

She spotted her parents sitting out on either end of an all white table. She headed over to them. She often wondered what it would be like to have what they have. True love. A partner. Emma never had that and she never would. Her life from birth was devoted to destroying the Evil Queen. She was never betrothed. She never even met any princesses. Well not any that could be potential spouses. She never leaned to be a wife or even how to love. If someone did choose her she wouldn't even know how to be with them. It's a lonely way to live but that's all she knows.

Her parents glanced up at the sound of her approaching and smiled at her. They both stood to their feet and greeted her.

"Hello Emma." Snow White said brightly. "How was your day?"

"Meh." Emma sat down in the white wicker chair with less grace than a rhinoceros. She knew that her parents didn't particularly care about how her day was but they wanted to know what became of the offending guard and what was happening with her breaking of the Evil Queen.

Once they were settled into their seats, the servants began busily moving around the table setting down their tea pot, trays of finger foods and cups. It was a quick process but Emma said nothing. After they were finished one of the young girls asked if they needed anything else. Snow dismissed her with a simple wave of her hand. The girl bowed then was on her way.

"Emma," Her father said pulling her attention. "How is Regina?"

Emma sighed as she took a sandwich from the tray. "Okay I suppose." She shoved it into her mouth. Her mother gave her a look as she began filling her teacup.

"Where is she?" Snow asked carefully.

"In her chamber. She's locked in the stocks but I have to go tend to her soon. I beat her today and I have to take care of her wounds." Emma explained.

"How badly?" Charming asked.

"She's all bruised and raw." She replied.

"Did you lose your temper?" Snow asked.

"No." Emma said. "I was calm but firm. I got my point across."

"What did you beat her with?" Charming asked. "And where?"

Emma sighed deeply and looked up from where she was adding honey to her tea. She just wished that her parents would discuss her sometimes instead of war, the Evil Queen, palace life and duties or prophecies. She blames her parents for her inability to connect with anyone off the battlefield. She knows that was her destiny but at the same time she wished that they understood that she was a person too. "I paddled her backside."

Snow hummed. "A bit too sexual for my liking."

"She probably liked it." The king added.

"She definitely didn't like it." Emma argued.

"I don't know..." Snow White said taking a sip of her tea.

Emma frowned a bit. "What would you have done?"

"I've never broken anyone." The queen replied simply.

"Me neither." Charming added.

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course they wouldn't know what to do because it's them. They didn't give her an ounce of advice but they complain about how she does things. "Well she's mine so I'll do what I please with her."

"Fair enough." David said. His wife nodded in agreement.

Emma sipped her tea. She didn't exactly like tea but her parents used that for a social gathering. They would have tea and catch up. So she always attended when they invited her. It was quiet for a moment and all that could be heard was the songs of birds or the buzz of a bee. It was peaceful and a total contrast from the canon fire from a few days ago. That's a sound that Emma did not look forward to hearing again. She'll settle for this.

Of course the peace didn't last long because her mother had more questions.

"What of the guard?" Snow asked. "Is he taken care of?"

"Yep. Two of our best knights hauled him out to an ogre post."

"His hands?" Charming asked.

"Gone." Emma replied.

"Nice job." Charming praised.

Emma dipped her head in acknowledgement. She lifted her teacup again and her parents fell into easy conversation amongst themselves. She didn't particularly want to be included because she was used to it. As a child they did the same thing to her. This was nothing new. If Emma wanted to talk she had Mulan, Red or her other knights. Or she if she was really lonely she could go by a tavern and pick up some company. Her parents weren't the best for conversation anyway.

A few moments had passed and she was on her third finger sandwich when she heard a commotion. She and her father both stood, hands on the hilt of their swords and turned towards the sound that appeared to be coming from within the castle. It was coming towards them and she furrowed her brows as she listened. It drew closer and closer. It sounded like people running. She heard armor, boots and shouts of orders. Her knights? Emma took easy breaths as she waited for the danger to emerge from those double doors.

"Emma..." Charming said. "Steady."

Emma said nothing but stayed focused. She didn't need her father telling her what to do. She was the seasoned warrior here. Not him.

A stampede of guards and knights came barreling onto the patio. Their expressions were worried and their swords were drawn.

Emma raised a brow. What the hell? The men spotted them and came running towards them.

"Your Majesties." Said one of them, an older man with a thick dark beard. Sir Jonathan. He's been around longer than Emma's been alive. He served her parents and he expressed that it would be an honor to serve the princess now. He respected her and she respected him. "Forgive the interruption but we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" The king asked as he sheathed his sword.

"A few of the commoners have assembled outside the gates. They demand to know what you are doing with the Evil Queen."

Emma looked over at her father and he looked highly annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine. Emma, Snow." He said addressing them. "Let's go speak to them."

Emma nodded. She really didn't want to. She felt that she's said enough to them. Done enough, sacrificed enough but apparently that's not enough. She sighed and fought back an eye roll.

"Fine."

The King dipped his head in acknowledgement then the three of them took off for the castle. They were led by the guards as they stepped through the double doors. Emma fell back a few spaces behind her parents. She was busy trying to rein in her anger so that she wouldn't lash out at the villagers. She understood their frustration but they didn't care about hers. She had just gotten back from battle. She had barely had a chance to get the canon smoke out of her lungs or rid her nose of the smell of death and they were already demanding things. The queen is captured and she can no longer harm them. Shouldn't they feel relief in that? No, because nothing is ever enough for them.

Emma saw her parents dealing with the villagers on countless occasions and it irked her how they catered to their every whim. It was like their followers were in charge. She was pretty sure that that is not how a kingdom should be ran. That's why there are kings and queens. Emma knew that once she gets a hold of the kingdom things are definitely going to change.

They came to another set of double doors. The guards pushed them open and the knights led them out into the courtyard. She immediately heard the shouts of the villagers and Emma felt her anger swell within her. They walked across the stone ground and approached the gate. There were almost one hundred people standing there shouting. Some were reaching through the gates. Emma narrowed her eyes at them.

Her father turned to her and must have saw the look on her face because he came closer to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Let me handle this." He said gently. Emma looked up into his blue eyes and nodded. Her father returned the gesture and headed over to his queen. He took her hand and they both went up to the gate.

Emma watched them as they tried to speak over the shouting villagers.

Emma frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't hear what was being said over the shouting. She heard the clank of armor coming from behind her. She turned around to see Mulan running up to her followed by Red. Emma turned straight ahead to watch the scene unfold before her.

"Okay I need everyone to be calm so we can talk this through." Snow White said in that calm voice that she uses. That of course did not work because there was a shout of. 'Give us the queen!'. Snow shook her head. "We cannot do that."

Emma scoffed. Damn right. She caught her fair and square. Emma was the one to decide what to do with her captive. Any of those idiots could have marched their asses into that castle and captured her if they wanted rights to her. Since they didn't, they can settle down and shut the hell up.

"We want the queen!" A woman shouted and began shoving her way to the front of the crowd. Emma could see the anger and fire in her eyes from where she stood. "That bitch locked me in her dungeon and was going to execute me."

"But she didn't because Emma freed all of you." Snow reasoned.

"And I am grateful for that."

Emma grunted and rolled her eyes. She's not grateful. If she were she would keep her mouth shut and stay at her home and let Emma handle things.

"What's happening?" She heard Mulan ask as she sidled up to her. Red flanked her on the other side.

"They want the queen." Emma said dryly.

"Well they can't have her." Red said. "That is not the way we handle things in this kingdom."

"Do they care?" Emma sighed. She began rubbing her temples to try and alleviate the building tension in her head. She ran her fingers across her forehead. Seriously. They don't.

"Apparently not." Mulan muttered.

The chattering and yelling was really pushing Emma's buttons and she felt the stress. It was overwhelming. There were so many people speaking at once, all wanting to be heard but not allowing anyone to speak. Then there were her parents trying to calm them in their gentle voices. All of the angry faces yelling and lunging at them as if they owed them anything. Emma felt rage fill her chest but she pushed it down. She couldn't lash out. Not now.

"Look at my parents trying to pacify them." Emma shook her head.

"It's not working." Mulan pointed out.

"You think?" Red asked. Mulan simply shot her a look. Red said nothing but shrugged.

"Stop." Emma shouted. Of course no one heard her over their own voices. Emma looked around the courtyard and she spotted an abandoned carriage right near her parents. She looked over at Mulan then took off jogging.

"Where are you going?" She heard Mulan call after her but she didn't respond. She raced to the carriage and climbed onto the drivers seat. She then hauled herself up onto the top of it. From there she could see the sea of peasants all piled up together, pushing against the gates. If there were a bit more people they could break it down. That didn't worry Emma though. Nothing did these days.

She cupped her hands around her mouth to make her voice travel. "Hey! Enough!" She shouted into the crowd. A few of the people quieted down instantly but the rest continued to whisper and chatted amongst themselves. Emma glared at the rude people. "I said enough!" She boomed.

That shut everyone up instantaneously including her parents. They all looked to her including the knights, guards and the King and queen. "Now, let's have a civilized conversation." She eyed the people carefully, daring one to interrupt her. "What is the real problem?"

"The Evil Queen." The woman from before said. "I want to see her burned at the stake. I think we all deserve to see it after what she's done to us."

The crowd began to murmur in agreement but Emma shot them a warning look and they all quickly fell silent. "Now, we are dealing with the Evil Queen the way that I see fit. It was prophesied that I would be the one to defeat the queen. Therefore it is my destiny to deal with her. She is my prisoner and I am punishing her for what she's done." She held up a finger to silence the woman's protest. "Any idiot can simply burn someone at the stake. That's a meaningless death. She burns, she dies, that's it but I am currently punishing her. Torturing if you will, demeaning and humiliating her in the worst ways possible. I'm breaking her and by doing this, it gives her time to think about what she's done.

"It gives her a chance to see the error of her ways, to regret it. Then she will understand how she's gotten where she is. Why she's in my care and why I'm doing the things I am doing to her. Burning her will not teach her anything. She needs a long, drawn out punishment. She needs to be tortured by my hand and broken. I promise you all that I will make her bow to me."

The woman that had her hands wrapped around the gate remained silent as she thought this over. She then nodded as if agreeing. "You promise she will suffer?"

"I swear to it. She is already suffering. She's currently spending some time in the pillory after being beaten for being such a bad girl."

The woman smiled then. "Very well. I trust you, Savior. If you say that that monster will pay then so be it."

"She will never have freedom again and all of her victims both alive and fallen will be avenged. That is my promise." Emma assured her.

She nodded. "Alright."

Just like that the woman seemed satisfied. It seemed like all she wanted was for the Evil Queen to suffer. She must have put the pieces together. Sure burning was a terrible way to go but it also came to an end. With Emma's methods her punishment was continuous and there was no peace in sight. That's what the Evil, murderous, Queen deserved.

"What about our villages?" Emma looked over to see a frail old woman looking up at her.

"What?"

"Our villages. The ones that the queen burned down."

Emma thought that was taken care of days ago. She looked at her parents who had sheepish looks on their faces. Of course they didn't handle it. Heaven forbid they do anything without Emma breathing down their necks. She turned back to the older woman. "I will see to it personally. Give me some time."

"Of course, Princess..." the woman said softly. Emma twitched at the title but understood that the woman meant no harm. In her day princesses were just that and nothing more until they became queen. They weren't saviors or white knights.

"Anything else?" Emma asked. The villagers began shaking their heads but one man stepped forward.

"We lost cattle, horses and crops to her rampages." An old man said. Emma nodded.

"I will see to that as well and see how I can help you."

He nodded and stepped back into the crowd. Emma scanned the faces staring up at her and they all seemed satisfied.

"Okay so... queen, villages, crops and livestock..." Emma said reading the list back to them. "I got it." The crowd began murmuring again. "Alright. Back to your homes." She ordered. "I know that all of you have long travels."

The crowd murmured some more before all bowing to Emma then then they all began heading on their ways in different directions. Emma watched the crowd disperse before hopping down to the coach's seat then to the ground.

She saw her parents headed her way but she turned away from them and began heading back to the castle. She didn't have the energy to deal with them at the moment or any of this. Instead she just wanted to get as far away from this as possible. She ignored the confused looks that she was receiving from the guards and other knights. She did not expect for them to understand, in fact no one did so instead of trying to explain, she removed herself from the situation.

As she passed Mulan and Red she gave Mulan a look that the warrior understood almost instantly. Mulan and Red began following her to the castle. Emma just wanted to tend to Regina and be done for the rest of the day.

* * *

The sound of the door creaking open startled Regina from her uncomfortable sleep. She groaned and went to stretch but then remembered that she was still trapped like a rabbit. The intense stinging and ache was still there accompanied by a throbbing. She winced and tried to move but she couldn't. She needed to just relieve some of the pressure on her knees but she was helpless to that until Emma freed her.

The door clicked closed and she could hear and feel Emma walking across the floor. She expected a rude or taunting comment but Emma stayed completely quiet as she knelt beside her. There was a moment of what she assumed to be Emma sitting something down before she felt Emma's presence as she leaned over, closer to her. Regina flinched not knowing what Emma was going to do. The knight said nothing but laid a gentle hand on her back. Regina tensed waiting for her to hurt her again but the pain never came. Instead she heard the click of the black lock and the muffled thud of it hitting the rug.

Emma lifted the top of the contraption and it swung open, finally freeing Regina.

"Can you walk?" Emma asked sharply. Regina said nothing but nodded. She didn't even know how to respond to being freed. "Come on then."

Regina sat back on her heels. She hissed at the contact when her heels touched her damaged flesh. Emma offered her hand and Regina begrudgingly took it. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own. She was too stiff and her knees were sore.

Emma said nothing as she helped Regina to her feet. She began leading Regina to the bed but Regina just couldn't. Her legs gave out and she almost collapsed to the floor but Emma caught her.

"Okay." Emma muttered. In one swift movement, she lifted the woman into her arms. She rested her head against her shoulder and she carried her over to the bed. Regina couldn't even protest. She was too tired so she just let it happen.

Regina furrowed her brows as she was placed on the bed instead of inside the cage.

She was on her side facing the wall away from Emma. Emma left her for a moment and headed back to where Regina was once chained up. She picked up a basin with a cloth hanging off the side. Emma came back to the bed and the bed dipped behind Regina as she sat.

"On your stomach." Emma demanded. Her voice wasn't as harsh as before though. "I have to clean you up and put this salve on you."

Regina said nothing and did what she was told. There was a long pause as Emma just stared at her in surprise then Emma's hands were on her again. Just touching and caressing her back. Regina was still surprised by how soft Emma's hands were despite her being a soldier and hardworking.

Emma hands pulled away from her and she could hear the water as Emma dipped the cloth into it and wrung it out. The cloth was on her then and she jumped at the sting of something making contact with her backside.

"Okay." Emma said as she tried to be gentle. She carefully and patiently washed Regina from the waist down. She did this taking her time to ensure that she didn't hurt her even further. The white cloth moved over the smooth olive skin of the woman's round ass. There were still angry red marks, welts and deep bruises. It looked really bad but at least she wouldn't scar. She wanted to keep her property in good condition. Despite being used.

She was done in a matter of moments and Regina wasn't wincing as much then. The warm water soothed her a bit. Regina was surprised by Emma's gentleness but that didn't change how she felt about the blonde princess.

"I'm not sorry." Emma said breaking the silence in the room. "You deserved this. You did some really bad things. Some of the villagers came by a while ago. They want you dead. I can't blame them. You left a pretty big mess but I'll clean it up."

Regina stayed quite. Of course the spoiled villagers came for her head. She wouldn't expect anything less. And if they want her dead why didn't Emma give them what they wanted? She didn't express any of this however. She didn't exactly have the energy and she was in too much pain to argue. She just hoped that Emma did not underestimate her and assumed that that was a sign of submission. In fact that would be good for her. Emma lets her guard down, the queen escapes. It would be perfect.

She could use Emma's naivety to her advantage. The pretty little princess wouldn't even know what hit her.

"Not speaking to me?" Emma asked. Regina still kept her mouth shut. "Okay. I won't make you but can you look at me when I'm speaking to you?" When she still didn't get a response Emma sighed deeply. "The question was a courtesy. I need you to look at me. Right now, Regina."

Even though Emma's voice was calm, Regina could hear the warning in her words that she would hurt her even worse if she didn't listen. Deciding to pick her battles and deciding to live to fight another day, Regina turned her head so that she could see Emma. Her intense green eyes were on her, watching her. Regina held her gaze.

"Hello there." Emma said. "I hope you did learn something today. I don't want to have to beat you like that again."

Regina simply scoffed. "Yeah right."

"What?" Emma asked as she grabbed a vial from the bedside table. Regina quietly examined the green grainy substance. She assumed that was the salve that Emma had mentioned. "Huh?"

Regina inhaled then exhaled. "You act like you did not enjoy beating me but you did. You loved the power it gave you. You loved having my life in your hands for a moment." She chuckled bitterly. "You pretend to hate the darkness but you love it. Your family does. Your mother tasted the darkness long ago and when she met your father she shared it with him then you spawned from it."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Emma shot back.

"Don't I?" Regina asked disbelievingly. "I've dealt with true darkness. I have darkness inside of me so deep that you wouldn't even be able to see your hand in front of your face if you ventured inside of my mind. The way you torture me, the way you executed that guard... it says a lot about you. You're dark."

Emma fell silent, obviously absorbing the words. Emma was indeed dark. Sure she's a white knight but her actions say otherwise.

"Be that as it may..." Emma muttered as she poured some of the salve into her hand. She rubbed it together in her palms. It had a nice earthy mixed with mint smell. "You only seem to respond to darkness so that's what you get."

Regina hissed when Emma's hand made contact with her ass cheek. Despite Emma trying to be gentle it still hurt. Emma rubbed it in before pouring more onto her hand and smearing the rest onto her prisoner. She found it interesting how the green substance turned clear after being rubbed in.

It left Regina glistening slightly and she looked almost oily. Emma was having a very difficult time not smacking it but she refrained.

"Better?" She asked. She assumed so because some of the herbs that Mulan used for the salve had a numbing agent that cools and soothes injuries on contact. The others are for accelerated healing. Emma didn't want Regina to be in pain longer than necessary.

"Just peachy." Regina grumbled.

Emma let the sass go this time. She made her point. Regina appeared to understand it so there was no need for her to demonstrate her dominance any more for the rest of the day. She decided that she will leave Regina to rest. She needed her rested and feeling better very soon. She would be back later to check on her but for now she will leave her be.

Emma stood from the bed and walked over to the chest. She opened the lid and located a set of shackles. She headed back over to Regina and stood at the foot of the bed. She carefully put the golden cuff around the woman's ankle and connected the other end to the bedpost. She felt and saw Regina flinch at the click.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Regina asked tiredly.

"Indeed." Emma said. "I don't need you mistaking my care for kindness. I don't trust you."

"Hmmm..." Regina said thoughtfully. "If that is so that means this relationship is not getting off to a very good start."

"How'd you guess?" Emma grumbled.

"I just don't think the-" Regina began but she was cut off by Emma.

"Do you want to go back into the cage?" Emma asked sharply. "I put you in this bed so that you could heal properly but we can do this in your cage."

"No." Regina snapped.

"That's what I thought." Emma threw back. Regina said nothing. She was finished. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Would you like some water?"

Regina started to say no but a rumble from her stomach gave her away.

"When is the last time you've eaten?" Emma asked. "I know when you are fed but I keep hearing that you won't touch your food."

"I don't eat slop. I am not livestock."

"So if I gave you something better, would you eat it?"

Regina sighed. "Perhaps."

Emma held in the groan. She needed Regina to eat. If she starved, she died. There was no reward in that. She grumbled to herself. Perhaps she could just serve her scraps. Then again, Emma doesn't ever have scraps when she eats. She devours everything but the plate. Maybe she will just feed her. She was unsure but she'll figure it out.

Emma leaned down and put her finger in between the cuff and Regina's ankle to make sure that it wasn't too tight. She decided that it was alright.

She straightened up and looked down at the woman sprawled out on the bed before her. She was completely nude and at her mercy but Emma had no desire to touch her. Instead she almost felt pity for her. She knew that she shouldn't have because that was the Evil Queen and she despised her but she had taken quite a beating.

Emma shook off those feelings though. In fact she wanted to ask Regina a few questions while she was so docile. Her first and most important question is, why is she like this? Nothing can drive a woman to become the monster she is. Well, obviously it did. Having a mother like that beast locked in her dungeons was enough but something else. Something made her wicked like that.

The other question that Emma had was what did she mean by saying that Emma's parents had darkness in them? She knew her parents. They were kind, generous and loving. She doesn't know them to do anything dark. She was always the one to do the dirty work. The dark deeds that her parents couldn't stomach.

So what could those two sweet people have done to cause the Evil Queen to call them dark?

Emma had plenty of other questions but they will have to wait. Regina needed to rest and Emma felt that she had pushed her enough that day. Even a working horse gets a break. Her new bitch is no different.

"I will be back." Emma announced and turned on her heel and began heading for the door. She was going to grab Regina something to eat and some water then leave her alone for the evening. She will return one more time to put more of the salve on her and to dress her then Regina will not see her again until the morning or afternoon.

She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. She could see Regina's eyes closed as her cheek rested on the pillow. She shrugged. Even the devil has to sleep sometimes, she thought before slipping out of the room quietly.

When the door closed and Regina heard it lock, she exhaled softly. She squeezed her eyes shut but despite her protesting, a hot tear still trickled down the corner of her eye and dropped onto the pillow. She pushed back the rest and she refused to cry. She's shed enough tears today. She was the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen does not cry. She composed herself and turned that sorrow into anger. It worked as the heart break swirled and turned into a red hot fury. She felt her broken pieces coming back together slowly. With the inside of her already mending itself, now, all she had to do was wait for the outside to do the same then the real fun begins.

"It's only a matter of time," she whispered into the room. "A matter of time..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I want to apologize for the delay but I'm well and back.  
> So yeah, This chapter contains strong sexual content. Really strong sexual content and non-con.
> 
> And as usual...  
> Here are the warnings again just in case:  
> -Non-con as in non-consensual sex as in Emma forcing Regina to do things against her will.
> 
> -Violence
> 
> -Torture (mental and physical)
> 
> -Bondage
> 
> -Did I mention non-con?
> 
> -Strong Sexual Content
> 
> -Anal Play
> 
> -Breath Play
> 
> -knife play
> 
> -degradation (both verbal and physical)
> 
> Did I mention non-consensual sex and rape?
> 
> This story is full of triggers and sensitive subjects so if you are sensitive to any of them I ask that you stop reading now because it is only going to get more intense.
> 
> sorry for mistakes.

Chapter Six

Regina was frustrated.

That was all there was to it. She was still in pain but it was more bearable than the night before. Whatever Emma had put on her had soothed her injuries and managed to calm the ache into numbness. It was safe to say that she was feeling much better. Emma had been so gentle with her and even caring when she took care of her. It was almost impossible to believe that it was the same person that had inflicted the injuries on her in the first place. She was surprised at the fact that Emma even had a gentle hand to begin with. Pleasantly surprised? Not so much. She was far too smart to mistake Emma's care for kindness. Emma was merely taking care of her property as one would repair a broken candelabra or the wheel of a carriage. Emma cared nothing for her but she did need to ensure that her property stayed functioning and in mint condition.

It was only a matter of time before she was thrown back into the cage.

Regina understood how this worked. She owned both slaves and pets. She would have done the same exact thing with the Huntsman but she had also done it to lure him into a false sense of security to only rip it away from him in the end. She doubted that Emma was that cruel but at the same time she couldn't read Emma. She always thought one thing about the princess then the young woman would do the complete opposite of what she was expecting. She hated that and what she despised even more was that little miss green eyes managed to get under her skin in the worst way.

The White Knight had succeeded in making the Evil Queen feel helpless and well... weak. That was a something she hadn't felt since she was a girl facing her mother's wrath. She knew what her mother was capable of. She knew that she could read her. She knew when to not challenge her. Her mother had hurt her many times when she was a child and Regina accepted it because she thought that her mother was stronger because of her magic. That was the very reason she began working with the Dark One to learn her craft. After she succeeded in learning, she no longer feared her mother.

In this case she couldn't defeat Emma so easily. Magic was not a factor since Emma had taken that from her and even if she could use hers, Emma's had deemed far more powerful than her own. This would definitely have to be a battle of wits. Emma had proven to be more intelligent than her parents but no one was smarter than Regina. She could definitely defeat this girl and bring down her entire kingdom with her mind alone. She just had to plot.

She glared at the blown out candle beside her bed as she thought. Emma had blown it out after practically force feeding her the night before. She had brought her a delightful vegetable and meat soup. It was definitely a part of the royal meal and it smelled so much better than the gruel she had been trying to feed her. After Regina refused to touch it, Emma forced her to eat it and a piece of soft warm bread then she washed it all down with a smooth red wine. Emma had taken good care of her then despite the brute force. Regina just wished that she hadn't been so aggressive.

Regina could still sense her darkness. There was so much and it damn near rivaled her own. What surprised her the most was that Emma hadn't felt it herself. Maybe if she tapped into it and...

"Good morning, beautiful."

The sudden voice caused Regina to jump a bit. She turned her head and looked towards the door of the bedroom. There stood the princess in an all black get up. Skin tight, black, leather pants, a black leather jacket covered in a strange scale like design and high black riding boots. Even the blouse underneath the jacket was black. Her long yellowish hair was pulled back into a bun. A smile adorned her red painted lips.

Now that look fit the princess more. The white outfits were misleading but this showcased her darkness. It was more believable and over all more appealing.

"Did you get all dolled up for me?" The queen asked dryly.

Emma snorted. "Sure. Can't you tell?"

Regina scowled at the princess' mocking tone but said nothing else. Instead she rested against the pillow again and waited for the other woman to approach. The sound of her heavy boots indicated when she was growing closer and Regina tensed instantly at the feeling of her presence.

Emma said nothing but pulled up a chair and sat a tray down on the bedside table. Regina glanced at it then back at Emma. The princess sat in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. She eyed Regina for a moment and Regina had a hard time not squirming under her scrutinizing gaze. It wasn't as harsh as her mother's but it was even more intense.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

Regina raised a brow. She couldn't help the bitter chuckle that came from her. She rolled her eyes. Was she for real? She was the one who hurt her to begin with. "You can't be serious."

"I am." The knight ground out. Regina could feel her frustration. "And I believe that I asked you a question."

Regina nodded. "I believe you did."

"Regina, do not test me." The warning was clear.

She really didn't want to test her when she didn't have the energy to fight back. "I'm in pain still. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Not really, no." Emma said softly. "I didn't mean to..." She sat forward. "May I take a look at you?"

Regina scoffed. "As if I have choice."

Emma learned forward in the chair then. She quietly examined the welts and bruises that were beginning to heal due to the salve. She reached out her hand and let her fingers graze one that looked healed. Regina hissed and jumped.

"Okay." She said pulling her hand away. She leaned back and reached for the bowl of water beside her that was still on the silver tray. She lifted out a cloth and rang it out. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She began wiping Regina's wounds down and Regina had to fight to keep from wincing or flinching at the sting. Emma tried her hardest to be gentle but despite the wounds being mostly healed Regina was still tender. The warm water soothed a bit.

"I need to ask you something." Emma muttered as she continued cleaning Regina's injured flesh. She paused for only a moment and awaited Regina's response so that she could feel out what type of mood she was in.

Regina sighed deeply. "Oh please ask away." It's not like she had much of a choice in the matter anyway.

Emma accepted that for a decent mood. The Queen is always snappy. "What made you say that my parents were dark?" She asked casually. Well, she hoped that it sounded casual. She would never admit that the queen's words stayed in her head and kept her up two nights in row.

She didn't even understand how her words had gotten to her. It was such a ridiculous concept. Her parents being dark? Her parents were the epitome of light, goodness and kindness. There is no way. She was pretty that Regina tried to put that into her head as a form of manipulation. She was obviously trying to get Emma to question her parents and their leadership or to turn her against them. Emma would never betray them though. She was loyal to her parents and wise to this monster's tricks. But if that were the case then why was she dying to know what the Evil Queen was going to say?

The dark haired woman sighed again. "I don't know why I even said that."

"So you were lying?" Emma asked as her hand paused for a moment. That made more sense than her parents committing acts of evil.

"What?" Regina asked sitting up a little. "I have not told you a single lie. What could I possibly gain for lying to you about your parents?"

Emma dropped the cloth into the water and picked up the salve. She looked down into Regina's eyes and held them as she poured some into her hand and began putting it on her. "How can I know why you do the terrible things you do?" She shrugged. "You are the only one who would understand that wicked mind of yours."

Regina said nothing as Emma finished up. The princess then dipped her hands into the water, washing them of the salve. The woman then leaned back in the chair. Regina just stared at Emma. She wasn't quite sure what the princess wanted from her but she was positive that the woman wouldn't be able to handle the truth about who her parents truly were. She knew that it would destroy the young woman. Something she would revel in any other day but right now she didn't want to push her captor. She didn't have the energy to face off with her again. Maybe when she was healed. But right now she had to play her cards very carefully.

"Humor me." Regina said softly. Emma's eyes widened at that. She stared at Regina for moment clearly taken aback by her demeanor.

"Um..." She stammered a bit before pulling herself together. She shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe you want to break my loyalty to my parents and my kingdom."

Regina chuckled tiredly. "Tell me, My dear, how will I benefit from that?" They've already destroyed her kingdom and overthrew her. There wasn't much she could do with their kingdom.

Emma stared at the evil witch in disbelief. "I don't know. You think it will weaken me. Weaken us. You think that will bring down my kingdom."

Regina couldn't help the cackle that came from deep within her gut. She laughed a moment until she looked up and saw Emma glaring at her with a disapproving raised brow. Her laughter began to die down then before coming to a complete stop and she cleared her throat. She wiped away a tear. "Excuse me, dear. Your naivety is astounding. I honestly thought you were smarter than that."

"What?" Emma snapped.

Regina sighed as if this conversation was growing tedious. "Princess," she ignored the way Emma bristled. "You don't need me to destroy your kingdom. You and your parents will do that all on your own. Just give it time. Your mother has a knack for destroying everything she touches."

"And my father?"

"Brainwashed by your mother. I can see where you learned how to treat your pets. You have been watching your mommy dominate your daddy for years."

Emma scowled. Her parents were a true love pairing. She was the result of that. That is why she is the savior. They love each other deeply and they didn't try to control each other. "You are full of shit."

"Am I?" The queen asked. She poked out her bottom lip. "You're right. What do I know?"

"You still haven't told me what they did to you that was so bad."

"There's nothing to tell. You will discount anything I say anyway..."

Emma snorted in disbelief. Since when did she care about what Emma thought? Was her ego just as bruised as her backside? Maybe she could stroke it a bit to get the answers she wanted. "What does it matter what I believe?"

Regina pressed her lips into a tight line. "Why do you need to know so badly?"

"Because I know that you are full of it."

Regina chuckled bitterly. "Oh okay." At first she was just dragging it out to get under Emma's skin but the princess calling her a liar was really beginning to irk her. "Nothing I say will ever change your opinion of me. You will still say I deserved it for the things I've done. You are too self righteous just like your parents and their parents before them. None of you could ever see the errors of your ways."

Emma blinked. She had been slightly surprised by the queen's outburst. She had been so composed so far but now she was becoming emotional.

The Knight's gaze lingered on Regina's dark eyes and she could see it. The pain that she was trying to hide. Maybe if she pushed her a bit farther she could get what she wanted without having to physically harm her.

Regina knew that nothing she ever said would change Emma's opinion of her. Not that she cared. No explanation she could ever give would change the princess' mind so, she was not even going to waste her time or her breath trying to convince the young woman that Snow White and David were the true monsters here. Emma would never understand her pain or the agony that Snow White had put her through so, there was no point.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked when the silence became too much for her. Regina wrinkled her nose.

"Nothing."

"You know I can beat it out of you." Emma pointed out casually as if she was merely speaking about the weather.

Regina sighed. "Do it, Emma. Beat lies out of me."

Emma groaned in frustration and rubbed a hand over her face. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Why are you?" Regina snapped. "You were born to hate me. Your sole purpose in life is to destroy me. Why do you care anything about what has happened to me?"

Emma removed her hand from her face and stared at Regina wide eyed as if completely shocked by the comment. They both sat there in silence yet again for a few moments. Neither wanting to break the eye contact or back down. They had no idea how long they sat there. The tension growing and thickening until it was almost too difficult to breathe. This was a show of dominance on Emma's side and a show of defiance from Regina. It was a sign that she will not be brought down so easily. Emma respected it but it still frustrated her greatly.

She let out a growl in annoyance and Regina simply raised a brow.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"I don't want to."

Emma threw her arms up. "Fine. I don't want to hear it anymore. You were obviously playing one of your head games on me."

She reached over and grabbed the tray that held the bowl of water. She began to stand. She was not going to tolerate these games any longer. She stared down at the woman. Regina winced as she shifted a bit to angle herself so that she could look up at her. Surprisingly she was already feeling a lot better.

"I thought you had learned your lesson." The knight shrugged. "I guess not. It appears that we still have some work to do."

She reveled in the way that the fallen queen's eyes grew for a moment before her expression returned to indifference. At least they made some progress.

Emma turned on her heels then and began heading for the door. She decided to allow the queen to sit in the memories of what had happened to her only a few days ago. She hoped that she remembered that it could happen to her again if Emma so wished it. She balanced the tray in one hand and pulled the door open. She looked over her shoulder and caught Regina staring at her.

"I'll have someone bring you your breakfast. Don't make me force feed you again." She commanded then she gave her pet a wink before she slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Regina glared at the door and oh if looks could kill, Emma would have dropped where she stood.

Maybe the princess won this round. Maybe she's gotten the best of her for now but Regina was glad that the woman was letting it go to her head. She was just patiently waiting for her to let her guard down and oh... that would be the very last mistake princess Emma would ever make. That she could promise.

* * *

Emma sat at the round table in her high wooden chair. She was leaned back with her elbow rested on the arm rest. Her hand was to her face. The tip of her pointer finger rested on her temple while the middle finger was settled right above her top lip beneath her nose, her thumb lay under her chin. The Knight shifted in her seat that was located beside her father and her mother sat on the opposite side of him. Red sat beside her mother and Sir Lancelot sat beside Emma. Mulan completed the circle.

This meeting was a small one. Not only because Nicholas was a no show but because it was a private meeting.

Emma allowed her knight to have the day off. Nicholas and Lancelot hadn't returned from their journey until almost dawn that morning. Emma had stayed up most of the night regardless so, when she was informed of their arrivals she went to greet them. They quickly told her of what had happened. They dropped the guard off a few yards from an ogre post. As they mounted their horses the man's crying and the scent of his blood had drawn them out. As they rode off they could hear the roars of the beasts and the death screams of the guard. Emma was pleased with this and patted them on the shoulders. The men were satisfied with that alone. All they needed was their leader's approval and they had it. She sent them off to bed informing them that they could have the day off. Nicholas didn't have to be told twice but Lancelot's loyal heart wouldn't let him rest.

Emma appreciated that as well but she wished that he would take it easy.

The princess held in a deep sigh as she listened to her parents drone on and on about how everything was the Evil Queen's fault. She understood that but that didn't exactly help them at the moment nor was it essential to the meeting. To think that there was a time in her life when all she wanted was to sit at the round table with her parents and their comrades. It's hard to believe because now that she had the opportunity she found these conversations to be tedious and she would rather be anywhere else.

They were all gathered this time because they were supposed to discuss the next course of action regarding the villagers and their destroyed homes. They were of course going to help them rebuild what they had lost but they had yet to talk out a plan. She understood that the king and queen were still upset from the decades of the queen's tyranny but they needed to set that aside and think about their people. They needed their guidance.

The Evil Queen was being dealt with and it was time that Queen Snow and King David started healing. It is what was best for everyone. They needed to let go in order for the kingdom to have a fighting chance.

She understood their frustration though. She slipped up and allowed the queen into her head for a split moment and she couldn't get her out.

The way she said that Emma was dark just like her parents... her voice still echoed in her head. The raw emotion those words held. The pain. She wasn't acting. She knew something. Emma wanted to know exactly what that was. The most frustrating part was that Emma couldn't force the information out of her. Well, not physically. Threats don't exactly work and even if Emma did something like not allowing her to eat it wouldn't faze her since the woman was already starving herself and Emma had to practically shove food down her throat for the last couple days. She had to wait until Regina healed then she could get what she needed from her. Until then she had to sit tight and marinate in her thoughts.

Awful haunting thoughts.

The idea of her parents doing anything other than their usual acts of pure goodness seemed farfetched. But deep within her she knew.

She knew what her parents were willing to do for their family and to protect the kingdom. They were willing to sacrifice anything and may the gods help anyone who stands in the way of their happy ending...

She wondered what happened between the three of them. Her parents never told her much other than the Evil Queen killed her grandfather and hunted Snow White and tried to kill her for years. She never knew why. She never thought it was important. Emma was the savior. Created to defeat a great evil and that's all she knew. That's all she needed to know in order to train, grow stronger and to rise to become the greatest hero to ever live. But now that she had more time to just be, her mind was beginning to wander and this is a question she had now. Why did the Evil Queen target her parents? She could have gone after anyone, why them?

She planned to get answers. She didn't care how but she had to get them.

A hand on her shoulder made jump and startled her out of her thoughts. She looked over to find her father looking at her with a furrowed brow. Her gaze flickered from him and did a quick sweep of the table. All eyes were on her.

She cleared her throat and sat up straight in the chair. She folded her hands in her lap and tried to look like the warrior she was.

Her father spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked giving her a squeeze.

Emma nodded. "Yes. I was a little distracted."

"Are you feeling alright?" Snow asked then. "It's not like you to be distracted."

Of course because she's a white knight. That's all she is and all she does. They do not see her as a person. Just a living breathing fighting machine. "Well, I suppose it's the 'fulfilling my destiny' thing. So I have nothing to do."

"It's making you slack off." The King pointed out and Emma had no idea why that offended her but it did. She was far from slacking off.

"Perhaps it's a good thing that you're going to get out of the palace for a few days." Snow added with a bright smile. Emma's brows rose at that. Why?

"Pardon?" She just got home. She couldn't believe that her parents wanted to send her away again. Didn't they miss her? Don't they want her around?

"You told the villagers that you would deal with it." Charming replied.

"I know but I didn't expect to leave straight away." Emma argued. She's barely been home a weak. She only wanted a bit of rest but apparently she was not entitled to it.

"The sooner the better." Snow White said with a smile. "We don't need you getting sedentary."

Emma blew out a breath. This was her duty as the White Knight. She was to take care of her people when her parents could not. "Fine!" She groaned. She left out the fact that this was an issue that they were supposed to have dealt with days ago. While she was on the battlefield to be more specific but they failed to do their initial jobs as rulers and now here she was picking up the slack.

She had a job to do. A familiar job and that was cleaning up after her parents. That had sort of been her job since she was a child. She loved her parents and they were good people but they were mediocre leaders at best. She just wished that they would put as much effort into actually running the kingdom as they did trying to pacify their people. Taking care of them was more important than always trying to comfort them.

Emma couldn't do it all on her own. Well she could since she basically had been. She was growing weary though and she couldn't wait until all of this was over so she could take care of herself for a change. She just needed a long rest.

"So what is the plan?" Emma's father inquired. Emma sighed and shifted in her seat.

"I was thinking that I will visit a few of the villages and inspect their living conditions. For those that are facing massive destruction we will send builders to help them rebuild. The others, we will provide the supplies. " Emma's tone was dry as she verbalized her plan. "The farmers, we can provide the animals they need. Enough for them to breed. Also, for their crops we shall give them the tools and equipment they need."

The King and Queen frowned then and shared a look. Emma watched them with a glare. She couldn't imagine what the problem was. It seemed like a good enough plan to her since she had only though of it moments after the villagers had left while her parents did well... nothing.

Her parents turned back to her with a wince on each of their faces. Sort of like when you tell a child that their imaginary friend isn't real. The glare on Emma's face turned into a scowl and she could see her parents quickly beginning to panic.

"We think the idea is a good one, Sweetie." Her mother rushed out.

"It is a wonderful idea." Charming agreed.

Emma shrugged. "So what's the problem? Why are you looking at me like I stepped in dog shit?"

"Emma, lang-" Snow cut herself off when she took in her daughter's no nonsense expression. She cleared her throat. "It's not very polite for a princess to speak that way."

Emma's brows rose. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair. That was ironic. After how they constantly reminded her that she was a knight and not a princess. All of the balls and teas she missed. But now because it suited them she was a princess? Oh no. She couldn't let that one go. "I'm not a princess though. I'm a knight. That's what you've told me my entire life..."

"Yes but you are a princess by blood." The King corrected. "And by right."

"And you are our princess." Snow added with a plastic smile as her eyes flickered around the table. The other guests were completely silent clearly able to feel the rising tension.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. She didn't find any of it to be funny though. "When I wanted to be your princess you made me your white knight. There is no going back now. I'm a knight. Your little princess is dead!"

Snow White gasped at the rise in her usually so calm daughter's voice while her husband simply raised a placating hand, trying to diffuse the situation. "Alright Emma, we didn't mean any offense."

Emma scoffed. She didn't know why she was so short with them. She was just suddenly so snappy and everything they were saying in that moment was irritating her. She didn't know why she was feeling so much resentment towards them right then but she needed to just get away from it. "What's the problem with the plan?" She asked with a sigh. She just wanted to move the conversation along so that she could get as far away from them as possible.

Charming looked worried again. "The idea is good, Em. It's just we don't really have the resources to spare."

Emma's eyes nearly came out of her head. They had more than enough of everything. Their castle was prosperous. Not to mention what they had taken from the Evil Queen tripled and nearly quadrupled what the had. "Pardon me?"

"We don't have the resources to go around. Certainly not enough to be giving them away to the villagers." Snow reiterated.

Emma shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We have more than enough to go around." She was trying not to shout but they were pissing her off with their laziness and selfishness. What makes them any better than King George or the Evil Queen? In fact under Regina's rule her people remained fed and taken care of. Sure she harassed Snow White's people but she took care of her own as well as her mother before her. Now if the White Kingdom can't sacrifice a bit for their own... what does that say about them? "We can provide each farmer with at least three cows and one bull, four sheep, four chickens... goats, pigs, whatever they need. We can also give them seeds to grow more crops."

Charming shook his head. "Emma... we will take a massive loss on that."

"We will barely miss it!" Emma argued.

"You say that now, Emma." He tried.

She still couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. "Your majesties," she ground out. "These are our people. We have to take care of them. That is how a king and queen are supposed to run a kingdom."

Snow and Charming looked like they had been slapped. Snow shook herself out of it before her husband. She slammed her hand on the table. "We know how to run a kingdom!" She cried.

Emma raised a brow and smirked at her mother's tantrum. She was not even the least bit intimidated by her mother's outburst. "Then prove it." She challenged holding her mother's gaze. Green burned into green. "Be the leaders I know you can be."

Snow sighed and broke their eye contact to survey the rest of the room. Everyone else stayed silent and their faces emotionless but Emma knew that internally they were agreeing with her. How could they even imply that they couldn't help their people? All of them were looking to them for protection and security. They couldn't let them down again.

Snow nodded. "Very well but only three of each animal for those who need it and be wise with the farming supplies."

Emma nodded. She was just relieved that they came to their senses. "Alright."

"How long will you be gone?" Her father asked.

Emma shrugged. "As long as it takes."

"And who will take care of your charge?" Show asked carefully.

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm assuming that you two could care for her. She's feeling better so you won't have to apply the salve. The servants feed and bathe her. All you have to do is make sure that she doesn't die in my absence, that's all."

Charming blew out a breath and rubbed his chin, clearly preferring to do anything other than care for the woman who had terrorized their kingdom for years. "And you can't take her with you, why?"

Emma gave her father an irritated look. "Because the villagers would tear her apart on sight."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Snow muttered but Emma heard her.

A gasp was heard coming from right beside Snow and they all turned their attention to Red. The dark haired woman blushed when she realized that she had been heard. She raised a hand. "Pardon me."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to her parents. "I will not allow the villagers to take the law into their own hands. I've already decided her fate. She's my property and no one else will harm her other than me."

The Queen nodded. "Very well. I believe that your father and I can manage it."

Emma highly doubted that they could and that is why she planned to enchant a mirror so that she could keep an eye on her property. She just really did not trust them with this but she had no other choice. Her people needed her and since her parents couldn't handle it they had to care for the Queen for a few days. It's the least they could do for her since she does everything for them.

"Is that all?" Emma asked her parents. She needed to begin making arrangements for her journey.

"Pretty much." Snow said glancing at her husband who simply shrugged.

"One question," Charming asked with a raise of his index finger. "Are we telling the Queen you are leaving?"

"Will she misbehave in your absence?" Snow added.

Emma could see the worry in her parents' eyes and she sighed softly. "I will speak to her. She will be a good girl."

Her parents seemed pleased by that and gave her smiles. Emma fought back an eye roll.

"Excuse me?" Mulan cut in softly. All eyes landed on the warrior.

"Yes Mulan?" Emma asked.

"Who will be accompanying you on your journey?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't need many guards. Actually less is more given the circumstances."

"I will like to accompany you." Mulan said as she held Emma's gaze. Emma had no problem with that in fact she would appreciate Mulan's company.

"Alright." She agreed.

"So will I." Red added."I need some time out of this castle."

Emma nodded in agreement. "You are welcome to."

"As will I!" Announced Lancelot. "And Sir Nicholas. I'm sure he will agree."

Emma winced. She doubted she needed that much protection. She just began to vocalize this when her mother cut her off.

"Emma, dear," the woman's soft voice whispered. "Take them."

Emma gave her mother a long side glance. Unlike them she can take care of herself but in the spirit of avoiding a long dramatic argument she conceded. "Fine. Okay. Just you few though."

Snow clapped her hands together. "Okay so it's settled. Inform us when all of the arrangements are made."

Emma didn't know why she had to do that. She was in charge of everything whether she liked it or not. She sighed deeply. "Yes Mother."

The queen gave her a pleased smile. "Very good."

The King cleared his throat. "Does anyone have anything else they'd like to discuss?" He asked the table. There was complete silence and he nodded. "Alright. This meeting has come to a close. Thank you all for coming."

The sound of wood scraping across the floor as everyone slid their chairs out could be heard. Emma stood from her chair and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. She heard her parents chatting away beside her. Lancelot was sliding his chair in while Red and Mulan were talking amongst themselves as well. She saw this as the perfect opportunity to slip away.

She began backing away slowly and quietly. No one had noticed her departing yet. She hoped to escape to the gardens. Somewhere that she could be alone with her thoughts just to process every thing that had happened that day.

She almost made it to the door when she was spotted. By Mulan no less.

"Em!" She called out. Emma flinched then and looked over her shoulder at her friend. The woman was wearing a smile and waving. Red had on a grin as well. The princess reluctantly stopped and waited for them at the doors.

She turned around and watched as Red leaned over and gave Snow a kiss on the cheek and shook David's hand. The King and the Queen waved her off warmly. She gave them a bright smile then she and Mulan began heading towards Emma.

Emma tried not to grimace as they stopped in front of her with smiles.

"How are you, Emma?" Red asked and unlike her parents she seemed actually interested.

Emma exhaled deeply. She decided to be honest because her friend could see right through her anyway. "Tired."

Red looked over her with her own large green eyes, studying Emma's face closely. "You don't look it."

Emma chuckled. "That's good, I presume."

Red grinned. "It is very good."

Mulan chuckled with a playful shake of her head. "We get it Emma is lovely."

Emma's brow rose at that. Well then... She was used to getting plenty of attention for her looks but when her friend and someone she considers family gushed over her looks she felt suddenly self-conscious. "Uh..."

"Emma, what do you say that we go have tea in Red's chambers?" Mulan suggested lightly. "I think you need to talk."

Oh and was that true. Maybe they could help her sort out everything. She needed an ear and her friends were offering her one.

She looked between them and took in their hopefully expressions. She couldn't let them down so, she let out a soft sigh then smiled a bit. "Alright."

"Really?" Red asked in surprise. She looked at Mulan. "Quick grab her before she changes her mind."

The warrior chuckled and Red reached out for Emma's hand and clasped it firmly. She gave Emma a smile then began leading her out of the room and surprisingly Emma let her.

* * *

This was definitely much different than having tea with her parents. There was none or the usual tension and discomfort that she felt with the king and queen. Her friends were much better company. She didn't have to impress them or carry herself like a royal. Instead she could just be Emma... whomever the hell that was.

It's not like she's ever had the chance to discover who she was other than the savior or the white knight. There was no time for her to find herself when she was being trained to vanquish her parents' enemy. Between battle lessons from Lancelot and the other knights and magic lessons from the fairies there was never enough time in the day. Her free time which was usually only during meal times, was spent studying and practicing her etiquette because what is a killing machine without manners?

None of them, including herself ever thought of what would happen after she defeated the Queen. The battle and the anticipation was all she had and now that it had taken place, she didn't exactly know what she was going to do next.

But at that moment she wasn't really thinking about that. Gone were her usual worries and stress. Right then there was so much calmness surrounding her and she felt... well safe. None of the negativity really mattered. She was enjoying herself and that was something she hadn't ever done in her entire life.

Red leaned over and held the tea pot over Emma's almost empty cup. Emma gave her a smile in thanks as she filled her cup. She didn't exactly know what to say. It's not like she had tea with anyone other than her parents and when she had tea with them all they wanted to discuss was the final battle against the Evil Queen, which of the princesses Emma's age are getting married or any other royal matters. They never spoke of her or any things that normal people would speak of over tea. That is why she was at a loss for the past ten minutes and just let Mulan and Red talk and share playful banter as she just listened.

She sipped her tea as she enjoyed Mulan's and Red's playful teasing. Their friendship was something she wouldn't mind having. She was friendly with both of them but her relationships with them weren't nearly as open as the one the two of them shared with each other. Emma was never taught to be playful or to tease someone so she didn't know where to begin. It was awkward for her so she just observed as they did it. It wasn't long before Red caught Emma's eye though.

Of course all conversation came to a halt as Red turned her attention on Emma. Emma visible gulped.

"So Emma," She began after a moment of teasing Mulan. The warrior was shaking her head in amusement and wearing a small smirk on her face. That of course made her grin because she saw something in Mulan in that moment. Something that was rare in the warrior's eyes... affection. That of course piqued her interest. "Now what?"

Emma didn't understand what she meant. "Huh?"

Red giggled. "Like now what? You've defeated the Queen, your destiny is fulfilled, now what?"

"Oh." No one has ever asked her that before and she hadn't given it much thought so, she didn't exactly know how to answer that. "Um... I don't know."

"Will you settle down?" Mulan asked with a small smile. "Find a lovely princess or even a commoner?"

Red grinned and began nodding so quickly that Emma feared for a moment that her friend's head would pop off. "Yes, and have beautiful blonde children with huge dimples and adorable cleft chins."

Mulan chuckled. "Oh they would be too precious."

"Imagine if they have her eyes!" Ruby exclaimed.

Mulan chuckled. "That would be overkill. None of us would stand a chance against their charm."

Emma smiled at their conversation. She hadn't given that much thought in her free time either. That ship had sailed for her. All of the princesses her age are paired off with each other or princes. There is no one left for her and she even doubted that she would be interested in any of them anyhow. The life that she lived, the kind of person she was, she needs a woman like herself. A headstrong, intelligent, brave woman. A warrior at heart. An equal. None of those princesses have what it takes to capture Emma's attention or heart and to hold it. Emma would grow bored with the prissy-ness, the rainbows and animal friends fairly quickly. She wanted more. She wanted a challenge.

Now it was too bad that the Evil Queen was a psycho bitch. Her other attributes. Her boldness, smarts, sass, strength and overall haughtiness was a turn on for Emma. She wanted a woman like her without the craziness and homicidal tendencies. She wanted someone who would drive her mad both literally and with desire. She knew for a fact that she would never find that.

Of course she wanted an heir. Her parents needed her to produce an heir to take the throne when her time is up. She didn't know how to love anyone but she felt that she could learn to love her own flesh and blood. Children are easy to love. She wouldn't mind having a little one running around the castle but that came along with her finding a mate which was not going to happen.

Her parents made sure of that.

"It's not like that would ever happen regardless." Emma said dryly. She cleared her throat. Mulan and Red's laughter died down immediately and they stared at her. Emma looked between them and immediately felt a bit guilty for ruining the mood. Maybe she should have just played along and not had been so honest.

Red shook her head and leaned over the table. "What do you mean?"

Emma sighed deeply. "My destiny is not to be anyone's spouse." She explained. "I'm a soldier. That's who I am. That's my fate."

Red made an extremely rude face and blew a raspberry. "That's horse shit." She said plainly. "You can find love if you really want it. You can find a nice woman... or man..."

Emma snorted. "I am only interested in women."

"Okay, well woman..." Red continued. "Settle down, have a few children, have a happy ending."

Emma fell silent and thought about that. Sure it was a nice thought but it wasn't realistic. That life wasn't for her. She had no idea what her life was going to lead to after defeating the Queen but it sure as hell didn't involve that. "Yeah... no."

"Is that something you want, Emma?" Mulan asked curiously.

"Not really?" Emma groaned. "I just want to live my life. I don't know what comes next. I know one thing; I cannot have a wife with the Evil Queen locked in a cage in the bedroom across from ours."

"Which is why I say you shouldn't have kept her..." Red said.

Emma raised a brow at her. "Okay and what should I have done? Burned her alive?"

"Yes!" Mulan exclaimed a little too excitedly for Emma's liking. Emma glanced at her and Mulan cleared her throat. "I mean, yes."

Emma chuckled and shook her head but Red spoke. "I think you should have either executed her or banished her."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "Right and give her time to go off and plot revenge and to return to end all of us."

Mulan scoffed. "I doubt that."

Emma looked over at the other knight. "If she blind sides us it could happen. You know the saying 'keeping your enemies closer'?" Both women nodded. "Well, keeping mine right across the hall from me is the right thing to do. If she steps out of line I will be there to make her fall back in line."

Red nodded. "Alright. You know what's best." She seemed to relax a bit and maybe even prepared to agree with her. "How is she doing anyway?"

Emma shrugged. "She's alright."

Red gave Emma a look. "Better, you mean? because Mulan told me that she was beaten the other day."

Emma shot Mulan a glare. The woman shrugged as if she did nothing wrong. Emma blew out a breath. "It was a show of dominance. I proved my point and she's fine. She's currently as gentle as a kitten."

"She's being your good girl." Mulan added with a smirk. Emma winked at her.

She found that she didn't mind discussing Regina with them. Her friends were just curious and they weren't judgmental like her parents. "Well for now. It's only a matter of time before she gets bold enough to challenge me again."

"And what happens then?" Red asked with wide eyes.

Emma frowned with a shrug. She looked out over the balcony where they were having tea. She could see most of the gorgeous scenery of the enchanted forest from there. "She will be punished."

"How?" Red pressed.

Emma shrugged. "I have a collection of toys to choose from. Trust me the punishment will befit the crime."

Mulan hummed in agreement. "That's fair."

Emma gave Mulan a smile. She was glad that someone was on her side with this.

"What's she like?" Red asked finally.

Emma inhaled as she thought of the words. She knew that she should have been thinking of words like horrible, terrible and evil but those words were evading her and instead something different was coming to mind. "She's quite intelligent and fascinating. I know I should despise her but I find her to be more intriguing than anything."

"I could imagine." Red sighed. "Can I come see her one day?"

Emma was not expecting that. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she found her voice. "Sure."

Red nodded with a smile. "Excellent."

"I will like to see her as well." Mulan declared. Emma nodded.

"Alright."

"What do you two do when you aren't punishing her?" Emma almost chuckled at Red's curiosity.

"Uh, sometimes we talk." Emma replied which was true... sort of.

"About?"

"It's mostly her taunting me honestly. Until the day before yesterday." She could practically see Red leaning in closer and Mulan doing the same. "Um... She told me that I was dark just like my parents..."

Mulan scowled. "Treason!" She growled. "You should have beat her."

"I already had."

"She lied on them. Your parents are heroes. She's the darkness within this castle."

"I'm dark." Emma admitted. "I've killed people in battle. A lot of people and I'm not even sorry. That is evidence of darkness. " She raised a hand to silence Mulan and Red's protests. Regardless of how much she hated killing, she still never felt guilty after doing it. "And I accepted this but as the savior it's excused."

That of course was a sad reality. Being the savior meant she could kill 'bad guys' and it's justified because it's considered for the greater good. Whatever that is.

"Emma..." Red tried but Emma was already lost in her own head.

"I accepted those things about me. That's how I handle her. I match her darkness with more darkness." Emma waved it off. "But I know she's lying about my parents."

"What did she say exactly?" Mulan asked.

"She implied that my parents had hurt many people and they've done terrible things. They committed acts of darkness and they've even hurt people."

Mulan scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "A manipulation. That's what that is. Your parents are two of the purest heroes I've ever encountered."

Well Emma wouldn't exactly call them pure. They do condone Emma's acts of cruelty and violence. That's not exactly pure-hearted leader behavior. "Yes well... but I'm sure they've never harmed anyone by their own hand." Emma snorted at the very thought of it."Can you imagine it?"

Mulan laughed out. "They don't have it in them."

"I agree. " Emma chuckled. Oh did it feel good to laugh. And truly laugh.

As their laughter died down she looked over at Red and noticed that she had been quiet for the majority of that last conversation. "Red?" Emma said. The woman looked up at her and their eyes met. She could see that she was worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Mulan nudged Red's shoulder with her own. "I expect you to find this hilarious since you know the King and Queen best."

Red's demeanor shifted dramatically. It appeared that a dark cloud had hung over her. She visibly swallowed and looked down into her cup avoiding Emma and Mulan's gazes. The knights shared a look then looked back at their friend. It was an odd shift in the mood. It confused Emma but Mulan looked worried.

"Red?" She placed a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. Red looked up at her then.

"I'm okay..." She said softly.

Mulan gave Emma another look and the White Knight shrugged. Mulan then turned back to her. "What happened?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, did you have an ogre wars flashback?"

Red chuckled awkwardly. "Nope. Never been to the ogre wars."

"It was a joke..." Emma muttered. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh..."

Red forced out a laugh then cleared her throat. "Alright. Right. Yeah."

Emma was perplexed by this and she had no idea what was happening. It seemed like Red had gotten very strange after she mentioned what the Queen had said about her parents. Maybe it upset her that much. After all no one knew Snow White and Prince Charming as well as Red did.

"So yeah... I know she's lying." Emma concluded, hoping to move the conversation along. "So the two of you don't need to worry at all."

Red smiled. It was still tight and it made Emma feel awkward. "Well that's good." She said finally. "Just know that every thing your parents has ever done is for you and this kingdom. They would do anything for us."

Her tone was almost pleading with Emma to understand. Emma already knew about her parents sacrifice so she didn't need Red reminding her. The knight simply cleared her throat. "What do you mean?" She had an odd feeling that the wolf girl was trying to tell her something.

Red's face turned a beat red and her eyes frightened. She quickly began shaking her head. "No- nothing." She shot to her feet. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "Um..." She looked around avoiding Emma's eyes. "I have to um..." she glanced down at the table and picked up an empty tray that once held the cookies. "Oh look, we're out of biscuits. I'll go get some more." She muttered almost to herself before she practically darted off of the balcony and back into the castle.

Mulan and Emma both stared after her. Neither of them knew what to say or do. That was a strange reaction for Red. She never gets like that. She's always so open and fun. Something about that subject really spooked her. Emma was now interested in knowing just what that was. It seemed that she had yet another source of information.

She was going to investigate further into this. Just not yet but she she would.

She turned back to Mulan and their eyes met. There was a brief stint of silence before Mulan shrugged and sat back in her seat.

"Don't worry about Red." Mulan said with a smile. "I'll find out what that was about." She looked back down at the table where there was still a tray full of biscuits. She lifted it and held it out towards Emma. "Biscuit?"

Emma simply raised a brow as her gaze dropped to the tray then traveled back up to Mulan's face. She sighed then reached out to take one. "Why the hell not?"

This situation couldn't possibly get any more awkward. Well at least she hoped it couldn't.

* * *

"I brought you something." Emma announced as she shut the door to the Queen's bed chambers behind her. The earlier awkwardness between Red, Mulan and herself was long forgotten. When Red returned they somewhat continued on like nothing odd had happened and she simply played along. They just spent the rest of their tea time that way. Just speaking of random things and avoiding the earlier events. This went on until it came to an end.

After that Emma and Mulan headed to the training hall for exercise. Red went off to find Snow White and that was pretty much how Emma spent the rest for her day. Fighting and working out so that she doesn't get rusty. Now it was time to check in with her pet. She hoped she was being a good girl still.

Regina sighed deeply and looked over to where the princess was standing. She held up a white bowl and even from where Regina was sitting with her back up against the headrest, she could smell the sweet scent of fresh apples.

She kept a watchful eye on Emma. The princess gave her a smile that was actually sincere and pushed off of the wooden door. She strolled across the room with her usual swagger and took a seat at the end of the bed instead of the chair.

Regina kept her suspicious gaze on the princess watching her carefully. Emma simply held out the bowl. "Want some?"

Regina was starving. She hadn't eaten the entire day. She refused to when Emma didn't force her. Of course she wanted the apples. She reached out cautiously for the bowl then Emma pulled it away.

Regina growled in her chest and balled her hands up into tight fists. She should have known better. There would obviously be a price for it or Emma would treat it as a game. Regina felt frustration at herself for giving in. She would be wiser the next time.

Emma seemed quite amused by her visible frustration. Obviously the Queen was hungry and those apples seemed quite appealing to her. This of course gave Emma more power and it made her chuckle. "When I was young my mother told me a story of you from back when you two were girls. She says that you always loved apples and whether if you had them or not, you always smelled of them. I didn't believe her. Imagine a human always smelling like apples..." She sighed as she looked over Regina and the almost cute pout on her face. "... but after I spent some time with you, I realized that you do. She was right about that so, she must have been right about you loving apples as well, huh?"

Regina said nothing but glared at Emma. She had enough of her humiliating her and antagonizing her. She would not play into her games anymore.

Emma sat there staring at Regina for a while wondering if she would budge or give in just a bit. A few moments passed before the princess eventually realized that Regina was just too stubborn and she wasn't in the mood for it or she grew bored. Either way, she simply shrugged. "Fine. I guess I was wrong... I'll just take this back to the kitchen." She sighed. She plucked an apple slice from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. Regina watched with rapt attention as the princess chewed it. The sound of each crunch made her mouth water. Emma groaned for dramatic effect. "Oh that's good. It was so juicy and crisp. Too bad you don't want any."

Regina was internally screaming. Emma was treating her like a toddler that was being punished for not eating their vegetables. The negative was that she was starving so her reserve was breaking. Regina sighed deeply as she watched Emma snack on another apple slice. There was a moment of panic and she felt a tightening within her chest. She really wanted Emma gone but the rumble in her stomach wanted her to leave the apples.

However she would not yield, nor accept defeat. She wouldn't beg Emma for food despite how hungry she was. She would rather starve than beg. Her pride was much too important to her. After all she was born to be queen and that is all she knows.

It's bad enough that Emma had almost broken her before.

Starving seemed like a much better fate than what Emma had planned for her. In fact at this point any death would be more than welcome.

Emma stood slowly from the bed and glanced down at Regina. She held her dark eyes as if giving her a moment to change her mind. Regina of course held her tongue as she stared back with a burning defiance in her eyes. Emma looked highly irritated but nodded before stepping away from the bed. Regina watched her as she headed for the door.

The Queen looked forward to the woman leaving her alone actually. Emma reached the door but paused with her hand on the knob.

"You know..." She began without turning around. Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less about anything that this woman had to say. "I can't force your parents to eat but I can force you. You are my responsibility and my property, not them. I couldn't care less if they whither away in that dungeon from dehydration and starvation but you will not take your own life in my care."

Regina's eyes blew wide at the princess' words. She felt a heavy weight of dread within her chest and sorrow clouded over her. Her father. Her poor father was still starving down there and in her own agony she had completely forgotten about him. How could she have forgotten about her father? The sweet, kind man who had been the only other person to ever show any sort of affection. He was probably worried sick about her and she had forgotten about his pain.

"What?" Regina's voice came out softer than she intended but she couldn't help it when her father was brought up.

Emma glanced over her shoulder and eyed Regina for a moment. She then turned around and leaned up against the door. "You don't know, do you?" At Regina's silence she continued. "Your parents won't eat. The servants are dumping out full bowls and water pitchers. They haven't eaten in days. It's too bad we don't care."

"I have to see my father." Regina said urgently and tried to stand. The chain around her ankle stopped her movement. She growled in frustration. "You have to let me see him!"

"I..." Emma winked at Regina. "Don't have to do anything. You do what I say not the other way around, right?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. Her glare casting daggers her way. Emma of course was unfazed. A smirk twitched at the corner of the knight's mouth.

"I am asking you to allow me to see my father." Regina said with as much calmness she could muster. "He is suffering by your hand."

"I have not touched the old man." Emma shot back with an eerie calmness. "Your father is harming himself as well as your mother. I send them food, they refuse to touch it."

"Of course they do!" Regina screamed back. "How can they eat food that you allow your guards to taint?"

Emma's face took on one of shock as if her prisoner had threatened her. "Excuse me?" She asked almost darkly as she pushed off of the door. She began stalking towards Regina but the queen held her ground. "What did you say?"

"I said," Regina remained just as bold as ever. "You allow your guards to taint their food then you expect them to eat it. You are starving them!" Her voice rose on the last part.

A flame flashed in Emma's green eyes and then they darkened. She sat the bowl down on the nightstand and in an instant she lunged at Regina. Her hand wrapped around her throat. She squeezed until Regina gagged a bit before loosening her grip. She leaned in close to Regina's face and stopped only an inch away. Those eyes, the once Evil Queen's eyes stared back into hers. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She felt that she had been too easy on Regina these last few days and she had gotten much too comfortable. It was time to remind her why she was there and who she belonged to.

"Listen to me very carefully." She growled. "You will watch your God Damn tone when you are speaking to me. That lying bullshit is not going to work here. Shut the hell up unless you're spoken to or so help me I will hurt you far worse than I did three days ago. Do you fucking understand me?"

Regina said nothing but stared back at Emma unblinking. Emma of course had to remind her again so she shook her. Regina gasped and coughed again. Her hands came up and began clawing at Emma's. Unfazed, Emma shook her again.

"I understand!" Regina screamed.

"Good." Emma loosened her grip again but didn't let go. "What did I tell you to call me?" Regina's mouth clamped shut and her gaze shifted from hers in a silent refusal. Emma hummed but said nothing. She squeezed her then shook her again. "Regina?"

The Evil Queen did not look back at her but instead kept her focus on something over her shoulder. "You blame my parents for what you've done to them."

Emma's brow rose. "What?" She decided to let the insubordination go for a moment because her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She wondered what Regina thought she had done to her parents.

"You allowed that. You allowed your guards to taint their food and starve them." She spat. Emma's mouth fell open. "You say that all of you are so much better than us." She scoffed. "You are just as bad as we are except you're better at hiding it."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked. "What have they done to their food?" She honestly didn't know anything about this and she sure as hell wouldn't have allowed it.

"Your guards put things into the food. The one who you executed even told me as much. Why do you think we had the little dispute?" Regina's voice was barely a whisper. "I can only imagine what his friends are putting in my parents' gruel now."

Emma made a disgusted face and leaned away from Regina. She could tell by the hatred she saw staring back at her that the woman was telling the truth. She also felt that she should have known that one particular guard couldn't have been the only bad egg. It seemed that they needed to hire some new guards and get rid of the old ones.

"I didn't know." Emma said releasing Regina's throat. The woman's hand instantly shot up there and she began rubbing the sore spot. "Don't ever raise your voice at me again though."

Regina made a face. "Can you help him?"

Emma nodded almost instantly. She was the savior. That's what she did. Regardless of who they were she couldn't allow that sort of mistreatment. "I will. You have my word."

Regina nodded at her and leaned back a bit. "Alright."

"But you misbehaved by shouting at me and accusing me." Emma pointed out. Now that Regina was feeling better she wouldn't let that misbehavior go. She needed to teach her a little lesson about the proper way to use that smart mouth of hers.

She reveled in the nervousness she saw on Regina's face. She leaned over and ran her hand over the golden chain connecting Regina to the bed. Her magic caused it to expand adding a few more feet to its length. Regina watched on with a furrowed brow and the corners of her mouth turned down in a confused frown. Emma gave her a smirk. "Stand."

Regina hesitated as Emma stepped back. She eyed the knight standing before her. She had a bad feeling about this and she had the unnatural urge to suddenly begin apologizing. She knew that she shouldn't have shouted but she was so angry about her father. She regretted it now but she will not apologize or beg for forgiveness. Instead she will take her punishment like the queen she is.

Emma huffed in agitation. "Regina, don't make me ask you again." When Regina still wouldn't budge Emma reached down and grabbed her upper arm, gripping harshly and causing the Queen to hiss. She then yanked the woman up to her feet. Regina let out a small gasp at the force then fixed Emma with a long glare. Emma simply shrugged. She didn't exactly care. She should be glad that Emma didn't break her arm. "On your knees."

Of course Regina refused so, Emma moved her hand up to her shoulder and began forcing her downward to her knees. She was met with a bit of resistance but she was much stronger and in a moment the woman was shoved all of the way down to the carpet.

Regina hit the floor hard and she almost cried out at the surge of pain she felt shoot up from her legs and throughout her entire body. She looked up at Emma and contemplated hurting her back but decided against it. She had no advantage. She needed more before she could even consider fighting.

Emma smirked down at her with an air of superiority and oh Regina just wanted to smack it off her face. "Good girl. Now... you've been naughty. Quite defiant and you've been speaking out of turn. Also that mouth of yours is a problem. I think we should show you how to properly use it." The knight then snapped her fingers and the white sleeping gown the dark haired woman was in suddenly disappeared. Goosebumps prickled her skin as soon as it made contact with the air. Emma reached down and cupped her breast and then the other. She tweaked the nipple of the second.

Regina's face took on one of bewilderment until she saw Emma's hands come around and begin undoing her pants. She let out a small gasp as Emma's pants came open and her semi-erect cock sprung free. It fell a bit and hit Regina's forehead. She moved back a bit and it slid down her cheek and hung there before her. All she could do was stare at it for a moment in disbelief then she glanced up at Emma.

Emma gave her a salacious smirk."Miss me?"

Regina eyed the massive appendage wearily. "Hardly."

Emma chuckled and gripped the shaft. "I'm so glad we're going to put that pretty, little, sassy mouth of yours to work tonight."

Regina shook her head. "What?" She knew that Emma did not think that she was going to let her put that into her mouth. "If I were you I would keep that thing to yourself before you lose it."

"Shhh..." Emma said. Before Regina could react, the tip of Emma cock was rubbed across her lips. The woman gasped and went to move away. "Don't you dare." Emma hissed and held her in place by her shoulder. She trailed her cock down Regina's chin then across her face. She stopped at Regina's cheek. She pulled it away for a moment then brought it back and smacked Regina's cheek with it.

The fallen queen gasped as it made contact. She felt her cheeks heat with humiliation and she wanted to scream. She never allowed anyone to put their genitalia anywhere near her face and now here she was being smacked across the face with Princess Emma's cock. This couldn't have been anymore humiliating.

"Fold your hands in your lap." Emma barked. "Now!" Regina of course did what she was told, not wanting to fight.

Emma sighed in contentment and brought her cock back to Regina's mouth and tapped the woman's soft plump lips with the head. She set it down there so that it was rested against Regina's mouth then removed her hand. Regina's eyes crossed as she looked at it then her gaze wandered up to Emma's face where the knight was wearing a huge smirk.

Regina sighed deeply. This time it definitely couldn't have gotten any more humiliating. In fact Emma's cock has a pretty good weight to it and the size alone was worrying.

"Lick it." Emma ordered. Regina gave her a long disbelieving look. "You heard me correctly. Lick it."

Regina of course refused. Emma sighed. She began rubbing the head back and forth from one corner of Regina's mouth to the other. Regina just sighed in response.

"You have been quite rude today." Emma muttered. "You need to be taught a lesson."

Regina was not going to put her mouth on Emma's penis, she knew that much. She didn't care how she threatened her. She wouldn't stoop to that level.

Emma sighed and tapped Regina's mouth with her appendage again. "So you won't do it willingly?" She of course got no response. She hummed with a nod and released it, leaving it rested against Regina's face again. "Okay then."

She brought her hand around and quickly pinched Regina's nose. Regina pressed her lips together tightly and tried desperately to hold her breath. She knew exactly what Emma was trying to do and she was not going to give in. She stared Emma straight in the eye as she fought off the need for oxygen. It wasn't long however before she began turning a light purple and she was craving a gulp of air. Her eyes were bulging and she was shaking just a bit as the vein in her neck became prominent.

She held on though until her lungs began to burn and she felt a lightheadedness. She was hoping that Emma would let up before she would but she knew she wouldn't. She fought a bit longer before the lack of oxygen to her brain became almost painful. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was beginning to sweat. She couldn't take it anymore and she opened her mouth for a much needed as well as a dreaded breath.

Emma didn't miss a beat as she grabbed a fistful of Regina's dark hair to hold her head in place then she used the other hand to guide her cock to Regina's mouth and before Regina could quickly shut it, she shoved it inside.

Regina let out a muffled scream of fury. Emma smirked down at her and Regina stared up with a glare. The tip was rested in the center of Regina's tongue and she could see that it wasn't even half way in.

Emma slid more of it in and Regina growled in response. The knight chuckled softly at the sight of the beautiful queen's mouth full of her. She barely fit and it was a struggle pushing it in. "You bite me and I will hurt you severely." Regina didn't want to test her so she didn't bite down despite how badly she wanted to. "Suck."

It was no surprise to Emma when the woman didn't comply but Emma had something for her. She released her hair but her hand remained on her head. Her other hand remained on the base. She almost had to fight herself for control at the feeling of the woman's warm mouth wrapped around her so snugly but she held it together. She kept her eyes on Regina and in one sudden movement she thrusted her hips forward, shoving herself all of the way to the back of the woman's throat. As soon as the tip hit the back back wall Regina gagged and her eyes shut.

The phallus was then pulled free and a string of saliva trailed from the tip of Emma's cock to the queens open mouth. Regina coughed a few times trying to catch her breath. When her eyes opened Emma could see that they were watering and some tears had spilled over.

She wasn't crying though. The Queen was too strong for that and she knew it. That was obviously the result of being strangled.

Regina tried to officially catch her breath but Emma shoved herself back inside. Regina made a gurgle like sound as Emma began thrusting in and out at a fast pace. She didn't push her way down the woman's throat this time, instead she just began moving in a smooth rhythm.

Regina could feel her jaw being stretched to the limit and her mouth being filled almost to it's capacity. Emma was huge and she'd admit that she wondered how it would feel to her inside of her. They will never know though because this is the closest the knight will ever get to being inside of her.

The shaft slid in deeper again and she felt the veins and the muscles flexing against her tongue. She could taste her as well and hated how good she tasted. She was almost delicious.

Emma used her hand to guide Regina's head back and forth as she thrusted. Regina's mouth was so wet and so warm and such a tight fit that it felt amazing. She knew that she wasn't supposed to feel any pleasure from this but she couldn't help it. She felt a pulling and tugging on her phallus and it took her a moment to realize that Regina was sucking. She looked down in surprise but Regina's eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be hating it so much. Not liking it either but she wasn't hating it.

Emma could not have that and she used that moment to surprise her by shoving her length all of the way in. Regina gurgled when Emma almost slid down her throat. Emma held it there for a second and Regina gagged hard. Emma chuckled and slid out a tad but not all of the way. She pushed in all of the way a few more times causing the other woman to audibly gulp before pulling out a bit.

"Suck and I won't go so deep." Emma muttered. It was a struggle to keep her voice neutral with the way that Regina's talented mouth was making her feel but she had to seem indifferent so she did.

Regina said nothing, not that she could. Emma simply shrugged and began pushing back in. She was not going to give in. She did before and Emma still stuck herself down her throat. She felt the shaft sliding into her mouth deeper. As soon as it reached her tonsils, she quickly sucked her cheeks in. Emma hummed in both pleasure and satisfaction at Regina finally doing what she asked of her. "That's it, good girl." She praised.

The tugging of Regina's mouth was yet another sensation added to the outer pleasurable ones that the evil queen's mouth and body had provided her. Emma slid out a bit and placed both of her hands on either side of the woman's face to hold her still.

Regina's eyes flew open and she stared up at her. She was unsure what to anticipate and she was a bit scared. Emma simply gave her a lazy smirk before she threw her hips forward, pushing herself deep into her slave's mouth. Regina audibly gasped and Emma simply pulled her hips back before throwing them forward again. The shocked look on the woman's face as her lovely mouth was full of her cock was all she needed. Emma was feeling the pressure of her orgasm building.

At that point she began thrusting in and out even faster. Fucking the ex-queen's face with so much force that she had to tighten her grip on her face. The wet sound of it could be heard throughout the room.

Regina felt the slickness began running down her thighs making a mess beneath her and the all familiar pulsing of arousal. She hated her own body and wanted nothing more than to bite down and punish Emma for thinking that she could make her body feel things that it shouldn't but she didn't. She reined in those horrifying emotions and played the part. She knew she would get her chance.

Despite Emma keeping completely quiet the entire time she couldn't hold in the grunt as her orgasm crashed into her. She removed her hands from Regina's face and came to a slow stop. She smirked at the relief she saw on her captive's face. Oh she wasn't done.

She shot a hand out and pinched Regina's nose cutting off her air again, this caused her mouth to stay open. Emma could see the combination of saliva and her own pre-cum smeared all around the woman's mouth. There was a trail of which -she wasn't sure, hanging from her chin. Emma began stroking herself from the base to the head in a fast motion. She swiped her thumb back and forth across the tip before stroking the length again. She could see Regina's dark eyes watching every movement closely. She has a surprise for her and it was certainly something she wouldn't like.

It wasn't long until she began pulsing in her palm. Regina's eyes widened and she tried to shake her head.

"Don't you dare!" She managed to gasp out but Emma didn't relent.

With a few more strokes Emma felt the familiar tingling throughout her body and the satisfying heat in her belly. The first ribbon of white hot cum shot from the tip and landed on Regina's face, right across her eyelids. Regina gasped and a whimper came from her. Almost immediately after, more landed on her top lip and nose. Emma angled herself right over Regina's mouth. She could see her struggling to shut her mouth but she couldn't. A heavier load landed into her mouth then. Regina let out another surprised gasp then gagged as more began to fill her mouth. She made a sound that was akin to her preparing to vomit. Emma emptied herself into the woman's mouth until it was spilling over and streaming down the woman's chin mingling with the other fluids. She saw Regina trying to spit it out so she removed her cock and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Do not fucking spit it out." She hissed. "You will swallow it and feel me inside of your stomach."

The woman looked at her, her dark eyes narrowing. She had to admit that it didn't taste all that bad but on the same hand it was who it belonged to that made it disgusting. She struggled against Emma's hand but after a while she had no choice but to swallow. She gagged as the slimy thick fluid slid down her throat.

Emma saw her throat bob indicating that the deed was done. She removed her hands and released her. Emma grabbed herself again and began smearing her cum all over Regina's face, cleaning herself off.

Regina inhaled deeply and collapsed over on her side. She was exhausted and this had taken far too much out of her. Emma said nothing but she admired the woman lying on the carpet completely nude and covered in sweat and her juices. She looked exhausted and to an untrained eye broken but she knew better.

She began fixing her pants. She stuffed herself back inside and pulled them up. There was a huge prominent bulge given that she was still semi-erect. She watched Regina as she inhaled and exhaled shallowly. Emma sighed deeply then squatted down beside her. Pushing aside Regina's hair she revealed her flushed red cheeks. There was sweat on her neck and her hair was sticking to it.

Her little dirty girl needed a bath.

Her eyes traveled down further to the woman's heaving chest. She could see her fully erected nipples and she reached out a hand. She gently grazed one with her knuckle. Regina let out a sound like a whimper under her touch. Emma glanced back up at her face and saw that her eyes were slammed closed. Probably out of embarrassment or trying to conceal her anger. Emma didn't care however and continued exploring the woman's body.

Regina's stomach muscles involuntarily contracted yet again as Emma's fingers trailed down. Her middle finger dipped inside of her navel and she fought back a gasp. She held it together pretty well until Emma grazed her mound. She held in a barely concealed moan. She was soaking wet and her clit was aching for just a bit of stimulation. Not from Emma though. Never her. That's why she hated the way her body was responding to the knight.

She yelped when Emma's hand skid between her thighs and roughly grabbed her. Now that was what she called pleasure. She felt a tugging in her gut and warmth shot straight to her center and her hips bucked involuntarily. The knight chuckled and slid her finger between her dripping folds. She hummed in approval.

"So wet." Emma chuckled as her finger began sliding up and down Regina's soaked pussy. "Did you like sucking my cock, you little whore? Huh? Did you like the taste of my cum?"

Regina held her expressions together. Despite the fact that the way that Emma was now rubbing her clit was feeling so good. She fought back a moan and began focusing on her breathing. She was not going to let Emma rub her into an orgasm. She would fight it all night if she had to.

Emma chuckled to herself and stopped after a moment. She patted Regina's center roughly then pulled her hand away. Regina almost wanted to cry out at the loss of contact. It was so strange. It was like she wanted it but didn't.

Emma simply brought her hand up to her face and slid her fingers into her mouth. Yep Regina was just as delicious as she imagined. Emma smirked as she pulled her hand free and found the Evil Queen watching the sight with rapt attention.

"Clearly I chose well in not killing you. You are delicious, so tight in all the right places and you have a wicked mouth. You are going to be an excellent little pet once you begin behaving for me."

Regina almost scoffed but caught herself. As if she would ever submit. The princess can keep dreaming. "Okay."

Emma shook her head with a disapproving grunt. She began standing to her feet again. Regina simply looked up at her as the princess hovered above her. "Get back in bed."

Regina took her sweet time as she hauled herself to her knees. Emma offered her a hand and helped her up on shaky feet. Emma then pushed her down and Regina landed on the bed with a bounce. Emma grinned and sighed deeply as she stared at the naked woman before her. Any other time she would just fuck her but she didn't want to this time. She's already gotten her point across. Well she assumed she did.

Emma sighed deeply and bit her bottom lip. She looked over at the bedside table where the bowl still sat. "Those are yours." she said tilting her head towards the table and the bowl of apples. "Enjoy."

Regina looked back at Emma in incredulity. Emma got what she wanted and she was done with Regina for the evening. "Oh and let this be a lesson to you. Next time you open your mouth to be disrespectful I will shove something inside it."

Regina decided to keep her mouth shut to prevent Emma from starting up again. Instead she nodded. The knight seemed pleased by it.

At that she stepped back and began heading for the door. Regina decided to keep her focus on the wall instead of watching Emma leave.

The knight reached for the knob but stopped. She turned her head slightly but didn't look at her. "I need to prepare you. I will be going on a journey and I need to secure your obedience and good behavior." She explained. She turned the knob slowly. "So, show me you can be good or I will break this rebel streak out of you by any means necessary." The last part was definitely a threat and Regina didn't take that too well. She felt a sudden rage rise up inside of her.

But Emma didn't give Regina a chance to respond or for the words to kick in. In the blink of an eye she pulled the door open and stepped out. The door slammed shut and Regina just stared at it in shock.

Emma's words slowly began to sink in and a sinister smile rolled across her face. The princess was leaving soon. Her previous embarrassment was long forgotten in favor of this marvelous news. Emma was the only person in the entire forest that could overpower her and she was leaving? Oh the promise. Oh the possibilities.

She sat there for a moment thinking this over and her smirk only grew. She could come up with a real plan this time. A way to get away from there for good. She would slip away and by the time the knight returned Regina would be long gone. She just needed to work out a few details. This turn of events pleased her.

After a moment the doorknob turned and the door swung open. Regina glanced over to see a few servant girls filing in.

They said nothing and kept their heads bowed as they headed straight for the door that led to the bathing room. They remained careful not to make eye contact with the Evil Queen.

She was of course unfazed by this. They were lowly servants. Besides she had far more important things on her mind. She watched them as they walked into the smaller room to begin filling the tub. She sighed in contentment. She will probably plan better once she's bathed and clean of Emma's fluids.

That thought only angered her slightly. She was indeed still horny though and planned to rub one out once she was alone. That couldn't bother her either nor the fact that it was Emma who had turned her on. She didn't care.

Oh this wonderful news gave her something that used to make her nauseous once upon a time but now it seemed absolutely appropriate and useful... it was a little thing called 'hope'. And with that she planned to escape and get her revenge on the princess knight.

She was more than ready.

Her time has come...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors and mistakes. I own nothing. Warning for sexual content. Enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Emma was loading up the saddle bags on the sides of her large white steed. The horse huffed in frustration and Emma of course shared his irritation. Just as she was, the great beast was probably looking forward to a long needed and much deserved rest. The poor thing had gotten the wrong job as the White Knight's horse. There is no rest for the heroic apparently. Sure Maximus probably enjoyed the perks of being the Princess Knight's steed. Say for instance, the extra rations of food, especially apples and carrots and the extra grooming time he received as well as his hooves always being pampered to perfection. His hair was always being braided and beaded by the younger servant girls. He also loved being gawked at and admired constantly. This strong white horse had the best life that any animal could ever ask for.

He earned it. From when Emma received him as only a girl herself she formed a tight bond with him. He always had a brave heart and he had shown his loyalty to her more and more each day. She knew that he would be her most trusted companion in battle and she had been right.

He made her proud.

She patted the side of his neck and he settled down a bit. "Look buddy, it's only a few days then we can come home. Believe me, I share your frustration."

The horse huffed again and bucked his head. Emma just chuckled and patted him again.

She picked up the golden enchanted mirror from off the ground and took a quick glance around to make sure that no one was watching her. When she was positive that everyone else was occupied with their own horses, she looked back down at the mirror and waved her hand over the reflective surface. It rippled a moment before a swirl of white magic clouded the reflection. She furrowed her brow at that but then it cleared and an image came into view.

That was her slave's bedroom. Everything looked completely still until she saw a flash of movement coming from the bed. Curious, she willed the mirror to zoom in closer and focus on the bed. What she was greeted with made Emma's heart begin racing and there was a rough coiling in her stomach.

There Regina was on the bed, sprawled out on her back with her legs spread wide open. The gown she was sleeping in was discarded beside her on the spread and her nude body was on display. She had her hand down between her thighs and a finger shoved inside her. Her hand was moving at a slow pace and she was rolling her hips in time with it. Her other hand was up and holding onto the pillow.

Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were squeezed shut in an expression of total pleasure.

"Fuck." Emma muttered before she could catch herself. It was a beautiful sight and she hated that she couldn't do anything about it.

Oh could she?

She had time. She waved her hand over the mirror getting rid of the image and stuffed the mirror into the satchel. She then glanced around. No one was paying her any mind so she shut the bag and began backing away from her horse.

When she was sure that the coast was clear she raised her hand then she was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of white smoke and was swept away from the courtyard without being noticed. With little to no effort she reappeared in the ex-queen's chambers. The first sound that hit her was the queen's desperate moans and soft whimpers. The next thing she heard was the delicious sound of her fingers moving inside of her wetness. The bed creaked a bit as she squirmed under her own touch. The air surrounding them was heavy and filled with sex.

Regina was giving off a scent that was something akin to pheromones and Emma couldn't resist as she took a step towards her. She took another step and then another until she was standing at the foot of the bed. Regina was so wrapped up in making herself feel good that she hadn't even noticed Emma's presence, yet. Emma smirked and inhaled the scent of Regina's arousal, one that she's come familiar with and had grown to really like.

Regina's hand began speeding up and Emma watched with rapt attention as her finger slid in and out of her soaked pussy. She could see the way her entrance gripped her fingers as they slid out and a little piece of skin followed. Emma had always wanted to feel a grip like that. She felt a stirring in her white pants and she reached down to readjust herself. She could feel the bulge growing.

Regina let out a high pitched whine and threw her head back. She was biting into her bottom lip.

Her gorgeous, warm, golden flesh was covered in a thin layer of sweet. Emma's eyes were drawn to her heaving chest and those fully erect nipples were turning Emma on just a bit. Her pet's hand came down and covered one of her breasts. She squeezed a bit then pinched her nipple and pulled. That was what did it. Regina moaned again as her hand sped up and she began fucking herself harder. Her toes curled and she arched off of the bed. Emma could see the exact moment she came undone. She held her breath and let out a muffled sound of pleasure.

Emma actually liked the sight of the woman having an orgasm.

Regina fell back against the bed with a soft huff. Emma thought she was done but then she slid her finger back upward until she reached her little swollen pearl. Emma watched on in amazement as she rubbed the little clit roughly until she was coming undone again.

She fell back against the bed again. She tried to catch her breath as she came down from her high. After a moment she relaxed and her eyes fluttered open.

Emma smirked as she thought it was the perfect time to make her presence known. "What I need to know is..." She began, causing the other woman to jump and gasp in surprise. The dark gaze traveled down the bed and their eyes met. Emma's smirk only grew and her eyes lit up with excitement. "What has gotten you so riled up?"

Regina sat up on her elbows. She did not even bother to cover herself up. Emma has seen her body enough times for her not to even care. "Were you watching me?"

Emma's smirk grew into a cocky grin. "I was."

Regina scoffed. "Did you like what you saw?"

"I did very much." Emma answered without batting an eye. Regina was her property and if she wanted to watch her touch herself then she will. It was her right. "I appreciate how you take care of yourself."

Regina blew out a breath. Her legs were still wide open but Emma was not easily distracted. "I bet you would want me to touch you."

Emma chuckled. She knew that Regina was being sarcastic. "Maybe later. I have somewhere to be."

Regina made a show of shrugging to seem unfazed by the rejection. "Your loss."

"I suppose so." Emma chuckled again. "Can I have a taste?"

Regina scoffed and closed her legs. Emma laughed softly and placed her hand on Regina's knee. This caused the woman to instantly bristle but Emma didn't care.

"I'd rather you didn't." Regina said finally. Her tone was much sharper than her word however. "Or do I even have choice?"

"Well despite what you think, I am not a complete monster." Emma pointed out as her thumb rubbed back and forth over Regina's smooth flesh. She was beginning to cool down. "You are not being punished so therefore, you have a choice."

"Okay..." Regina began slowly. "Then yes, I'd rather you didn't..." She repeated.

Emma nodded her head then, accepting this. She would admit that she would love to taste Regina's cum but there would be a time for that. Right now was not it. "Very well." She said with a shrug.

Regina fell silent for a moment and looked Emma over. Her eyes traveled from the white suit jacket she was wearing with the golden sash that went around the waist and up across the shoulder, to the tight white pants she had on. Regina raised a brow as she admired her for a moment. "Where are you going all dressed up?" She asked curiously.

Emma smirked at her interest. "I told you I was leaving for a few days."

Regina's eyes widened. So soon? That barely gave her any time to prepare. Perhaps she would just have to wing it. She would figure it out. "Oh..."

Emma looked surprised by Regina's response. "Well, don't look too sad to see me leave. I'll be back soon." There was obvious sarcasm at the end there.

Regina just raised a dark eyebrow. "Well..."

"I have to go survey the damage you've caused to my people." Emma explained. Regina just gave Emma a long tired look and the knight sighed. She didn't expect her to care. "Of course you don't give a damn. I didn't think you would."

Regina's brow went impossibly higher and she looked away from her. If Emma knew that she didn't care, why would she tell her? Was she expecting remorse or regret? If so, that's laughable. Surely Emma was much too wise for that. Regina's heart was blackened to the point of no return. Remorse, even mercy were such farfetched concepts that she couldn't even wrap her head around them.

Regina's eyes stayed on the open doors across the room that led to a balcony. She wondered how she could get over that. Then again, if she managed to scale the castle she couldn't leave her parents behind. Well, at least her father. Her mother could rot in there for all she cared.

She deserved it more than anyone.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself?" Emma asked gently, cutting into her thoughts. Regina turned her attention back to Emma then.

"And what do you expect me to say? That I am so sorry?" Regina asked with a roll of her dark eyes. "I am not."

Emma nodded. "I thought not. You're still the same cold hearted bitch that you've always been. I don't know why I thought nearly tearing your ass to pieces would mellow you out."

Regina scoffed. "Oh please. You should have known better."

Emma chuckled low in her chest. "Indeed." She nodded her head in agreement. "Well, we have time to work on that."

Regina rolled her eyes. She highly doubted that. She's been this way for far too long and there was no going back. Emma started to say something else but there was a knock at the door. Emma sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She snapped.

"Emma, it's time to stop playing with your toy. We have to leave if you want to make it to the first village before nightfall." Mulan's voice called back.

Emma reveled in the way Regina bristled as Mulan referred to her as a 'toy'. In all honesty that is exactly what she was. Nothing more and nothing less. "Alright. I'm coming."

Mulan said nothing in return but she could imagine her nodding her head and stepping away from the door. Emma caught Regina's eyes and held them.

"Tell me that you are going to be a good girl." She demanded. Regina's brows rose then her expression transformed into a scowl.

"I can't promise anything." Regina said dismissively.

Emma scoffed. "You better unless you want me to beat that perfect little ass of yours again. So help me, you will not be able to sit down until I return."

Regina internally gasped. That was the last thing she needed. That would interfere with her plans of escape. She sighed deeply. She just had to play this right. "Yes. I will behave."

Emma nodded in satisfaction and patted Regina's knee affectionately as if praising her for her compliance. "That's a good girl. Look, I won't be gone too long but if anything happens or if anyone tries to harm you, tell my parents and have them write me."

Regina made a face. As if. She could take care of herself. "If you say so."

"By the way, I brought your parents their meals this morning. Part of the royal breakfast." Emma explained. "And tea. Your mother seems to really like the tea. If you stay my good girl for a while, they will eat like that everyday." She smirked a bit on that part. "Anyway, they are fed. I have dismissed those guards and my parents are in the process of hiring new ones. As of now, however, I have stationed a few of my knights down there. My men and women are noble and true. They will not bother your parents' meals. I can swear to it."

"You..." Regina was at a loss for words. The knight had shown her parents mercy and kindness. That is something Regina would never show to Snow White and Prince Charming. She was surprised by that. She caught Emma watching her in awe and that snapped her out of it. She quickly got herself together with a clearing of her throat. "How is Daddy?" She asked.

"He's hanging in there. He will be feeling much better once he gets more food in him." Emma replied. Regina simply nodded but nothing else. Emma was beginning to sense the pattern though. Regina never asked about her mother. She has shown no interest or concern for her at all. She wondered why that was. Queen Cora was her mother after all. She wanted to ask about this but there was another knock at the door so she decided to just set it aside for later. She saw Regina glance towards the open doors again. She followed her line of sight to the balcony. She then turned back to Regina.

She decided to show a bit of mercy. No one should be deprived of sunlight. Not even this evil beast. That's where Emma was different. She didn't believe in interfering with her health and wellbeing. "When I return you shall be allowed to go on the balcony with me for ten minutes." She said. Regina looked up at her with confused eyes, clearly surprised by this. Emma simply shrugged. " I will be off." She announced backing towards the door.

Regina gave her a wave that Emma caught on to as dismissive. That of course made her smirk. When she reached the door she took one last look at the naked woman sprawled out on the silk sheets before her. She let out a heavy sigh at having to leave instead of getting to play with her a bit. "Goodbye." She said before turning the knob and yanking the door open.

She was met with Mulan standing there waiting. Emma laughed and stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her. She heard the click of the lock.

"All good in there?" Mulan asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. She's secure and I believe she will behave herself."

Mulan seemed pleased with that. "Very good. Now, shall we?" She asked extending her arm ahead of them.

Emma chuckled. "We shall." She agreed and they both headed down the hallway to begin their mission.

* * *

The plan had to be simple. She didn't have much time to plot the way she would have liked so, she hadn't a chance to come up with an elaborate plan. For one thing she had to give Emma enough time to get so far away that she couldn't make it back to the castle quickly should her parents send for her. She also had to consider the idea that Emma would have expected an escape attempt and would have taken the necessary precautions. She had no idea what Emma has been thinking but since she's been outsmarted by her before she had to be careful.

Right now it was just about getting free and getting her magic back. Once she did that she could return for her father. She could care less what happened to her mother. She knew that the Charming family wouldn't harm her parents. They didn't have it in them to murder someone directly. They would get someone else to do it like they always have. They were too spineless and gutless. They even let her live after what she had done to them. The reality was that she wished they would have just ended her life. Burning alive would have been better than this.

She was reduced to being the White Princess' sextoy. Emma dominated her and controlled her and turned her into nothing but a wanting horny mess. It was getting harder and harder to not just spread her legs for Emma and ask her to take her, hard. Her body was fighting her mind and soul. She despised Emma with every fiber of her being but her body craved Emma's touch. She figured it was the result of being held there and basically fucked constantly but she knew better.

She wanted Emma and desired her body. It wasn't uncommon for her to want to lie with someone she hated. It was just sex after all but she would never give Emma the satisfaction of letting her know this. She knew that it was the torture and Emma's natural dominant, alpha mentality that was turning her on. It wasn't the woman herself.

She found her revolting regardless of her muscular, toned body and her smooth fair skin. She often ignored her bright, piercing, emerald eyes that always darkened in her presence but never became cold. Those eyes would lock on hers and suck all of the air from her lungs. Emma had a hold on her, that much was clear and it was time that she broke it. She decided that it would be best to strike at night.

That was her best bet. It would be dark, late and everyone would be tired. Their guards would be down giving her the best opportunity. She hoped that she would have time to find Snow White. A little revenge would be nice before she escaped to freedom.

Whatever she did, by the time Emma found out she will be long gone and she was sure of it.

* * *

The journey to the first village was a long tiresome one. It was quite a ways but the other villages were closer to that one. The trip should be a three day one out and two days back. Emma's mind kept flicking back and forth between her mission and the castle where Regina was. She was a bit worried. She knew that her parents weren't exactly up to the task and she was expecting a letter from them any time soon complaining how Regina was rude and nasty to them and her need to be disciplined upon Emma's return. Which of course Emma would ignore. Technically Regina was only to obey and respect her. Plus she doubted that her parents wouldn't provoke her. That's just how they were.

Annoying.

As long as she didn't physically harm them or even threaten them, Emma didn't want to hear it. She wanted to complete her responsibilities without them interfering and slowing her down.

She stayed ahead of her small group that consisted of all that volunteered. Lancelot and Nicholas came up the rear on their large white steeds that were almost identical to Emma's. The animals wore the kingdoms crests on their head pieces. Unlike Emma's the hair on both their heads and tails were cropped short. That was basically the only way to tell them apart. All of the knight's horses looked similar. White, huge, serious beasts.

Mulan and Red were in the middle. Mulan's horse was the only exception. Khan was a strong horse but he was all black with a white spot in the center of his snout and on his legs. His stomach sported a gray spot. The horse's bright green eyes made him stand out even more. Emma had never seen anything like it.

When Emma had first met Mulan and Khan a few years back, she thought it was off. Her men and women usually rode white horses since it fit the White Knight image but Mulan insisted on her horse. They were a package deal. Emma accepted that especially when Mulan told her the story of how the two of them defeated a threat to her home realm. She watched him with the other horses and despite his coloring he fit right in. He was obedient and well trained. He grew on her and eventually when they went into battle he did not disappoint.

He earned his place in her army.

Red's horse, appropriate enough was a reddish brown all over. She was a pretty girl like her rider and very shy unlike her rider. Emma's own horse had taken a shine to her and they were friendly. With her being the only female horse she was receiving a lot of attention from the others and she didn't mind it. The humans involved found it to be hilarious.

But there wasn't much time for jokes on their trip.

The terrain was unforgiving. They had to walk the rocky mountain side that was barely big enough. It was crumbling beneath their feet and one wrong move could have sent them falling the fifty plus feet to their deaths. Their trip brought them to a swamp full of green moss and alligators, two times the size of their horses. They barely made it through but they did.

They were currently traveling through a deep forest. It was dark and heavy with foliage and wild life. It was difficult to even see ahead of her and she had to use her sword to cut away some of the hanging branches and leaves. She kept glancing behind her to make sure that her people hadn't fallen back. They were right behind her ducking under the branches.

She turned straight ahead and pushed on.

They managed to make it out of the forest to a dirt road. She let go of the reins with one hand and reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a solid gold compass, encrusted with clear diamonds. She stared down at it and read it. She knew that the first village was up north but she had to make sure they were headed in the right direction. The needle was pointing straight ahead. With that heading she pocketed the small trinket again and pulled the horse's reins guiding him in the direction they needed need to go in.

The quiet murmuring as Mulan and Red chatted quietly behind her and the high click of their horse's hooves as they walked the path was all she could hear. Mulan and Red had tried to engage her but Emma was working. Within the castle she was Emma but outside, she was the White Knight or the Savior. Either way she had to show strength and organization. What would her people think if they saw her joking and laughing with her friends? What would her men think?

She cupped a hand over her brow as she looked up at the sky. It was growing darker and the sun was hanging lower. It would be setting soon and they would make it with just enough time and just enough light to examine all of the damage. She looked straight ahead and they continued down the road.

They traveled for about twenty minutes. She appreciated that her knights didn't ask too many questions and mostly followed her lead. That's what she needed. She needed them to trust her. That in itself is the very reason they won the war with minimal casualties on their side.

She came to a fork in the road. She stopped short. She fished the map out of her jacket pocket and began unfolding it. There was the path she had drawn out. She examined it carefully.

She heard hooves coming up behind her, they stopped bedside her. She glanced over to find Mulan and Khan standing beside her staring ahead of them. They were both looking between the two paths.

Emma turned back to the map and followed the line she had made. It says for them to take the right path. The left one led somewhere she didn't want to go.

"This way." She said and began directing Maximus towards the path. He of course went on obediently and they were all on their way again.

Mulan was quiet for most of the way down the path. It wasn't until they had been walking in silence for too long and the silence was becoming too much that she spoke up. "How are you doing?"

Emma sighed. She knew that it was coming. She wasn't feeling great. Physically she was fine and stronger than ever but emotionally she was tired. When she thought she could finally lead a normal life, her parents snatched the thought away and showed her that this is all she is and who she will be.

The savior. Nothing more, nothing less.

She glanced at Mulan. "I'm tired." She said honestly. "I'm tired of this. Being the savior, the hero. I'm responsible for everyone except myself."

Mulan gave Emma a small look of sympathy. "Emma... you need to be good to yourself first before you help other people."

"My parents cannot fathom that." Emma sighed. "They don't think I get tired."

Mulan shook head. "You're human. How can you not?"

Emma turned straight ahead. "They don't care. This is who I am. If I am not the savior then, who am I?"

"You are important to me." Mulan said firmly. "You are not just my leader and my princess but you are also one of my closest friends. I care about you, Emma. I don't see you as the savior. I see you as my Emma. The brave yet charming woman I've known for most of my life. I want you to have the healthiest and happiest life and that means taking care of you as well as doing what's right for you."

Mulan's worlds hit her. It was nice to know that to someone other than her prisoner she was just Emma because that's all she wanted. She knew that she could always confide in Mulan and she could trust her with her secrets.

"Then who will take care of the kingdom?" Emma asked curiously.

Mulan shrugged with a shake of her head. "The king and queen?"

Emma snorted. "Yeah right..."

"Look, if you don't then they will not have any other choice." Red said as she pulled up on the other side of Emma.

Emma looked over at Red. She was also what Emma saw as a good friend and despite being friends with Snow White and basically being Emma's godmother, they were closer friends and had a stronger bond than the werewolf ever could with her mother.

The idea was good though. Taking care of herself and actually enjoying her life for a change would be nice but she couldn't. She would leave her parents in charge for a few days and come back to find the kingdom in complete chaos. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Both Mulan and Red said in unison.

Emma sighed deeply. "Where will I even begin?" She asked with a raise of her shoulder.

"Well first the three of us will go out into the forest and have a picnic. Then we can go swimming at the lake or take a walk on the beach." Red listed off, full of excitement. "We can show you how to have fun!"

Emma looked unsure. She was not one hundred percent positive that her mind would allow her to enjoy herself but she could try. "Alright..." She agreed.

"Yes!" Red hissed causing Emma and Mulan to chuckle. "We are going to have a great time."

Emma shook her head and turned straight ahead. She fell silent for the rest of the trip while Mulan and Red carried on the conversation. She half listened and focused on their surroundings. This path was clearer and there were minimal trees. Providing more light and making it easier for them to travel.

The rest of the journey was simple enough and in less than a half hour they were arriving at the entrance to the first village.

Emma was exhausted but her horse was prancing along swinging his blonde tail happily. The residents were still wide awake and moving along happily, settling in for the evening. The sound of hooves and the huffs of the horses drew their attention.

The villagers looked over and as soon as they saw the white knight riding proudly into town with her head held high, they came over and greeted her with warm smiles and waves. She returned the smiles before looking around and surveying the damage in her surroundings. Her heart shattered upon looking at their homes. Every other house was burned, some of which collapsed to nothing more than a pile of ash and debris.

She couldn't keep the look of horror off her face. The evil queen had left the entire village in ruins and the bitch didn't even care. Emma felt a tinge of anger within her and she wanted to make her pay. She had the sudden urge to show her on the mirror what she had done while she punished her. This was unacceptable. No human being should do this to another. It was inhumane and she was absolutely disgusted by it. She needed her to understand that this sort of destruction will not go unpunished.

"It's as bad as it looks." A soft voice said. Emma looked down to find a small, frail, older woman staring up at her. She had a soft smile and her large gray eyes were so kind and gentle. "But we are glad that you have finally come, Princess."

Emma cringed at the title but let it go. "Well, I said I would... Miss?"

"Agatha. I am Agatha." The woman said with a smile then she bowed before Emma.

"It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss." Emma said gently. She swung her leg over and leapt down, landing on the soft ground that was a mixture of dirt and ash. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

The woman chuckled. "Yes, indeed, Princess."

Emma stood before the woman. She heard her traveling companions dismount their horses behind her. Red came up beside her with a piece of parchment, a board and a quill for notes.

"This way, your Highness." The woman said taking Emma's hand with her smaller colder one. Emma allowed the woman to lead her through the village.

Emma carefully took in their surroundings. The smell of death and burning flesh still lingered in the air. It was making her stomach turn and it brought back memories of the battlefield. To think that her poor people had been living like that enraged her.

She took in the carnage that the Evil queen had left in her wake. Cottages burned to the ground, injured people, homeless. She dipped her head in acknowledgement at the miserable faces she passed and when they looked up at her she could see the hope forming in their eyes at her presence alone. That made her feel a bit better. Her people having faith in her was what she needed to help them. She couldn't do it without them believing in her and trusting her.

The old woman led her further into the village. She glanced over her shoulder to check if Red and Mulan were following her. They of course were. Red looked completely heartbroken by the sight of the village while Mulan looked beyond agitated. Emma felt a mixture of both of their emotions but she needed to focus.

Along the way she passed a well where two children were tugging on a rope to pull up the bucket. They were both under six and looked far too skinny for their ages. She patted the older woman's hand with her other before releasing it.

She took off and made her way over to the well. Her boots crunched over the twigs and the little ones looked over when they heard her approaching. One, the little girl curtsied and then after a beat the boy bowed low to her. She dipped her head in acknowledgement of their show of respect.

The closer she came to the them the better she could see their faces. They looked tired and soot was smeared all over their cheeks. Their clothes were ratty and tattered and their hair was filthy.

She lowered herself to one knee before them and looked them straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Was all she asked. The children shared a look before turning back to her. The little girl spoke first.

"Our daddy got us out of the fire then he went in to get mommy but he never came back out." Her little voice broke at the end and so did the knight's hardened heart.

"Who is caring for you?"

The child shook her head. "The children's home is scary." She whispered. "We run when they try to take us there."

Emma frowned. Those poor kids. No child should live like that. The Queen had caused so much destruction in her time and Emma knew that she couldn't just clean up this mess in a matter of days. All she could do is begin the process.

Even though the children's story was devastating she knew that this was only the beginning. She wanted to try to help them.

"Hey, why don't you come with me to the children's home?" She asked gently.

The children both whimpered and they looked like they wanted to flee but knew better than to disrespect a royal in such a way.

"Hey now," she said softly as she reached out for the little girl's hand. The child latched on to hers instantly and squeezed tight. "It is going to be okay. I promise. No one will hurt you. I'll see to it myself. But I need to know you two are safe and you have a place to lay your heads and food in your bellies."

The little girl looked up into her eyes. Her bottom lip was still poked out and she looked ready to cry. She nodded. "Will I get to stay with Michael?"

Emma assumed that was the brother. She looked at the little boy who was wearing a matching expression to his sister's. She gave the little girl a smile. "Yes."

"Do you promise?" She asked, her brown eyes widening with innocence.

Emma placed her free hand over her own chest. "You have my word. No one will ever separate you and your brother."

The little girl glanced at her brother then back to Emma. Both children knew that a royal's word was as good as gold. She nodded then. "Alright." She agreed.

Emma smiled and stood to her feet. She bent a bit and lifted the little girl into her arms. The little one was in serious need of a bath, some food and some tender love and care. She would take her to a place where she could find those things. The little girl automatically rested her head on her shoulder, already feeling safe in the knight's arms

Emma offered her hand to the little boy who willingly took it. She began walking them back towards the waiting people.

"Your brother is named Michael?" Emma asked her as her boots and the little boy's shoes crunched over the dirt and gravel.

"Yes." The child said quietly.

"Does he speak?" Emma noticed that he hadn't uttered a word yet and his sister did most of the speaking.

The little girl shook her head against Emma's shoulder. "No. Not since Mama and Papa died." The last part came out as a choked whisper.

Emma nodded and kept her hand firmly on the child. She gave the little boy's hand a squeeze. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise." She felt the little boy squeeze her hand back and the little girl nodded and snuggled closer to her. "What's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Anna." She answered.

"Okay Anna, Everything will be just fine. Don't worry." She whispered. The little girl nodded against her shoulder again.

When she approached the group, Red and Mulan immediately stepped closer to get a look at the children.

"Hello?" Red said with a smile to the little boy. The child waved. "Oh he's so cute."

Emma didn't respond. Instead she addressed the old woman that was showing them around. "How do I find the children's home?"

Agatha smiled warmly at the sight of Emma with the little ones. "This way."

She continued straight ahead. Emma and the rest of the group trailed behind her. She could feel the eyes on her with every step she took. The villagers were probably curious about what she was doing with the orphans. She would not address them nor explain her actions because they should have already handled this. She couldn't understand why there were two children running around town hungry and dirty. It amazed Emma how the people could have the audacity to expect and demand things of her when they barely took care of their own.

But that was a concern for another time. Right now she needed to make sure that these two sweet little children were taken care of.

It seemed as though no matter where they turned, they came across the queen's ruination. It infuriated Emma even further but she pushed that down. Too many emotions would make it too difficult for her to think.

Agatha brought them to a little hut in the center of the village. Emma grimaced at the sight of it. The walls were peeling and one of the sides of the building was completely burnt. That wasn't the worst part. She wondered how many children that place could house because it was barely enough room for a family of four.

"I know what you're thinking." Agatha said cutting into Emma's thoughts. "This was not the original Children's Home. This actually belonged to the preacher but he gave it to them and moved his family into the church after the original home was burned into ash along with some of the workers. Luckily they managed to get all of the children out. A few had burns and other injuries but they survived so, that's what matters."

Emma stared at the woman with wide eyes, almost in disbelief. Regina tried to kill a bunch of innocent children? Oh, they definitely needed to have a little talk about this. That is beyond evil, that is... well, very Regina. The knight was outraged by that thought. She knew of the horrors that the Evil Queen was capable of but seeing that was something else completely. She thought she knew what kind of savage she was dealing with but she was sorely mistaken.

"It's better than the children being out in the elements." Agatha noted as she lead them up to the front door of the hovel.

"Is it though?" Emma heard Red whisper to Mulan behind them. Mulan said nothing but clicked her tongue out of sympathy.

Emma waited as the old woman raised her fist and rapt on the door. The knock was so light that Emma was unsure whether it would even be heard on the other side but to her surprise, after a movement the door was pulled open revealing a woman dressed in a brown tattered dress. She wore a tan colored apron that must have been white at one time over it. Her graying black hair was pulled back into a messy knot and her face looked tired and sick.

Her dark eyes landed on the elderly woman before her and she looked less than pleased for the company. "What can I do for you, Agatha?" She sneered.

The older woman was unfazed by this. She simply gave the woman a kind smile that she was unmoved by. "Well, the Princess Savior," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder towards Emma. "Wanted me to show her where the Children's Home was so I brought her here."

At that, the woman finally glanced over Agatha's shoulder. Her eyes landed on Emma and she gasped. She bowed her head instantly. "Your highness." She said softly, her haughtiness fading away.

Emma stepped a bit closer so that she was standing amongst the two women. She could hear the chattering of children and sounds of them playing. At least they weren't crying and they didn't appear to be suffering. "Evening." She greeted. She then went on to introduce the children. "This is Anna and Michael."

The woman in question forced a smile. "How do you do?" She said to the children.

In response the little boy ran and hid behind Emma while the little girl hid her face in the crook of her neck. She couldn't blame them. This woman was quite terrifying. "These children are orphaned and they need a place to stay." She didn't bother to question why the woman hadn't taken them in before. She knew that the excuses would only anger her further.

"Oh, of course." The woman said quickly. "Come on in."

She stepped aside. Emma accepted the invitation graciously and stepped inside. The women looked surprised and a little worried about having a royal in the home. The old almost rotten floorboards groaned and cracked under the weight of Emma's heeled boot. The place smelled of filth and fire. It made Emma sick to her stomach. She glanced back at the woman.

"How many children do you have here?" She asked looking around the decaying area. She hadn't even seen the rest of the house and she didn't have to.

"Fifteen." the woman said automatically.

Emma nodded her head. "Okay gather them." She then turned on her heels and walked right back out.

The woman didn't question her, instead she scurried away from the front door into the house. The knight set the little girl down next to her brother as she waited.

She rubbed her hands together. She knew what she had to. Her magic was unpredictable and she was almost positive that this would exhaust her but she had to. She couldn't leave children to live like this.

"Emma, what are you doing?" She heard Mulan whisper from behind her.

"I can't... leave them like this."

"Emma, are you going to-" Red tried.

"Yes." Emma hissed cutting her friend off. "These are children. They deserve better than this."

Mulan and Red fell silent. They both knew that Emma's mind was made up and she was not going to let them talk her out of it now. Emma loved her people and swore to protect them despite their ungratefulness. It was proven that she was willing to die for them if she had to.

Her knights just had to be prepared for what happened after and be there for her if she needed them.

The woman stepped back out and the children followed. They were all scrawny, dirty and sickly looking. They ranged from infancy to older teens. Some of the teenagers were carrying the babies in their arms.

Emma could barely suppress making a face. The kids stared at her in awe and her royal clothing. She dipped her head in greeting and they all smiled.

"Please stand over there." She pointed off to the side a few feet away from the house. The woman walked the children over to where the knight had directed them and they waited.

Once the children were lined up and she felt that they were a safe distance away, she turned back to the decaying cottage.

She couldn't in good conscious leave those children especially, Michael and Anna to live that way. The children attached to her hands were taken away by Red and Mulan. They stepped back a few feet as well.

The knight stayed focused on her task as she began rubbing her hands together again. She raised them out in front of her and summoned all of her magic. She kept her wrists loose and her mind open. She exhaled softly and waited. It took a moment but a ribbon of white magic began to dance from her relaxed finger tips.

A strong light power surged through her and her bright green eyes stayed on the building ahead of her. A white mist burst from her palms and engulfed the building. She heard a few gasps and squeals of excitement at the display of the Savior's powers. Emma didn't particularly care about that. What she cared about was getting this task finished so that these children would have a proper place to sleep and grow.

Though the building was hidden from Emma's sight, the sound of the wood groaning and the stone clacking could be heard clearly as it all came together. Emma felt her magic draining her but she refused to let up. She conjured more of it and spilled it into the structure.

She was determined to fix what Regina had destroyed.

After a few more moments and the cost of just about all of the magic Emma had in her, the job was done. She lowered her hands and the magic faded away, revealing the brand new building. No longer burnt, no longer falling apart and it didn't look like it was going to collapse in on them at any moment. It looked good as new.

The town's people gasped and awed while the children squealed happily and began jumping up at down. She hadn't even noticed the other town's people that had gathered to watch. A fairly large crowd had formed.

She felt a hand pat her shoulder. "You okay?" Mulan whispered to her. She nodded her head. She just felt exhausted but she would never admit that.

The old round woman that ran the orphanage stepped closer to Emma, leaving behind her happy children. Emma looked at the woman with a frown and a raised brow. The woman stood before the knight and bowed her head.

"Thank you, your Highness." She said with a timidness that Emma hadn't expected. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"You can repay me by taking care of your children. This place had far more issues than the ones that the queen had caused and the same goes for your original place of residence which will be repaired as well at a later date. Feeding, nurturing and making sure that your children are clean are your only jobs." Emma said calmly and with as much respect as she could muster. She could never tolerate children being treated unfairly. "You do not have to love them but you do have to be kind to them." She opened her hands to the twins and both children latched on almost instantly. "I am leaving my new friends with you. I've gotten to know them very well and I am awfully attached to them already. I ask that you do not separate them and take good care of them. I shall return in a week's time to check on them."

"But your High-" the woman went to interrupt.

"Everything and I mean, everything with all of the children had better be up to my standards or so help me, I will remove each and every one of them and send you to the gallows." She continued in a hushed tone for only the two of them to hear. The woman's eyes widened and she opened her mouth only to shut it again, knowing better than to argue with the knight. "Am I making myself clear?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" She growled low.

"Yes, your Highness." The woman said quietly.

Emma nodded then. Titles didn't matter to her but this woman needed to be put in her place. She was almost just as bad as the Evil Queen but unlike Regina, this woman had no beauty to save her. The Queen's looks made Emma want to look at her just a bit longer so it made her want to spare her life and punish her differently. This woman could go straight to the guillotine and Emma wouldn't think twice about it.

"Very good." Emma said calmly. She turned her attention to the children at her sides. "Shall we go take a look inside?" She asked them. They both nodded. "Excellent."

She brushed passed the woman and walked back towards the cottage, leaving her there shaking and frozen in fear. Mulan and Red followed as did the other orphaned children. She just wanted to check out the home and make sure that everything was ship shape then she will be on her way to check out the rest of the village and hopefully she could rest soon because in her weakened state after using that much power she needed it.

In the back of her mind though she was wondering how her family was fairing with the now Evil Queen.

* * *

Regina's plan seemed simple enough. There was a lot of waiting involved but her patience will pay off in the end. She had been fed twice already and had been given fruit in between because she needed to stay well fed but Emma was keeping an eye on her figure. She wanted her property in the best condition for her return.

Her property. Regina hated that. She hated belonging to anyone. Her entire younger life she belonged to her mother. Her mother controlled her and tried to break her. She vowed that would never happen again and she will stick by that. She had to get out of that castle and as far away as possible. That would not be easy but she could accomplish it if she was careful.

She glanced at the double doors that lead to the balcony. The sun would be setting so a knight and the servant girls would be coming to bathe her again. That was when everything would be set into motion.

She relaxed back against the pillows. That was the first time since her capture that she felt a calm. She didn't expect the Knight barging in to violate her or hurt her. Instead she could breathe easy and that was a marvelous contrast.

She enjoyed it for a moment and allowed her eyes to slip closed.

She heard the click of the lock to the room and a small smirk pulled at her mouth. It's showtime.

The door was pushed open and she waited in anticipation. She hoped it was the young knight that usually comes to prepare her before the servant girls arrive.

As her guest stepped inside she was pleased to find that it was indeed the young man. The boy was no older than sixteen or seventeen but he was hormonal and eager to get his dick wet. Regina had caught his eyes lingering on her breasts on more than one occasion. This should be easy as pie.

The young man looked up from where he hooked his keys back onto his belt. His blue eyes avoided hers and they bounced all around the room.

He carefully inched towards the bed as if Regina was a rattlesnake. She sighed as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and planted them on the rug. He stopped dead in his tracks then and eyed her cautiously.

"Oh, come on then!" She snapped. "Let's get this over with. I'm tired and I wish to sleep soon."

The boy jumped at the sound of her voice then shook his head. He visibly stilled himself and began inching towards the bed again. He stopped directly in front of her but kept a safe distance between them.

Regina looked up at him and gave him a flirtatious smirk.

He furrowed his brow and looked worried. "Wh-what?" He stammered.

Regina raised a shoulder. She gazed up into his eyes with a long smolder. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. He was nervous. That would work in her favor. "How old are you, dear?" She asked in a purr.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally regained the ability to speak. "Seventeen."

A baby. "Oh?" Regina tilted her head and examined him. "Are you married?"

He shook his head. "No."

"No? Just not looking to settledown? Because I'm sure that a handsome strong knight like yourself probably has a different woman in his bed every night."

He looked surprised by that then he shook his head. "No... I..."

Regina gasped. "Are you a virgin?"

He started sweating then. He nodded his head. "Y-yes."

Regina feigned surprise with a gasp. "I find that difficult to believe."

"You do?" He asked, his eyes locked on Regina.

"Of course." Regina said almost innocently. "I would happily take your virginity... it's a crime that it hasn't been taken already, really."

He swallowed again. She turned her smoldering gaze up and held his eyes. She reached her hand up and cupped the young man's crotch. He jumped and hissed, clearly he had never been touched by anyone else down there.

"Um..." he went to take a step back but Regina squeezed and he let out a soft gasp. "Uh..."

"Can I see it?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I can't do this. You belong to the white knight."

Regina smirked. "I won't tell her if you won't." The boy hesitated. "It's been so long since I've been touched. Please? I'm so lonely."

"I don't think..."

Regina sighed. Plan A wasn't working. It was time for plan B. It annoyed her how disgustingly loyal the knights of this kingdom were. "You're right... you're loyal. Emma is lucky to have knights like you."

The boy smiled nervously and his eyes began shifting again. "For what it's worth, I think you are beautiful. Scary and evil but also beautiful."

Regina chuckled sincerely. Such an awkward little moron. "Thank you, Dear."

He nodded and lowered himself to the floor. He took her leg into his hand. He pulled his keys off his belt and stuck the key into lock on the cuff. There was a click, freeing her. She rolled her ankle around trying to get the circulation going. He looked up at her with an innocent smile. "I bet that feels better."

"Indeed." She agreed.

He patted her knee in a nonsexual way and went to stand. She placed her hand on the table and went to stand as well but she knocked a spoon off of the bedside table. It clattered to the floor and slid a little ways under the bed. "Oh... I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy."

He shook his head. "No it's fine. I'll get it." Such a sweet boy. Regina should have felt bad for what she was about to do to him but she didn't.

He bent a bit to grab the fallen utensil and Regina grabbed the blue ceramic bowl that once held apple slices. Before he could grab the spoon, she rose it high above his head then brought down with all of her strength. The boy grunted over the loud crash of the bowl colliding with his skull. The blue shards of clay flew everywhere as the boy fell backwards, sprawled out on the carpet.

This was way too easy. She knew that she needed to stay alert. She hastily stood from the bed and grabbed the keys that had fallen beside the knight then she grabbed the dagger off his belt. She didn't bother to check if he was alive or dead since she couldn't care less. She made her way across the room to the door. She hated that she was barefoot but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.

She made it to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and yanked it open then poked her head out into the hallway. She was relieved to find that the coast was clear. Just as she took a step out, she heard a groan from behind her. She peeked over her shoulder to see the young man coming to. She slipped out of the room quickly and locked the door behind her. This secured that the knight couldn't come after her or alert the other knights for a while but she still hadn't much time. Soon the servant girls will come to bathe her. They will know something is wrong and look for help. By then she needed to be making her escape from the castle.

She tried to memorize the way that Emma had brought her there. She had been blindfolded and the knight usually spun her around a few times to confuse her. As a result she had no idea where she was going.

The corridor went both ways. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She just needed to get down to the dungeons. She could free her parents and they could get out of there.

She needed to pay Snow White a little visit first though. She just hoped she could find her. The queen made a decision and decided to go left. She began making her way down the long hallway. She was filled with so many emotions. Excitement, nervousness, rebellion. She knew that when Emma found out about her escaping she would be quite perturbed but Regina planned to be long gone by then. The knight would never get her repulsive hands on her ever again.

The corridor led to a large stairwell and Regina almost rejoiced. It was not very helpful that the steps were stone though. Each step was painful on her delicate feet but she eventually reached the bottom floor.

She looked around the too brightly lit hallway that smelled of flowers and fought down the nausea. It reminded her too much of that brat Snow White. It only made her want to slit her throat even more.

She began wandering down the hallway aimlessly just looking for any exit until she heard something that made her freeze.

Voices chattering away. They were heading her way. She couldn't be seen and she felt a thrill as she quickly hid behind a tall white pillar. She listened and waited until the owners of the voices followed.

It was only a moment before two people walked passed her. To her delight, one of the people were none other than Snow White and the other was her precious Prince Charming. Two for one.

Regina giggled softly as she watched them pass her. She wondered if they were alone. It couldn't have been this easy. They hadn't even realized that she had escaped.

Maybe she could...

Torturing them would be satisfying after all.

She glanced behind them to see if any guards were following. Luckily for her the two idiots felt safe enough within their own castle to walk the halls unguarded. Excellent news for her, awful news for them.

They were alone and completely at her mercy. She glanced back again before stepping out into the open. She slowly and carefully crept behind them as they headed for their destination. She was quiet given her lack of shoes and she stayed low and close to the wall.

They were oblivious to the fact that they were even being followed or that they were even in danger. Which was in her favor. They turned a corner and she came to stop to peek around it. She watched the king and queen disappear inside a room.

Regina clutched the dagger tighter in her hand as she began to turn the corner. She slowly made her way to the door like a predator sneaking up on it's prey. She waited years for this and she wanted to savor it. She stopped in front of the door and reached for the handle. Her hand clutched it and she began to turn it. This was it. She would get her revenge and make Emma suffer as well. This was going to be satisfying. She went to push the door open but she froze.

The loud clank of armor and the booming shouts of men alerted her that she was going to be caught. Her eyes blew wide then. She knew the sound was coming from ahead of her so she had to run back the way she came. She couldn't be caught. Emma would definitely be upset and there would be hell to pay.

She groaned softly and raised the dagger. She then stuck it into the door as a message that she had been there before running back the way she came.

She rounded the corner again and peeked around it. Not much after the knights came barreling down the hallway. She counted more than eight. Way too many for her to take on. She had to be wise about this. Without her magic she had to pick her battles.

She would get another chance when her powers are restored. She will make all of them pay then. Every last one.

She eventually stumbled upon another downward, staircase. The smell and the cool breeze told her that she was close to the dungeons. She steered herself and began to head down to see if she could perhaps, maybe free her father in the process but she heard more shouts and the sounds of boots. She gasped and darted in the opposite direction. She couldn't be captured. She would never get free again.

She didn't look back as she followed the corridor straight ahead. She will come back for her parents once she got free and her powers were restored. Right now she didn't have the strength but when she does, Emma and her parents will pay.

She could hear more bellowing and running around, clearly searching for her. That pushed her to pick up the pace. She hurried along and eventually came to a pair of double doors. Without hesitation, she pushed them open and to her great relief they lead to a patio. She looked out ahead of her but she couldn't see much being that it was so dark.

She didn't care though. She would take her chances with the beasts out there rather than the beasts in that castle. When day breaks she will try to find her way. She just needed to get away from the castle for now. Everything else will fall into place later.

She ran down the steps and across the open field. She kept her sights on the forest ahead of her and didn't stop, she wouldn't for a while.

She had made it.

She was finally free.

* * *

"And this one..." Sir Nicholas waved a mug of ale in Emma's direction. "Barges right into the Queen's castle, marches up to her chambers and just kicks her ass."

The table bursts out into a fit of laughter. All except Emma. She had too much on her mind to joke about such things. She still had Regina back at the castle and she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Likely causing trouble. She wanted to know if she was behaving herself.

There was also the matter of the children in the orphanage and her other people who were homeless and starving weighing on her tired mind.

She almost did not come along with them to the tavern but at that time of night, there wasn't much else she could do and at her knights' and Red's persisting, she agreed to tag along.

So there she sat in the back of a tavern with a drink in her hand, surrounded by her friends and beautiful women. It was a pity that she couldn't enjoy any of it.

"I'm so serious." Nicholas continued. "She's gone for a moment or two then we look across the battlefield and here she comes with the unconscious Evil Queen slung over her shoulder like a bag of wheat."

"That's so brave." Said the red haired girl that was seated on his lap. She gave Emma a smile. "Were you frightened?"

Emma shook her her head. Fear is for the weak. "Nah. I knew I would win. It's my job anyway."

"Knight Emma is the greatest warrior to ever live!" Praised Lancelot whom Emma believed had a few too many.

All of the other women swooned at Emma's charm, bravery and overall princely-ness.

"I can't believe I'm in the presence of the savior." Said a dark haired woman that had been moving closer to Emma the entire night. Emma noticed this. She just wasn't interested. That's all.

Emma shrugged with a smirk. "Yes well..."

Mulan and Red were off speaking amongst themselves and laughing. Lancelot was enjoying himself and Nicholas was entertaining a beautiful woman. Everyone appeared to be in such high spirits.

The entire tavern around them was brought to life with happy patrons thanks to the hope that the savior had given them. Music played around them and people were dancing and drinking. It was a nice atmosphere.

The woman leaned a bit closer and lowered her voice. "You are so beautiful." She whispered. "Your eyes are just wonderful." Emma looked at the woman and smiled. She saw the woman visibly swoon. "Oh my, your smile..."

Emma chuckled. "Thanks, my lady."

The woman reached a hand out and let it trace over Emma's wrist. Emma raised a brow as she looked up at her. The woman simply gave her a wink. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asked softly.

Emma wasn't surprised by the question. In fact she had been expecting it. She was beautiful, royalty, the savior and her swagger turned heads. She was used to beautiful women throwing themselves at her for just one night of her time. The only thing was, did she want to give them her time?

She thought about this as she looked the woman over. She was beautiful. Dark hair, dark eyes, warm skin. Exactly Emma's type and even sitting down, Emma could see that she had a nice figure. She also appeared sweet and fun. She could have a little of Emma's time.

Emma glanced around the bar. Why not? It's been a long time since she's had the company of a beautiful woman who didn't want to castrate her in her sleep. The woman's soft eyes stayed on hers as she waited for the knight to make a decision. It's not like it's an easy or common occurrence to be laid by a knight. Especially a knight with Emma's gift. She was curious to see what Emma had in her pants.

Emma frowned a bit but nodded. She is supposed to be working but she was basically off now.

The woman's hand landed on her wrist again and she squeezed as she massaged it softly. "I know you want to."

Emma smirked then. "You have no idea how badly I want to..."

"Then come on." the young woman said as she stood. She offered her hand to Emma. The knight still didn't know her name and she didn't care enough to ask. "I promise I will be worth your time."

"I'm not doubting that. You are quite lovely."

The woman giggled. "Then let's go."

Emma shrugged. "Alright." She stood from her seat and took the woman's hand.

She heard a chorus of 'oooohs' coming from her knights. She of course ignored them. She was not going to give in to her knights' childishness that night. Instead she allowed the woman to lead her through the tavern which was not easy manoeuvring around the dancing people but eventually they made it outside into the open night air. It was quiet all around them and it appeared that only the two of them were out and about. Lanterns strung up high lit their way.

It was nice, the peace and quiet and Emma found that she liked the freedom of it.

She was suddenly stopped when the woman crashed into her and kissed her deeply.

It took everything in her to not pull away or to push the woman away. She hated kissing. It made things too emotional and personal. The woman eventually pulled back and looked Emma in the eye.

"I am going to give you such a good time tonight." She whispered against Emma's mouth.

The knight hummed. "I sure hope so."

Woman giggled then and took Emma's hand. She began leading her through the village again. Emma decided to just go with it. For once she wasn't going to think too much nor was she going to worry about the palace or what Regina was doing. This was about her and she deserved that for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are pretty much set into motion now. It should get pretty intense from here. I will try to update the next chapter quicker.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have to bring the warnings back... 
> 
> -Non-con as in non-consensual sex as in Emma forcing Regina to do things against her will.
> 
> -Violence
> 
> -Torture (mental and physical)
> 
> -Bondage
> 
> -Did I mention non-con?
> 
> -Strong Sexual Content
> 
> -NON-CONSENSUAL SEX
> 
> -Anal Play
> 
> -Breath Play
> 
> -knife play
> 
> -degradation (both verbal and physical)
> 
> -Did I mention non-consensual sex and rape?
> 
> -NON-CON / RAPE
> 
> -BDSM elements
> 
> -Dominant Emma
> 
> -G!P Emma
> 
> -Non-con/Rape
> 
> This story is full of triggers and sensitive subjects so if you are sensitive to any of them I ask that you stop reading now because it is only going to get more intense.
> 
> This is a work of fiction... just saying.
> 
> and sorry for mistakes. This chapter was a nightmare to edit.

Chapter Eight

The King and Queen stepped into the bedroom that had once housed the Evil Queen. To their disappointment, the young knight had been right. The witch had escaped. All that was left was an unlocked ankle cuff and shards of the ceramic bowl that she had used to bash the young man over the head. Snow took it all in with a look of disbelief. How could she have escaped? The castle was heavily guarded and locked up tight.

This would not have happened if Emma would have been there.

Maybe this was her fault for not just executing their enemy, to begin with. Playing with her would be nice if she hadn't had other responsibilities. She had a job to do and a duty to her kingdom. She didn't have time for such silly things.

Charming passed his wife and walked to the center of the room. He stood there with his hands on his hips. His eyes scanned the area and he sighed deeply. There was absolutely no sign of her.

He turned to the knights who were waiting just outside the door. "Go scour the lands. Bring her back here alive. Do not harm her or you will have to deal with our daughter."

The men nodded and ran off in opposite directions. Two stayed behind to accompany the king and queen just in case the Evil Queen was only waiting to strike.

They couldn't be too careful. They had gotten her message that was the rather large dagger in the door loud and clear. It had given them both a haunting chill that she had been so close without them even knowing. It could have ended badly.

She could have blindsided them and massacred them. That was unnerving and they decided to keep knights close by until they were sure that she was completely gone or until she was captured.

Charming stepped over to his wife where she was standing frozen at the door. She looked worried as well. Not so much about Regina but she was clearly thinking the same thing that he was.

Emma was going to be furious.

"We have to send word to Emma," Charming said resolutely. They shared a worried look. Emma was going to be highly annoyed that she had to cut her trip short.

Regina could have been anywhere, making it difficult to find her but perhaps the Savior could use her magic to locate her. Right now, they needed their White Knight back.

"She will not be pleased." Snow muttered as she walked over to the window. Charming shrugged. He knew this but there was nothing else that could be done.

The Evil Queen was on the loose, angry and wanting revenge. They needed their knight back home.

"She will get over it." He said simply. "The Queen was her responsibility anyway."

Snow nodded. He did have a point there. She reached a hand out of the window and whistled a little tune then in an instant, a little blue bird landed on her hand.

She smiled and greeted it then she leaned into its little face and whispered a message for Emma. The creature chirped in confirmation that her message was understood then it flew away and headed off in search of the White Princess.

Charming took his place beside his wife and put an arm around her as they watched the bird fly off into the sky.

They needed to make arrangements for Emma's early return.

* * *

The rickety bed groaned under her weight as she shifted to pull one boot on and then the other. She felt the bed move behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. Her new friend from the evening before was still fast asleep and that meant that Emma had done her job right.

It was an eventful evening.

It had been a while since Emma had engaged in real intercourse with anyone being as she had been so busy. She would admit that she liked this a lot better, getting off the proper way. A willing, enthusiastic partner will always be her favorite. Maybe she'll pay her a visit again.

She went to stand from the bed but she felt fingers trailing up her back, right between her shoulder blades. She hissed at the contact, given the brand new scratch marks she was sporting.

"Sorry..." She heard followed by a sleepy chuckle. Her new friend had awoken. "And sorry for the scratches. I've just never experienced anything like that."

"Well..." Emma glanced over her shoulder. "Was it everything you expected?"

The woman nodded. "And then some."

"Well, I'm glad I've fulfilled your fantasy." She winked then went back to fastening her boots.

"You don't have to leave so early." And there it was. This always happens. They never want her to leave.

Emma stood from the bed and grabbed her jacket from the bedpost. She shrugged it on and began fastening it. Even in the dim light of the room, she could see the woman pouting. She smirked. "I'm very sorry, Honey."

"Apologize by staying another hour." She moved the blanket aside, exposing her bare body to the knight. The same one that Emma had gotten to know very well the night before. Emma took in all of the smooth skin on display for her. She was tempted to accept the invitation but she had a job to do. She's slacked off enough. "Stay." The woman pleaded.

Emma smiled and shook her head. She stepped away from the bed and walked over to the window. She peered out through a small crack in the wooden shutters. The devastated town came into view underneath the soft glow of the sunrise and that finally brought Emma back to reality.

She couldn't indulge anymore. She owed it to her people.

She turned back to the beautiful stranger. "Don't worry. You'll see me again."

She grabbed her sword from the floor and headed for the front door of the hovel. She glanced over her shoulder at the woman and gave her a wink. She could see the woman visibly swoon just before she slipped out.

* * *

Regina traipsed through the forest which was not easy in her physical state and her lack of shoes. She had no idea where she was heading. She was just wandering, going straight forward, trying to get as far away as she could before she could take a break.

She assumed that the Charmings had discovered that she was gone and were in the process of alerting their princess. This, of course, didn't give her much time. She did have a night and a day start and depending on how far Emma was out, it could have been a few days. If she managed to get far enough, she could disappear into the forest and Emma could never find her. She just had to keep pushing on. She will stop once night fell, not before. The odds were against her but she was nothing but determined to escape to freedom and exact her revenge.

* * *

Emma gathered some of the fresh water into her hand and splashed it on her face as Maximus stood beside her and drank from the cool river. She could see Mulan and Red a little way down the riverbank, seated and chatting away. It was growing late. They had just finished checking on the second village.

It was pretty much of the same there. Destruction, death, and devastation. Another mess for Emma to clean up.

She was hurt to find what her people had endured but now that she has seen the extent of the damage she can begin repairing it. They will never be whole again but with her help, they can begin rebuilding their lives and at least she can give them a sense of security.

That gave her a little peace of mind.

She sat back and watched the other horses join Maximus in drinking. Lancelot and Nicholas had joined Mulan and Red. She stayed there alone with only the horses for company so that she could sort her thoughts. They had one more destroyed village to see and she was done. Then she could return home and plan out the necessary repairs and divvy out the assistance.

She felt a very light weight on her shoulder. She glanced over to find a little round bluebird with a cheerful face perched on her and she just knew that it was a message from her mother. She became instantly annoyed. It was likely something ridiculous and she was not in the mood for it. She went to brush the animal off of her shoulder to send it on its way but it leaned in and chirped into her ear. What it said, she had not been expecting at all.

She straightened up and stared wide-eyed ahead of her. "How long ago?" She asked. The bird chirped some more and the anger filled her heart instantly. "Fuck!" She growled as she climbed to her feet.

"What is it?" Mulan asked as she and Red walked over to her.

Emma turned to the bird. "Tell my parents I'm on my way." She whispered.

The bird chirped then flew off of her shoulder and up into the sky to finish its job.

Emma felt an onslaught of emotions ranging from pure rage to betrayal to disappointment. She wasn't exactly angry with Regina. She expected nothing less of a feral beast of her nature. When a beast of any kind is trapped, their initial instinct is to escape. Regina is no different. Her survival instinct kicked in. A part of Emma anticipated that she would try but she didn't think she would succeed. She thought, well, rather hoped that her parents would step up and keep an eye on her to ensure that this very thing did not happen but apparently they weren't up to the task.

The witch could be anywhere by now. She could even be dead for all she knew. That angered Emma on a personal level. Her property and her prize were gone, having slipped right through her fingers.

Emma had never failed at anything. She always strived for success and to have her parents taint that reputation infuriated her greatly.

"Regina got out," Emma mumbled through gritted teeth.

She opened and closed her hands, trying to ebb her anger just a bit. Someone was going to pay for this and for her parents' sake they had better hope that they find Regina soon.

Mulan froze and Red's mouth fell open. "What?" Mulan asked. She feared what an angry and humiliated Evil Queen would be capable of on the loose. "What do you mean 'got out'?"

"She slipped through my parents' fingers and disappeared." Emma sighed. She rubbed a hand over her face. She suddenly felt hot and that made her even angrier.

"How did that happen?" Lancelot asked gently, seeing as his leader was on edge.

"Apparently, she bashed one of the knights over the head and knocked him out. She then stole his keys and locked him in. They didn't discover that she was missing until the girls came to bathe her and they became worried when some time had passed and no one came to open the door."

Mulan pressed her lips into a tight line and she too looked put out. "And your men have no clue as to where she is? She couldn't have gotten far, I'm sure."

"I mean, no." Emma sighed. "She's on foot and she's barefoot at that. I never gave her shoes. I can only imagine what it's like going through the forest in that predicament. I should be able to locate and retrieve her easily enough."

She moved closer to Maximus who immediately stood straight and got into position. She grabbed his saddle to hoist herself up and swung her leg over. The horse began moving back, awaiting further instructions.

"Allow me to accompany you." Mulan offered. She didn't give Emma a chance to respond as she mounted Khan. "You might need a travel companion at least."

Emma stopped and turned to face Mulan."I need you and Red to continue on." She shut her eyes and sighed deeply. "Tell the people that I am very sorry. Please take note of everything and report back to me."

"And us?" Sir Nicholas asked. Emma looked over at the men who were watching her carefully. She would prefer to go alone but Lancelot could keep her grounded and help her to keep her temper in check.

"Sir Nicholas, escort Mulan and Red to the last village. Sir Lancelot, you're with me."

Both men nodded. Lancelot patted his friend on the shoulder in farewell then stepped aside. He whistled and his horse looked over at him from where he was off with Red's horse. He whinnied as if in complaint then came trotting over to the man. He bucked his head as he came to a stop in front of him.

Lancelot mounted his steed as well and walked him over to Emma and Maximus. They stood side by side as Emma addressed the rest of the group.

"Alright, I'm off to retrieve the prisoner. If I can accomplish this before your return I will send word." Emma said. The other three nodded. Emma returned the gesture then turned to Lancelot.

He automatically understood the look. So when she turned around and she and Maximus took off into the forest, he wasn't too far behind.

* * *

The sky was beginning to turn soft pinks and golds, indicating that Regina had been traveling for an entire day. She felt like she had been going around in circles even though she had been moving straight. At least she was finally far enough but she was hungry, tired and thirsty and she longed for her warm bed in her castle and a royal meal. She could practically smell the lavender air of her castle and feel the peace once she was inside, safe and sound. When she arrived there she could finally find a way to enchant her castle with a protection barrier. Then she could work on getting her magic back.

With her magic intact, she could do whatever she pleased. Her pursuit of revenge could resume and now she had a new person to add to the list. Princess Emma. She couldn't wait to peel her cock like banana then rip her testicles from her body with her bare hands and pop them like grapes. She was going to make her suffer greatly. She might not even kill Snow White right away.

She might torture her daughter in front of her then leave her to bleed out as Snow and her husband watched helplessly. Then she would do the same to Charming but she was thinking something more along the lines of carving his heart out while he was still alive and screaming in extreme agony. She wanted to hold the warm, quivering organ in her hand and feel the life leave him. That would be satisfying. Then when Snow is left alone after watching her family die, she will keep her a few days. Lock her up and do things to her that even Emma would have found gruesome and once she was finished, she will leave her in the dungeons to rot and decay into nothing just as her actions had caused Regina to do on the inside all those years ago.

Snow will have to watch what she loved the most be torn away from her in the most horrific way imaginable just as Regina had. She will finally see and feel her pain. She will finally feel the crushing weight of the agony Regina had been carrying for as long as she could remember.

The tremendous torment that Regina has carried in her heart and mind would definitely destroy Snow White and having to deal with the loss of everything would surely kill her in a matter of days. She wasn't as strong as Regina was.

Her grief had almost killed Regina before but she survived. She had something to live for. She had to avenge her love. She couldn't let him die in vain. Snow White is too weak to try to get revenge so she will likely fade away in her loneliness and despair. That in itself would be satisfying on Regina's part. She will finally end Snow White's murderous rampage and her enemy will finally understand.

It would be the perfect happy ending. With the White kingdom brought to its knees, she can resume ruling as the great ruler she was.

That thought drove her on a bit longer, giving her the fuel she needed to push on through the pain in her feet and her aching joints. She's pretty sure she's stepped on more sharp rocks, branches and leaves than she thought was possible. Her feet would take weeks to heal from this but she couldn't focus on that now though.

She needed to get out of the forest or at least change course. Going straight was not a very good tactic. It would make it easier for her to be found. She ducked into some bushes and that led her to a denser part of the forest. She wandered around for how long exactly, she was unsure but she could see the sun setting through the trees and she could feel the temperature dropping. The gown she was wearing wasn't particularly appropriate for the low temperature of the forest at night and she realized that the night before but she survived it and was positive that she would again.

The sound of water rushing and bubbling drew her attention. Her ears perked up and she turned towards it. She needed water. She had been without it for an entire night and a day. She veered from her path and began following the sound. She just hoped that it was flowing water and not a pond.

It took her a moment to pinpoint the exact location of the water. she stepped through the trees and to her delight she came to the river bank.

She only had a few moments of light left as she could see the sun dipping behind the hills and she decided to use that last bit of light to try to fill her body with fresh water.

She gathered up her dress and made her way over the pebbles and gravel, ignoring the pain and stopped right at the water. She dropped to her knees before it. She bent over and there she saw her reflection in the water and she cringed. Her naturally curly hair was full of twigs and leaves, her face was drawn and smeared with dirt and her dark eyes were tired and were sporting bags underneath them.

She groaned and dipped her hands into the water and scooped some up. She splashed a little on her face and rubbed away the dirt and grime. She did that a few more times until she was as clean as possible. Then she scooped some up again and brought it to her mouth. She drank and automatically could feel it soothing her dry throat and cooling her chest. It was absolutely delicious. She drank her fill then went to sit back on her heels.

Once the comfort of having water in her body wore off, she felt shame and dread. Is this what she is reduced to? Drinking from the river and bathing in it like a filthy peasant?

She growled low in her chest, grabbed up some of the rocks and tossed them into the river. She was feeling her anger build up again and that was good. Her anger is what made her. She would be nothing without it. She stood up and continued on her way. She would walk as much as she could then she will stop and take a break. Maybe she will finally find somewhere to rest but it wasn't likely.

The quicker she found her way to her castle the better.

* * *

After a break for the night, Emma and Lancelot were on their way again. At this point, she was running on only rage and water. She was pretty sure that Maximus needed a rest because ever since they began their journey bright and early, they had been moving. She couldn't afford to keep taking breaks. With every step they took, the further the escapee got. She could be halfway across the realms by now.

She blew out a breath. She needed to bathe and she needed food in her then she could work on tracking Regina. She couldn't believe that this had happened.

She knew that as soon as she set foot out of the castle everything would go straight to Hades. Leave it to the King and Queen.

She heard hooves galloping up to her. Lancelot pulled up alongside her. He had fallen back a bit to give his horse a break. Emma glanced over at Lancelot and Xanthus. To think that there was a time when Lancelot never rode the same horse twice. Even after Emma and Mulan tried to convince him that it was important to form a bond with his steed, he still bounced around amongst the horses.

That was until he met Xanthus, the almost godly beast. The brave beast won his heart over with his protectiveness and obedience. Despite his heroic heart just like his rider, he had a gentle soul and was both loving and humble. Almost the complete opposite of Maximus who was cocky like Emma.

Either way, now Lancelot and his steed were inseparable.

"We will find her," Lancelot said confidently. Emma knew this but she didn't have the heart to tell him that there was no 'we'. She preferred to go off and track Regina by herself. She needed some alone time with her.

"Yeah. I know. God help her when I do." Emma muttered. Lancelot cast a worried look at Emma. It's not that he disagreed with her tactics but he also agreed with Red. Maybe banishing or execution would have been easier. That way she wouldn't have escaped or she would no longer be their problem. A part of him hoped that this would be a lesson to Emma that people cannot be changed. No matter how hard you beat them or how much you torture them.

"What do you have planned for her?" Lancelot asked curiously.

Emma groaned and Maximus snorted. "I don't know but I need to be calmer and not so angry when I get a hold of her. I don't want to punish her out of anger. It won't get anything across and I don't want to kill her." She turned straight ahead. She could see the castle in the distance. They weren't far. They should reach it by morning. "Apparently I have to change my approach." She muttered.

"How so?"

Emma sighed deeply. "I'm going about this all wrong. She needs structure and better discipline. When I bring her back here, things are going to be different."

Lancelot still had no idea what was going on inside of Emma's head. "Will she be punished for what she did to the kid and escaping?"

"And threatening my parents?" Emma asked with a raise of her brow as she turned to him. The male knight nodded. Emma chuckled darkly and humorlessly. "Oh, severely. I can't let that go."

Lancelot nodded his head. Even though she was so furious she appeared to be thinking clearly so she he didn't really have to interfere much.

They fell silent for the rest of the journey back to the castle.

* * *

The next morning...

A low cawing directly in her ear, caused Regina to rouse and her eyes to fly open. She groaned. Everything felt stiff. Perhaps sleeping up against a tree wasn't the best idea. She frowned as she surveyed her surroundings. She recognized that sound well and she knew that the owner of it could help her. The flapping of wings pulled her attention to the sky. Regina looked up and to her great relief, the black bird was hovering above her. It stayed there as if asking for permission. She nodded and that was all it needed.

The large black raven landed on her shoulder. She sighed in relief and looked over at him. It wasn't Diablo, the bird that she associated Maleficent but it was good enough. He had to be.

"Hello." She said softly. The bird chittered in greeting and dropped something into her lap. She picked up the twig. It was from a berry bush and there were still little red berries on it. She looked up at the creature on her shoulder. "Thank you."

The bird nodded its head.

Regina sighed and popped one of the berries into her mouth. The fruit burst as she bit it and the juice tasted almost of apples. She groaned before eating another. She looked at the bird. "How'd you find this?" She asked with a chuckle.

The bird chittered again with a happy shake of its head, pleased that it satisfied its Mistress.

"I'm assuming you know what happened?" She asked. She received a nod. "Have you seen the Savior or Snow White and Charming nearby?" It shook its head and Regina sighed in relief. "Does Princess Emma know that I am free?" The bird nodded then. Regina groaned. "Can you help me?" That got her another nod.

"I need to go home but that's where Emma will look. I am without my magic and Rumple is unavailable. He's untrustworthy anyhow." The bird nodded in agreement. "Can you show me the way to the Forbidden Fortress? Maleficent can protect me and probably get this hideous cuff of me. I would sort of like to see Emma try to take on a dragon of Maleficent's magnitude and fail greatly."

The bird made a sound akin to a snicker. Regina smirked. She felt a bit more confident now. She now had food, a bit of water and a reliable navigator.

Snow White thought she and her princess friends were of the few that could speak to animals but thanks to Maleficent, Regina possessed the talent as well. Her animal helpers consisted more of crows, ravens, and wolves as opposed to Snow's robins, bluebirds, and deer. She was pleased with the animals she had because they were loyal, strong and dark just as she was.

Ravens were far more useful and intelligent than robins. For one, they could imitate a multitude of sounds including words. They also possessed magical abilities. She found them to be far more useful than the light creatures who avoided her.

"Is it far from here?"

The bird nodded. Regina blew out a breath and shook her head. She got to her feet and walked over to the river. As she knelt, the bird flew up into the air. She splashed some of the cool water onto her face and drank a bit then sat back. The bird lighted on her again as she stood.

"Alright, which way, dear?" The bird chirped. It flew up off her shoulder and into the sky. It took the lead ahead of her and cawed before taking off flying. She nodded. "Okay, I guess it's that way."

* * *

Emma burst through the doors of the castle, startling the servants. A few of them scurried by and the others stopped and stared, eager to see the royal meltdown. Snow and Charming came to meet her head on. Apparently, they had been preparing for this.

"Emma," Snow breathed as she walked up to her daughter. "I'm sorry. We thought she was secure."

Emma brushed passed her and said nothing in return. She had nothing to say to either of them.

"Emma?" The king tried but Emma continued down the hallway. She needed to check on the young knight and see if he was alright. Also, she wanted his part of the story but first there was something she needed to do.

She headed to the staircase that led to the dungeons. She pushed the wooden door open and looked back. She saw her parents standing at the end of the hall watching her. She rolled her eyes and descended the stairs. The sound of her boots hitting the hard stone drew the attention of her knights. They looked surprised to see her but recovered quickly and bowed.

She dipped her head in acknowledgment but continued on without stopping. She marched up to the cells that held the Queen's parents.

She eyed them. The woman's father looked back at her wearily while Cora glared. The two people appeared to have aged ten years in their short stay down there. Served them right and she hadn't felt an ounce of pity for either of them.

The older woman sighed deeply with a roll of her eyes in a way that Emma knew that Regina had gotten from her. "May I help you?"

"Where is she?" Emma demanded calmly.

Cora furrowed her brows. "Where is who?"

Emma chuckled. "That's why in some lands they get rid of their elderly." She muttered to herself. "Your daughter. You do remember that you have one of those, correct?"

"Of course, I do." Cora snapped. "I also remember that you have stolen her away from me and you are doing only god knows what to her."

"Defiling her in the worst way and the weird thing is that she loves it. I spanked her pretty bad the other day and when I pulled away, she was soaking wet and practically gaping for me."

Cora let out a feral scream and threw herself at the bars. Her eyes were wild as she stared at Emma with pure hatred. "You will leave my little girl alone."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, satisfied that her words struck a nerve in that evil bitch. "She's my little girl now." She delighted in the way Cora growled. "Did you have any idea of how much of a slut your little princess was?"

"Watch your tongue. My daughter is the queen."

Emma scoffed. "She's not my queen." She looked over the woman before her. Her clothes were torn and ratty. Her skin was pale and dark circles were forming under her eyes. She looked exhausted. "You don't look too good, Cora."

Cora shot her a nasty look.

Emma shrugged. "Where is your daughter?"

"How would I know?" Cora snapped. "She's your prisoner."

"Well, she's no longer in my care."

"You lost her?"

"She escaped." Emma corrected. "After attacking one of my knights. Then once she was freed, she proceeded to threaten my parents. The rightful King and Queen."

Cora smirked. "That's my girl."

"Where is she?" Emma snapped. She didn't expect Cora to care but she should have expected that vile creature to be proud of her child committing acts of treason against the royal family.

"I don't know," Cora muttered. "And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Okay, but if I find out that you did know, I will punish you just like I am going to do her." Was Emma's dark warning. Cora said nothing and walked away from the bars. She sat on the bed.

Emma then turned her attention to Regina's father who had been quiet the entire time. He appeared to be so kind. Most interactions she's had with him, he had been so submissive and noncombatant. How did he create a demon like Regina? "How about you?"

He shook his head. "No."

Emma sighed. "I guess I have to find her myself."

The old man shook his head. "Please don't harm her. She ran off because she was afraid."

"My daughter fears no one except me." Cora threw out.

Emma rolled her eyes. "She will fear me by the time I'm done with her."

Henry started to say something but Cora cut him off. "She's going to make you pay." She growled. "I can't wait until she beheads all of you."

Emma snorted out a laugh at that, receiving a scowl from her prisoner's mother. "I'm sorry..." Emma said unapologetically. "You think your daughter could defeat me? After all this?" She smirked at the older woman. "I see where your daughter gets her delusion from."

Cora was practically snarling. Emma shrugged and turned to the queen's father. "And whether I hurt Regina or not is entirely dependent on her. If she behaves I will punish her less severely. If she's a complete bitch- basically herself, I will hurt her badly."

"You won't find her," Cora screamed. Emma sighed with a roll of her eyes. "And she will punish you and your kingdom will fall. I swear that your family will bow to mine."

Emma raised a hand to Cora then clenched her fingers into a fist. Cora's next onslaught of insults cut off in mid-sentence. The woman's mouth continued moving but no words were coming out.

Her hands flew to her throat and her brows furrowed. She looked up at Emma with frightened eyes.

"Now that's better." Emma sighed and she could have sworn that she saw the old man sigh in relief. "I'm off to retrieve your daughter." She told him. "Hopefully she hasn't died in the forest."

She then turned away from the horrified expressions on the king and queen's faces and headed back the way she had come.

Of course, the Queen's parents weren't of any help. She didn't expect they would be.

Right now she needed to head for her room to bathe and to change into some clean clothes. As she stepped out of the dungeons, she stopped a servant girl on the way.

"Can you pack me a satchel with food?" She asked. "About three days worth for two people."

The girl nodded and scurried along. Emma nodded to herself then headed to her room to prepare for her journey.

* * *

She had been walking the entire day and her feet were aching but she could sense that they were going the right way. She could feel the temperature drop as they were nearing the mountains. Regina doubted that she would make it to the castle before nightfall but she wanted to keep pushing as far as she could.

Everything hurt and she was pretty sure that the sores and wounds on the bottom of her feet were getting infected. She didn't care though. She pushed through her pain and soldiered on. She was exhausted and she was running on pure adrenaline at this point.

She could rest and have a nice bath once she arrived at the Forbidden Fortress, well, if she arrived there before she got hypothermia. She glanced up at the sky. The raven was hovering right above her, keeping a close eye on her.

She should have sent him ahead to warn Maleficent of her arrival. Maybe she will do that in the morning. As of now, she could use the company and the eyes up above her.

She was led out onto a road. From there she could see the castle well. There was a low call from above her head. She glanced up and she knew that he was informing her that they were almost at their destination. She nodded and turned straight ahead. They will make it.

* * *

Emma was out of the castle within an hour. She hadn't said as much as two words to her parents. There was nothing more to say. There was the simple fact that they had a job and they failed her. She asked one thing of them so that she could go take care of the business they were supposed to handle days ago.

They weren't fit to rule. They never cared enough. Just because someone has royal blood does not mean that they should be king or queen. Emma was beginning to understand that now.

They wouldn't step down, however. That would be the noble thing to do and apparently, they knew nothing of nobility regardless of them pounding those ideas into their little soldier's head since birth.

Emma squatted down and touched a perfect footprint in the mud. She bit her lip as she glanced ahead of them. That was definitely Regina's footprint. Besides, no one else would be wandering the forest barefoot. She appeared to be traveling deeper into the forest and going straight. Emma sighed deeply She hoped she didn't run into any predators or ogres out there. She would hate to lose her prisoner to such a grizzly fate before she had even gotten to have any real fun with her.

She was on the right track and given that she was traveling by horse, she was moving twice as fast as her pet. The prints, looked as though Regina was searching for something. What that was, only time will tell. Emma stood up and headed over to where Lancelot was waiting with the horses.

"All good?" He asked as she stopped beside Maximus.

Emma hummed. "She appeared to have gone straight for a while. She's not used to traveling on foot and she surely doesn't know the forest. I'm confident that we will find her within the next two days."

"She's close?"

Emma reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the mirror. It was a useful tool but it couldn't show her exactly where Regina was. It could, however, show her that Regina was okay. "Not exactly but she couldn't have gotten far."

Lancelot nodded then. He began surveying their surroundings as if Regina would pounce on them at any moment.

Emma looked down at the mirror and channeled her magic into it. She stared at her own reflection for a moment before the image contorted and swirled. A fog covered the glass before fading and revealing another image.

The sight surprised the hell out of her. She hadn't been expecting that. There was Regina. She was hobbling through the forest. She was definitely tired, cold and hungry. Emma sighed with a roll of her eyes, why would she do this to herself?

She watched as Regina leaned against a tree and let her head lull back until it hit the bark. The woman blew out a breath.

Emma silently observed every detail, hoping for any indication as to where she was. She sighed when she saw nothing of use to her and prepared to sever the connection but something caught her eye. Over Regina's shoulder, she could see... she leaned closer and squinted a bit.

A smirk rolled across her face. She knew exactly where she was going.

Of course, she would go there. She needed to beat her there, however.

Emma could capture her easily but there was an obstacle there. A big scaly one that wouldn't be too pleased to see her. She didn't particularly care though but she wasn't in the mood for battle. She didn't have much of a choice.

In the mirror, Regina sank down against the tree until she landed on the ground with a groan. She was more than burnt out which would make her easier to catch.

Emma waved a hand over the mirror, severing the connection. She stuffed the mirror into the saddle bag. She glanced at Lancelot. "Let's rest. I know where she is going."

Lancelot raised his brows in question. "Your Highness?"

Emma sighed. "I'll go after her and you take the horses home."

"Emma?"

Emma raised a brow at how quickly he turned causal. She didn't even want him to come this far. "I need to do this alone. Please?"

Lancelot hesitated but he shut his eyes then nodded. "Very well..."

Emma nodded. "For now, let's rest up."

The man nodded in agreement. Emma grabbed Maximus' reins and began leading him away so they could find a place to make camp.

* * *

Regina pushed the doors open to the castle and strolled inside. Maleficent would either be quite pleased to see her or annoyed depending on the mood she was in. Regina didn't care about Mal's temper at the moment. She had spent most of the day climbing uphill. She was spent and was in desperate need of a bath, food and her magic. A bit of the dragon's attention and affection wouldn't be too bad either.

She drifted through the castle in search of the owner. She went from room to room, surveying her surroundings. There was no sign of the Dragon.

The silence of it made her nervous. It normally wouldn't but Regina was on edge. The circumstances called for her to be on high alert. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Emma found her. She just hoped to have her magic back by then.

After wandering around for much too long, she found herself in Mal's chambers, where she found a roaring fire in the fireplace.

A chair was placed in front of it and she could see a hint of blonde hair. Regina almost squealed with excitement at finding her old friend. She was safe finally.

"Mal?" She almost giggled. To her dismay, there was no response. "Maleficent?"

She was met with nothing but silence yet again. She huffed in a pout with a roll of her eyes. "Are you upset with me, Mal? Is it because I've been away?" She asked. "I was a bit busy."

Maleficent still hadn't said a word. Clearly, she was in a mood. "You will not believe the past few days I've had. I've been captured by the Charmings and their idiotic daughter." She moved over to a table that was lined with magical items and began fiddling with them. She scoffed. "If anyone had told me that I would be overpowered by a Charming I would have torn their heart out and eaten it." She chuckled. "How ridiculous is that?"

She chuckled to herself again. "And the daughter... The savior..." She said the word mockingly. "Has a... rather large penis that she loves to swing around." She giggled. "I did not see that one coming. You would be pleased to know that I am going to relieve her of it though. We can put it in one of those specimen jars and keep it as a souvenir." She rubbed the dust from the table between her fingers. "A trophy for my victory, I suppose."

She rubbed her hands together and clapped.

"Not speaking I see." She muttered. "That's fine. Well, I don't need your mouth. I need your magic. Now, come along and get this cuff off me." She ran her hands over the gown smoothing it down. It was practically see-through and she was positive that Maleficent would be delighted to discover this but she wouldn't acknowledge her. She doesn't know what she was upset about it.

She waited a moment longer and when she still hadn't acknowledged her, she stormed over to her. She stopped only a few feet away. The only sound in the study was her soft breathing and the crackle of the fire but for some reason, she felt a chill throughout her small frame.

"Mal, you have to help me. I won't beg but I am asking as a friend. My father is still there. They will probably execute him. You know as well as I do that he does not deserve to die." She sighed. "He's so sweet and loving. He doesn't deserve to die that way. My mother, however, deserves to be burned at the stake. Miserable old bitch."

There was movement in the chair and Regina moved a bit closer to her.

"I just want daddy out of there so I can take him somewhere far away from this place. Somewhere safe. He deserves a good life. He's the only person who ever loved me and ever will. Hell, he's the only person I've ever loved and I will do anything for him. " She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to help me save daddy or not?"

"Mal! get this cuff of me!" She cried. She needed her magic back so that she could stop feeling so vulnerable. Once she had her magic back she could resume her pursuit of revenge and all will be as it should be. "This is serious. For all, we know they could be coming for me as we speak. I need to be able to defend myself."

The chair moved back then and the person stood. She sighed in relief when Maleficent finally turned to her.

"Mal," Regina breathed. The woman's cerulean eyes sparkled as she smiled softly. "Are you upset with me?"

Maleficent raised a brow. "Why would I be upset?"

Regina shrugged. "You tell me. I almost had to bare my soul to get you to even look at me."

"I just wanted to see how far you would go," Mal said in a teasing tone.

"Very cute." Regina drawled. She extended the arm with the cuff. "Take this hideous thing off of me."

Mal stepped closer to her and into her personal space. Regina fell silent as she was lost in those hypnotizing eyes. But there was something about them. They weren't the same and she furrowed her brows.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked softly. Mal even smelled differently. The sorceress usually carried a gentle sweet smell of magic and orchids but right now, well, she didn't. Her scent was a bit heavier. She would even describe it as even more masculine with an undertone of sunflowers and honey. It was a nice smell but not what Regina is used to.

"I am fine, Regina." She looked Regina over. "Clearly better than you are, my Dear."

Regina tilted her head. Something about her friend felt strange but she shook that off. She had been bound and tortured so, of course, she would have a difficult time trusting people.

Maleficent took her hand gently into her own and began rubbing soft circles on the back of it with her thumb. Then just like that she used her other hand and plucked the cuff off. Regina sighed in relief as she felt her power rushing through her again.

"Oh!" She moaned followed by a giggle. She rolled her wrist around, enjoying being rid of the hideous thing. "I could kiss you! Thank you!"

"What's stopping you?"

Regina smirked coyly. "We have work to do."

"Oh right, your revenge plan." The Dragon said with a smirk. "Do you need me for it?"

"Well, I don't need anyone." Replied Regina shortly. "But your assistance would be greatly appreciated. The savior has strangely powerful light magic. You could likely help me fight her off while I free my parents."

Maleficent nodded. "Then what?"

"I say we capture their entire palace. They've killed most of my knights and defeated my army." Regina explained. "I don't have an army but who needs one when you have a centuries-old dragon?"

Maleficent grinned wide at that. "Yes well... that is indeed true." Her eyes roamed over Regina's body. "When do we begin?"

Regina thought about that. She did want to bathe but now that she had her magic back, she realized that she didn't need it. She raised her hands and she was enveloped in a cloud of rich purple smoke. Oh, the magic felt so good against her skin. She felt powerful again and she was unstoppable. That was a security she hadn't experienced since being captured.

She felt like the Queen she knew she was and she couldn't wait to make the White kingdom bow to her.

When the smoke cleared, she was dressed in a royal blue velvet gown with a low neckline and plenty of cleavage. The material clung to every inch of her, accentuating every curve. It swept the ground gently. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a headpiece resembling a crown sat atop her head. Her make-up was dark. Her lips a dark red and the eye make-up was heavy and smoky.

She felt fresher and cleaner than she had in days. Bathing one's self with magic was efficient and it got the job done but after all of the Charmings were dead she could finally wind down in a hot bath. The idea crossed her mind of bathing in their blood and she looked at Mal.

"Bloodbaths," she said with a curious tilt of her head that Maleficent always found adorable and an almost innocent look on her face. "How are they?"

Maleficent looked up from where her eyes were planted on her breasts. "I've never had one."

Regina couldn't help the chuckle that came from her. "I don't believe that."

Maleficent smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "I would have expected that of you, however."

Regina giggled and reached out a hand. She let her finger trace across the woman's stomach eliciting a hitched breath from her. "Well, then. I'm so proud that you think so highly of me but I have not had the honor. Perhaps Cruella has..." She shrugged. "We wouldn't know since she's wherever... with..." She bit her lip. She touched Mal's cheek and gazed into her eyes with a gentleness in her own. "I'm sorry to bring that up. That was insensitive of me."

Mal's brows were furrowed as if in confusion. Then she shook her head. "Oh right..."

Regina smiled softly. "It will be okay. I haven't given up trying to help you." She pulled her hand away. "If only the perfect little white princess knew who her parents truly were and what they had done to me, Cruella, Ursula... you..." She sighed and shut her eyes as her hand landed on Mal's chest. "If she knew of all the devastation they left in their wake claiming it was for the sake of good."

"Like what?" Mal asked.

Regina peeked an eye open before the other. "Mal, they hurt you as badly as they hurt me."

"Oh right." Mal nodded. "I meant, what else?"

"We don't have the time, dear." Regina sighed. "All I know is what they did to you was unforgivable. I wonder what would happen if the princess knew what her parents did to ensure that she be the savior. It was eye-opening, the darkness they were willing to encounter to ensure her light." She snorted. "It's pathetic if you ask me. It's almost more pathetic than her actually thinking that they're noble and true."

Maleficent's hand covered hers and for some reason, it felt different. Almost gentler and her grip was softer. Her overall presence was warmer. She dipped her head to catch her eyes. "Why don't you tell her? Maybe that would help her to understand you."

Regina's brows drew together and she frowned. "Mal, she will never understand us. She was raised in a palace with parents who she thinks are perfect." She shook her head. "She brought her fate upon herself. She has to die just like them."

She pulled away then and turned to walk away but Mal stopped her.

"Regina."

"No!" Regina screamed as she spun on her. "You don't know what she's done to me. She doesn't deserve to know my story or yours. The only time I will tell her anything is when she's dying so she can take that fresh pain and guilt with her to the underworld." She scoffed. "Good luck crossing over then, bitch."

She misses the furious look on Maleficent's face. "Fine."

Regina sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, my Love. I'm just so upset. I feel like once I have daddy back everything will be alright."

Mal nodded. "He's important to you."

"He's the first example of love I've ever felt. He's everything to me." Regina muttered. She turned away. "He always tried his best to protect me but it was hard because he was so terrified of my mother."

"Who wasn't?"

Regina smirked. "Not you."

Mal shrugged. "That's different. Anyone weaker than her would fear her."

"That's why after I learned magic I didn't fear her anymore but then she zeroed in on my father." She sighed and shook her head. "This is probably the longest he's gone without her abuse. When we leave that castle, I wish to banish her."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I just want her away from me." She muttered. "I just want her and Snow out of my life. I need to be free of them." She began pacing. "I can't be happy with them around."

Maleficent nodded. "Very well..."

Regina huffed softly and poked out her bottom lip, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Let's go. We should begin."

"Alright," Mal said stepping closer to Regina and the Queen took her hand. "What's the plan?"

Regina smirked and an evil gleam took over her eyes. "Darkness." She then engulfed them in a plume of purple smoke.

When the mist faded away they were standing in the dungeons. Maleficent observed the cells as Regina ran over to her father.

"Hey!" Shouted one of the knights. Regina looked over to find a group of five or six of them drawing their swords at the same time.

Regina rolled her eyes as they began to charge her. She threw her hand out in front of her and a powerful force sent them all sailing backward to the ground. They didn't give up though and stood up but before they could charge her again she flicked her wrist, freezing them in place.

"Now.." She said turning back to her parents. She gave her father a smile.

"Look at you." The man said.

"I'm letting you go." She said. She glanced at Cora and saw her mouth moving but nothing was coming out. "Oh my, Mother, I must say that this is the most quiet you've been since I met you."

The man chuckled and Regina grinned at him. "What happened to her? Cat got her tongue?"

"The Savior took her voice."

Regina gasped and glared. "See?" She said over her shoulder at Mal. "They starved my parents and took my mother's voice. They need to die."

"Regina, you don't even like your mother." The Dragon pointed out dryly.

The Evil Queen glared over her shoulder at the Dragon. "That's not the point. That's my mother. I'm the only one that can harm her."

Maleficent made a face. "Alright then, your Majesty."

Regina really didn't like her tone but she didn't have the time to call her out on it. She rolled her shoulders and ran a hand over the lock. It clicked and she pulled it open. Her father stepped up to her and opened his arms. She stepped into them and hugged him tightly.

She squeezed him tight. She was just thankful that she could still hug him. She was positive that she would lose him but despite how good it felt to be in his arms again, she didn't have time for that. She pulled out of his grasp and took his hands. She looked into his eyes. "Daddy, I need you to go." She whispered. She saw him beginning to protest. "Daddy, no. Get far away from here."

"Come with me."

"I can't. I have business to tend to here."

"Regina..."

"Daddy," she said. She hugged him again. "Go."

She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her mother. The woman was wildly flailing her arms and Regina rolled her eyes. "What are you going on about?"

Regina flicked her wrist and her mother sighed. "Regina, behind you."

Regina looked at her father and judging by the look on his face, whatever it was, wasn't good.

She turned around slowly and instead of seeing Maleficent, she was met with the grinning face of none other than the savior. Her heart stopped and her stomach sank. She stood in front of her father, protectively. She narrowed her eyes and gave Emma a menacing look.

"Where is Maleficent?" She asked.

Emma said nothing but simply smirked. That's when all of the pieces clicked into place.

"That was you this whole time?"

Emma shrugged. "I think I gave a pretty good performance. I had only spent a moment with your Dragon myself but I picked up enough of her personality to fool you." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "We need to talk by the way, love."

"You are twisted." Regina hissed. "What did you get out of this?"

"Luring you into a false sense of security so I could learn your weaknesses?" Emma asked.

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I don't have weaknesses."

Emma chuckled and rubbed a hand over her face. "You do." She pointed at her. "He's right there behind you."

Regina looked at her father and they shared a look. "Keep him out of this." She snarled. She conjured a fireball. "This is between us."

Emma made an excited little 'oh' face as her brows rose. "Are we going to fight?" She placed her hand on her sword. "I hope so."

Regina rolled eyes. "Daddy, go back inside of the cell."

He stepped inside and Regina stepped away from him. Emma took her place in front of her. The fire in Regina's palm was still crackling.

Emma unsheathed her sword. "Are we going to play this childish game?" She asked as she pointed it at her. "This will only make the punishment worse for you."

Regina closed her palm, extinguishing the fire and for a moment Emma thought that she was surrendering but that was short lived because a cloud of smoke appeared in her palm, leaving behind a sword with a golden hilt and a black blade.

Emma smirked. "Alright then."

Regina pointed the sword at Emma. "I am not going with you alive. I will die here."

"Don't let them take you alive, Regina," Cora screamed.

"Shut up, Mother!" Regina screamed then she raised a hand and her mother fell silent again. Emma looked over at the woman in the cell trying to speak with no sound coming out.

"Nice." She tilted her head towards Cora. "You got mad when I did it though."

"She's my mother. I don't tell you how to deal with your miserable excuse for a mother."

"Fair enough," Emma muttered.

"Hmm.." Regina hummed before raising her sword and charging Emma. She brought it down but Emma blocked it with her own. Their blades made a loud clang that echoed throughout the dungeons.

Regina brought her sword up and aimed for Emma's throat but Emma blocked that too. "Damn. Angry?"

Regina said nothing but put more weight on her sword that was pressed against Emma's. Emma seemed unfazed and if anything, bored. Regina growled and leaped back. She swung her sword backward over her shoulder and pointed it back at Emma.

Emma raised her brows, impressed. Regina jabbed her sword at her but Emma sidestepped it. "You handle a blade well," Emma said, hitting Regina's sword when it came at her again. She brought it up over her head, their swords grinding together before breaking apart. "If you weren't a wicked bitch, you could have been an excellent warrior." The knight smirked. "And wife."

Regina made a disgusted face. "Good thing I chose this path then, huh?"

Emma chuckled and rose a shoulder. "I don't think so but alright."

"Fight back!" Regina screamed as she swiped at her and Emma leaped back.

"Why?" Emma asked. 'I'll win and get you anyway."

"That's cocky of you. You are not immortal."

Emma smirked. "We'll see about that."

Regina growled and tried to stick Emma again but the knight merely blocked it. "What have you done to Maleficent?" She demanded.

Emma's brows rose at the shake in the queen's voice. She could see the woman trying to remain strong but her fear was showing. The knight was intrigued by that. It was almost as if this beast had feelings. "You know, you're deeming more trouble than you're worth. You've attacked one of my knights, threatened my parents and escaped. After I've been civil to you. I let you out of the cage and I let you stay out. I didn't have to do that but I thought you deserved it. Apparently, I was wrong. I was completely wrong about you."

"That so?" Regina asked slightly winded.

Emma hummed the affirmative and took a step towards her causing the queen to take two back. "Come now. Let's talk about this. I know you missed me."

Regina scoffed. "Hardly."

Emma feigned hurt. "No? You haven't thought of me at all since we've been apart?"

Regina snorted. "Other than ways to castrate you? No."

Emma lowered her head and laughed softly. "You have a real problem with my cock, don't you?"

Regina shook her head and pointed her sword at Emma's crotch. "No. I don't have a problem with it, it's the cretin that it's attached to."

Emma looked up at Regina then. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched the jumpy woman before her. She was putting on a good front of showing indifference. "Ah okay, so if it wasn't me, you would have fucked me already?"

Regina made a face. " Hardly."

"So it is the dick," Emma asked. "Wow. Don't worry, you'll learn to love it. You will be begging to have me inside you."

Regina stepped back. "No. I highly doubt that." The queen's eye darted to her father. The man looked worried.

She would rather die than be captured again.

"Come along," Emma said offering Regina her hand but retracted it when the sword was swung at it. "We'll get you warmed up and get some food in you. It's cold and you've been out in the elements for too long. I know you think you're invincible but you are not."

"I'd rather stay here," Regina said taking another step back. "What have you done to Maleficent? I doubt you would survive an encounter with her. She quite enjoys the taste of royals."

Emma made a disgusted face. "Ew." She shrugged it off. "No, bother, we don't have to worry about her."

Regina's brows flew up into her hairline. "Pardon?"

Emma smirked. "I took care of her."

Regina suddenly felt ill. What did she mean by that? Did she kill her? "What the hell do you mean by that?" She asked sharply. "Did you murder her?"

Emma chuckled. "No, but she probably wishes she were dead. Besides, that would be a grand favor to Princess Aurora."

Regina made a face. "Who?"

"The daughter of King Stefan and Queen Briar Rose?" Regina's blank expression told Emma that she needed to elaborate. "Sleeping Beauty?"

"What does that have to do with Mal?"

"She put her under a sleeping curse." Emma pointed out. "...like you did to my mother."

Regina shrugged. "I know who you are referring to now." She chuckled. "Another self-righteous brat like yourself."

"'A self-righteous bra-" Emma laughed before she could finish the sentence. "I'm far from self-righteous, Regina. Anyway... I can see her wanting Maleficent out of the picture. In my opinion, she should have been taken care of a long time ago."

"Is there a point to this?" Regina asked tiredly as she prepared to pounce on Emma. "Where is she?"

_A few hours prior_

_Emma awoke that morning. She felt much more confident now that she had an idea as to where Regina was headed. She knew that it wasn't going to be a simple retrieval mission but she was ready for it._

_It has been a long time since she had battled a dragon. She had been about fourteen the last time._

_She glanced over her shoulder to find Lancelot walking down the road with the horses, back towards the castle. Maximus glanced back at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He huffed then turned straight ahead. He was clearly not pleased with being dismissed on duty but she really didn't need him at the moment. If anything, she would have felt better knowing that he was back home._

_She chuckled to herself then vanished from the forest in a plume of white smoke. She reappeared just outside the doors to the castle that doubled as the dragon's lair. She was pleased to find that her magic had returned to her. The rest must have been good for her._

_She placed her hand on her sword and raised a fist then banged on the doors. There was no way that Regina had arrived already. Emma wouldn't be expecting her for hours. This journey couldn't have been easy, in fact, it's damn near impossible and Emma was impressed by her determination._

_There was no answer and Emma was growing impatient. She sighed deeply and shut her eyes. She banged one more time then when there was still nothing..._

_Enough of this shit._

_She stepped back then kicked the doors open. They swung back and hit the castle walls behind it. She drew her sword and stepped inside._

_The dark castle appeared empty on first glance but Emma knew better. She took off into a jog down the halls, checking each room along the way and coming up empty until she ended up in the throne room._

_She had never noticed how large these rooms were when they weren't filled with complaining commoners. The thumps of her boots echoed as she walked across the floor. Before her, she could see a woman in a black dress seated on the throne with a black staff in her hand. There was a black leather headdress on her head that had black horns sprouting from the top. She looked bored as she sat there._

_To anyone else, she looked intimidating and maybe even terrifying but not to Emma. She feared no one and nothing._

_Emma walked closer to the throne with her sword outstretched. "Maleficent, tell me where Regina is!"_

_The beautiful enchantress did not look concerned at Emma's presence but instead sighed in annoyance. "Regina the Queen?" She asked. "It is quite bold of you to call her by her name so plainly. I've seen her execute people for less. She has quite the mean streak, that little one. I find it very sexy."_

_Emma raised a brow. She didn't particularly mind others admiring her property but it did bother her when they spoke so boldly. "Well, she belongs to me now." She stated. "So there will be no more of that."_

_Maleficent's deep blue eyes widened. "Belongs to you? Regina belongs to no one." She gave Emma a curious once over. "I would watch my tongue speaking of the Queen in such a way."_

_"Well, she's not the queen anymore. Well, she never was." Emma said inching closer. "Anyway, I've defeated her and she's my prisoner now. Pet rather. I'm training her. She's been a very bad girl and ran off. I figured you would have found my little beast and taken her in."_

_Maleficent's eyes darkened and she looked furious. "You're Princess Emma."_

_"White Knight Emma." The smaller blonde corrected._

_Maleficent nodded. "The Savior." She sighed as she looked over Emma again and sighed longingly. "You are quite handsome. You clearly take after your father."_

_Emma's lip twitched. She had always been considered beautiful, not once had anyone referred to her as handsome but she found that she liked that one just as much._

_"Have your parents told you why Regina tried to destroy them for decades?" Maleficent inquired._

_Emma shrugged. "She's insane. Oh and she's jealous of my mother's beauty."_

_Maleficent threw her head back and cackled. "Oh dear..." She wiped a tear. "Do you really believe that?"_

_In reality, no. "That's what I've been told."_

_Maleficent nodded her head. "Take a good look at my Queen and take a good look at your mother. Do you truly believe that Regina was jealous of her beauty? Regina's beauty is unmatched by any mortal."_

_"Are you calling my mother a liar?" Emma screamed as she ran up to the stairs that led to the podium._

_Maleficent chuckled. "You have more than your father's looks. You also have his useless brain as well. The apple doesn't fall far from the ignorant tree, I see."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Your parents aren't who you think they are, my Dear," Maleficent whispered. For a moment her voice echoed throughout Emma's head in hushed whispers. She shook her head to get her out of her brain._

_Emma raised her sword and headed up the stairs. Maleficent seemed unfazed as the knight pointed the sword at her throat. "Don't speak ill of my parents."_

_Maleficent sighed. "I'm just telling you the truth. Ask yourself, does Regina seem like the type to try and kill a woman because she thinks she's more beautiful than she is? Does Regina even think anyone is more beautiful than she is?"_

_Emma shrugged. "I don't know. She's mad. It's hard to tell what's going through her head."_

_"She is not mad. Furious, perhaps and she has every right to be."_

_Emma laughed bitterly. "I just came from two of the villages she left in ruins during one of her fits. They should be furious, not her."_

_Maleficent chuckled. "Typical spoiled princess."_

_The title caused Emma to grip the sword tighter and the blatant disrespect caused her to want to drive that sword right through her. "Just tell me where she is."_

_"I. do. not. have. her." Maleficent spelled out slowly in a growl. She stood to her feet and Emma noticed how the woman towered over her. "I've had enough of these games." At that, she raised her staff then slammed it back on the ground. A burst of magic sent Emma hurling backward. She soared almost across the room until she hit the floor with way too much force._

_"Fuck!" She screamed out as she rolled over onto her stomach and tried to get to her feet. Everything hurt._

_Maleficent chuckled and vanished from the podium. Emma gasped and began looking around the room. The witch reappeared mere inches from her. She looked her over again, "Such a pity. I hate to destroy something so gorgeous." She shrugged and another force of magic sent Emma sailing across the room where she hit one of the stone walls._

_The knight let out a soft 'oomph' before falling to the floor. Her sword landed a few inches from her. She quickly grabbed a hold of it and she looked up to find the witch gone._

_"What did you think would happen when you entered the lair and came face to face with the powerful dragon?" Maleficent's voice echoed throughout the room. Emma scanned the room with no sign of the witch._

_A loud thump could be heard and then another, shaking the entire room._

_The chandelier up above rattled with each tremor. Emma looked over her shoulder and barely had enough time before a burst of fire came hurling her way. She leaped out of the way, barely avoiding the heat._

_She disappeared behind a column and peeked around it. Her eyes widened at the large purple and black, horned dragon before her. That beast was the largest that she had ever seen and she was not prepared for that._

_She silently watched as it paced the room looking for her._

_Thinking quickly, Emma dug into her satchel and felt around until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the rope and tossed it on the floor._

_"Hey!" She shouted as she leaped out into the open. The beast looked back at her and smoke came from its nostrils._

_It then turned and began charging her way. It let out a long roar that rattled the windows. The gust of air nearly knocked Emma backward but she stood her ground and waited._

_Once the beast was nearly a few feet away, she raised her hands and made a fist. The rope began lifting from the ground in a similar movement to a snake being charmed and floated through the air towards her._

_The Dragon hovered above her and opened her mouth to light her up or to eat her, she was unsure but before she could do either, the rope wrapped around her mouth, snapping it shut._

_The rest trailed down her throat and under her stomach where it wrapped around her front legs. Then it traveled to her back legs. Emma smirked as the ropes tightened and the Dragon lost her balance. She teetered a bit before falling over on her side with a loud boom! Right at Emma's feet._

_She watched as the dragon was engulfed in a plume of black magic and when it cleared, there lie Maleficent on her stomach with her wrists and ankles tied behind her back, connected by another rope. She was struggling against her bonds._

_"Wow, that was dramatic," Emma muttered. "Was that really necessary?"_

_Maleficent mumbled with a rope in her mouth._

_Emma admired her work for a moment. Briefly, she thought about going around the forest training all of the villains that way. That might work._

_She squatted down in front of the witch. She pulled the rope down from her mouth. "What was that?"_

_"What kind of sorcery is this?" The witch spat. "Why can't I get out of this?"_

_Emma sighed. "That is savior magic. The lightest of magic. Damn near unbreakable to dark magic."_

_Maleficent struggled a bit more before growling in her frustration. "Release me."_

_Emma poked out her lips as she thought. She then shook her head. Releasing her was not in her favor. "Nah. Cool off here for a minute. I need to have a discussion with Regina and I don't need her pet Dragon interfering."_

_"You may think that whatever you're doing is noble but it is not. You are no better than us!"_

_Emma grabbed the rope and began pulling it up again. "Okay, enough talking."_

_"If only you knew who you were truly raised by!" Was the woman's last words before Emma silenced her again with the rope._

_She stood up and brushed off her pants. She turned on her heel and began headed out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder at the once powerful and feared witch lying on the floor hogtied, completely at her mercy. She chuckled to herself as she walked out of the throne room, the doors slamming shut behind her._

"She's tied up at the moment," Emma replied followed by a wink. Regina scowled.

"Free her."

"Not until you do what I want." Emma wouldn't tell her that the Dragon was freed as soon as they left the castle, as a courtesy of her magic.

Regina raised a brow. "What do you want?"

"For you to come here."

"That's not happening." She said pointing the sword at Emma's throat. Even though she wanted Emma to suffer. She would cut her throat out if she had to.

Emma shrugged. "Fine."

"Maybe I will slay the Dragon as a gift to Princess Aurora after all..."

"What have her parents done to provoke Maleficent? Ask yourself that because the thing about royals is that they will cross anyone they need in order to get what they want."

"I feel like you're speaking from personal experience." Emma sighed.

Regina shrugged. "What do you care?"

"I've already told you that I am very interested in your story and I have given you numerous opportunities to tell it to me." Emma pointed out. "I'm beginning to think that you have nothing of significance to say."

"Then what does it matter?"

Emma sighed deeply. "It doesn't."

"Fine then..." Regina muttered. "I'm assuming that this Princess Aurora got everything she wanted even though she was a brat?"

Emma chuckled. "She's a brat but it's not her fault. She's absolutely stunning and so beautiful so, it's easy to look pass."

"Well, I hope the two of you get together and have extra blonde children and live happily ever after."

"Jealous?" Emma mocked.

Regina scoffed. "No."

Emma hummed and took a step toward her. "Good because you shouldn't be. You shouldn't worry about the physical appearance of any other woman because in beauty no other woman compares." She smirked a bit. "But your soul is black and hideous."

Regina smiled wide. "Thank you!" The statement was dripping with sarcasm.

Emma made a face. "Come on. Let's go upstairs then you and I can get in a bath."

Regina shook her head. "You're going to punish me. I doubt you will allow an offense like damaging your knight and escaping to go unpunished."

"You're right. I plan to punish you and it will be painful but you do need a bath. You've been in the wilderness for days. You're filthy and I'm almost positive that you smell."

Regina was actually clean, thanks to her magic but that didn't make Emma's words any less offensive. She scowled. "I'm not going back up there alive."

"Want to wager?" Emma asked with a smirk. She took a step closer and her gaze on her intensified.

"Indeed, I do."

Emma took another step towards her and then another. "Okay so let's bet..." her strides were becoming quicker and Regina moved back.

"Your life?" Regina asked, keeping her sword between them.

Emma smiled. "Okay." without warning she began heading straight for Regina and she felt nothing but panic. She knew that she couldn't let Emma get her hands on her again.

She jabbed the sword at the knight again, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Emma came to a halt and lowered her sword. "Put the fucking sword down, Regina."

"No!"Regina screamed pointing it at her heart. "I am not going back to that room. I am not."

"You can not beat me in combat. Especially not swordplay." Emma pointed out. "I'm too good and I've mastered the craft."

Regina shrugged. "Perhaps not. Perhaps I'm going to die but you running me through with that sword would be better than you imprisoning me again."

"You feel that strongly about it?" Emma asked raising her sword. She waved it and tapped Regina's with her own, nearly knocking it aside. She took a step closer. "Love..."

Regina shook her head. "Indeed, I do." She raised the sword up higher preparing to continue fighting for her life.

Emma simply smirked and still made no move to defend herself. Regina swung her sword, aiming for the knight's throat but it was blocked.

"Shit." Emma hissed. That was way too close. "What the fuck?"

Regina swung lower the second time and Emma blocked that as well. She took a step towards the knight. She swung again and again, each blow was blocked. Regina growled in frustration and threw herself at Emma. Emma hit her sword with her own, it flew out of Regina's hand and clattered to the ground.

The blonde woman gave her a smirk and a wink. "Ready to surrender to me?"

Regina glared at her and raised her fist. Before Emma could react, she swung and the blow connected directly with her face. "What the..." Emma screamed. Regina seized the opportunity and brought her leg up, it connected with Emma's crotch.

The knight doubled over in pain. "Why, you little bitch." She growled. She reached for Regina but the Queen leaned out of her grasp.

"I told you I'm not going back up there."

Emma pulled herself into an upright position and Regina was both impressed and horrified. For the first time, she felt real fear because she could see the pure fury in Emma's eyes. She took a step back and conjured her sword back to her hand, preparing to fight again.

Emma stepped towards her and knocked the sword aside with her own. "Enough!" She screamed.

Regina sliced the air with the sword, nearly cutting Emma in half but then she jumped back. Emma waved her hand and Regina's sword flew across the room, hitting the wall.

"I said fucking enough, you psychotic bitch." Emma roared and Regina's heart stopped. She began backing up.

She decided that it was now or never and decided to just make a break for it. She turned on her heel and began to take off for the door. She hoped her father would follow.

As she ran she could hear Emma's footfalls instead of her father as she chased after her. She didn't get far before a powerful force, that felt like a stone wall hitting her, knocked her to the ground.

She struggled against the crushing weight behind her but she was being held there. After a moment she felt the weight lifted from her and she was forcibly turned over.

She stared up into the face of the White Knight and did she look pissed. Emma smirked coldly.

"Where did you think you were you going, huh?" Emma asked menacingly.

Regina groaned in pain. Everything felt like it was bruised and broken and Emma was crushing her. She squirmed but Emma grabbed her wrists and held them up above her head. Regina whimpered when it dawned on her that she had lost and this was all for nothing. She felt an odd thing in her heart and it hurt... defeat...

She stopped struggling and sighed. There was no use. Emma had gotten into her head and deceived her. She even defeated her physically. Emma had bested her so, she didn't want to try anymore.

Emma looked a bit surprised and frowned. "That's it?"

Regina said nothing but glared up at Emma. The knight chuckled. "Good girl."

Regina let out a feral scream then threw her head forward until her forehead connected with Emma's nose.

"Shit." the knight screamed. Regina reveled in the pain she had caused her captor. Blood was running from her nose. "You are a real piece of work."

Emma removed a hand from her wrists and Regina thought she was going to strike her but instead, she flicked a wrist and everything suddenly went black.

Emma stared at the unconscious woman beneath her. She was less angry now that her property was secured. She sighed deeply and pulled herself up off of her. She hovered above her for a moment. She really wanted to strangle her in her sleep but she couldn't. Instead, she bent and gathered the unconscious woman into her arms. She turned and glared at the woman's father. He immediately stepped back into the cage. Emma flicked her wrist, slamming it shut. She looked at Cora who was probably silently cursing her out judging by the way her arms were flailing all over the place. Emma rolled her eyes and turned to her knights who were still frozen. She snapped her fingers undoing the spell. They began moving again and looking around. She sighed and before they could ask anything, she used her magic to whisk herself and Regina from the dungeon.

It was time for her prisoner to be taught a real lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, just a warning for the next chap being like crazy intense so just a heads up. You've literally been warned.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, First things first, I would like to say a huge thanks to the tremendously talented Regal_Regina for the gorgeous cover art for this story. If you haven't seen it yet, quick! before you start this chapter please go back to the first chapter and check it out because omg, its amazing! And For more of Regal_Regina's exquisite artwork, check out their instagram here: https://www.instagram.com/regal_regina/  
> I promise you will be blown away!
> 
> Also,
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, language, violence, torture, NON-CON. so if any of that bothers you, I ask that you stop reading here. 
> 
> With that said, sorry for mistakes, I got tired whilst editing. enjoy.

Chapter Nine

When Regina finally came to, she automatically knew something wasn't right. She frantically began squirming and wiggling when she realized that she was bound with her arms raised above her head. Upon further observation she found that her wrists were in two white leather cuffs, connected by a gold chain that was hooked onto a metal hook that was hanging from a plank of wood. There were leather cuffs around her ankles as well, another chain connecting them. This was nothing new, however, every moment she spent in this godforsaken castle included her being bound and naked anyhow but what really drew her attention was that she was upright this time and straddling something. She looked down at it and her eyes widened. It was a long, thin, wooden beam that was pushed up against her center, wedged inside her slit. She examined it further and found that it went straight ahead of her, a few feet to an all-white wooden triangle holding it up. She looked over her shoulder and found that the rest was attached to a post that went up a few feet into the air behind her. She furrowed her brows and a muffled cry of outrage came from her, given that there was a ball-shaped item in her mouth, keeping her from speaking. It was held in place by white leather straps that went around her head. The ball had little holes carved into it, making it easier for her to breathe.

This almost distracted her from the white wooden clamps on her nipples that were also connected by a chain but the intensity of the pressure made their presence known.

She groaned and a heavy feeling of dread filled her chest as regret sank into her soul. The past couple of days played through her mind. She had escaped, she felt so close to getting away and exacting her revenge on the stupid Charmings but that hope was torn from her.

Princess Emma had outsmarted her and she was not pleased. She had seen the girl as a great idiot. All brawn and no brain. But she proved herself that day. A deep self-loathing came over her when she realized that she had underestimated Emma. All this time she thought she was just another stupid princess. She walked right into that trap.

She wondered how she could have been so foolish. She knew better than to ever underestimate an enemy. She learned her lesson and she learned it the hard way. She will not be making that mistake again.

She groaned and let her head fall backward. Defeat was a concept that was difficult to swallow.

She stared up at the ceiling and wondered how her life had come to this. She was once the queen of everything. She ruled as far as the eye could see and beyond. She was a great ruler and she had fallen by the hands of the White Kingdom. She still couldn't believe that this was happening and with this, the disgust she felt for herself only grew.

"Oh, you're awake." A familiar voice noted. The very sound of it made Regina's blood run cold. She knew that she had displeased Emma. She's done some naughty things in the last couple of days. Things that would certainly upset the knight. Normally Regina wouldn't give a single damn but she had seen what Emma was capable of when she was angry enough and she did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath ever again.

She didn't want to admit that she feared Emma but it was more that she feared what was in store for her. Emma was born to wield such light that she had nothing to counteract the darkness seeping into her veins. Her darkness was unbridled and that meant that there was no limit to how far she was willing to go. It was a scary thought even to the Evil Queen.

Regina heard the seat that Emma was sitting on slide back as she stood. She tensed when she heard her inching towards her. Emma came around until she was standing beside her and Regina watched her carefully.

"Good morning." She said gently pushing a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear. The touch sent a small jolt through her body and Regina hated that her body responded with anything other than repulsion. "Well, evening rather. It's pretty late."

Regina's eyes darted to the window where the moonlight was filtering in through the drapes. That was providing the only light alongside the candles and lanterns around the room bathing it in a soft golden glow. She needed to know how long she had been unconscious. She tried to verbalize this but it was muffled by the ball in her mouth.

Emma appeared to understand some of what she said. "How long were you out?" She asked. Regina nodded. "Two days."

Regina sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I didn't know my own magical strength, I suppose. But you have to admit you were a bit out of hand there."

Regina gave her a look. Well, she was fighting for her life. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Still have that attitude, I see," Emma noted. She leaned over Regina a bit. "That's okay, I have something for you." She whispered. "Anyway, I saw you waking up so I went ahead and popped you on here so, that when you awoke..." She waved a hand. "Well..." She raised a finger. "Just a moment..."

Regina gasped and tried to watch Emma as she turned and stalked away. She didn't go far, just over to the fireplace. She grabbed a thick glove and pulled it on. She then leaned over and pulled something out of the flame. It was an iron poker. Regina couldn't understand what she was going to do with it until she came a bit closer. Her eyes widened and she began squirming to get free. The beam between her legs was only digging deeper into her and she was unsure if it was pain or pleasure that she felt but it was intense.

"I was thinking of ways to punish you..." Emma said as she stalked closer to her. "I could hurt you. Severely. I could make you bleed all over this floor, cover you in bruises or make it painful for you to even stand." She stopped beside her. She raised the item in her hand and Regina gasped. She started struggling against the bonds and panicking.

She knew exactly what that was. She had used it herself for torture. It was a branding iron. Possibly for cattle but it had the Charming family crest on it. Regina could endure extensive amounts of pain. A result of being raised by Queen Cora but this, this was too much for her and she was sure that she couldn't take this pain. Being burned was something she couldn't handle. She didn't know what she feared more; the pain or being branded and labeled as Emma's property.

"No!" She tried but it came out as a muffled cry.

"I just figured that I should mark my property should you get out again," Emma said as she placed her hand on her lower back and pushed her forward, to better access her backside. The wooden pole dug deeper into her clit and she groaned at the discomfort.

Emma placed a hand on Regina's hip to hold her still. Regina whimpered softly and Emma paused as if hesitating. "What's the matter?"

Regina said nothing and squeezed her eyes shut. Her chest was heaving and she could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage. It was like she couldn't catch her breath and she started hyperventilating. Emma didn't appear to notice or care.

Regina could feel the heat as it was brought closer to her flesh. She jumped when the steam alone left a searing pain on her. She whimpered again and tears began to run down her cheeks. It was an inch away and there was no way that she was getting out of it. A heavy sob came from deep within her chest and Emma stopped.

"Are you crying?" At the question, Regina tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. She was shaking. "Hold on," Emma said and the sound of the thing clattering to the floor resounded through the room. Emma observed her for a moment. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

Regina wouldn't even look at her. She kept her eyes down. "Are you afraid of being branded?"

Regina said nothing and instead, her chest tightened when it dawned on her that this was her life now and she was not getting out of it. She was completely at Emma's mercy. She was left broken and crying. Appearing weak in the eyes of her enemy. God, she hated herself more than Emma right then.

Emma sighed and put her hands on the device right near where Regina was seated. "Look, I find it ironic that the Evil Queen; the one who burns down villages and scorches human beings for fun is afraid of being burned."

Regina turned her face away from her. Setting a fire and having a hot piece of metal stuck to her body and it scaring her so badly that it leaves a mark on her, are two different things. Why couldn't Emma see that?

Emma sighed again. "Fine. I won't brand you this time but you're mine. Do you understand?" When Regina didn't respond, she hit the beam and Regina gasped when it moved and jolted her center sending an odd sensation through her body. "Look at me!" Emma barked. Regina slowly turned to look at her. She saw something in Emma's eyes when they made contact with her own. They visibly softened. "You don't move unless I tell you to, you understand?"

Regina nodded. She was surprised by Emma's show of empathy but she was not going to push her luck when she had no more cards left to play. Right now this was about survival and getting through this unscathed. "Good girl," Emma said gently. "You still have to be punished though."

Regina shook her head.

"You will stay here," Emma said. She pushed off of the beam and walked away. Regina sighed in relief. Well, that didn't seem so bad.

When she saw Emma grab something that was leaned up against the trunk that held all of her toys Regina knew she had spoken too soon. Emma turned back and began heading to her. Regina's eyes landed on the long wooden item in her hand. A cane.

Emma's hand wrapped around the other part of it. "There's still the matter of you escaping, knocking knight Joshua unconscious and threatening my parents." Emma listed off. Regina shook her head. "Thirty? What do you say?"

Regina shook her head. She knew that this was going to hurt. She was growing sore with the wood digging into her most sensitive part. She rose up on her tiptoes to give her body some relief.

"No?" Emma asked with a raised brow. "Forty?"

Regina shook her head. She couldn't take forty.

"Fifty?" Emma asked. "I'm not going down. Only up."

Regina sighed. "Thirty." She muttered through the ball. Emma reached up and undid the buckles on the gag. She let it fall to the floor.

"Okay, what?"

"Thirty." Regina sighed. Emma set her jaw and nodded.

"Fine. I just hate that I can't get to your thighs." Emma muttered. "Your ass will have to do for now."

A part of Regina wanted to grind on the hard thing between her thighs. She could feel herself growing wetter and swelling up and it was making it uncomfortable, yet it was stimulating her. She stood up on her tiptoes again and that's when she felt it, two hard whacks landed on her ass. This pain was sharper than the paddle and she really disliked this one. She yelped and almost fell back down but she held fast.

"I got to see some of the damage you caused to those villages." Emma declared before hitting Regina again. "Do you know that you burned down an orphanage?"

Regina furrowed her brows. She remembered that. She didn't mean to. She regretted it almost immediately after. "That was a mistake."

"Was it?"

Emma laid about four smacks on Regina's behind at a rapid speed. Regina fell down onto the device. She leaned forward which only seemed to hurt more. Using the little energy she had, she stood again and Emma used that opportunity to spank her a few more times. Regina groaned. Her ass was on fire and her center was aching. The sensations were too powerful.

"It was!" She shouted.

Emma hit her three more times. "Watch your fucking tone."

Regina bit her tongue. She counted fifteen in her head. She was halfway there.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked. "Why did you torture those innocent people?" When Regina refused to respond, Emma lifted the beam with her hand, almost lifting Regina off the ground and began hitting her rapidly. She counted six. "Huh?"

"I don't know!" Regina cried.

"You know. No one does anything like that for fun. Not even an evil bitch like you." She hit her again. "Why?" She barked. Emma hit her again. "Why?!"

"They sided with your mother!" Regina screamed. Her voice was raw with anguish from within her heart and the trauma happening to her body. "It vexed me to my very soul that they would side with a monster like her. I hate her and I hated them for not seeing what she truly was."

"And what's that?" Emma pressed. Regina snapped her mouth shut. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she stared at Emma with defiance in her eyes. Emma hit her again, harder than before and Regina hissed. She hit her again. "What is she?"

"The true villain of my story. She's done things that I couldn't even imagine doing to another person. She's the real evil. Not me. You're just like everyone else, too ignorant to really see."

"So you hate me because I don't see something that I didn't even know I should be looking for?" Emma asked. "Why don't you tell me what she did?"

"No." Regina cried. "No. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

Emma laid a few more hits on her and Regina held back for as long she could but between her clit being crushed between her pelvis and the hard wood and Emma hitting her, she couldn't take much more. "Regina, don't make me-"

"She destroyed me!" Regina screamed. Emma paused.

Regina felt totally naked then. Well, even more, naked than she already was. She was exposed. Every nerve, her beating heart, and her very soul was on display for the savior to see. That made her defensive and want to protect herself.

"What?" Emma asked. She was clearly surprised by the outburst as well. Regina was shaking and tears were threatening as the memories came flooding back.

Daniel in his last moments, him telling her he loved her and that everything was going to be okay and her believing him. She really believed with everything within her that she could have a happy ending. She had been so close to freedom and it was snatched from her. He was snatched from her.

Watching the one she loved die shattered her very being. Regina lied in pieces on the ground and the Evil Princess arose from the broken shards. That Princess grew to become the Evil Queen. She was never the same. All of the love she had in her heart died with Daniel and the light was snuffed out by her mother's actions. Snow White was just as responsible for the loss of her happy ending. She knows exactly what she did.

"Your mother destroyed me and my entire world."

"How? What did she do to you?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I'm not... I'm not telling you that."

Emma growled. She whacked Regina with the cane. Regina had counted in her head and she could tell that Emma had been as well. "Tell me, now." She hit her again. One more. "Just tell me."

Regina refused. She had already said too much and refused to bare her soul to the woman who was tormenting her. Not this time.

Emma hit her one last time and she certainly made it count. Regina hissed with the pain. Emma dropped the cane to the floor and stepped over so that she could look Regina in her face. "Why won't you tell me what my mother did to you?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. She was so infuriated by Emma causing her to break down that she didn't even care what she did to her at that point. She was sore between her legs and her backside was aching. Not to mention she was forced to reopen a wound that was barely healed on her heart. "Because it's what you want?" She bit.

Emma sighed. "Fine." She stepped away from Regina and headed across the room. "I tried the caring and gentle approach. You don't respond to that. That won't change." She grabbed a chair and brought it over. She set it down a few feet away, spun it around and sat backward on it. She crossed her arms across the back of it and rested her chin on her arm. "Why don't you just sit there for a while and think about what you've done."

"Which time?" Regina managed to sass.

Emma smirked darkly and Regina's eyes widened. "I guess we will be here for a while then..."

Regina swallowed audibly. She didn't know how much longer she could sit there...

* * *

Emma's eyes stayed on Regina as she watched her struggle to stay on her tiptoes in order to relieve some of the pressure on her lower half. She was obviously growing tired. After being beaten and her little cry, the woman must have been worn out. A part of Emma wanted to just cut her loose, lay her down in the bed and let her rest but the other part, the much louder part was telling her to push her. They had been at this for over an hour.

Regina weakly lowered herself back down and settled herself carefully onto the plank. Emma could tell that she was losing steam but she used this moment to observe the woman that was covered in a thin layer of sweat and could barely hold her head up.

She had revealed more to her that night than she had ever expected. Her words played over in her mind. " _Your mother destroyed me_!" This statement was much different than the queen's hateful words that she had been throwing at her before. There was so much anguish in her words that it made Emma believe her. In fact, it made her almost desperate for answers to her questions and it made her want to do some digging but not yet. She wanted to see how much more she could get out of Regina.

Regardless, if someone hurt her, it doesn't give her the right to tear through villages and harm innocent people. She still needs to be punished for that. No exceptions.

Emma wanted to press her mother. She wanted to know exactly what Snow White knew about the Evil Queen. Not just the prophecy but the parts that weren't common knowledge. This would deem difficult since she hadn't spoken to her parents in the two and a half days she's been back. She was angry at them for multiple reasons but she was even more frustrated with herself for thinking that the two of them could care for Regina.

They could barely care for their people. Those that they were sworn to protect. How could they watch and care for their enemy?

Because of this, she didn't want to see them. They had one job to do while Emma was off doing theirs and they couldn't perform it. They let her down when all she ever did was worry about making them proud.

She was so angry that she could have gone a few more days without speaking to them but she knew that wouldn't last.

She watched Regina squirm for a moment, a look of discomfort on her face and that's when Emma felt that she had enough. She stood from the chair. She walked over to her pet and observed her for a moment. Regina stared back at her with a silent plea in her eyes. Emma nodded her head. "Okay, remember this next time you attempt a great escape, alright?"

Regina bristled but at Emma's raised brow, she nodded. Emma appreciated the obedience but she knew that this also wouldn't last. Regina was obviously being so docile because she was tired and drained. She sort of liked her this way though.

Emma reached up and unhooked the chain from the hook and Regina lowered her arms down in front of her. The woman rolled her shoulders, loosening up her joints as Emma squatted down and removed the chain from the cuffs on her ankles. She offered her hand and Regina accepted, using the support to swing her leg over so that she was facing Emma.

Emma said nothing as she took Regina's hand and led her to the bed. She motioned for her to sit. Regina sighed and did as she was told. Emma placed her hands on her hips and moved her back a bit.

"Lie down," Emma commanded. Regina surprised Emma by lying back and resting against the bed. The knight took Regina's ankles and pushed them up until the woman's knees were bent. "Stay." She said firmly. Emma hovered above her a bit. "Give me your hand." Regina placed her hand in Emma's and Emma gently brought it down and carefully connected the cuff on her wrist to the chain on her ankle cuff.

Regina furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"

"You need to be restrained at all times and I need to get a look at you."

Regina huffed. "This is completely unnecessary."

Emma made a face. "Perhaps. You want to get back up on that pony?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No."

"Fix your attitude," Emma warned as she brought Regina's other wrist down and connected it to her other ankle cuff. "You haven't addressed me by my title once tonight." She muttered as she spread Regina's legs wider. "That's not good."

Regina stayed quiet. She felt like she's had enough for one night and she was scarily close to snapping. She couldn't close her legs because of the restraints so she was open and exposed to Emma.

"Are you going to be my good girl?" Emma muttered. She tugged on the chain that connects the clamps and Regina hissed at the contact to her already sore nipples. "Well?"

"Fine."

"So much frustration." She dipped her head so she could examine Regina. She looked over Regina's battered genitalia. she was red, swollen and very wet. "Damn. You really rode that pony, huh?" She rubbed her thumb across her engorged clit and the woman jumped but instead of moving away, she pushed down on Emma's thumb. "Any pain?"

"I'm a little sore," Regina admitted.

Emma nodded and patted her gently. "I know what you need."

She rubbed her thumb across the little bud again, this time Regina gasped but the sound was erotic. Intrigued by this, Emma rubbed back the other way. Regina's head fell back to the bed. Emma was surprised by the reaction and she kept up the movement. Back and forth, around and around. Regina moaned softly as she arched from the bed.

Emma's brows rose and she looked down to see Regina growing wetter and nearly spilling onto the bed.

"You like that?" Emma asked and Regina's eyes flew open then it was as if her trance had been broken and she was brought back into the moment. She shook her head.

"I don't." She said. "But if you must entertain yourself in such a way then carry on."

Emma smirked. "If you insist." She licked her first two fingers. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" She mumbled as she inserted her fingers deep into her dripping, warm entrance. The walls molded to her automatically and gripped her. "Huh. You didn't even tense."

Regina growled. "I hate you!" Her words lacked their usual bite though.

Emma began sliding her fingers in and out at a steady but strong pace. "I know, I know." She whispered as she lowered her face to her and blew on her little needy nub. Regina's hips jerked. Emma smirked before leaning in closer and licking the length of her collecting her juices on her tongue.

Regina looked down past her heaving chest and she could see Emma licking her. Her heart skipped a beat when she came up and she saw the trail of arousal from Emma's tongue to her body. That combined with the movement of Emma's fingers deep inside of her had her entire body on fire and it was taking everything within her not to moan or squirm. She wasn't sure how much more she could take though.

Emma went back in and licked her again. This time applying more pressure. Regina let out a guttural sound that sounded so needy and desperate to Emma. She liked it and in a way, it was exciting her. She lingered on her clit and flicked it with the tip of her tongue repeatedly, teasing and Regina groaned and her hips rose.

Emma looked up at her and their eyes met. Regina tried to desperately school her face to one of indifference but Emma knew better because her body was telling her a completely different story.

She sped up the movement of her hand and latched onto the little bud, sucking it into her mouth with just enough pull to cause Regina to jump and exhale. She went back to licking her before nipping the sensitive flesh.

Regina's eyes rolled back in her head and she hated herself for being in complete ecstasy. She tried to fight it but it was just whenever Emma touched her, she couldn't resist her.

No.

Emma licked the length of her and Regina couldn't hold in the loud moan that fell from her lips.

Emma's eyes snapped up but her mouth and hands continued working with expert precision to bring the woman to the edge.

She could feel the woman's entire body shaking and her pussy throbbing against her mouth and tightening around her fingers. Wave after wave of wetness coated her fingers and she sped up, twisting her fingers with every other thrust. When she curled her fingers, she heard Regina's breath hitch and she knew that she had found her spot. She hit it a few more times.

Regina tensed. She knew what was happening and tried to hold off. She couldn't give Emma the satisfaction of getting an orgasm out of her.

She gasped. "Emma please..." She didn't know what she was begging for but she knew that she didn't want Emma to take the last thing she had control over which was her body. Emma had taken over it though and she hadn't an ounce of control. She was completely helpless.

She could feel it building up. The pressure and heat being sent throughout her body was consuming her. She couldn't fight it anymore. Regina stopped breathing as she gave in and the indescribable pleasure washed over her. She told herself just this time as her toes curled and she lifted from the bed.

Emma felt the telltale signs of the woman's impending climax. She was quaking around her fingers and arching against her. Emma planted her hand on the woman's hip and squeezed to keep her still. That, of course, didn't work. Her eyes wandered upwards to where she saw Regina unraveling right before her. Her head was thrown back and even from that angle, Emma could see her biting down hard on her bottom lip. A soft whimper came from her as she squeezed Emma's fingers painfully before releasing them. Emma wiggled her fingers, hitting that spot she discovered a few more times and it didn't take long before it felt like Regina was pushing her out. She knew exactly what that was and slid her fingers out. The effect was instantaneous as a clear, warm fluid sprayed from Regina all over Emma's mouth and chin.

Regina let out a desperate cry and fell back against the bed.

Emma didn't let up though. She slid her fingers back inside and went back to licking and nipping while her fingers moved at a slow gentle pace until the tremors and aftershocks stopped. Regina settled down and Emma looked up at her. She heard her exhale and inhale softly.

Regina stared up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath.

Emma stood straight up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She then licked her fingers as she watched Regina and eventually the woman's lovely dark eyes met hers. Emma held them for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She left the Evil Queen panting and weak after working her body over in a way she had never done anyone.

At that moment she felt a connection to her pet. It was a terrifying yet satisfying thing. She owned her fully even if it was just for a moment.

Regina stared up at Emma. She was still confused over what had just happened. what Emma had done to her... that was sex. It was torturous because her orgasm was forced out of her but Emma had been gentle in a way she hadn't been before. This was obviously a display of power and despite how good Emma made her feel, she was still the enemy. She couldn't allow this to happen again, no matter how badly she wanted Emma's hands and mouth on her again.

"You made a mess, honey," Emma said as she put her hands on her hips. "And on my bed, do you think you should be punished for that?"

Regina shook her head. "You made me..."

"I did." Emma nodded. "Because you're mine. Your body does what I tell it to and when I tell it to come, it comes hard and fast."

Regina huffed. "You're ruining my high."

Emma raised a brow and her hand shot out, she pinched Regina's clit. "Am I?"

Regina groaned.

Emma let go. "Watch your mouth." She wished she would behave after that, she figured it would mellow her out a bit but only time will tell. "You've never looked as beautiful as you do now."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Need to relieve yourself or anything?" Emma asked as she set about removing the clamps. Regina felt instant relief but she could also feel the soreness surrounding them. She shook her head to Emma's question. "Are you sure? Because you're going in the cage and I'm not letting you out until the morning."

Regina huffed and looked away from her. She glared at the cage in the corner of the room. "I don't wish to go back into the cage." She said almost childishly.

Emma sighed as she disconnected Regina's cuffs from her ankles. "Well, you should have thought about that before you escaped and were plotting to come back and kill me."

She connected the cuffs together, joining her wrists. Regina was even impressed by that. "You Charmings are far too sensitive."

"Are we?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina said as Emma hoisted her up onto her feet. She wobbled a bit and she looked up to see the ghost of a smirk on Emma's lips. "And overdramatic."

"Overdramatic?" Emma frowned. "That's a new one." She began walking Regina over to the cage. "Some might say the same of you."

"I am not overdramatic." Regina spat and went to pull away from Emma but the knight held fast.

"Oh right. Your actions were justified because my mother wronged you in some mysterious way." The knight declared as they stopped in front of the cage. She bent down a bit and placed her hand onto the lock, it clicked and the door swung open.

"Don't you dare mock me," Regina screamed. Emma sighed.

"I'm not mocking you. I'm repeating what you told me." She began pushing Regina towards the cage. Regina, of course, resisted.

"You don't need to know the details."

"I do," Emma argued. "And you're going to tell me the rest. Even if I have to beat you every day. Remember I can get your body to do whatever I please. You learned that tonight. Your mind is no different."

Regina gave Emma a look that told her that she wasn't buying it. Emma chuckled and shoved Regina into the cage. She had no choice but to sit because that cage was smaller than the one in her own chambers.

Emma lowered herself so that she could look into Regina's eyes. The usual disdain and disgust were back. Emma dipped her head as she laughed. "You would probably slit my throat if you had the chance."

Regina sighed but the look in her eyes told Emma that she was right. She would have castrated and possibly beheaded her if she had the chance. "After I gave you an orgasm. One you hadn't earned by the way."

Regina gave Emma a side glance. "I didn't ask you to touch me. In fact, I would rather you didn't."

"My soaked bed says otherwise.. but fine."

She stood and walked across the room. She stopped at the door that led to another room. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

Regina rolled her eyes and refrained from replying with an 'I don't care' and huffed loudly instead. Emma said nothing else and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Regina laid back with a groan. She didn't exactly have a choice. There wasn't much else she could do. She stared at the top of the cage. She couldn't believe that her body betrayed her again in such a way. She couldn't help herself because she had never been touched that way before nor has anyone made her do... that before. She didn't even know her body was capable of that. She felt arousal course through her again when her mind replayed what Emma had just done to her. She could still feel her mouth on her as she dominated her body. She felt completely helpless under Emma's touch but not in the horrifying overwhelming way that she usually does.

This was new territory. She was unsure what to do with this and she hated that feeling.

She also despised how her body submitted to Emma. She wondered if she could get herself off before Emma emerged from the room. She guided her bound hands down between her thighs. She was just about to when she heard the door open and the sound of Emma's boots.

She sighed deeply in annoyance.

"I'm still alive. Sorry to disappoint." Emma quipped as she walked across the room, undressing on the way to her bed. "Actually, I'm not sorry." She added as her shirt fell to the carpet and then came an even tighter shirt. Regina was surprised by the lack of corset. Instead, the tightly fitting undergarment that she had on underneath must've done its job. The knight sat on the bed and undid her boots, removing them. She stood again and began working on her pants and from Regina's position, she could see everything. Every last inch of smooth fair skin.

Emma's perfect breasts that were much larger than her own and her toned and defined abs that she must even admit were very impressive. Her eyes traveled down further and stopped on Emma's appendage that was standing semi-erect. Even in that state, it was huge but Regina's seen it up close and personal so she knows. Before she could catch herself, she licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" Emma's voice cut into her thoughts.

Regina wrinkled her nose and turned away. "Hardly."

"Mm-hmm..." Emma hummed and went to circle her bed. Regina stole a glimpse of Emma's strong back and fit backside. She groaned internally.

She loathed her body right then and apparently her mind as well. She didn't like where it was going.

Emma climbed into the bed and covered up. "I'll have them change the sheets tomorrow. I'm tired."

Regina watched as Emma settled into the bed under the blanket. She felt envious of her for a moment. She wanted to be asleep in a cozy bed. Preferably her bed back at her castle.

Emma laid down on her back. She lifted her hand and flicked her wrist. All of the candles in the room were blown out at the same time, bathing the room in total darkness.

Regina couldn't see a single thing.

"Good night," Emma said into the room. "Go to sleep, Regina."

Regina said nothing instead she stared into the darkness above her. This night was still replaying in her head. She still hadn't come to terms with what happened and there was an ache between her thighs. She couldn't do a thing about it because Emma was sleeping right there. She blew out a breath.

"Go to sleep, Regina," Emma repeated into the darkness and her tone told Regina that she was not kidding.

Regina rolled her eyes with an indignant huff. This was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Note: I do everything for a reason. and a lot of things will be addressed soon, don't worry.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm tired. it's 3am where I am. *screams*  
> Anyway, warnings for mentions of suicide and suicidal thoughts. Legit can be triggering. This is a serious warning. I can't think of any other warnings at the moment. oh, and sorry for mistakes, I'm positive there are a few. if you're still here, enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Emma awoke just in time to catch the servants scurrying out of the room. That meant that her bath was drawn and it was time to bathe so that she could begin her day which would mostly include her avoiding and ignoring her parents. That should be easy enough if she stays in her room and out of their sight. They have been by and knocked on her door, requesting entry but she wouldn't let them in. She had all her meals delivered to her chambers. The same went for books and other things she needed. She hated being confined to her own room but she really did not wish to see them. In fact, it would be better for everyone if they stayed out of each other's way for a while.

There was nothing to discuss anyway. She knew that they didn't care about her people and they were obviously keeping something from her.

She sighed heavily and turned to the opposite side of the room. Her toys that she had used the night before were no longer on the floor and were instead cleaned and locked away in the trunk. Emma looked over to where her pet was sleeping. She was a bit squished in that cage and she should have the larger one from her room brought in there. She hadn't expected to keep her in that cage for more than a few hours. Basically, that cage was for playtime with Regina in Emma's chambers until she returned her to her own room when they were done. She hadn't expected this. She never imagined that Regina would actually escape and she would have to retrieve her. Things have changed drastically since then. This caused Emma to want to keep an eye on her pet so that meant having her sleep in her bedchambers.

She knew that Regina needed to stretch out a bit. Being crunched up in a position like that was not healthy for her. Regina's comfort was not important but her well-being was. She needed to keep her in her best condition. This meant feeding her properly, bathing her and making sure that she had comfortable sleeping conditions.

That would be easier said than done. She used magic to clean her the night before but she felt that Regina needed a real bath. Especially after what they had done the night before.

That night played through her mind even in sleep. Images of Regina coming undone by her hand haunted her. She knew that she was capable of it. She had never had a woman leave her dissatisfied. On more than one occasion she's had them come back for more but Regina was an entirely different situation. She was a pet, not a lover. A pet that despised her intensely. She hadn't expected her to let go and allow Emma to pleasure until she reached her climax. It was almost like she enjoyed it. This baffled the knight, yet it turned her on but she wouldn't allow herself to enjoy it.

This woman was her sworn enemy and she was being punished. That was her job. Which is why she fell asleep with a small erection as a result of her bit of excitement. She wouldn't even touch herself and as a result, she woke up with a full one.

She pulled the covers off of her nude form and rolled out of bed. She sat at the edge and watched Regina for a moment. The woman was rested on her side, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head lowered. She looked so uncomfortable and despite Emma trying with everything in her not to care, she couldn't help it.

She had to make her living arrangements a little different since they will be sharing a space from now on. She didn't particularly mind. She doubted Regina would take up much space or would be much trouble once she's done with her.

She stood from the bed and stretched. She didn't need her water getting cold. Well, their water rather. She was not going to go through the process of bathing herself and then Regina. She was killing two birds with one stone since she now had to do these things herself because she couldn't trust Regina.

She walked over to the cage and opened it. She watched Regina for a moment longer. She looked so beautiful whilst she slept. It was hard to believe that this is the same demon that has terrorized her people for years. She reached out a hand and starting at the hip, she let the fingers trail down the woman's thigh. Her skin was like pure silk and the warmest olive color. Her hand wandered back upwards towards the woman's hip again where she squeezed. So firm yet supple. She allowed herself to indulge in the exquisite feeling of her pet's flesh for a moment before getting back to business.

She trailed her hand upward, skimming the area right beneath the woman's breast. She couldn't help but revel in this. There was no tension of resistance as there usually is. Instead, Regina appeared comfortable and her body was relaxed. Well, relaxed as she could be in that position. Emma's thumb grazed her nipple that was semi-erect against the cool air in the room. She continued upward to Regina's shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey, it's time to wake up." She said gently close to Regina's ear.

"No." Regina groaned in her sleep. "Stop."

"Regina, you need to bathe and they're bringing our food in soon. You haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care. You're going to get in the bath and you're going to eat because I told you to." Emma's tone was harsh but not cruel.

Regina peeked an eye open. Her voice was hoarse with sleep as she spoke, "You are quite demanding. I don't feel like waking up."

It was bothering Emma how much this conversation was appearing like one between lovers. She had to correct that before Regina got too comfortable. "How about a spanking?" Emma asked seriously. "Want one of those?"

Regina opened her other eye and stared at Emma for a while, gauging her mood. She must have come to the conclusion that Emma meant business. "No." She huffed. Emma patted her backside.

"Good girl, now get up."

Regina groaned and sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and went to stretch but couldn't in the cramped space. Emma nodded at that. "Be patient. I'm going to do something about this cage." The knight noted. She moved back and offered her hand. "Come here."

Regina accepted the offered hand and allowed herself to be helped out of her cage. She really just needed to stretch. She was cramped in there and her joints were feeling it. Emma covered her hand and they both stood. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and just like the night before they were gazing at her with so much curiosity and even wonder.

"What?" She snapped.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. I just think that you and I should talk a bit more."

"There's nothing more to talk about." Regina went to pull her hand away but Emma's grip tightened and pulled her closer. She could feel Emma's erection poking her groin. This sent a surge of arousal to her core and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't understand why she was being affected by it in such a way. She hated Emma. She found her lewd and disgusting. She did not want her in any way other than dead.

"Like hell, there isn't." Emma hissed shaking her. "I want to know what exactly my mother did to you."

"Well, I'm not telling you."

Emma sighed. "We'll see about that." She turned and began dragging Regina to the little room she had disappeared into the night before. She pulled her inside and shut the door.

Regina took in her new surroundings. This room was bathed in candlelight but there were no windows. Her gaze landed on the bathtub, realizing where they were. "What the hell is this? Who is going to bathe me?" She demanded, realizing that there were only two servant girls standing in the corner.

Emma snorted, "And you say I'm a spoiled princess?" She crossed her arms over her chest with an amused expression. "What does this make you?"

"The Queen." Regina threw back smugly.

"Not anymore," Emma muttered. "Tub. Now."

"So, I am to bathe myself and wash my own hair?" Regina seemed completely appalled by the idea and Emma found it even more amusing.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are. If you wanted to be bathed and pampered you should have behaved. You may have your hair washed but as for being bathed... that privilege is revoked. So, come on. In you go."

Regina pouted for a moment then sighed deeply. "Fine! Get out."

Emma shook her head in the negative. "Nuh-uh. We are doing this together. That's why no one is bathing you. I don't like anyone else's hands in the water whilst I'm bathing. They may wash your hair, however."

"Pardon?" Regina asked carefully before demanding, "Go back."

"I said a lot of things. Be specific." Emma replied dryly.

"The part where you said you and I were bathing together."

"We are both getting into that bath together at the same time."

Regina shook her head. She took a step back. "No."

"Come on," Emma said with that smile that no one could resist. She knew it wouldn't work on Regina but she thought it would be fun to try it out.

Regina looked surprised then entranced by Emma for a moment. She blinked a few times and shook her head. "What are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

"Come on," Emma said a bit more forcefully as she stepped closer to her. She wanted to be bathed and dressed by the time their breakfast arrived. Regina still didn't budge. "Regina!" She barked causing the other woman to flinch. "It's fine. I won't touch you."

Regina sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. She knew that there was no way out of this. "Fine."

Emma nodded then climbed in first. She settled into the lukewarm water that smelled of the lilac oils. She waited for Regina to climb in and to her surprise, the woman did so without issue. She sat on the opposite end and eyed Emma cautiously as if waiting for the knight to pounce on her. Regina had her legs bent, trying desperately not to touch Emma.

Emma groaned. "For the love of... Regina, you can touch me. Stretch out your legs."

Regina reluctantly extended her legs and when hers brushed Emma's, she looked like she wanted to recoil but she didn't. Emma passed her a cloth and they both began washing. Regina kept her eyes averted from her and instead focused on bathing with a subtle scowl. Her displeasure for bathing herself was apparent but not enough for Emma to scold her. Her pouting was somewhat cute actually and Emma didn't mind it.

She watched her as the cloth traveled over the queen's smooth skin. Regina bathing was quite the sight and she hadn't expected that. She found herself momentarily distracted by the water dripping down that olive skin. She licked her lips and had an overwhelming urge to touch. No one could stop her if she decided to but she refrained and instead focused on herself. She had no desire to punish her pet right then so she decided to leave her be.

When they were done, Emma signaled for the servant girls to come and wash their hair.

That was an easy enough process. Emma watched as the women diligently scrubbed and scratched at Regina's scalp, running a comb through her luxurious raven hair before rinsing. As soon as the water hit Regina's hair, it coiled up into its natural curls. Emma found that she was enamored by this version of the Evil Queen. The human form of her. She had a natural beauty that was unrivaled. Emma never understood what the fascination was with the dramatic dresses and the over-the-top hair and makeup was. She could take her breath away looking the way she did at that moment.

The girls quickly finished up washing Regina's hair which was a longer process than it was for Emma. They stepped away and awaited further instructions.

"Help her out," Emma commanded the servants. The women quickly jumped into action and did as they were told. "Take her out and dress her. Do something about her hair as well."

"I'm sorry." One of the girls said softly as the other wrapped Regina in a cloth. "But how would you like her hair, your highness?"

Emma sighed. "Braid it. I want it out of her face."

Regina scoffed and the girls looked worried. They had obviously heard about the young knight and worried what Regina would do to them. It amazed Emma that she could still strike so much fear in her people after all this.

Emma sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "Don't worry. She's going to be a good girl." She gave Regina a look. "Right?"

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I-"

"Unless you want to get back on that pony and for my cane to become reacquainted with your ass, the next words out of your mouth better be, 'Yes Master'."

Regina opened her mouth but Emma cut her off. She was not going to tolerate this today. She was not in the mood.

"Regina, so help me!" When the woman didn't respond, Emma made a movement as if she was going to get out of the bath. Regina's eyes widened and she looked about ready to flee.

"Yes." She said quickly.

It was Emma's turn to sigh in irritation. "Yes what, Regina?"

"Yes..." Regina pursed her lips. "I'm not calling you that."

Emma gave Regina a long dark look that told the woman that she was in trouble. She waved her hand dismissively. "I want her out of my sight. Make her pretty for me."

The girls nodded and scurried out of the room with Regina. Emma watched them go. She huffed when the door closed and leaned back against the tub. She looked down. She still had that erection and it was driving her crazy. She decided to just deal with it and get it over with so she could get on with her day.

As she wrapped her hand around her appendage and began stroking slowly all she could think of was Regina. The woman on her back, wrists chained to her ankles, leaving her exposed to her. She could still taste her on her tongue and could still feel the warmth of her orgasm on her mouth. Her hand moved faster and her thumb grazed the tip as Regina's moans and sighs played through her mind. She imagined her fingers that Regina's walls were tightening around were her cock instead. Her member began throbbing in her palm as well as her testicles and before long she was coming with an image of Regina's orgasm face in the back of her mind.

Ribbon after ribbon of white shot from the head and landed on top of the water. She slumped back against the tub and exhaled. Her heart was pounding and she was having trouble calming it. Sure, she felt the release but it was far more intense than she expected.

She clearly lost control which cannot happen in front of Regina ever. She decided to just get out of the tub and get dressed. She could try to analyze the situation later. She couldn't leave Regina alone for too long.

Xxx

When Emma emerged from the room, the servants were dressing Regina in a light blue gown. One was lacing the back while the other held the front, hands on Regina corset covered torso.

She shut the door and their eyes met. Both of the servants averted their eyes because Emma was fully nude yet again. Regina's eyes wandered downward. Over the same body, they had explored the night before. She knew that Emma was strong but she hadn't expected so many muscles and chiseled abs like that.

Emma took a step toward her as Regina's eyes landed on her flaccid penis. It was still very large even then.

"Wonderful job on her hair, ladies. She looks lovely." Emma said with a smile. Regina's brows furrowed as the servant girls blushed at the compliment. "Now, if only you could do the same with her personality."

The girls giggled then and Emma smirked causing Regina to scowl. "Is there anything else you need from us?" One of them asked.

"Yes, actually," Emma said matter-of-factly. "Can you see if you can get someone to round up some knights to bring my pet's cage from her chambers to this one?"

The girls didn't hesitate. They nodded. "Yes, your highness." They said softly and scurried out of the room.

Emma turned to Regina then. "Did they oil you down?"

"Yes."

Emma nodded. She walked over to Regina and stood before her. Her appendage was a few feet from the woman's face. She looked down and realized where Regina's eyes were settled. She stepped a bit closer. "What do you say?"

Regina looked up at Emma and her eyes met those intense green ones. She could see that Emma was curious about what she would do. She was not putting that in her mouth ever again. Not that Emma had an unpleasant taste because she didn't, in fact, her taste was rather delicious but she would not demean herself ever by worshiping Emma in such a way ever again. "Do I have a choice?"

Emma nodded. "I'm not disciplining you."

"Then no."

Emma nodded. "Fair enough. I won't lie, I want to fuck you again."

Regina pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Not as long as I have a say in it."

Emma nodded again. "Fair enough." She repeated. Emma didn't particularly seem bothered by the rejection and Regina didn't like that. She should care whether she touched her or not since Regina had been craving Emma all night.

Regina huffed in satisfaction. "Alright."

Emma squatted down and lifted Regina's dress to her knees. Regina furrowed her brow with a frown as the knight took her foot into her hand. She gently stroked her ankle with her free hand and Regina began to relax. Emma looked up into her eyes. Then Regina heard a 'clink' and felt the coolness of the shackles. She looked down and there was the golden cuff.

"Stay," Emma commanded then got up and walked away.

She slipped behind a changing screen. Regina couldn't understand what for. Regina had already seen her nude form multiple times. She was only behind there for a moment though before she emerged dressed in black pants, brown boots, and a blue blouse. Regina's eyes lingered on her for a moment. The colors did contrast well with her hair and she tried to tear her eyes away before she was caught staring. Her eyes met Emma's then flitted away.

Emma smirked as she walked over to the bed and sat. "When the food arrives, we're going to eat out on the balcony. I think the sunlight would be healthy for you."

Regina shrugged. "Fine."

Emma fell silent and observed Regina for a moment before speaking, "Why don't you just call me Master?"

Regina raised a brow. "I would rather die."

"You might just get your wish, my pet." She smirked at the way the last word caused Regina to bristle. "Who taught you to handle a sword?"

Regina gave Emma a long look then shook her head. "We're not doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Storytime. We're not."

Emma sighed. "I'm just making conversation. I'm bored." She moved closer to Regina. "This isn't a power play. I just want to know what moron would teach the Evil Queen to handle a blade. That's all."

"Watch your mouth!" Regina screamed and she lunged at Emma. Emma, of course, was faster and caught her wrists before her hands wrapped around her throat.

"Whoa!" Emma gasped. She looked at the woman and she looked furious. Her eyes were wide and had darkened considerably. Her teeth were bared and there was a snarl on her face. "What the hell, Regina?"

"Do not call him a moron. He was not..." She growled and struggled against Emma's grip. "He was smart and brave and kind. He was not a moron."

The pieces started falling into place. This was a driven outburst. It was something that Emma had said. She played her words back in her mind, trying to figure out where she said something offensive. Obviously, it was where she called her teacher a moron. "Who?" She asked gently. "Your father?"

Regina's eyes widened and Emma saw exactly when she came back to her senses. The anger faded to worry at what she had done. She shook her head and Emma could feel her panic. She thought that Emma was going to discipline her for that. She knew that she should have but the answers to her questions were so much more important. "No." She started to recoil but Emma held on and pulled her closer to her so she could look her in the eyes.

"I'm not mad. Something triggered this reaction and I just want to know what that was." Emma held Regina's eyes and she watched the expression change on her face yet again. "Who are you talking about?"

Regina tried to pull away desperately but Emma wouldn't let her go. She sighed. "Please let me go."

Emma was momentarily surprised by the request and the exhaustion she heard in her voice. "No," Emma said firmly but not harshly. "Not until you answer me. Why did you get so upset?"

Regina sighed deeply and tried to pull away one last time without any luck. "He was a stable boy in the castle I grew up in." She smiled a bit at the memory of her first and only love. "He was so sweet and understanding and gentle. He deserved the world."

"He was a stable boy?" Emma couldn't understand what a queen would want with a stable boy.

Regina nodded. "Yes. He was truer than any knight and far more charming than any Prince."

Emma could feel the shift in Regina's mood. She was mourning this man. Why she was unsure. She decided to push. "What was a stable boy doing with a sword?"

Regina scowled. "He still needed to know how to protect himself."

Emma shrugged. "I guess. Your guards couldn't protect him?"

"They weren't my guards at the time. I was just a girl."

"How old?"

Regina huffed. "About seventeen."

Emma wondered what Regina was like at that age. Her mother told her stories about how sweet Regina was. How even though she was a princess, she had saved her from a runaway horse. She had been so kind to her mother and then one day, everything changed. Well, Regina changed. Over time she transformed from that sweet girl into a monster. Emma wanted to know more about the girl she was before.

"Where's he now?" Emma pressed.

"Gone." Regina snapped.

"He run off?" Emma questioned. Regina shook her head. "You kill him?"

Regina growled and threw herself at Emma but she didn't get far. "I would never hurt him. He was everything to me!"

Emma's eyes grew two sizes and so did Regina's when she realized what she had revealed. "What happened to him?" Emma asked softly. "Just tell me. You're not revealing any weaknesses by being honest with me."

Regina still looked a bit suspicious but she wanted Emma to release her and she had no choice. She had to. "My mother killed him." Her voice shook as her eyes glossed over and Emma felt her pain. She was hurt deeply by this.

"Why?"

"It's what my mother does. She takes things that make me happy and destroys them. It's what everyone does who claims to love me. Love is weakness." The last line didn't sound like Regina at all. It was as if she was doing an impression of her mother.

Emma had no idea what to do with this information but one thing was clear. "You loved him."

Regina's eyes snapped back to hers. She looked so heartbroken. "I did. More than anything in this realm but I will never make that mistake again."

Emma opened her palms, releasing Regina. The woman sat back and adjusted herself on the bed. They sat there in silence for a moment. The only sound coming from the open balcony door. Emma was just trying to process. Regina had revealed more to her than Emma had expected and judging by Regina's rigid posture more than the woman intended.

Emma was positive though that Queen Cora was a monster. To kill the person their child loves, that takes a special kind of evil. No wonder Regina is the way she is. Cora raised her daughter to be just like her.

That's part of the story. Emma knew that wasn't all of it and she was dying to know what part her mother played in the birth of the Evil Queen.

"Now about my mother..." She began causing Regina to bristle. The woman gave her a death glare. Emma was unfazed of course. "How di-"

A knock at the door cut her off. She exhaled sharply and glanced at the door. "What is it?"

"Your breakfast, your highness..." said the timid voice through the door. Regina looked relieved for the interruption. "And your books." The voice added quickly.

"Enter," Emma demanded. The doorknob turned and a group of servant girls entered. They were all carrying silver trays that held dishes with silver lids on them. One of the girls was carrying a teapot, sugar dish and cups. They were followed by a girl with a stack of books in her arms. "Meal on the table -out on the balcony. Books on my desk."

The servants set off to do as they were told. Emma observed Regina carefully. She looked distraught at the memory of the boy alone. She couldn't tell whether if it was because she had to reopen that wound or if it was because she had to share it with Emma. But Emma could feel the change in her mood.

"Come eat with me," Emma demanded not unkindly but still with authority. She leaned over and undid Regina's cuffs. They fell into the woman's lap and laid there, leaving behind the brown cuff designed to dampen her magic. Regina glared at the thing.

Emma moved the cuff and laid it on the bed. The servants emerged from the balcony in a straight line of four. They looked at Emma and bowed their heads.

"Excuse me, your highness..." One said. Emma dipped her head. The girls curtsied then left the room. The two girls who had been laying Emma's books out on the desk followed, shutting Emma's door behind them. Emma sniffed in disinterest.

"Shall we?" She offered Regina her hand. The queen just eyed it warily before slipping her hand into Emma's. She didn't particularly trust her but she knew that Emma wouldn't let disobedience slide and she really did not want to anger her. Emma got to her feet and Regina followed suit. She didn't want to keep her waiting and end upsetting her. Emma waved her hand and the ankle cuff came undone.

As she was led out of the room, she glanced back over her shoulder at the pony that she had encountered the night before. She never wanted to get back on that ever again.

Regina was almost blinded by the light when they stepped into the day. She cupped a hand over her brow as she was brought to the table where a breakfast spread was laid out. It wasn't exactly that bright a day but being trapped indoors had taken its toll on her.

"I want you to try sitting by my feet today," Emma said. "It would please me."

A part of Regina wanted to tell Emma to go to hell but another part -a part that was even louder and wiser was screaming for her to just behave. She decided to meet them in the middle. "I'm not an animal. I do not wish to eat on the floor."

There was a red, pillow next to what she assumed was Emma's chair. "Do you wish to be punished for being disobedient?"

Not really. "No."

"Very well..." Emma said pulling out her chair and taking a seat. She eyed the pillow then looked up at her pet. "Have a seat."

Regina pouted. She really did not want to sit on the floor and at the same time, she did not wish to bring displeasure to the knight. She knew what happened when she misbehaved. She did not want to meet Emma's cane or the paddle again. She sure as hell did not want to get back on that pony and then there was the looming threat of being branded. So much was stacked against her and it was overwhelming.

Emma silently began pouring her tea whilst blatantly ignoring her. She knew that this was a threat. She had two options. One: she could submit to Emma and do whatever she pleased and, two: she could put a stop to it herself. Her eyes fell to the knife by Emma's hand. Her reflexes were fairly quick and Emma was distracted, adding milk and honey to her tea.

Her fingers twitched. It would be so easy. She could grab the knife, stab Emma preferably in the heart or throat and escape when the servants returned for the trays. With the knight out of the picture, no one could stop her. She could return stronger than before and burn this kingdom to the ground as she should have done years ago. As she had intended to do days before she was recaptured.

Her eyes stayed on the knife. She would have to be quick. Emma could overpower her if she had the chance. That is why she can't give her the chance. There was no time for mistakes.

"Go ahead." Emma's voice interrupted her thoughts. Regina's eyes snapped up to Emma's face. She still wasn't looking at her and was instead buttering a piece of bread.

"What?"

"Reach for the knife. See if you're faster than I am." Emma said. She put the piece of bread into her mouth. Regina said nothing as the knight chewed then wiped her mouth with the napkin. "Go on."

She knew that this was a trick or a prelude to something far more sinister. She was vengeful and she was malicious but she was not a fool. Taking a risk such as that one could be harmful to her. Emma challenging her proved to her that she was confident in Regina failing. Perhaps Emma was right. Regina was exhausted and lethargic. She hadn't any food in her nor any water for days. She doubted she had the energy to even fight Emma off at this point but that didn't stop her desire to feel the Knight's blood on her hands.

She heard a low crowing. She followed the sound to where she found a raven perched on the railing of the balcony. She looked back at Emma and studied the knight who seemed completely disinterested as she began her breakfast.

Regina looked back towards the balcony. The bird tilted its head at her and she wondered for a moment if it was the same bird that had brought her to the Forbidden Fortress. It appeared to be. It led her to what they both thought to be freedom before perhaps it came to do it again.

She couldn't spend the rest of her days like this. She was unsure how many years that was, given the aging spell on her. This was a nightmare for her. She refused to tolerate one more moment of it.

She figured that they were up high enough. If the drop didn't do it, the impact certain would.

She glanced at Emma and said a silent apology to her father. At least they will get to be together in the underworld and they will be free of this. She would rather face the people that she's wronged for eternity than Emma for one more moment.

She gathered her dress in hands and without a word, she made her decision. Death over imprisonment. She darted off towards the railing. The raven began flapping its wings and flew up into the air. Her bare feet padded across the hard ground.

She heard a whispered, "What the hell are you-" then a "Shit. Regina, no!" From behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder where she saw Emma standing and turning towards her. She chased after her but Regina had a head start.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, the feel of it was desperate as if it knew that this would be its final moments. She all but crashed into the railing and grabbed hold of it. She could hear Emma's boots as she ran over to her, she didn't bother looking back.

She didn't hesitate. It wasn't like there was anything left for her in this world. She climbed over and threw herself off.

The air hit her first, flowing through her hair and billowy dress. There was a feeling of peace and freedom in this. She hadn't any fear. Only anticipation of what was to come. She was ready to meet the end to a life so dark, so miserable, so cruel. She welcomed it.

This was her decision. She would die by her hand and no one could take that from her. She was taking her life back even if it was only for a moment.

She felt a grip on her wrist and her eyes sprang open. Instead of falling to her death, she was left dangling by an arm from the balcony. She looked up at the hand holding onto her and she felt nothing but anger. She caught sight of Emma's face and felt a heat coursing through her veins. The indistinguishable fire of anger. Injustice. Who gave her the right to take away her opportunity to end her own life?

She let out a feral scream and began wildly struggling against Emma's grip. Her other hand began clawing at Emma's wrist. She was not going to live another day like this.

"Fuck." Emma hissed. She reached her other hand down and began prying Regina off of her. She was holding both of her hands then. Regina began squirming more, trying to make her lose her grip. "Regina, no. You're not dying today." She began pulling her up but Regina was not going back into that caste. With no other options, she opened her jaws and bit Emma's hand. The knight hissed and released her, dropping her for a moment but she quickly caught her again. "Stop!"

She pulled with all her strength until she got Regina up and over the railing. Regina kicked and punched with all her might so that Emma would release her. The knight didn't however and the two of them collapsed onto the ground. Emma kept a grip on her waist and pulled her into her lap, her back against Emma's chest. The grip was much too tight and it felt like Emma was crushing her.

"You're hurting me!" Regina cried.

"I don't care," Emma said sitting up and releasing her waist for a moment to wrap her other arm around her arms to secure her. "What is wrong with you?" She asked into her ear. When she didn't get a response she spun her around so that she was facing her. She took her wrists into her hands. "Why would you do something like that?"

Regina's lip quivered and the tears spilled over. Emma's brows rose and she looked shocked by this reaction.

"Why don't you let me die?" Regina sobbed. She was angry for Emma saving her and what was happening to her but she was far more angry with herself for breaking down. "Be done with it. Instead of doing this to me. Why don't you just kill me? Throw me from this balcony or run me through with your sword?"

"Why do you want to die?"

"I don't want this." Regina shook her head. "I don't want to live the rest of my days like this."

Emma stared at Regina for a long while before deciding what to say next. She was still a bit emotional herself over the situation. She was not expecting that and Regina had taken her completely by surprise. "You've done some horrible things for years. You have killed, maimed and tortured. You've burned villages to the ground and conquered entire kingdoms. I've experienced the devastation that you left behind. The injured, the abandoned elderly and sick, orphaned children. They're all starving. No food. No clean water. You've left these innocent people in ruin and destitution." She sighed deeply. "If someone did that to your people wouldn't you want them to pay?"

"I would kill the offender." Regina declared resolutely. "Even if I did torture them... I wouldn't stretch it out this long."

Emma nodded and dipped her head to catch Regina's eyes. "This isn't a prelude to an execution."

"What is this then?" Regina asked. "If you aren't merciful enough to give your prisoner death when they ask for it, what does say about you?"

"I think it's merciful to punish you and break you out of this Evil Queen shit. Without all your power you see what it's like to feel weak and small. That should teach you empathy."

Emma was right. She was defenseless and unprotected. She didn't like it at all. She began sobbing from deep within her chest. She tried to pull away but Emma pulled her closer against her. "Look at me."

Regina's eyes opened and she could see Emma watching her with a tilt of her head. "That's my good girl." She smiled a bit. "It's okay. Nothing will happen to you as long as you do as I say." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Okay?"

Regina nodded. She didn't trust Emma at all but she seemed sincere right then. "Alright. "

"This will not be easy. You submit to me and things will be so much better for you though."

Regina frowned. "I-"

"All you have to say is 'yes Master.'. So simple."

Regina started to pull away but Emma raised a brow warning her not to do anything without her permission. It was not like she had many options. She was damned to this so there was nothing left for her to lose. She inhaled softly and the delightful smell of Emma invaded her senses. "Yes, Master." She whispered.

Emma's eyes widened. "Fantastic. I'm very pleased." She praised.

Regina said nothing as she felt a part of her die.

Emma got to her feet and helped Regina up. "No more of this. You are not dying. understand?" Regina nodded. "Very good." She began leading Regina back to the table and Regina bristled when her eyes landed on the pillow. Emma tugged her along. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"So, let's go inside. You need a bit of quiet time..."

Regina allowed herself to be led back into the bedroom and over to the bed. Emma sat her down and Regina said nothing as she replaced the golden ankle cuff. Emma placed a hand on her knee. "Lie down."

She started to bind her hands as well but didn't. She watched as Regina laid back and rested against her pillows. "Good. Look, no more of this. I don't want you dead."

"What do you want then?" Regina asked weakly. She appeared so tired. It was so strange seeing the once proud Evil Queen this way.

"I want you to see the error of your ways. I want you to feel remorse."

Regina just stared at Emma with a blank expression before nodding. "And you are going to show me that."

She wasn't mocking. She was truly asking and Emma wondered if this was a sign of her submission. "I would like to try. You have to be open to it. You have to want to be absolved of what you've done."

Regina said nothing but nodded again. She shut her eyes. Emma knew that she wasn't asleep but decided to leave her be anyway. She's been through enough already.

She stood and headed for the balcony to finish her meal. She will make Regina eat lunch. She was going to show mercy and give her a break.

Just this time.

She wondered though how this would change things. It appeared that she was already on the right path to being broken. Emma had no idea what that would look like but she was finally experiencing that. It will be a long road before she is officially broken. She wondered how far it would go but only time will tell.

* * *

Emma laid out on the chaise, her head propped up on a pillow and her book open in front of her face. Regina was asleep on her bed. She didn't bother to tell her to move or put her back in the cage since there was no point because she was having the cages switched anyway. She peeked over her book and watched as her men picked up Regina's cage and moved it into the corridor. They warily glanced at Regina who was still asleep through all of it.

"She had an eventful morning. She might be out for a while." Emma explained causing Lancelot to laugh.

"I certainly did not want to be her that night." He said with a shake of his head.

Emma laughed. "You're right but we've come to an understanding."

"What understanding?" He asked curiously.

Emma raised a shoulder. "That as long as she obeys and respects me, we won't have any problems."

Lancelot looked curious and pleased. "And how has she responded?"

"We had an incident this morning but it was taken care of," Emma said simply. She didn't need to give any details.

"I bet." Said the man.

He stepped to the side as the knights carried the larger cage inside of the room. They set it down in the corner then looked to Emma for further instructions. "Thank you so much." She said with a dip of her head. "I appreciate your assistance."

"It's an honor, your highness." One of the men said then they began to leave the room. She said nothing but instead watched them go.

They were bored and looking for anything to do just as Emma was. They all had been training for that battle along with her and now that they won and they barely had any enemies left- meaning no wars, they were idle. Emma had dismissed them and the few that had went home to their families. A few who hadn't any families decided to stick around and serve her which Emma didn't mind. She loved that they considered that castle home.

She loved her knights and she didn't mind having them around but she understood what it was like to be bored within those castle walls.

Lancelot lingered in the doorway. He didn't have any family either. He fell in love with his friend's wife. That, of course, didn't end well so he left. He ended up in her parents' court. "Any word?" He asked.

Emma knew exactly what he was speaking of or who rather. She nodded. "Mulan, Red, and Nicholas are on their way. There were no problems and they should be arriving within a day's time." Well, that's what the message Red had sent via bird soon after Emma had shooed the meddlesome raven away had said. The troublesome raven had a connection to Regina and she couldn't figure out how but she noticed it was trying to protect her. She figured it belonged to Maleficent since the Dragon Sorceress was known to keep the company of crows and ravens. Either way, Emma threatened to put an arrow through it and the animal gave her a nasty look and a hideous squawk before taking to the sky.

She knew it would be back, however.

"Well, that's good. Shall I prepare for their arrival?" Asked the older knight.

Emma thought about this. "A feast would be nice. I'm sure they haven't had a decent meal in days."

He dipped his head. "I shall inform the kitchen." He announced. "Will you be joining us?"

She shook her head. "There may be other parties in attendance that I do not wish to see but I will see you all after."

Lancelot knew exactly who Emma was speaking of and he looked as if he wanted to protest but out of respect he held his tongue. He was friends with her parents and knew them long before Emma was even born. He was loyal to them but Emma was his commander and leader. His loyalty was split. He was also sure that Emma had good reason for being angry at them. It was in his best interest to stay out of it.

He bowed his head again. "Yes, your highness."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Lancelot," She said sincerely. "...for always supporting me and protecting me. Most importantly, always being patient and loyal. I know I'm not the easiest to follow sometimes but you do so without question or hesitation and I appreciate and respect that."

The man smiled softly. "You are a magnificent leader, Emma. I couldn't find better if I tried. It's been an honor serving you."

Emma smiled. "Let's hope for many more years then."

He chuckled. "Definitely." He dipped his head once more. "I'll leave you to it. I'm sure your lunch will be arriving soon."

Emma glanced at Regina. She will make her eat this time. She didn't need her falling ill. She looked up at her knight then nodded. "Yeah. I suppose so. You have a good meal."

"You too, good day!" The man said before backing out of the room. Emma sighed as the door closed. She glanced over at the bed again.

She watched Regina sleep. The almost peaceful yet guarded look on her beautiful face. At that moment it was almost difficult to believe that this was that same demon that caused so much destruction. She could really see her now. What she saw this time was different. What that was exactly? she couldn't put her finger on it.

There was a tap on the door and Emma knew that it was obviously her lunch.

"Enter."

The servants scurried in and awaited instructions.

"The balcony." She ordered.

The girls nodded and set off for the balcony and began laying out the spread. Emma stood from the chaise and walked over to the bed. She magicked the collar to her hand along the way. She stopped beside the bed. She tilted her head and watched the woman a moment that was asleep on her back. There was a gentle rise and fall of her chest. Her body looked so relaxed and Emma wondered for a moment if she was beginning to trust her. That didn't look like a scared woman at all.

She reached out a hand and shook Regina awake. When Regina came to, Emma leaned forward and snapped the gold collar in place. Regina frowned.

"It's Lunchtime. You are going to eat even if I have to force you." Emma's tone wasn't threatening but warning. Regina's dark eyes locked on Emma's light ones and instead of saying anything she sat up slowly and stretched. "How'd you sleep?" She received a look in response. "What? You look like you slept well."

"I guess sleeping in my captor's bed is better than sleeping in a cage." The dark haired woman admitted.

Emma nodded. "I suppose." She shrugged. "Your cage is here so at least you can stretch out now. I'll get you better bedding so you can be comfortable."

Regina glanced at the corner to find her larger cage standing in place of the other. She wrinkled her nose. "How kind of you." She said through clenched teeth.

Emma smirked a bit at the reaction. "Indeed."

Behind them the servants finished up and left them alone to their meal. Well, all except one. "Yes?" Emma asked without taking her eyes off of Regina.

"I have a message from the king and queen." The girl said quietly.

"What's it say?" Emma inquired.

"It's in an envelope." Was the response.

Emma sighed and looked over her shoulder to see the girl holding something that looked like an official letter in a white envelope. She turned away. "Leave it on the table. I'll get to it."

"Yes, your highness." The girl said with an awkward curtsy then quickly did as she was told. "Will that be all?" She asked as she returned.

"Yes. Thank you."

The girl bowed again then left the room. Emma bent at the waist and offered Regina her hand. Regina eyed the hand warily as if she feared it would jump out and wrap around her throat. Not that it hasn't before. She looked up at Emma's face. The knight offered her a small smile. A smile that she even found charming.

"What's this?" The Queen asked suspiciously.

"Let's go eat," Emma said softly as if she was whispering. She moved her hand a bit closer. "Shall we?"

It's not like she had a choice. She slid her hand into Emma's and the knight pulled her to her feet, magically undoing the cuff again. She led her back to the balcony.

"Let's not have a repeat of this morning. I might not be so calm this time." She warned as she walked Regina over to the pillow by her chair and waited.

Regina sighed. She was starving. She was unsure how long she could go like this. Since death was not an option she needed her strength. She inhaled and held her breath, she closed her eyes and used Emma's hand to lower herself to the pillow.

Emma said nothing for a moment as if she was waiting for something to happen. She then smiled. "Good girl." She patted Regina's head and when the woman went to pull away, she tsked, causing her to pause. Her finger trailed down Regina's cheek and under her chin. "I'm pleased." She said as she pulled her hand away.

Regina was stunned into silence at the way she missed Emma's touch. She shook that feeling away. How ridiculous was that? She didn't want Emma to touch her. Not ever.

Emma took a seat at the table and tucked the chain from the collar under her leg. She then picked up a plate. Regina couldn't see much from her position but after a moment, it was handed to her. It featured biscuits, cheese, meats, grapes and a healthy amount of apple slices. She accepted the offered meal and Emma handed her a fork but as she reached for it, Emma pulled it away. Regina sighed.

"Can I trust you with this?" She asked. "Are you feeling better since this morning?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Yes, Master, I am feeling better."

Emma watched her for a moment before nodding. "Very well, my pet. Try not to hurt yourself." She handed over the fork.

Regina said nothing as she plucked it from Emma's hand and began eating. Emma watched her again before turning back to the table.

She started her own meal and the two of them sat quietly and Emma handed her a goblet of water. Regina sat it beside her. She didn't feel as humiliated as she expected sitting at Emma's feet. In fact, it felt so natural. To think that her, the queen could feel comfortable sitting at someone's feet.

Regardless of how hard she tried, she couldn't conjure any anger. Maybe she was tired. Maybe it was because she was hungry or the peacefulness of the moment but it didn't sit right with her. She should have been feeling everything but comfort in the knight's presence let alone dining at her feet. She needed to reevaluate these feelings because if she didn't know any better she would think she was cursed.

Emma was powerful enough to enchant her in such a way but then again, the knight never used magic as a shortcut. If she broke her she wanted it to be by her hand. Regina knew this.

Near the end of the meal, Emma reached down and stroked Regina's cheek. The queen's eyes slipped closed under the touch. Just as quickly though, Emma pulled her hand away and motioned for the plate. Regina handed it over and the fork. Emma looked at the empty dish. "Did you have enough?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

Emma didn't prompt her to address her by her title and nodded. "Very good." She motioned to the goblet by Regina's foot on the floor. "Give me that." When Regina handed it over she asked, "More water?"

Regina shook her head.

"Okay." Emma finished off her wine and leaned back in her seat. Now, that's what Regina wanted but she wouldn't ask. Never will she beg Emma for a thing.

Emma reached for the letter on the table from her parents. She used the butter knife to slice it open. She cleared her throat as she began reading. Regina observed as Emma's face contorted from disinterest to confusion to disdain before settling on fury. Regina frowned and her brows furrowed.

What could Snow and Charming have done that-

"Get up," Emma ordered. Regina flinched at the change in Emma's demeanor and raise in her voice. She stood slowly. Emma took her hand and dragged her back into the bedroom. "Bed."

Regina sat on the bed not wanting to irritate her further. Emma shut the balcony doors and headed over to Regina. Regina tensed when Emma squatted down and snapped the ankle cuff in place. She looked up into Regina's wide eyes and placed a hand on Regina's knee. "I'll be right back." She said gently as if to say that she wasn't angry with her.

She stood then and began heading for the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Regina then slipped out. Regina heard the door lock.

She was left alone then wondering what the hell just happened and when Emma would be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it didn't bore you too much.  
> Idk if it's the fact that I've been writing this story for so long or if like the chapters are so long that makes it seem longer than it is but this is only chapter 10 and in their time not that much time had passed. Maybe a few weeks? I'm saying that because I want to develop both of them but I want the pace of that to be natural. I don't want it to seem rushed but "realistic"? meh, idk, just like bear with me we're getting there.  
> Also, Emma wasn't feeling very aggressive this chapter. I tried but she fought me the whole time so... meh. Perhaps she and I can talk it out and maybe next time?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language. Anyway, sorry for mistakes. this chapter is short but its been a while and I didn't to leave y'all hanging.

Chapter Eleven

The doors of the dining hall flew open and Emma barged inside in a rush of anger and determination. The guards stood behind her with concerned expressions but they weren't bold enough to say anything or to challenge the White Knight. Emma said nothing to them but instead, raised her hand and closed it into a fist. The doors slammed shut in their faces.

The king and queen had gotten to their feet and were standing at each end of the table by then. Their own lunch abandoned. Good, she ruined their meal just as they had ruined hers. She had finally gotten her pet to dine with her the proper way and she couldn't even enjoy it thanks to the ridiculous message she received from them.

She eyed the spread on the dining table. Everything from Turkey to ham to roast swan was laid out. There were more fruits and vegetables there than the two of them could ever eat. The same went for biscuits and miniature cakes.

The knight felt nauseous. How hadn't she noticed how much food they were wasting at every meal? They had way more than they would ever need. Their palace was living in excess of everything while their people were suffering and their children were going to sleep with empty stomachs.

A burning rage was coursing through Emma already from the contents of the envelope but this… truly seeing how they lived only infuriated her further. This was unacceptable.

She remembered when her parents barely wanted to agree to give their people a few cows and chickens. How could they be so selfish?

She had never been so disgusted by her parents but at that moment, she was repulsed by them.

"Emma," Snow breathed and took a step towards her but Emma held up a hand, halting her in place.

"Mother," Emma said firmly. "I am not here to socialize because I am still quite displeased with the two you."

"What?" Charming asked, sounding completely appalled at the notion of his daughter being angry at them. "We've done nothing. It was your pet that escaped."

"She wouldn't have gotten out had the two of you kept an eye on her." Emma raised a hand again when she saw them both preparing to argue with her. "I went off to tend to the job that the two of you were tasked with whilst I was off fighting in a Goddamn war that had nothing to do with me!"

Snow White gasped and her hand flew to her chest. "David..."

"Emma..." Her father said in a warning tone. Emma was of course unfazed. She feared neither of her parents and at this point, she barely respected them. She was their muscle so what were they going to do when she stepped out of line? "That fight was just as much yours as it was ours."

"Was it?" Emma asked. Regina had indeed terrorized their kingdom and their people and Emma did indeed feel like she needed to pay for what she had done but the princess was making a point. She always fought their battles and they always depended on her. "Because I had never met the Evil Queen before that day. All I knew was that I was created to defeat her."

"You weren't created to-"

Emma cut her mother off. "That was the prophecy." She waved that off. "With all that aside..." She continued. "Since I was off doing your jobs, I asked the two of you to watch my pet. A simple task. Seriously, a dwarf could've done it. Maybe I should have asked Grumpy..." She trailed off with her last thought. She might ask him to keep an eye on Regina next time she has to leave her. She shook her head, getting back on track. "Anyway, Regina got out and was traipsing through the forest, barefoot, exposed to the elements, and alone. She could have died from exposure or she could have been murdered. She was injured just so you know."

"If she died..." David looked at his wife before looking back at his daughter. "Would that have been such a bad thing? It would be as though justice was served."

"Yes!" Emma hissed. She knew that she shouldn't have raised her voice at the king and queen but they were royally pissing her off. "It would have been terrible because she is mine. If I want her dead, I will snap her neck myself. The two of you no longer have any claim to what her fate is. She's my property so, I say when she dies." She stepped closer to the table and lowered her voice as looked between her parents. "And right now, I say she is not dying."

The King and Queen stared at her unblinking and Emma stared right back at them, standing her ground. After a moment, the quiet became too much for Snow White.

"Why are you protecting her?!" She cried.

"She is my charge," Emma replied simply. "When I decided to keep her, I also vowed to take care of her. That meant not allowing her to escape and end up being torn apart by an ogre in the forest. That is why I needed the two of you to watch her for a few days but you couldn't..."

"What about what she's done?" Snow threw back.

"Attacking the guard, threatening us..." David listed off.

Of course, they would make this about them. Emma refrained from rolling her eyes. "I've punished her for that."

"Did you?" Snow asked.

Emma didn't even respond to that. Instead, she moved the conversation along. "She's even submitted to me but this isn't about that."

"What?" Both of her parents yelped at the same time.

"She called me Master and sat at my feet for a meal."

The King and Queen shared a look. "When was this?" David asked turning to her.

"Today." Emma sighed.

"That's impressive," Charming said with a nod of approval. "Nice job."

Any other time a compliment from either of her parents would have been a great honor but now their words meant nothing. She felt nothing. "Anyway..." She said brushing it off. Her father looked wounded but she didn't care. She wasn't there to stroke their egos. They had enough people doing that. "As I said, I am not here to socialize. I'm here to discuss-"

"It's almost like you hate us." Snow said quietly.

"The Queen..." David concluded. "Ever since you moved her to your bedroom you've been this way."

"David..." Snow cried. "She's..."

Emma couldn't believe what her parents were implying. She wondered if they were pretending to be this dense just to gain sympathy from her. Well, they weren't getting it. "I moved her to my chambers so I can watch her because you let her get out and maim one of my men. You still don't realize that this is your fault."

Snow White was frantically looking between her husband and daughter. She was panicking. She could sense them losing their strongest and bravest knight. If the savior turned on them and joined Regina, they wouldn't stand a chance. She had to do something. "David, she... it's Regina. She's gotten into her head."

Emma scoffed. Okay, that's just ridiculous. Regina is not even in a mental state to try and manipulate her. "Regina is not brainwashing me."

"How would you know?" Snow asked stepping closer to her and Emma took a step back, letting her mother know that she was not welcome to touch her.

"I would know."

David stopped and stared at her for a moment. He then shook his head. "That's not enough." He reached on to his hip and drew his sword. Emma furrowed her brow.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked menacingly, reaching for her own sword.

"Putting an end to this for once and for all." He answered. Emma stepped in front of him and drew her own sword. She pointed it at him and he looked down at it in surprise. "What the hell is this?"

Emma was very protective of what was hers and the fallen queen was slowly becoming her favorite possession. She was not going to let him destroy her valuable property. "I can't let you do that."

"Charming..." Snow gasped.

"I know, Snow." Was his reply.

"Emma, she is manipulating you. She got into your head and she is turning you against us." Snow was desperately trying to get Emma to see things her way but Emma's mind had already been made up. She was done listening to them.

"No! This has nothing to do with her. This is about the two of you hiding things from me for twenty-one years." Emma threw back. "This is all you. Don't blame her for this like you do everything."

"Because this is all her fault!" Snow cried and there were the phony crocodile tears as usual. This situation has really opened Emma's eyes to her parents and it's as if she was truly seeing them for the first time in her life.

Emma shook her head. How could she had been so stupid? "It's not. That woman was hurt by something you did." She tapped her father's sword with her own, knocking it aside and the man sighed in displeasure before sheathing it.

"Snow..." he said. He knew Emma wouldn't let him pass. She was stubborn that way.

"There's no true reason why she hates me." Snow began softly. "She loved me when we first met and we spent an abundance of time together. She was my friend then one day she wasn't. She shut me out and never spoke to me again then the next thing I knew she was trying to kill me." She lowered her voice. "She murdered your grandfather you know... the night before their wedding."

"I'm aware that she murdered him," Emma explained. Now, she would have been convinced about her mother's story if she didn't know her parents so well and if she wasn't so good at reading people. She knew that her mother was telling the truth but she was only telling part of it. The parts that would gain sympathy from her daughter but Emma didn't want that. She wanted the entire story. "Why did she do that though? Why did she decide to kill your father and attempt to kill you if you were friends?"

"Because she's evil." Snow whispered.

David nodded. "That's enough of a reason."

Emma raised a brow. "Is it?"

"There's no other reason. I've been nothing but good to her." Snow said softly. "I loved her."

Snow White was a good actress she will admit that. "Eh."

"Emma..." Charming sighed.

"What?" Emma asked with a shrug. "I just find it hard to believe that she would single you out then go on a decade's long rampage for no reason."

Snow shrugged. "Who can explain her madness?" She shook her head. "I do not wish to discuss this any longer. It's upsetting me."

Emma watched the crocodile tears building up in her mother's eyes. She saw her father preparing to tell her to back down. She said nothing but raised a hand to silence him. "Fine."

"Thank you..." the queen whispered.

Emma shook her head and inhaled sharply. "That's not why I came anyhow."

The king placed his hands on his hips. "Then why have you come?"

"I want to discuss this," Emma said holding up the invitation. The king and queen both smiled then.

"Will you be attending?"Snow asked her, sadness suddenly forgotten. "We can get you a lovely suit. You will look so beautiful."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Are you serious?"

The woman's eyes widened and she looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I be? You are the fairest in the land."

Emma couldn't hold in the laugh that came from her. They couldn't be this stupid. "Did you even read my notes from the villages?" She had a knight deliver the parchment as soon as she returned.

The Royals shared a look before turning back to her. "We had Lancelot read it to us." Replied Snow White.

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course. She doubted they even listened. "So you understand my concern about having a ball at this time, yes?" Judging by their blank expressions, they did not. "Our people are suffering. Starving, homeless and injured. Their spirits are broken. Why would we have a party? What are we celebrating?"

"Your victory," Charming said. "The fall of the Evil Queen at the hands of the savior!"

"And your birthday." Added her mother.

They never made a big deal of her birthday before so she didn't even address that. "I believe it would be ill-advised and in poor taste to have a party at this time."

"Why?" Snow whined. Emma raised a brow.

"Were you not listening to what I said?" Emma said slowly as if she was speaking to a young child. She was completely exasperated. "It would be inappropriate to celebrate with food and music when our people barely have bread or anywhere to lay their heads."

Snow just blinked. "It's just a ball, Emma."

Emma growled and threw her arms open and into the air in frustration. "An unnecessary ball."

"You deserve to be celebrated." David pointed out.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Our people deserve to be comfortable."

Snow sighed. "Emma-"

"Just postpone the ball until we've taken care of them." She tried. "I'll dress up, be all big smiles and the charming savior everyone knows me to be. Just don't have a ball now."

"Your birthday and victory were weeks ago." Charming reasoned. "We have to do it soon."

Emma couldn't believe this. This was ridiculous. Even for them. Their selfishness was reaching new lows and she was so disgusted. "I can't... believe you two."

"Emma, you need to understand," David said.

Emma scoffed. She was clearly not going to change their minds. It was a tragedy that these are the rulers that her people had to lead them. "I never will."

She dropped the invitation on the floor then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She couldn't even look at them because at that moment she just wanted to hit them.

She barged through the doors and headed down the halls, ignoring her parents calling after her. She was done with them and the selfish way they ruled their kingdom. This kingdom was in need of a new ruler and it's the only way it could ever be healed.

A part of her knew deep down that this kingdom was broken long before the reign of the Evil Queen.

* * *

By the time Emma returned to her chambers she had calmed considerably. Perhaps it was the walk that cleared her head but either way, she no longer wanted to commit treason by slaughtering her parents.

She stepped inside of the room and shut the door behind her. Her eyes met Regina's. The dark eyes staring back at her looked so unsure and so worried. There was a crease in the woman's brows and her lips were parted. She looked focused as if she was studying Emma, trying to gauge her mood.

As Emma pushed off the door and headed across the room, Regina visibly tensed. Emma stopped at the bed and raised a placating hand as she took a seat beside her.

Emma leaned back then with her palms flat on the bed behind her.

Regina watched Emma carefully out of the corner of her eye. She still did not trust the knight. She knew that she could pounce on her at any moment so she kept her guard up but she noticed something about Emma. There was something off and she looked angry. She hated Emma with all she had but her curiosity was getting the better of her and it wasn't like there was much to do in that room.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly. She heard Emma let out a long sigh. She glanced at the knight and she could see the irritation on her face. She regretted asking almost immediately.

Emma raised a hand and she flinched. But instead of using it on her, Emma ran her fingers through her own golden mane. "Do you even care?" she asked tiredly.

Regina detected a bit of amusement in Emma's tone and she chanced a glance at her. There was indeed a small smile at the corner of Emma's mouth. She was baffled by this and furrowed her brows as she shook her head. "What?" She choked out.

"Well, you despise me." Emma pointed out as she laid back across the bed. She turned to Regina who was watching her in confusion. "You've told me as much."

Could she really blame her after all that she's done to her? Regina raised a shoulder and the gesture was almost innocent. "Well... I-" she cut herself off and clamped her mouth shut.

Emma turned her head so that she could look at Regina. She reached out a hand and gently trailed a finger down her arm. "Hey, speak your mind. Be honest with me. Everyone has been feeding me bullshit lately. I need some honesty from my pet."

Regina bristled at the title but Emma's fingers stroked up her arm again and back down. She suddenly felt her body relaxing. She tried to fight it but the longer Emma caressed her, she could feel her anger dissipating.

"What do you want me to say?" Regina asked.

"Well, firstly, Love, I want you to face me," Emma demanded gently. "Then we can talk."

Regina didn't hesitate before she turned around on the bed so that her back was facing the headboard. Her shackles jingled as she folded her legs in front of her. Emma hummed and her fingers then traced over the woman's knee. The gentle touch was keeping the fallen queen calm and she hated that.

Emma rolled over onto her side and propped her head up in her palm. She looked up into Regina's face as she continued to stroke her. A finger traveled up to her inner thigh and Regina felt a jolt through her body as it neared her center. She jumped and Emma smirked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hmm..." Emma hummed then her hand grabbed Regina's inner thigh, squeezing. Regina's eyes widened as Emma's grip tightened. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Regina said stubbornly. She was not going to give Emma all of her or the satisfaction of knowing that her touch aroused her.

"Mmm... fine," Emma said leaning back.

"What did you mean by everyone feeding you bullshit?" Regina would be lying if she were to say that she wasn't curious about what Emma was referring to.

Emma's hand settled on Regina's knee and she held her eyes for a moment. "Exactly what it sounds like. I've been lied to."

Regina bit her lip. This seemed juicy. This might be the end of her boredom. She always pretended that she wasn't one for gossip but when she was younger, she enjoyed hearing the gossip the servant girls would bring her from their villages or the other servants. It kept her busy and the stories would provide some entertainment for a while. This went on until her mother found out and told her that it was unladylike and uncouth to participate in gossip. Regina was baffled by this because that was all her mother would do whenever one of her old witch friends came around. "By who?"

Emma sighed. "I was created to defeat you. That was my destiny. But I feel like there's more to the story than me just being the Savior and you being the Evil Queen."

Regina's heart stuttered and she felt suddenly anxious. She had always been Queen Regina. Snow White named her "The Evil Queen". In fact, Snow White was responsible for her taking that dark path. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for her.

"Perhaps."

Emma bit her bottom lip. "Perhaps what?" She leaned a bit closer. "Hm?"

"Perhaps I am more than the Evil Queen," Regina explained. "Perhaps you are more than the Savior."

"Mm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully. "So who are you?"

Regina just stared at her with wide eyes No one has ever asked her that. No one ever gave a damn. Not her mother, not her father, not the king. Daniel thought he knew who she was but she's never been asked who she thought she was. "I don't know..." Her eyes fell away from the emerald ones locked on hers so intensely. Her voice shook as she continued. "I know who I was supposed to be. I always knew. From the moment I entered this world, I've been groomed and trained to be the perfect queen."

Emma's eyebrows rose and she frowned. That is something she knew about. From when she was old enough to hold her head up on her own, her parents had been training her to be the strongest and bravest soldier. "What was your childhood like?"

There was a long pause before Regina laughed bitterly. "What childhood?" She rolled her eyes. "My mother thought everything fun was improper."

"Like what?" Emma inquired. She was curious about what a young Queen Regina's interests were.

Regina shrugged. "When I was very young I liked to jump in the puddles after it rained or dive into the leaves in the fall." She wrinkled her nose. "But a proper princess does not do such barbaric things."

Emma made a face. She hadn't even wanted to do those things as a child. Being a child soldier has that effect. She barely even knew what a younger version of herself would have enjoyed. "Your mother seems like a wicked bitch."

Regina scoffed. "You don't know the half of it."

Emma grinned. She liked this. Her charge opening up and actually speaking to her. "So, tell me."

Regina stared at Emma. She was unsure why she wanted to know so much about her but at this point, she had nothing to lose. Emma overpowered her and she knew that she was not going to get out of this ever in this life or in death. It wasn't like the knight would go around telling her secrets and making her appear weak. Even if she did, Regina had already fallen at her hand. It wasn't like anyone feared her anymore anyway. "She didn't want me to have biscuits at tea time. She was always watching my figure. She barely allowed me to have dessert." She rolled her eyes. "And whenever I got attached to something she would destroy it."

"The stable boy?" Emma inquired. Regina nodded.

"Love is weakness." Regina sighed. "When I was little my father bought me this little white dog. She was so beautiful and lovely. She and I were the best of friends. We did everything together and went everywhere together. One day she and I went into the forest-we were having such a wonderful time that I lost track of time and ended up missing tea. When I arrived home, I explained to my mother what had happened. She appeared to understand... I couldn't have been more wrong. The next day when I woke up, the dog wasn't in my bed and she always slept with me...

"I didn't think much of it. I figured a servant let her out or my father. I was concerned when she didn't come to greet me when I entered the dining hall. I set off to look for her. My father helped me and we searched almost the entire castle. She never turned up. Well, until my father and I searched the patio. That's when we found her. Dead with a pile of dust beside her. When I saw that, I automatically knew what had happened and it was my fault for loving her." Regina trailed off. "I knew the rules and broke them."

"Your mother didn't have to kill your dog," Emma said. She couldn't believe that Cora would tear a dog's heart out. Especially one that her daughter loved. What a monster. "It wasn't your fault. It was your mother's."

Regina shrugged. "Regardless, the dog is dead."

Emma felt a bit of sympathy for this woman. Her mother was a true beast and terrorized her. This woman didn't stand a chance. "Did you ever get another pet?"

"I got a horse but I was careful not to love him too much. He was still my greatest companion though."

"What was his name?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina smiled a bit at the thought of her friend. The beautiful brown steed with the gentle eyes. "Rocinante. I raised him from a colt."

"Where is he now?"

Regina smiled sadly. "He passed. He had a full, happy, healthy life though."

Emma nodded. The childhood steed of a queen. He probably lived like a king. "I think I know who you were."

Regina raised her brows in question.

Emma smirked as she continued. "You were the girl was always destined to be queen but your heart was elsewhere. You wanted to love and be loved, ride horses and play with your dog. Your mother took that from you. I think you would have turned out differently if she hadn't taught you that love was weakness."

Regina furrowed her brow. "Oh."

"I don't think that girl is gone. I think we can resurrect her."

A frown settled on Regina's mouth. "I don't want to. I killed and buried her for a reason."

"She made you weak?"

Regina nodded.

Emma waved that off. "Fuck that. It won't make you weak."

Regina frowned deeper as she held Emma's gaze. Didn't Emma want to weaken her? Wasn't it her entire goal to leave the queen battered and broken? Weak...? She didn't understand Emma's motives and she suddenly became defensive because she needed to protect herself somehow. "You want me weak though. You want me fragile!" She snapped. A scowl settled onto her beautiful face. "You have been chipping away at me and peeling layer after layer of my very soul. You have wrecked me in worse ways. What does it matter to you if I am strong?"

Emma's brows rose and she stared at Regina in slight surprise at her outburst. She hadn't been expecting it and she had been caught off guard. She didn't like that very much and it made her want to lash out but she refrained. "Watch your tone, pet." She said with as much calmness as she could muster.

Regina's scowl deepened and she went to pull away from Emma but the knight's hand tightened on her thigh. Regina hissed in pain and she glared at her. Oh, if looks could kill. "Unhand me." The Queen said. It wasn't a demand but more of a plea.

Emma felt Regina tense under her touch. She could definitely distinguish the difference between a few moments ago when her pet had seemed so calm and her body so relaxed. "What's wrong? Why are you being such a bitch right now? You were fine a moment ago."

"Please let me go," Regina repeated. Emma wasn't hurting her but she didn't want her hands on her right then.

Emma didn't move her hand but instead, she sat up so that she was face to face with her. "What set you off?"

Regina scoffed. "Set me off?" She laughed bitterly. "Aside from this entire mess?"

Emma smirked a bit. She did have a point. She understood her plight and of course, the woman was distressed. "Yes besides that. What did I say?"

Regina huffed. She saw the amusement in Emma's eyes and she even agreed with her about their situation. Her shoulders slumped, her defensiveness fading. "I just don't understand you. No matter how hard I try."

"That's what's bothering you?"

Regina nodded. "I feel exposed and... defenseless if I can't read you. I never know what you're going to do and I don't like that."

"You don't trust me." Emma clarified. That received a nod. Emma sighed. "That makes sense." She had treated Regina with so much aggression both mentally and physically. It made perfect sense that she didn't trust her. The knight didn't, however, regret what she had done. It was all necessary but she did not want Regina to distrust her completely. "You can trust me. I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason."

Regina shook her head. "You expect me to believe that?"

Emma hummed, "Not really, no." She smirked. "I understand your reservations though."

Regina raised a brow. "So you understand why I am reluctant?"

"Indeed."

Regina observed Emma for a movement. Her eyes were wide, intense and she saw nothing but sincerity in the deep shade of green. "Alright."

"Now that you've submitted, things should be different."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You want me to be weak. That is why you're working so hard to break me."

"You aren't weak and that's why you need to be broken. I have no interest in fragile things. Your strength is what got my attention." Emma explained. "You fascinated me and made me very curious. Your power... I wanted to challenge it and own you. Taking your power is not weakening you."

Regina let Emma's words sink in. She felt weak and fragile in that moment. From the moment she submitted, she felt her power leave her and she felt like a husk of who she once was. Emma couldn't possibly know how that felt when she's the one wielding all the power now. "Alright."

"Is that all you have to say?" Emma inquired. She was disappointed that she didn't receive more.

"Nothing I say will change anything." Was the dead reply.

Emma frowned. "You never know. It might. Speak your mind."

"Fine." Regina huffed. "Release me."

Emma smirked lazily. "Well, that's not happening. Ask for something more realistic, Love."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma then huffed. She looked away from her. "This is my fate."

"That you brought on yourself," Emma said with a bit more gentleness than either of them expected. "At this point, you should just make the most of it. That begins with not displeasing me."

Another frown settled on Regina's mouth. It's not like she had a choice. This was her life and since she couldn't get out of it... this was all about surviving with minimal complications and pain inflicted upon her. Just like life growing up with her mother except this time she didn't have Rumplestiltskin to set her free and she still had no idea of what had become of Maleficent. "Fine."

"You can do better than that," Emma muttered leaning closer to her. Regina blinked without a word. "What do you say?"

Emma's hand tightened on her thigh again and Regina flinched. She knew that Emma could and would hurt her. "Yes, Master." She said barely above a whisper. She couldn't understand why she felt pride in seeing the pleased smile on her Master's face but she did.

"Good girl." Emma patted her thigh. Regina's stomach flipped at that. Emma laid back against the spread. "Just remember that good behavior is rewarded. Bad behavior always results in punishment."

Regina nodded. "Yes, Master."

Emma's smile returned. "I will never get tired of those words falling from that beautiful mouth of yours."

Regina said nothing and her eyes wandered down to her thigh where Emma's hand had fallen away. She refused to meet Emma's eyes. Emma seemed unfazed. She had gotten what she wanted. Submission. They both knew that this wasn't it and there would be more bumps in the road but this was a start.

Emma cleared her throat and raised her hand. Regina's eyes snapped to it but with a flick of Emma's wrist, a book appeared in her grasp. She handed it over to Regina. "I'm going to shut my eyes for a moment. That is one of my favorite books. I figured you'd like to entertain yourself for a while. You know what they say about idle hands."

Regina gave her a look as she accepted it.

Emma shrugged and she closed her eyes. A moment passed as Regina eyed the book warily. It was a brown leather bound book. It looked old but well cared for. She was curious as to what it was about. She knew nothing of Emma except that she was a brute and the result of Snow White breeding with an idiot. This book could have been about anything but it was better than sitting there and staring at the wall. She sat it in her lap and opened it.

She began reading. The story turned out to be the complete opposite of what she was expecting. It was a story of a princess who wanted adventure so she disguised herself as a knight and set off on a journey across the realms. It wasn't bad but it was softer and lighter than she expected Emma to enjoy.

Emma peeked an eye open. "And don't get any ideas. Every shut eye isn't asleep." She reminded her before she shut her eyes again.

Regina glanced up at Emma at the sound of her voice. She wasn't even plotting anything. She no longer had that in her. She accepted this fate.

She observed the face of the knight for a moment. Her soft features and smooth skin. Her golden luxuriant locks were so beautiful. Nothing about this woman matched her personality. She was physically the soft princess she was meant to be but inside she was pure darkness. It was almost deceitful but Regina had to admit the girl was lovely to look at.

Emma shifted and Regina's eyes snapped down to her book. She didn't want to be caught staring. After a moment her eyes wandered back to Emma's face as she stole another glance. She was staring and she allowed herself to.

Only for a moment.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time I'm making a note about this.  
> I don't know if some of y'all are just starved for attention or just bored... Like, I'm trying to understand why someone would read a fic that they hate. Can someone explain? because I can't wrap my head around it. They read eleven chapters of something they dislike only to leave an annoying and useless comment about how offensive it is. NON CON! ive been saying this since chapter one. Keep up, it's plain stupid in my opinion. if you bypassed the archive warnings, tags and author notes... at least by chapter two, you should have known that this is not the fic for you. instead some of you choose to read it anyway then complain and boo-hoo in the comments about how offended you are. its getting old. Grow up. You sound like a bunch of overgrown babies. 
> 
> Dont like it? fine. Don't be annoying just find something else to read.
> 
> Anyway... I barely edited this chapter so there are probably a lot of errors but welp. if you're still here, good luck. *Katniss three finger salute*

Chapter Twelve

Emma laid on top of the bedspread with her arm tucked behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. There was too much on her mind and it felt like she had the weight of the kingdom resting on her chest. She did not appreciate what her parents were doing. They were neglecting their people to throw a ball? A ball that they claimed was in Emma's honor but Emma didn't even want it.

She tried again later that evening after she had put Regina to bed in the cage. She met her parents in their sitting room, they usually wind down there before retiring to bed. She remembered the evenings in that room as a girl when her father would sword fight with her in front of the fireplace until she was exhausted. The sword was always too heavy and she was never given a smaller one. So there she was eight or nine years old fighting her father with a sword made for a knight. Her father had taught her to never allow people to make things easy for her because on the battlefield everyone would be trying their damnedest to kill her.

She carried that with her. That's why she never took handouts or gifts. When her people tried to feed her in the villages she was sure to pay them. It kept her proud and strong.

When she met her parents in the sitting room, they stared at her warily as if they were unsure if she was going to lash out at them. Emma thought about it. Perhaps it was the inner darkness that her pet kept speaking of but for a moment, a dark thought crossed her mind. She thought of how easy it would be for her to slaughter both of her parents and take the throne. Sure, it was a crime but she knew that her people wouldn't blame her and in fact, they would follow her. Just as quickly as the thought came, it left. She wouldn't murder her parents. She would continue to make them see the error of their ways.

That, of course, was a bust and her parents once again tried to reason that they all needed to cut loose after the intensity that had been surrounding their kingdom for so long. Emma wanted to tell her that things were still intense and a ball will not cut the tension. But she knew that her reasoning and pleas would be a waste of time.

Instead, she just bid them a good night and headed back to her room where she found her pet fast asleep like a good girl. She didn't bother undressing because she knew she wouldn't get any sleep with her busy mind and heavy heart. So she just climbed into bed and laid there. That's where she's been for the past few hours.

It was becoming clear to her. The manipulation and the way they had been controlling her for years. They got into her head and made her think that this was who she was. Another royal who only cared about herself and other royals while claiming to love their people. That didn't work for Emma though because she sincerely cared for her people and had an overwhelming need to protect them.

That's where she was different from the rest of them.

Emma's eyes were open and the blindfold was lifted from her eyes. She was a weapon. Taught to be cold and strong. Not to have any emotion because emotions mean weakness and weakness gets you killed. She related to Regina there. She understood her need to not feel too deeply and not being able to help it. Suppressing emotion only made it worse. She knows that now.

Emma knew that she didn't want to be anyone else's weapon anymore. That's exactly what she's been for the last twenty-one years. She's had enough of that. She fulfilled her destiny and did what her family and kingdom asked of her. Now she wanted her own life. She certainly no longer wanted to serve a king and queen like them.

She turned her head toward the cage where her charge was asleep. She didn't put up much of a fight going into the cage and Emma appreciated that. She also fell silent when Emma asked and went to sleep. Emma was proud of her and could see the progress that they were making. She still hadn't rewarded her with the privilege of sleeping with clothes on but they will get there.

Regina must have felt the shift in their relationship as well because she was sleeping more soundly than she had ever before. Maybe she was beginning to trust her or perhaps she was accepting that this was her fate now. Either way, Emma appreciated it and she was glad that Regina was coming to terms with it. It would make things much easier for her.

There was a sudden knock at Emma's bedroom door. She furrowed her brow and wondered who it was. Part of her got defensive and she went into knight mode. She sat up and stared at the door and listened. She didn't hear anything but what could it be at such a late hour?

"Yes?" She called towards the door. She glanced at Regina. She didn't want to wake her. The sound of her voice didn't even cause her pet to stir.

"Your Highness," replied the soft voice of a servant. She too sounded tired and she must have been woken up. The castle was usually quiet and still at this hour. "Warrior Mulan, Royal Advisor Red and Sir Nicholas have returned."

Emma stood and headed across the room. She pulled the door open to find the young servant girl standing there. A lantern in her hand was the only light in the dark corridor. It illuminated the girl's small frame and gave her a glow in the darkness.

"How long ago did they arrive?" Emma asked as she stepped away, leaving the door open. She crossed the room to her desk to retrieve her own lantern.

"A few moments ago." The girl supplied quietly. "As soon as they entered the castle walls, I was called to retrieve you."

Emma nodded and lifted the lantern from the desk. With a snap of her fingers, the flame came to life, touched by her light magic.

"Let's go." She said heading back to the door. She glanced at the cage. Regina was still fast asleep and Emma hoped she would remain that way until she returned. She slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her.

The girl immediately began leading her down the hall. Emma followed. The sound of her boots hitting the floor and echoing around them against the eerie quiet of the old stone castle. She couldn't see much and had taken to lighting every other torch above them along the way so that they would at least have a little light.

Emma followed the girl downstairs and there she found the trio standing at the bottom of the staircase. They smiled upon seeing their leader and as soon as Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, Red stepped forward and gathered Emma into her arms as Mulan and Nicholas bowed to her. Emma allowed the contact because she knew that Red sincerely loved her and cared for her in a way that her parents never could. She placed a hand on the woman's back in an awkward attempt at returning the gesture. It's not like hugs are something she received often so she wasn't the best at it.

She made eye contact with Mulan over Red's shoulder and the two of them shared a smile. Red finally released her and pulled back. She gave Emma a wide smile and squeezed her shoulders.

"How have you been?" She asked. Emma observed her tired-looking friend. In fact, they all looked exhausted.

"Fine."

"Have you dealt with your little escaping pet?" Mulan asked curiously. Emma hummed with a nod.

"I have. She's been behaving herself as well. I don't want to jinx it though." Emma grinned then.

Mulan chuckled. "Yeah well. I'm glad you've made some progress."

Emma shrugged. "How are you?"

Mulan nodded. "Well. Just a bit beat. It's been a long couple of days but I'm glad that we managed to handle this though. Just sleeping on the ground isn't good on the back." She said the last part jokingly but Emma could see the exhaustion and discomfort on her friend's face.

Emma smiled sadly. "You all should rest up. You deserve it."

"Thank you, your highness," Nicholas said with a dip of his head. "I shall obey your orders and head for my quarters now."

Emma chuckled. "Good night."

"Good night," the man said before taking off towards the knights' quarters.

Emma stood before Red and Mulan. Her friends stared back at her. "You two should head to bed too."

Mulan nodded. "Yes. I need the rest." She chuckled.

"Same here." Red agreed.

Emma nodded. Red handed over a parchment. Emma opened it and began reading. It was the notes about the last village. They needed a tremendous amount of help. With this information, Emma could begin getting started on what needed to be done.

"Thank you," Emma said to her friend. Red shrugged.

"It's what you asked of me," Red replied. "I will do anything for you."

Emma smiled. "Still."

Red returned the smile. "You're welcome."

"Well, I will see you all in the morning" Mulan announced. "We can continue this at breakfast."

Mulan bowed to Emma then squeezed Red's arm before taking off for her quarters. Red, however, slept on the top floor with Emma and the rest of the royal family. She was on the same wing as the king and queen while Emma was in a wing all by herself. She, of course, appreciated the privacy.

Red had confessed to Emma before that she hadn't slept soundly since their enemy had come to live with them. Emma tried to assure her as much as she could but Red still had her reservations.

As Mulan headed down the hallway away from them, Red turned back to Emma and gave her a tired smile. Emma returned it then the two of them began heading upstairs.

"I will go over your notes and decide what we shall do next," Emma said as they walked side by side.

Red nodded her head. She knew that Emma was in charge of such things even though that was not her true responsibility. Emma's job was to vanquish the Evil Queen and she had done that. Now, she was supposed to be discovering herself. Seeing the realm. Being herself but no, here she was performing her parents' duties.

Red often felt sorry for her friend and Goddaughter. From the moment she held her for the first time -moments after her mother had given birth to her, she had been so excited to see what the young girl would accomplish. She looked forward to watching her grow into a woman. She didn't expect that to happen so quickly. It was as if by the time Emma was ten years old, she didn't need them anymore and she was raising herself. At the age of fifteen, Emma was going off on her own or defeating the seasoned knights in sparring.

Red loved watching her become a powerful warrior but she just wished that she had other options. She wished that Emma knew that this wasn't all she was and that there was a life out there for her. It was apparent how lonely Emma felt. No partner. She wouldn't allow herself any real friendships and mostly associated with Red, her parents, and her knights.

She wondered how Emma would have turned out if she hadn't been born to be the savior. She probably would have been a typical princess.

"Where'd you find her?" Red asked curiously. "Your message only said that you located her but not how or where."

Emma glanced over at her friend as they reached the top landing. The hallway was still dimly lit by the torches Emma had lit. She exhaled softly. "Maleficent's lair, believe it or not."

Red crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't seem surprised. She must have known about the queen's affiliation with the blonde Dragon. "Which one?"

Emma frowned in confusion. "Maleficent? Tall, blonde, pretty nice cleavage..." She described the woman. "Very blue eyes... evil. She had a staff with a-"

"No." Red chuckled cutting her off. "Which lair?"

"Oh..." Emma laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "The Forbidden Fortress."

"Oh." Red nodded.

Emma hummed with a nod. "I was unaware that she had another."

"Oh, she has a cave in the mountains. She goes to that one when she's in heat..." She explained.

Emma's brows shot into her hairline. She didn't know what she was expecting but she certainly was not expecting that. "I'm sorry..." She raised a hand. "How would you know that?"

"I'm a werewolf, she's a dragon." She answered with a shrug as if that was enough of an answer.

Emma shook her head and sighed. "Right.."

Red giggled. She waved it off. "You're not a shapeshifter, you wouldn't get it."

Emma made a face. "Obviously."

Red gave her a grin. "Anyway. What else happened?"

Emma recounted her entire journey recapturing her prisoner. Red listened closely and nodded where necessary. She was clearly wrapped up in the tale. Emma would even admit that it was a bit interesting. "...Then I turned back into myself. We sword fought, of course, I defeated her, knocked her unconscious and brought her back to my chambers."

Red's brows were raised and she was wearing a concerned frown. "I bet she wasn't too happy when she came to."

"Oh, she wasn't but she and I... came to an understanding."

Red nodded. "Well... that's good. She still in your room?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping."

"Or pretending to."

Emma snorted. "She's asleep."

Red accepted that. She knew that Emma could handle herself. "Okay, just be careful."

"I always am."

Red smiled and patted Emma's shoulder. "Good. I know." She squeezed. "How is everything else?"

Emma simply shrugged

"Oh no. Your parents?" She received a nod. "No. What happened?"

"We'll talk tomorrow." Emma smiled. "We have much to discuss."

"Breakfast in my chambers?" Red offered.

Emma looked unsure. "Will you even be awake?"

"The wolf in me needs very little rest."

Emma nodded. "Fair enough."

"Good night, Emma." The woman said with a wave.

Emma gave her a smile then they went their separate ways. Emma headed back to her room. She was relieved that they were back. She had been worrying.

Once inside, she shut her door and walked over to her bed and laid back down on it. She stared up at the ceiling again. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night but at least her people were back, safe and sound. That was what mattered.

* * *

Mulan did not join them for breakfast. Emma and Red assumed that she was sleeping in so it was only the two of them for breakfast.

They sat out on the patio connected to Red's chambers. It was a nice day. Emma glanced over at her dining partner and noted that she looked a lot better than she had when she arrived the night before. The rest must have been good for her. Emma still felt like it wasn't enough though but decided to not say anything.

She enjoyed Red's company and her wise counsel.

Emma had left Regina to have her breakfast in her cage. Her pet, of course, did not like that very much and whined and complained the entire time that Emma was dressing. The knight allowed it because it was somewhat amusing and a tad bit cute that she thought her Master would take her opinion into consideration. Emma instead told her pet to be a good girl then left.

She wondered what she was was up to though. Probably plotting revenge for Emma leaving her behind. Emma shook her head and laughed in her head. Regina was like that. Perhaps she would ask Red to borrow a hand mirror so she could check on her.

Red watched Emma and observed her intense gaze as she stared out at the forest before them. There appeared to be a lot on her mind.

"So what have I missed?" Red asked before taking a sip of her tea.

Emma sighed. "My parents are throwing a ball." She blurted.

Red's brows rose and she frowned. "What? After everything with the villages?"

Emma raised a hand and let it fall back on the table. "I tried to say this but they justified it but saying we never celebrated my birthday and we need to celebrate the victory "

Red shook her head. "Why don't they just wait until everything is taken care of like the villages and whatnot? That way, we would have even more to celebrate."

"This is what I was thinking but they won't listen," Emma grumbled. "I want to make them listen."

"How will you do that?" Red inquired.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Red gasped. "I got something. Why don't you show them what's happening?"

Emma tilted her head. "With mirror magic?" That wouldn't make them change their minds. It still wouldn't be real to them.

Red nodded. "Uh-huh... or..." She held up a finger. "Show them first-hand. Let them get up in there and really see it."

A lazy yet satisfied smirk rolled across Emma's face when she realized what Red meant. She couldn't flat out tell Emma to defy her parents but she gave Emma enough hints in an advisor-type way to help. Emma had concluded that her friend was an evil mastermind. "You're a genius!"

Red shrugged and waved a hand at Emma. "No..." She chuckled. "Okay, I am."

Emma snorted and shook her head. "Seriously though. We have to get three messengers."

Red nodded. "Okay. Let's get to work, we don't have much time." She stood and waited. When Emma stood, she headed inside. Emma followed her with a grin. This is going to be so satisfying.

Oh, her parents were going to hate this and that brought a smile to her face. Apparently, the Evil Queen wasn't the only one that needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

Emma tracked down three messengers and handed them their messages to deliver. The men then were on their way. She then headed to the stables where she groomed Maximus and spent time with him. The two of them went for a ride before Emma met her parents for lunch. They had a very uncomfortable meal where her parents pleaded with her to attend dinner. She reluctantly agreed simply because she wanted to dine with her knights and honor their commitment. Her parents then proceeded to demand to see her pet so they could assess her progress for themselves. Emma agreed with a long sigh. She knew that this was a terrible idea.

She spent the rest of the day planning dinner and making sure that everything was perfect. She wasn't done until late and all she had time to do was run back to her room and change.

By the time Emma returned to her chambers, she found Regina sitting on her bed as the servant girls fussed with her hair. At the sound of the knight's entrance, the girls turned to her and curtsied with their heads bowed.

"Good evening girls." She said with a smile. Regina glanced at the window and saw the sun setting in the sky.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. Emma stopped on her trip over to the chaise and turned to the dark haired woman.

"Pardon me?" She asked warningly.

Regina didn't back down. She left her alone for hours, caged. Loneliness did set in and she was not happy. "You just vanished. You were gone for the entire day and I was alone."

Emma saw the look on Regina's face and she knew that she wasn't trying to be combative. She cleared her throat and the servant girls automatically knew what that meant. They dipped their heads and backed away from Regina.

The queen's eyes widened when she saw Emma heading her way. She realized that she had spoken out of turn and she knew that Emma was going to discipline her for it. She knew that being demanding in such a way could result in pain being inflicted upon her but in that moment she didn't care. She was upset and hurt. Emma abandoned her for hours and she deserved an explanation why.

The knight stopped in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest. She said nothing for what felt like hours but it had only been a few moments. The steely look in her eyes and the way her lips were pressed together in a tight line, told Regina that she was indeed not pleased. Regina also knew that she was supposed to avert her eyes and not look the knight in the eyes. She didn't care, however. Certain parts of her role she was not going to comply with. That was one of them.

Emma's bright green gaze had intensified. She decided to speak then.

"I don't answer to you," Emma said calmly. "Are you forgetting how this works?"

"No," Regina said quickly. "I just-"

"Give me a reason not to beat you," Emma demanded.

"You were gone all day!" Regina cried. "You left me all day, Emma! Alone. In a cage. Something could have happened to me."

The way the woman said her name did something to her heart and she had to refrain from placing her hand on her chest. She wasn't even sure what she felt but she was not going to feed into that. "You will address me by my title." She warned but it lacked the bite she intended.

Regina shook her head. "Beat me, I don't care!" She stood to her feet and glared at Emma. "Do whatever you want to me. You seem to anyway."

"Where is this coming from?" Emma asked with a furrow of her brow. "You were fine this morning."

"Yes! That's the last time you saw me. Anything could have happened to me in that time."

"Oh, don't be dramatic. I had my eyes on you the entire time. You're not the only one who knows mirror magic." Emma sighed with a shake of her head. "No one is going to hurt you here. They know better than to lay a finger on what's mine."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest in a show of defiance. She didn't understand why she was so displeased with Emma or where this was coming from but she didn't care. She was furious. "Regardless."

"Why do you care? You hate me." Emma asked raising a brow and placing her hands on her hips. "Remember? You want me dead. You should want me as far away from you as possible."

Emma did have a point. She did despise her and wanted her dead. In fact, she wanted to kill her herself but for some reason those hours that she went away were torture. "I don't understand. I do hate you with everything in me but I-"

"But you what?" The knight asked curiously.

"I didn't like being ignored by you."

Emma felt a small pang in her chest then. She couldn't understand why she was feeling sympathy for this monster but she was. "I wasn't ignoring you. I was quite busy. I had a dinner to plan. I also had to tend to my horse. I hadn't seen him in a matter of days. And lastly, I had to make arrangements to begin cleaning up the mess you made in our kingdom."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Still. You could have made time for me."

"I don't get it." Emma rubbed her forehead. "You hate my guts but you want all my attention."

"Exactly," Regina concluded. "You're the only person I will ever know. You made me your pet so, be a Master."

Those words weighed on Emma. Regina did depend on her for everything including interaction. Despite her cruel ways, no human should be denied that. "I will try to be more attentive to you."

Regina nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you." She looked Emma square in the eye. "Will you punish me, now?"

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She really should but she didn't have the time. They needed to get ready for dinner. "Not now. I have to wash up. We're expected at dinner."

Regina plopped back onto the bed. "We're?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. You're going to be my guest "

"Will your mother be there?" Regina asked darkly. Emma caught the darkness in her eyes.

Emma watched the servant girls pull some of Regina's dresses out of Emma's wardrobe. They held up a white one and she shook her head before answering her, "Indeed and so will my father."

Regina shook her head. "I-"

"Regina..." Emma warned.

"Please?" Regina pleaded. She knew that if she was around Snow White... it wouldn't end well.

"You will behave for me," Emma said firmly. "You want to please me?"

"Of course," was Regina's reply and she hated how natural that response came. "But-"

"No buts, you do as I say," Emma muttered. The servants showed her a pink dress and Emma shook her head. They then held up a red one with a low neckline. She almost nodded but decided it wasn't appropriate for dinner with her parents. They'll get to use the dress but not now.

Regina clamped her mouth shut. This was a terrible idea. "This is a terrible idea." She muttered.

The girls held up a pale lavender dress with a sweetheart neckline. She nodded. The girls nodded back and placed the dress on the bed before selecting a pair of black shoes. They sat them on the floor.

Emma began undressing then. Her jacket fell to the floor and one of the servant girls ran over to pick it up. "Don't worry about it." She whispered to the girl before addressing Regina. "I expect the two of you to be on your best behavior."

Regina pursed her lips.

"It's one dinner. My father wanted to decapitate you yesterday."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Your father has been trying to decapitate me since I interrupted their wedding."

Emma raised a brow. "You did, what?"

"I interrupted their wedding," Regina said simply. "Why should she have a happy wedding day when I-" she caught herself and stopped instantly.

"When you what?" Emma asked stepping closer. Regina turned away from her but Emma hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face to look at her. "What were you going to say?" Regina kept her mouth shut. "Speak!" Emma barked.

Regina flinched only slightly. "Your father threw a sword at me that day." She giggled. "Can you imagine?"

Emma leaned back and her hand fell away from Regina's face. This one was stubborn. "It's a tactic to kill a beast much larger and far more dangerous than you are. He taught me that when he took me to slay my first Dragon."

Regina's eyes widened then her brows came together and her jaw set. Emma knew that she hit a nerve with the dragon thing. Maleficent. "I didn't... I don't slay dragons for the hell of it. I was fourteen and didn't know any better." She had no idea why she was explaining herself but they had made so much progress and she didn't want this to be a setback.

Regina still didn't look too pleased. "Some dragons are shapeshifters so you could have killed a person."

Emma nodded. "I know that now."

Regina shook her head. "You are just like them." She scoffed.

Emma didn't know why that offended her but it did. "I am not! I did something as a teenager in training to defeat you. I had to learn to battle a treacherous beast. A dragon was the closest to the real thing."

Regina raised a brow. "Very mature."

"Is it?" Emma asked as she stepped away from her. She was not going to do this with her. She looked at the servants who were waiting patiently by the wardrobe. "Dress her."

They nodded and scurried over to Regina and began fussing over her as Emma headed to the bathing room and shut the door. She walked over to the basin with fresh clean water. She scooped some into her hand and splashed it on her face to calm herself down and to keep from murdering her charge. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Emma emerged from the room in her nude form, the servant girls averted their eyes as they turned to her. They informed her that her charge was dressed and stepped aside, revealing Regina seated there. Her hair was down and brushed to perfection, she was wearing light makeup and the dress was just as beautiful on her as she expected. She said nothing as she stared in awe at the beauty of the woman before her.

"You look..." Emma has never been at a loss for words but at that moment, she had no idea what to say or how to tell Regina that she was absolutely beautiful. Sure, she could compliment her. She belonged to her. "... you look very pretty." She looked up at the servants who were smiling to themselves, pleased that they had pleased their white knight. "Good job, ladies."

"Thank you, your highness." They said with perfectly in sync curtsies. Emma smiled.

"Go take the rest of the evening off. You deserve it."

"Oh thank you, your highness." Said, one girl. "Is that all you need from us?"

Emma looked Regina over then at the changing screen where her suit was hanging. She looked back at the girls who had not lifted their eyes. "Yes. That is all. Thank you and good evening."

The women bowed their heads then quickly exited the room. Regina watched as the door closed before turning back to Emma. She kept her gaze on her face before she knew what was there if she looked down.

"Maybe I should become a servant," Regina muttered and Emma could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "You speak to them and treat them with actual kindness."

Emma smirked and began heading for the changing screen. "You want to serve me?" She asked in disbelief.

"You clearly don't understand irony or sarcasm," Regina responded with a roll of her lovely dark eyes.

"I do." Emma chuckled. "I just think that you're on to something." She grabbed her suit and stepped behind the screen. She could see out of it but no one could see in. "You can serve me."

"I'll pass."

Emma laughed. "There's only one position for you... all of my other needs are met." she was only fucking with the fallen queen. She only wanted to see her reaction when the words sank in.

Regina only paused for a minute before making a face. "Seriously, no thank you."

"What?" Emma asked feigning surprise. "You wouldn't like to fuck me on command and be fucked whenever I please?"

"Hardly," Regina muttered.

Emma laughed as she tucked in the bottom of her shirt and fastened her pants. "Oh, I thought you would like that."

"To be a cum rag?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow. "No one wants that."

"You have a point," Emma said as she threw on her jacket which was a darker richer purple but it matched her pet's outfit. "I was thinking about that a while back." She mumbled as she checked herself in the mirror. "All of these princes marry these beautiful women just for sex because tradition tells them that they have to wed before sexual intercourse." She decided that she looked fine so she stepped from behind the screen.

Regina turned her face and took her in. She stared for a while, an odd look on her face then she turned away. "Well, you don't believe that."

"Well no," Emma explained. She walked over and grabbed a pair of black boots sitting beside her wardrobe then returned to the bed. She took a seat beside Regina. She was pleased when the woman didn't shy away. "I think we all have needs and I don't believe that I should get married to fulfill mine. Marriage is a sacred bond."

She began putting her boots on. Regina stayed silent before she spoke, bitterness dripping from each word. "Marriage is overrated."

Emma hummed in agreement. "To an extent."

"Will you marry?" Emma thought that she heard the concern in Regina's voice. She assumed she was wrong but if she were right the woman probably only cared about her fate if Emma should choose a bride.

Emma looked up at her as she slid her other black boot on. "No. Marriage was never in the cards for me."

Regina scoffed. "You aren't missing anything."

"Were you married?" Emma already knew the answer but she wanted to see what the woman would say.

"I was almost married," Regina admitted.

"Yeah, to my grandfather. You killed him the night before your wedding."

Regina glanced at Emma and found that she saw no anger there. The princess was merely stating a fact for confirmation or denial. Regina did neither. "The day your grandfather proposed to me, I told Daniel."

"The stable boy," Emma muttered.

Regina nodded slowly. "Yes. He was my one true love and I didn't want to be with anyone else but him. He suggested that we run away." She remembered that moment fondly. It was when she realized that Daniel would do anything for her and give up anything for her happiness. She had never been more in love. "He proposed. We were engaged for two whole days."

"What happened?"

Regina laughed bitterly. "He died. We never even got to give ourselves to each other."

"That's when you accepted my grandfather's proposal?"

"No. My mother had accepted it long before then but I had no intention of honoring that arrangement." Regina explained simply.

"So you killed him."

Regina nodded. "My love was gone and I was being forced to marry a disgusting old man that was almost triple my age. I refused."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Did you have to kill him though?"

"Yes." Was Regina's cold reply. It was apparent that she didn't regret it. Emma understood. People did what they had to in order to survive. "It was the only way I would ever be free of it. As long as he lived, my mother would force me to marry him. I basically killed two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed him so I didn't have to marry him which infuriated my mother and Snow White got to see what it felt like to lose the one thing that mattered to her."

Emma sat up and stared at Regina. "What did my mother do to deserve that though?"

Regina's eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze straight ahead. "She knows what she did."

Emma laughed, really laughed. "You keep saying that but I'm beginning to think that she doesn't."

Regina looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

Emma shook her head. "My mother. She seems to think that you just went rabid and started killing everyone."

Regina scoffed. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. This was her doing."

"What?" Emma froze.

"What?" Regina asked.

"What did you just say?"

Regina sighed. "When?"

"Just now."

"Just now?"

"Yes."

Regina frowned and shook her head. "That this was her doing?"

Emma shook her head and placed a hand on Regina's knee. "No, no, no. What did you say before that?"

Regina replayed her words in her mind. "I never wanted to hurt anyone?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed causing Regina to flinch just a bit. "It's okay." She muttered quickly. "I don't believe I've ever heard you admit that." She patted her knee. "I'm impressed."

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Good to know that you're impressed." Despite her reaction, Emma could hear in her voice that she truly was glad that she was impressed.

Emma chuckled and gave her knee a squeeze. "Yeah. Let's go to dinner. I'm starving."

She stood and walked across the room to where she found Regina's golden collar hanging from a hook beside the wardrobe next to her shackles. She grabbed the collar and left the shackles.

"It's been a long time since we've used this, huh?" Emma asked as she turned to her. Regina bristled and her eyes narrowed at the item in her hand. "But you're going to be a good girl and wear your collar for me, yes?"

Regina shook her head. "Please don't make me wear that."

Emma sighed as she walked over to her pet that was eyeing her wearily. "Those are the rules. You leave this room, you wear your collar. Remember what happened last time I didn't put the collar on you?"

"I tried to jump from the balcony." Regina answered.

"Right, and if I had the collar on you, you wouldn't have even been able to move. This.." She held it up. "Keeps you close, which keeps you safe. I won't hold it during the meal."

Regina huffed as Emma stopped in front of her. It wasn't like she had a say. Her master leaned forward and placed it around her neck before snapping it in place. "It's not that bad. It looks like a necklace."

Regina frowned but said nothing.

"Hey," said the knight. She offered Regina her hand. "Come here, take a look at it."

Regina shook her head. "No. I don't want to."

"Trust me," Emma said gently. "Come here."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes. She placed her hand into Emma's. The knight's hand closed around hers and she immediately helped her to her feet. They walked over to the full-length mirror. Emma stepped behind her, giving Regina a chance to observe her reflection. The dress she had on was something she wouldn't be caught dead in a few months ago but now she felt that it was fitting. She didn't even mind having her hair down. She felt different. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt a bit less angry.

Emma leaned forward and pulled Regina's dark hair behind her shoulder so that she could get a better view of the collar. Emma was right. This particular collar did look more like a thick gold necklace with a gold chain attached to it. It wasn't that humiliating but that did not eliminate the issue of what it was.

Emma leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "See, not so bad, huh?"

Regina blew out a breath. "It's still a collar."

Emma laughed. "It is because pets should have collars." Regina gave Emma a side glance and the knight only grinned. She wrapped the tip of the chain around her hand. "Let's go."

She led Regina to the door and pulled it open. She walked Regina out before shutting it behind them. They began down the corridor quietly. It was different seeing it this way given that whenever Emma took her out she was blindfolded her. She supposed that there was no longer a point in doing that since Regina had escaped once before and had seen most of the castle already.

The hallway was quiet mostly aside from the heavy thump of Emma's boots and the light tap of Regina's shoes as they traveled along. Emma's attention remained straight ahead. Regina decided that this was as good a time as ever to ask the question that had been on her mind.

"Have you seen my father?" She asked quietly. The sound of her voice caused Emma to glance over her shoulder.

She had in fact seen him. She peeked in on them to find that they had eaten and their cells were cleaned. That reminded her that she needed to hire new guards to relieve her knights. All seemed well with the king and queen. Just as quickly as she had arrived, she left because Cora began screaming and swearing at her on sight and frankly she had no interest in dealing with that wicked old witch right then.

"I have seen your father."

Regina waited but when Emma said nothing else and turned straight ahead, she huffed, "And?"

"And what?"

Regina sighed. "Is he alright?"

"He seems alright to me. Your mother does as well." Emma answered. "Given the circumstances."

That's wasn't enough. "I wish to see him."

Emma stopped short then and Regina almost collided with her but stopped in time. When Emma turned around, they were barely a breath away. The knight looked down at her and their eyes met. Regina stared into those green eyes. "Are you demanding I allow you to see your father?"

Regina furrowed her dark brows. She had not been expecting that. "Well, no. I just want to see him."

"I believe you can ask better than that." Emma drawled with a lazy smirk. "Ask your Master properly."

A frown settled on Regina's mouth. She was not going to beg or call Emma Master. Not now. She pressed her lips together and raised her chin, giving Emma a look of defiance.

The knight gave her a few moments and when Regina didn't budge, she sighed. "That's too bad. I bet seeing you would truly lift his spirits." She shrugged and turned then began leading Regina along again. "Oh well."

Regina's eyes widened as she stood there frozen. After a moment, the chain was yanked and she was pulled along. Emma's words sank in. Her father was probably worried sick about her. Worrying himself to death possibly. Seeing her would ease his troubled mind. How could she deny him that?

"Wait," she said but Emma didn't stop. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge her. She knew what she had to do. "Please wait."

Emma stopped then. "You have something you would like to say?"

Regina exhaled and composed herself. She shut her eyes. "May I see my father, please?"

Emma cleared her throat and turned to her. "Was that so hard?"

Regina refrained from making a face. "No."

Emma nodded. "Look, maybe we can see what I can do. You have been behaving yourself and perhaps that could be your reward. If you behave yourself through our meal, then yes, I will let you see him."

Regina's face lit up and Emma noted how beautiful she looked in that moment. "Okay. Thank you."

Emma said nothing and instead turned on her heel and they continued on their way. Regina followed closely and they reached a staircase. They descended it, Emma being patient and taking her time. When they reached the bottom floor, they followed another corridor. There were paintings hanging on the walls. Regina scowled at the one of King Leopold, Emma's grandfather. The man she was almost forced to marry.

She would never forget the lecherous way he watched her. She was so glad that she never had to marry him because she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to stand him touching her.

Beside his portrait was one of his wife, Snow's mother, Queen Eva with a small Snow White sitting in her lap. She was no older than four and she was wearing a huge smile. An almost cherub-like face. Regina wanted to punch it.

Emma looked over her shoulder then and noticed Regina's face. She followed her line of sight. "My mother was a cute baby. People say I took after her back then but now I take after my father."

"Well, in more ways than facially..." Regina muttered.

Emma laughed. "I've come to terms with what I have in pants. It's all I've known. In fact, I like it. It's big, strong and the ladies love it."

"You sound like a disgusting man," Regina grumbled. She had seen Emma's gargantuan penis. She didn't need to hear about her fucking women.

Emma saw this as a way to mess with Regina. She didn't exactly mean most of what she said. Sure, she didn't mind her member. She was proud of it but she wasn't a womanizer. "You should see their faces when I slip in for the first time."

Regina stopped and caused Emma to stop as well. Emma looked over her shoulder with a grin. Regina was staring at her with a look of disgust on her pretty face. "You are so crude."

Emma snorted. "I'm usually not but seeing that it bothers you so, entertains me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Very mature." She muttered for the second time that day.

Emma laughed. "If we're late my mother might blame you and say you're brainwashing me."

Well, snow white has always been paranoid. "Just say you were fucking me with your abnormally large penis."

Emma glanced over her shoulder at her and snorted. "That might work."

Regina shook her head and allowed Emma to pull her along. They passed another portrait of Snow White as a teenager. Regina rolled her eyes.

"There are a lot of portraits of my mother here," Emma muttered. Noticing that for the first time. "What do you think?"

"There shouldn't be any because she shouldn't exist."

"If you had it your way," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Precisely," Regina added.

Emma shook her head. She didn't even chastise Regina for that. If that's how she felt, then it's how she felt. Emma couldn't change the way she felt and thought. As long as she didn't try to harm her mother she could think whatever she pleased.

Regina spotted a portrait of Emma. She was no older than seven. She was standing in full knight's armor with a sword pressed to her shoulder. The look on her face was proud and strong. So young, Regina thought.

They came to a pair of tall doors. There were two guards standing out front.

"Your Highness." One said as he and the other bowed their heads to their white knight.

"Boys," Emma said. The younger of the two stared behind Emma and he looked slightly frightened at the sight of the evil queen. "Relax. She's my good girl now. Right, pet?"

Regina made a face but did not want to humiliate Emma by being defiant in front of others. She knew that Emma would punish her harshly for that. "Yes, Master."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "I never get tired of her calling me that."

The men laughed and pushed the doors open for her. "Enjoy your meal." said the older guard.

"Thank you," Emma replied as they walked inside. The doors slammed shut behind them as the men pulled them.

That drew the attention of the occupants of the long dining table. All conversation ceased and you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on Emma and the Queen who was sporting a gold collar. A tension settled over the room and Emma sighed.

"Come on!" She exclaimed. "You've never seen a knight and her pretty pet, before?" That did it. That drew a few chuckles. The tension was then lifted from the room. "That's more like it."

Regina spotted a few familiar faces. The werewolf, Charming, the knights that were present when Emma tortured and executed that guard and Mulan. Regina's eyes landed on the opposite end of the table and when her eyes lighted on that spoiled, life-ruining little bitch Snow White, a feral growl came from deep within her chest.

"You will behave," Emma warned. "Or I will paddle your ass until it's raw again."

Regina's face suddenly became neutral. She did not want that.

"Good," Emma muttered and made her way over to the table.

"Evening, your highness." Mulan greeted as they all sat once again. Emma laughed as she walked over to the seat set up for her. Beside it, on the floor was a large fluffy pillow.

Emma leaned into Regina's ear. "Sit."

Regina lowered herself to the pillow with a huff. Emma took the seat beside her. She let the chain fall to the floor. As she had promised, she didn't hold it at the table.

"So well-trained," Charming said as he stood to get a better look at his daughter's pet. "Nice job, Emma."

"I'll say." Mulan agreed. "I never thought I would see the day that the Evil Queen would be dining at a Charming's feet."

"Me neither." Red agreed.

"It is quite a sight," Nicholas said eyeing her as well.

"Emma tamed the beast," Lancelot said with a chuckle.

Regina tensed and scowled. She was sitting right there. How rude of them. She knew that she could grab a knife and slaughter everyone in that room before they could even blink.

Emma laughed. "She's a good girl deep down. I'm trying to expose her." She reached down and ran her fingers through Regina's hair before tracing her knuckles down her soft cheek affectionately. Regina's eyes closed under the touch and she leaned into her master's hand. "Show her full potential, you know."

"I get it," Mulan said with a smile. "I'm impressed."

"As am I." Charming agreed.

Emma hummed as she pulled her hand away. Regina's eyes snapped open and she glared at Emma.

"We skipped the soup and salad because we know how you hate it so." Snow spoke for the first time since Emma entered the dining hall.

"I don't hate it." Emma pointed out. "I just think it's boring and a waste of time." Her mother rolled her eyes as her father chuckled. "Anyhow, this meal is in honor of my brave knights and Red."

Mulan, Nicholas, and Lancelot bowed their heads to her and Charming raised his drink to them. Red gave Emma a huge smile.

"So, shall we eat?!" Charming said clapping his hands together.

Emma nodded. "We shall."

For the first time since she sat down, she looked at the spread in front of her. There wasn't as much food as there is when her parents were in charge of the meals. She didn't want to waste too much food. There was enough for everyone to get a full stomach. And that's all they needed when their people didn't even have that.

The chatter started up all around her as everyone began filling their plates. Emma grabbed a plate and began putting things on it. Decent sized portions. She added a fork then handed it to Regina.

Regina accepted it and said nothing as Emma began filling her own plate. Regina noticed that Emma's knights adored her. Not feared her but sincerely respected her. They believed in her and followed her faithfully. Regina's own knights were loyal to her but she was beginning to wonder how much of that was respect and how much was fear.

Emma filled a chalice with red wine and handed it to Regina before filling her own glass. Usually, they had servants doing such things but her parents knew how much she disliked that so they were serving themselves.

Conversation went on around them and Emma kept an eye on Regina. She checked on her every once in a while as she continued to converse with Red and Mulan who were seated across from her.

"Would you like more wine?" Emma asked looking down. Regina said nothing but handed her the cup. Emma filled it and handed it back.

"I'm just saying she got it easy by getting Emma for a Master." Mulan said. Emma looked up from Regina.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're good to her," Mulan replied. "She's clean and healthy. Not a scratch on her. She can even look you in the eye."

Emma shrugged. "She's a human being."

"Is she?" Nicholas asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. She has been seeing Regina differently. When she speaks to her, the way she feels so deeply. Only a human can do such things. She's not completely soulless. "Yes. She's a human being and she is mine."

"I'm just saying," Mulan reasoned. "Leaving her in a tiny dog cage where she can't even move is more befitting of her. No food, no water, no sunlight and sitting in her own filth-"

"I'm eating!" Red cried around her food.

"Sorry!" Mulan said back with a laugh. "I'm just saying that would break her much easier."

Regina's eyes widened as she stared up at her owner. Emma simply patted her on the head and kept her eyes ahead. "Look, she's well taken care of because she's my responsibility. I need to care for her while I'm breaking and training her."

"Brute force is easier." Mulan pointed out.

Emma shrugged. "I'm not going for easy. The more hands-on I am with her, the more of a bond I will form with her. A bond is what you want with a pet. Trust leads to loyalty."

"She's the Evil Queen," Mulan argued.

"I know who she is." Emma threw back. "Don't forget I'm the one who defeated her and broke her."

"I get that. I'm just saying that-"

"She's behaving. Let's give her a break." Emma said with a finality that told Mulan to back down.

"Fine." Said the warrior. "I meant no disrespect."

Regina stared at Emma in surprise. The way she spoke for her and had gotten so defensive. She hadn't been expecting that at all. She wondered what that was about. It had shown the cold, aggressive, knight in a completely different light.

"She trusts you?" Charming asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't think so but she will."

He nodded and took a long drink from his cup. "Snow?"

"Hmm?" The woman asked distractedly. She had barely touched her meal.

"You okay?"

Emma returned to her meal. She could care less. It was likely a ploy for attention anyway.

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

"Snow..."

"David, leave it." Snow sighed. "I'll just be seen as the bad guy even though the villain is sitting at our table."

Regina tensed and Emma placed a hand on her head, telling her to calm down. She understood this command and stayed quiet.

"She is here because you two demanded to see the progress I've made. To make sure that I'm not brainwashed." Emma threw back.

"Yes!" Snow said. "I wanted to see her bow to you, show you some respect. I didn't expect to see you defending her like she's an innocent!"

"I never implied that she was innocent." Emma couldn't help the rise of her voice but her mother was pissing her off. "She is my charge. I am to take care of her, keep her safe and train her any way that I see fit. I will not do something that would make her sick or harm her severely. What good is broken merchandise?"

"She has a point." Red cut in hoping to diffuse the situation.

Snow raised a hand, "Not now, Red."

The woman clamped her mouth shut. Emma glanced at her friend and started to call her mother out on her rudeness but the brunette woman shook her head. Emma nodded and let it go.

"She's a monster, Emma." Snow tried to reason. "She's wicked straight to her soul. She will never be redeemed. She could never be punished enough for what she's done to our people, to me."

"Our people?" Emma scoffed. "The same people you don't even want to provide for, those people?"

"I care for my people."

"Yeah. When everyone is watching."

"Emma-" Charming began but she ignored him.

"I have been practically running this kingdom since I was old enough to speak. You two have done nothing but wear those ridiculous crowns and the titles of King and Queen." Emma said rising to her feet. "So don't dare tell me about our people. I've done more for them than you ever will."

Snow gasped and so did Charming. The rest of the table fell silent. Regina was quite entertained by the princess telling her mother off. It's what Snow deserved.

"She is doing this!" Snow cried.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"She is in your head, making you hate me." She cried.

"Mother, I do not hate you. Dislike you? Yes."

Snow shook her head. "I want her gone. I want her executed, along with her parents."

Regina felt rage bubble up within her then. She slowly got to her feet.

"Sit down!" Emma barked. Regina ignored her.

"What did you say?" She growled to her old nemesis. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for for decades. The moment when she was going to finally kill Snow White.

"You're a monster!" Snow screamed. "Queen Cora and King Henry created a monster so that makes them monsters."

"They didn't make me into this and you know it." Regina roared.

"Regina," Emma warned.

"You took everything from me!" Regina cried and the raw pain in her voice, Emma felt it in her own soul. "Don't play stupid, you know what you did."

"Oh my goodness." Snow giggled. "Is this over that lowly stable boy?" She giggled again. "You became a villain over a dead stable boy?"

Emma felt the pure fury coming off Regina in waves and if she didn't know any better, she would say she was scorching hot.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked giving Snow a chance to fix her statement.

"It's silly. He was just a stable boy. Not even a prince." Snow shrugged. "Him dying was actually a favor honestly."

"He didn't just die."

"Oh yes." Snow nodded. "He didn't, did he?"

The room was spinning and her heart was racing. Flashes of Daniel's face crossed her mind and she could still feel his lips on hers. The images shifted to him lying dead on the barn floor. His lifeless face and his dead eyes. It felt like her heart broke all over again and it hit her again that he was gone and he was never coming back. That night. His death will haunt her forever.

Regina let out a feral scream.

She was vibrating with rage. It was flowing through her veins as if her heart was pumping hatred instead of blood into them. She wished she could slice up Snow's pretty face and wipe that smile from it. She picked up a knife lying next to Emma's plate and tried to throw herself at Snow White. She just wanted to slit her throat. She wanted to send her straight to the underworld, where she would have to look Daniel in the eye and face what she's done. She wanted Snow White dead more than ever in that moment. She went to climb over the table but Emma caught her, expecting it. Emma pulled her back as the woman fought and wriggled in her grasp.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"No!" Emma said. She lifted her and threw her over her shoulder but the woman kept fighting and screaming. "I will drop you." She warned. At that Regina stopped. Emma nodded. She looked at her mother, "You know, I hope you are really proud of yourself." She looked at the rest of the table. "I'm sorry for what we've done. I'm taking her to bed."

"You should be taking her to the guillotine." Snow called after Emma's retreating form. She ignored her though. The knight kicked the doors open and they walked out past the guards and down the hallway.

Emma was furious and surprisingly not with Regina but with her mother. Snow had revealed a side of herself that Emma had never seen before. This only caused more questions to arise. For one: who is her mother? She felt that she had finally seen the real Snow White and she didn't like her very much.

They reached the stairs and began climbing up. "Even though she taunted you, you have to be punished," Emma explained gently. "I told you to sit multiple times and you didn't. You threatened the Queen. You belonging to me is the only thing keeping you breathing, right now."

"She's no queen," Regina whispered brokenly.

Emma had to agree. "But still. I don't want you executed."

"Let them kill me. Let them kill my parents. We will all be together again and I can be with my love." Regina whispered the last part but Emma heard her. She didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't want you dead." She repeated.

Regina remained silent for a moment and didn't speak as they reached the landing and as they headed for Emma's chambers. Emma had just sat her down on the bed when she spoke again. "Don't you see now?" She whispered and not for the first time, Emma heard the Evil Queen break down into uncontrollable sobs. And honestly, the sound broke the heart of the hardened knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And watch Shelley show up in my comments screaming at the top of her lungs about how much of a terrible person I am for writing this story as she does in every chapter. (imagine being that miserable.)
> 
> Three, two, one... 
> 
> LMAOOOOOOOOO anyway, to the rest of y'all, thanks for reading and supporting this fic. Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything will be explained in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
